The Lord
by Mary02
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine... Ils sont condamnés à se revoir le 14 février sans même connaitre leurs noms... "On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve" Elle le lui avait dit... Il a finit par le croire...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir!**

**Je me lance et poste mon premier lemon complet!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire…**

**Je voudrai remercier DD' qui a gentiment voulu me corriger cet OS.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _The Lord_

**avocat de la défense**: _Mary02 _

**suspects**: _Jasper/Bella_

**responsabilité** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter et jouer avec…_

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

_**The Lord**_

Perdu en plein milieux de la forêt, le manoir Whitlock était en ébullition depuis maintenant une semaine mais aujourd'hui bien plus que les autres. Le personnel saisonnier s'activait, leurs pas pressés raisonnant dans de larges couloirs ornés de tableaux représentant ses ancêtres. Ses propres pas étant étouffés par les chuchotis incessants; leurs regards curieux et respectueux dévisageant avec une certaine crainte l'homme qui leur était jusqu'à peu inconnu.

Son mètre quatre vingt et sa musculature saillante imposaient un respect que peu de personnes se verraient attribuer. Ses yeux azur perçant semblaient lire au plus profond de votre âme à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur vous. Le regard toujours rivé devant lui, il semblait indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, après tout, il ne l'avait connu qu'à la mort de son père, il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Il se sentait étranger à tout cet état de luxure; les meubles datant de Louis XIV, les lourds rideaux qui ornaient chaque fenêtres, ces tableaux représentant des visages lui étant parfaitement inconnus…

Il avait tout prévu pour ce soir. Finalement, la mort de son père a été un avantage pour lui. Après tout, c'était sa soirée.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de réception, retrouvant en un alignement parfait les 15 employés du château. Seulement éclairée par une lumière tamisée et des dizaines et des dizaines de chandeliers, la pièce était digne des plus grands films d'horreur. La quasi pénombre lui donnait ce côté inquiétant qu'il recherchait. La faible lueur des chandelles l'éclairait, traçant une zone d'ombre sur son visage. Le blond de ses cheveux semblait capturer le peu de lumière dans la pièce. Il était d'une beauté incomparable et il le savait. Il possédait ce genre de beauté intrigante et mystérieuse, ce charisme qui faisait de lui un homme connu de tous mais réellement connu par peu de personnes. Mais bien au-delà, on pourrait croire que cette pièce lui correspondait parfaitement. Il avait lui aussi ses secrets, ses zones d'ombres, cette aura inquiétante et meurtrière qui planait en chacun de ses gestes.

- J'attends de vous une tenue exemplaire. Faites en sorte que les chandelles soient changées toutes les demi-heures mais je ne veux en aucun cas que vous dérangiez mes invités. Vous devrez évoluer en parfaits fantômes durant cette soirée, servir et apporter tout ce que l'on vous demande, ais-je été clair?

Sa voix grave et profonde raisonna dans la pièce où seules les respirations saccadées de ses employés se faisaient entendre. Son regard passa d'un employé à un autre jugeant d'un œil critique leurs tenues impeccables. Il réprima un sourire et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Sans briser le doux silence des lieux, il monta à l'étage traversant un long couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de passer devant la bibliothèque. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il aimait ce lieu. Continuant son chemin, il ouvrit la porte donnant à sa chambre, la traversa et entra dans la salle de bain.

L'eau quasi brûlante sur son corps le détendit instantanément. Mais bien vite, son cœur s'emballa rien qu'à la pensée de la revoir ce soir. Il finit par regagner sa chambre, l'esprit vagabond. Dans un état presque second, il vêtit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il déboutonna au trois quarts. Ses chaussures claquèrent au sol lorsqu'il fit quelques pas vers la commode.

Observant son reflet, il ne put qu'admirer son visage à la peau claire et ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il se forçait à porter. Il effleura ce collier, symbole de son appartenance à une lignée d'aristocrates anglais que son grand-père lui avait légué et le passa autour de son cou avec une lenteur exagérée. Le médaillon reposant près de son cœur.

Un regard à l'horloge posée sur sa table de chevet lui fit savoir qu'il était 21h; les invités étaient déjà arrivés depuis une demi-heure. Expirant lentement il reprit le chemin inverse jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Un pied sur la dernière marche, il observa ses invités. Froufrous et fanfreluches de couleurs plus criardes les unes des autres s'étalaient en tableau devant lui. Il avait oublié que c'était l'unes des choses qu'il détestait chaque année.

Plaquant un sourire rendu sincère avec la pratique, il s'avança parmi la foule, se mêlant aux invités. Certains le prirent dans leurs bras lui faisant l'éloge de ce lieu unique, de cette atmosphère effrayante et glauque à souhaits ou encore du choix de ses vêtements; rien d'exceptionnel en soit. Il savait parfaitement feindre le moindre intérêt pour une chose X ou Y tant les bavardages lui étaient devenus répétitifs.

Zigzaguant parmi les invités, il se mit à songer à comment tout cela avait commencé; après tout, c'était tout à fait par hasard qu'il avait atterrit à ce genre de soirée la première fois. Il avait à peine 21 ans et suivait sa dernière année à l'université. Ce soir là, il venait de se faire plaquer par sa petite amie de l'époque, Irina. Il n'avait pas le moral et plutôt que de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme, il avait préféré boire et marcher dans les rues peu éclairées de New York. Il a finit par se retrouver dans un bar et entrainé par un mouvement d'étudiants, il atterrit devant un grande bâtisse blanche ou plutôt une villa. Ce soir là, il ne se doutait pas dans quel lieu il avait mit les pieds. Il ne savait pas non plus à quel point il avait aimé ça et ce n'est qu'un an plus tard qu'il reçut une autre invitation en ce même jour fatidique de la Saint Valentin. Il y était retourné, poussé par une force incontrôlable.

Il retrouva tout à fait par hasard l'un participants à cette soirée, Shadow. Bien vite ils devinrent amis et c'est ainsi que Peter -de son vrai nom- lui expliqua quel genre de soirée c'était.

Chaque personne présente devait obligatoirement être célibataire, aucun couple n'étant acceptés. Certains avaient fini par rencontrer leur âme sœur au fil des années et ne venaient désormais plus. Ces soirées étaient semblables à un site de rencontre privé ou à un lieu de débauche suivant les points de vue. Chacun utilisait un surnom. L'organisateur changeait chaque année tant et si bien que les invitations étaient envoyées par sms, le nombre d'arrivants n'étant jamais connu à l'avance.

Six ans… Depuis six années plus ennuyeuses et répétitives à souhaits il réservait ses jours de Saint Valentin. Avec le temps, ce jour était devenu celui qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout puisqu'il était le seul où il pouvait réellement se montrer tel qu'il est.

- Hey Lord! Le héla Peter.

- Content de te revoir Shadow, lui répondit-il.

La soirée suivit son cours et aux alentours de 22h45 le ciel menaçant de l'après midi finit par éclater. Les nuages déversant des flots de pluie.

Il scannait la foule cherchant un regard qui le captiverait. Toutes ces femmes étaient plus belles les unes des autres. Leurs regards rendu charbonneux par un surplus de maquillage le détaillait des pieds à la tête alors que leurs lèvres rouge carmin s'étiraient en un vaste sourire aguicheur. Leurs corps remodelés et enserrés dans un corset remontant leurs poitrine était des plus attrayant. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre de ces créatures sans jamais trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

Les corps se mouvaient les uns aux autres ne faisant plus qu'un, les bassins ondulaient, les mains se baladaient, les langues s'entremêlaient. L'assourdissante musique raisonnait dans chaque pièce du château, envoyant des ondes électriques sur chaque parcelles de peau humaine, faisant vibrer les cellules, accélérer les envies déjà produites par un trop plein d'alcool. Le buffet essentiellement composé de fruits se retrouvait à l'abandon. Les meubles de la pièce ne tiendraient plus longtemps face aux assauts répétés de ces bêtes en manque de chaleur humaine.

Dans un bruit sourd, le canapé face à la cheminée rendit l'âme sous le cri de délivrance d'un homme. La femme haletante peinait à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il prit le verre que lui tendit son ami et le porta à ses lèvres, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde la porte d'entrée. Il commençait à douter. Viendrait-elle cette année?

- Pourquoi ne t'amuserais-tu pas un peu?

A contre cœur il porta son attention sur Peter.

- La soirée est loin d'être terminée Shadow.

Le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre comme s'il arrivait à exprimer à lui seul la foule de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne puisse plus venir? Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de cette merveilleuse créature qu'il avait connue il y a de cela deux ans.

Ils avaient passé un accord entre eux; à chaque Saint Valentin organisée, ils se laissaient jusqu'à 23h pour retrouver l'autre, dans le cas contraire, chacun faisait ce dont il avait envie et avec qui il en avait envie.

Fermant les yeux pour ainsi reprendre ses esprits, il pouvait presque sentir sa fragrance de fraise, son péché mignon. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint de l'année dernière. Il en avait mangé sur son corps nu, sa peau laiteuse luisante de sueur à la lumière des bougies après un premier orgasme commun. Un corps vint se plaquer contre le sien alors qu'un souffle chaud et régulier glissait sur son oreille. Il se tendit. C'était elle.

- J'espère qu'il m'est destiné ce sourire, lui dit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

Son odeur était encore plus forte que dans ses souvenirs. Il respira un bon coup et se retourna mais elle n'était plus là, seul son parfum faisait état de son passage. Peut-être avait-il rêvé?

- Tu en as de la chance, lui fit remarquer Shadow.

Il releva un sourcil face à cette constatation.

- En quoi aurais-je de la chance? S'amusa-t-il.

- Il est 22h58, se contenta d'ajouter son ami.

Il se dirigea vers le buffet, sentant _son_ regard dans son dos. Il savait qu'elle l'observait. Il prit une nouvelle coupe de champagne entre ses longs doigts et de son autre main captura une fraise au sommet du plat. Il fit face à ce théâtre de sexe, une lueur étrange dans le regard alors que ses yeux glissaient sur toutes ces courbes qui se mouvaient.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il porta le fruit à ses lèvres et croqua une fois dedans, appréciant cet arome unique. Une fine lignée de jus s'échappa de ses lèvres et glissa sur son menton. Il porta sa main à son visage voulant l'effacer lorsqu'il fût retenu par une main aussi blanche que la sienne. Son regard capta la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat. Il déglutit difficilement à la vue de ces pétillements de malice et de désir.

Le bas de son visage était caché par un large éventail en plumes aussi blanches que la blancheur de sa robe. Ses mains effleurèrent son corps par-dessus le vêtement. La robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes, remontant sa généreuse poitrine à la vue de tous. Il quitta son regard pour mieux apprécier les fines couches de tissus tombant et trainant au sol.

Il étendit son bras et posa sa coupe sur la table, sans quitter son regard. De sa main nouvellement libre, il lui prit son éventail qu'il laissa glisser de sa main au sol sans plus de soucis. Il appréciait les reflets acajou sur sa chevelure brune ondulée. Elle lui sourit et approcha ses fines lèvres de son menton récoltant en un baiser ce jus sur son menton. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation, rapprochant son corps du sien, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres et leurs respirations hachées se mêlaient.

- Tu t'es fait attendre Sweety, susurra-t-il.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, lui laissant la possibilité d'apprécier la profondeur de son regard.

- Lord! S'écria une jeune femme blonde à l'allure débraillée.

Elle avança vers lui, collant sa poitrine aux trois quarts dénudée contre son torse. Son haleine sentait l'alcool alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux presque vitreux.

- Tu nous délaisses, lui fit-elle remarquer. Je n'ai plus eu une seule minute avec toi depuis… Elle soupira. Bientôt trois ans. Tu n'en as que pour Sweety! S'écria-t-elle plus fort.

- Supplice, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, lui dit-il d'une voix dure.

Sweety… il la chercha du regard mais elle avait disparut à nouveau. Il délaissa Supplice, qui mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était rejetée pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le rire de Sweety s'éleva dans les airs, déclenchant les frissons du Lord. Il la chercha à travers toute la pièce, tournant et retournant sur lui-même. Où pouvait-elle être?

- Cherches-tu quelqu'un? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il se retourna et tomba sur Shadow, tous sourires. Le Lord savait ce qu'elle faisait; il était devenu une proie et elle serait son prédateur.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de votre petit jeu, rit Shadow.

- Moi non plus, souris-je.

Shadow lui indiqua la porte de sortie d'un regard. Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre l'étage. Ses pas se virent étouffés par la musique et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes mais n'y trouva rien ou du moins pas celle qu'il cherchait. Ouvrant une dernière porte, son angoisse montant d'un cran, il se retrouva face à un couple en plein ébat.

La chambre était complètement saccagée: les rideaux étaient en lambeaux, au sol, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer des gouttes de pluie qui martelaient le sol irrégulièrement, les meubles étaient en morceaux, les tiroirs trainaient au quatre coins de la pièce, la statue grecque gisait en en mille morceaux…

Il referma la porte et soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie il appréhendait. Ses pas le menèrent mécaniquement en ce lieu. La bibliothèque. La seule salle de ce château qu'il souhaitait à tous prix garder inconnue aux yeux de ses « amis » de soirée. D'une main rendue tremblotante par son indécision, il tourna lentement la poignée et pénétra en ce lieu.

Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Sa robe blanche immaculée épousait tout aussi parfaitement sa fine et frêle silhouette. Les yeux perdus dans la vague, elle fixait sa main blessée avec une certaine fascination, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un goutte de sang s'était formée sur son coude. Elle se détacha et dans un ralenti des plus troublant tâcha la robe sur une dizaine de centimètres. Le tissu s'imbiba lentement, mettant fin à ce symbole d'innocence vivant. Mais innocente, elle ne l'était pas ou du moins plus aujourd'hui.

Le Lord avait toujours eu une fascination pour le sang et, bien malgré lui, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à elle. Il effleura à peine sa peau, suivant cette substance hypnotisante. Les flammes de la cheminée jouaient sur leur peau d'albâtre devenant ivoire. Ces mêmes flammes sauvages dansaient et se reflétaient sur ce liquide sombre aux allures dangereuses. Il leur était étrange de savoir qu'un simple liquide était synonyme de vie. Si pur et simple en apparence mais des plus complexes en détail. Douce ambroisie coulant dans chaque parcelles de leurs corps, le réchauffant, l'alimentant, le faisant vibrer sous chaque caresses, chaque effleurements…

Les sphères brunâtres de la belle captèrent le regard azur de l'homme pour ne plus le quitter. Il posa ses lèvres avec une lenteur exagérée sur son coude, embrassant les dernières traces rougeâtres. Remontant ces lignes, il effleura la peau brûlante de son nez avant de déposer un baiser à sa source. Un soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres faisant vibrer leurs cœurs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils eurent la satisfaction d'y lire le même désir et la même fascination morbide qui les habitait. La main droite du Lord traça un chemin brûlant de son oreille à ses lèvres, s'attardant sur sa mâchoire.

Elle traça en douceur le contours des lèvres de son amant avec son index. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, rapprochant son corps du sien. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant d'avance une quelconque friandise alors que son regard ne quittait pas les lèvres du Lord. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sweety recherchant un contact devenu vital. La main ensanglantée de la jeune femme se posa sur son cou, le laissant frissonnant. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son doigt, la faisant sortir de sa léthargie.

Elle plongea son regard caramel dans le sien, l'envoutant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leurs mouvements d'abord lents devinrent rapidement passionnés. Ils venaient de signer leur perte par un baiser ensanglanté. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tirant légèrement dessus alors qu'il la pressait un peu plus contre lui. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans merci alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, imprégnant son esprit de ses courbes généreuses. Les gémissements de son amante raisonnaient en un doux chant érotique à ses oreilles. Ils cessèrent leur baiser, haletants. Leurs regards vrillés, il posa son front contre le sien.

- Hey, souffla-t-il.

- Hey, lui sourit-elle.

Il glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Répondrais-tu à l'une de mes questions? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout dépend de ta question…

- Quel est ton véritable nom?

Elle fût surprise par sa demande.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à connaitre mon nom _maintenant_?

Il se rapprocha de son oreille, chuchotant sensuellement:

- Parce que je _veux _crier _ton nom _lorsque j'atteindrai l'orgasme et je _veux _que _tu_ cries le mien lorsque ton orgasme te submergera.

Elle frissonna des pieds à la tête avant de croiser son regard à nouveau.

- C'est contre les règles, chuchota-t-elle.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

- _Je_ dicte les règles chez moi et ici, on _est_ chez moi. Tout particulièrement dans cette pièce, elle est…

- Apaisante, finit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, heureux de savoir qu'elle partageait elle aussi ce sentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de connaitre son prénom _maintenant; _il voulait juste le savoir. Elle l'entraina dans un baiser mêlant passion, désir et fougue avant de mordiller sa lèvre. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre elle souffla:

- Bella.

- Tu le portes merveilleusement bien, sourit-il.

Elle glissa sa main dans les boucles blondes du Lord.

- Et toi my Lord? Rit-elle.

- Jasper, chuchota-t-il avant de baiser ses lèvres.

Bella se laissa emporter par les sensations des lèvres de Jasper sur les siennes. Il lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière et, butant contre le canapé, il la fit basculer et s'allongea dessus. Elle se laissa faire telle une poupée de chiffons, incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Une étrange lueur fit place dans le regard de son amant mais elle ne sut l'identifier. Il captura ses lèvres alors qu'avec empressement elle entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin. Leurs corps ondulaient, créant une douce friction sur leurs sexes alors que leurs gémissements raisonnaient dans la pièce.

Il délaissa ses lèvres glissant sur son cou et sa clavicule. D'une main il baissa la bretelle droite de sa robe, s'attaquant à cette peau nouvellement dénudée. Bella glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Jasper et lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la naissance de ses seins, ses doigts se crispèrent dans son dos et elle s'arqua sous cette divine sensation. Il fit glisser la fermeture de la robe, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur la peau douce de ses flancs.

Il lui retira sa robe avec une douceur et une lenteur infinie, savourant chaque parcelles de peau offerte à sa vue. Avec fascination, il fit glisser sa main de sa poitrine à son bas ventre, admirant la chair de poule qui se propageait sur sa peau. Il caressa sa courbe de ses seins faisant durcir ses tétons. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Bella laissait s'échapper le souffle de sa respiration erratique, sa poitrine montant et descendant à un rythme désordonné. Jasper l'observait alors qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement sous son touché. Quittant ses seins, il traça de sa langue un chemin humide jusqu'au nombril de Bella où il y mordilla la peau, enflammant un peu plus le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à la chevelure désordonnée de Jasper fourrageant dedans au rythme de son plaisir. Lorsqu'il atteint la bordure en dentelle de son boxer, elle le ramena à lui plongeant son regard brûlant dans le sien avant de l'embrasser. Il quitta ses lèvres à regrets et, après une dernière caresse sur l'abdomen de son amante, il lui retira le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune femme; il y passa un doigt, appréciant de voir à quel point elle était humide à cause de lui, seulement _pour lui. _

Bella ouvrit les yeux à temps pour le voir la regarder. Il encra son regard au sien et porta son doigt à sa bouche, la laissant subjuguée par ce symbole d'érotisme vivant. Un gémissement s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jasper lui caresser les cuisses. Sa tête retomba en arrière et un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il mordilla son bouton du plaisir.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement bon…

Sa voix rauque fit frissonner le Lord qui s'affairait à mordiller et lécher son bouton. Il passa une main dans le dos de Bella qui s'arqua à son contact laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement. Les mains dans les boucles du Lord elle pressait son visage contre son intimité. La chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Le brasier qui dévastait chaque cellules de son corps et qui l'empêchait d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente ne cessait de s'intensifier si bien que lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Jasper s'insinuer en elle, elle poussa un cri et tira sur les cheveux de son amant. Il continua sa douce torture faisant entrer puis ressortir plusieurs fois sa langue avant de la remplacer par ses doigts. Il commença de lents va et vient, appréciant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Bella. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier d'accentuer son mouvement. Il déposa d'infimes baisers sur la peau de Bella avant de s'occuper de ses seins. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de son amante se crisper dans son dos, les parois de son vagin commencèrent à se resserrer autour de ses trois doigts. Elle plongea un regard voilé de désir dans lequel se mêlait folie, dans le sien.

- Plus vite, lui quémanda-t-elle.

- Pas tant que tu ne me supplieras pas, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'arqua, cherchant à ce qu'il aille plus profondément en elle. Il rit de son impatience.

- Mon dieu Jasper, tu veux ma mort!

Pour toute réponse, son rire raisonna à ses oreilles.

- Je t'en prie…, je t'en supplies Jasper… plus vite!

Il ne changea pas son rythme. Elle ferma les yeux tirant à nouveau les cheveux de son amant.

- S'il te plait… laissa-t-elle échapper avant d'hoqueter de stupeur.

Il accéléra finalement le rythme et bien vite les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent à nouveau. Il donna trois puissants coups, son autre main jouant avec son clitoris alors qu'elle hurlait sa jouissance.

- JASPER!

Il se laissa retomber sur elle et écouta le rythme désordonné de son cœur alors que sa poitrine se levait et se rabaissait à un rythme effréné. L'image de Bella criant sa jouissance était gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle était magnifique. Là où d'autres femmes grimaçaient, ses traits étaient parfaitement relâchés. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage angélique, il ne put qu'admettre que Bella était une véritable déesse. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et ils échangèrent leurs places.

Sous le regard de son amant, elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise et en écarta les pans laissant glisser ses mains sur les pectoraux puis les abdominaux de son Lord. Elle traça du bout des doigts le V de ses hanches, appréciant la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit. Elle embrassa son torse, jouant avec les tétons de l'homme de ses fantasmes depuis maintenant deux ans. Remontant vers son cou, elle traça un chemin humide de ses pectoraux, suivant la ligne de sa clavicule. Elle suçota son cou avant d'y déposer quelques baisers. Elle fit glisser ses mains s'attardant sur le bas ventre de son amant. Avec lenteur, elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses musclées. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'impressionnante bosse de son boxer. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement.

- Bella… menaça-t-il.

Elle sourit de manière insolente et approcha ses lèvres des siennes alors que sa main glissait dans son boxer.

- Bella… répéta-t-il.

Elle le caressait du bout des doigts et lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de Jasper se resserrer sur ses hanches, elle se décida à lui enlever son boxer. Prenant son membre dans sa main, elle entama de lents va et vient, décidée à le faire languir comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle emprisonna les lèvres de Jasper dans les siennes et lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser, elle captura sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit. Ils se sourirent et elle finit par entamer une descente mêlée de baisers et de coups de langues jusqu'au membre du Lord. Elle fit courir sa langue dessus, appréciant encore plus le goût salé de sa peau. Elle déposa un baiser sur son gland alors que les mains de Jasper se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle commença à le prendre en bouche puis, décontractant sa gorge, elle le prit entièrement. Elle entama des va et vient, enroulant sa langue autour de son membre, laissant ses dents glisser sur sa verge gonflée. Il commença à lui imposer un rythme alors que des sons plus gutturaux et rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge. L'une de ses mains quitta ses boucles brunes et prit l'une des mains de Bella. Il noua ses doigts aux siens alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper s'évertuant à penser qu'il ne le faisait que sous le coup de l'action. Accentuant son mouvement il finit par venir dans sa bouche quelques coups plus tard, hurlant son prénom.

- BELLA!

Jasper ramena Bella à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur enivrante. Il survivait toute l'année pour ces soirées de la Saint Valentin. Ces seuls moments où il pouvait se montrer autrement que froid et asocial envers ces jeunes femmes courant après la fortune qu'il représentait et le statut social qu'il pourrait leur apporter. Finalement, il ne faisait que survivre pour pouvoir une seule fois par an vivre dans les bras de Bella.

Il quitta ses pensées pour revenir au moment présent. Bella l'observait, les sourcils froncés alors que sa main dessinait des arabesque sur son torse, l'autre étant entremêlée à la sienne. Elle alla pour parler mais il la coupa en l'embrassant lentement, langoureusement… Il voulu la surplomber, mais, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvaient, il finirent par se retrouver sur le tapis, au sol.

- Tu vas bien Bella? Lui demanda-t-il l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Elle porta sa main à sa tête puis l'observa un instant avant de se mettre à rire.

- Excuse moi Jasper… je… excuse moi…

Il lui sourit.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins?

Bella captura les prunelles bleu azur de son partenaire et y lu une profonde inquiétude. Elle déglutit difficilement et lui répondit:

- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, frottant son érection contre son centre. Elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, le débarrassant définitivement de son vêtement. Son regard glissa sur son corps imprimant sa musculature. Il était d'une beauté parfaite.

Il s'arrêta a une dizaine de centimètres de ses lèvres, massant ses seins de ses mains. Un soupir s'échappa des fines lèvres de Bella, balayant le visage de Jasper. Leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs corps profitant simplement l'un de l'autre. Ce jour de Saint Valentin. Cette nuit. Dans ce château. Dans cette pièce. Seul témoin de leurs moments de tendresse; la pluie éphémère battant contre les carreaux.

Elle entremêla ses doigts à la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, ramenant son visage près du sien. Elle posa ses lèvres en douceur contre les siennes. Leurs mouvements se firent lents, sans aucune urgence. Ils étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient bien qu'ils se sachent pas où tout cela allait les mener. Jasper reposa son corps contre le sien, savourant la sensation des courbes de Bella contre les siennes. Il effleura ses flancs alors qu'elle entourait son cou, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils cessèrent leur baiser et plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils en avaient envie, indéniablement. Dans une supplique silencieuse, Bella lui intima de la faire sienne maintenant comme il y a deux ans, comme l'année dernière. Le Lord ne pu lui refuser. Il en avait tout aussi envie qu'elle. Alors lentement, il traça un chemin brûlant de la clavicule de Bella à ses seins avant de descendre le long de son flanc puis de suivre l'arrondi de ses fesses. Il ramena la cuisse de sa belle contre son flanc et Bella finit par les crocheter dans le dos du Lord. Il passa une main presque tremblante sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne s'empêcha pas de gémir, avant de se présenter à son entrée.

Leurs yeux plus soudés que jamais, il la pénétra en douceur. Il était là où il devait être et avec qui il devait être. Personne ne lui enlèverait cette certitude. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'après l'espace d'une seconde. Que deviendra-t-il?

Bella fit courir un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Jasper, espérant obtenir son attention. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un chaste baiser avant de souffler:

- Ici et maintenant.

La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la cheminée. Il la regarda, appréciant les reflets acajous sur sa chevelure brune et y passa la main. Ils étaient si soyeux. Il voulait à jamais graver cette nuit dans sa mémoire. Tout avait changé aujourd'hui.

Il traça les contours du visage de Bella et lorsqu'il passa sur ses lèvres, elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son doigt. De nouveaux leurs regards se rencontrèrent: Le caramel hypnotisant et l'azur fougueux. Il entama de lents mouvements voulant ressentir à jamais cette sensation de bien être mêlée au désir qui s'était emparée de lui.

Leurs corps ondulaient en parfaite osmose alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs peaux. Elle griffait le dos de son amant tant le plaisir la consumait. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver. Il chercha les mains de son amante qu'il emprisonna dans les siennes avant des les lever au dessus de leurs têtes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Pas uns fois leurs yeux ne se sont détachés.

Accélérant ses mouvements tantôt fort ou tantôt doux, il ressentit le besoin urgent de la marquer. Il pencha sa tête sur son cou soutenant son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus. Le métal froid de la chaîne la fit frissonner. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle s'arqua, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus en elle. Lorsqu'il finit son œuvre, Jasper la chercha du regard à nouveau. Les cheveux rendus collants par la sueur et les joues rougies par l'effort, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus ravissante.

Il l'embrassa au moment où il donna un puissant coup de rein en elle, touchant son point G. Son cri s'étouffa dans la bouche de Jasper. Leurs langues se mêlèrent alors qu'il poussait à nouveau fortement en elle. Il n'était pas loin d'atteindre la délivrance et il voulait seulement qu'ils l'atteignent ensemble. Libérant ses lèvres, il poussa en elle à nouveau. Elle cria. Les parois de son vagin commencèrent à se resserrer autour de lui.

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, leurs peaux collante de sueur glissant l'une sur l'autre, leur mains enlacées serrées à l'extrême, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant. Leurs cris de jouissance commun se répercuta dans la demeure mais il fut étouffé par les douze coups de minuit retentissant dans la forêt profonde.

Jasper embrassa Bella bien qu'ils peinaient à reprendre un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire pour la première fois en deux ans:

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Bella.

Elle lui sourit et fit glisser sa main sur la mâchoire de Jasper.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi.

Il se retira d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son torse alors que leurs corps se réchauffaient au feu de cheminée. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils finirent par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

*********

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Jasper fût désorienté. Il se passa une main sur le visage, des flashs lui revenant de sa nuit avec Bella.

- Bella? Appela-t-il.

- Derrière toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se redressa, entourant sa taille du plaid qu'elle avait dû lui mettre, avant de se poster devant elle. Elle portait sa chemise bien que trop grande, lui arrivant à mi cuisses. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Bella prit en coupe son visage et l'embrassa. D'abord lent, le baiser devint rapidement empreint de désespoir, de peur et de mal-être. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, leurs regards fatalistes se croisèrent. Elle le contourna alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle mit son sous vêtement et ramassa sa robe alors qu'il revêtait son pantalon. Seul le froissement de leurs vêtements brisait le silence de la pièce.

Bella marcha lentement vers la porte avant de se retourner et de regarder Jasper une ultime fois. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Elle posa une main sur la poignée et la tournait, puisqu'après tout il fallait qu'elle parte, c'était ainsi.

- Bella, l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et croisa ses azur brillants. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de souffler:

- J'espère te revoir l'année prochaine, Sweety.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, my Lord.

Il lui sourit à son tour, sceptique. Elle passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur les lèvres de Jasper et quitta les lieux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle s'en moquait. Bien vite elle entra dans sa voiture en laissant derrière elle la meilleure Saint Valentin qu'elle n'ai jamais eue de sa vie… et le Lord.

Jasper la regarda partir et une fois la porte fermée, il alluma un feu puis s'installa sur le canapé où il avait fait jouir Bella une première fois. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes alors qu'il se rappelait la plus merveilleuse Saint Valentin de sa vie… et Sweety.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**Si vous pensez qu'il mérite une suite/fin, faites le moi savoir.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Mary. **


	2. Jasper's Life

****

Bonjour à vous!

Je me suis longtemps demandé si je devais faire une suite à cet OS.

**Mais après avoir lu vos reviews, je me suis laissée tenter par cette nouvelle aventure**

**Je remercie celles qui mont mises en alerte story/ favorite story et qui on prit le temps de me laisser ces reviews.**

**Je remercie aussi Edwardienne100, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu vous poster ce chapitre!**

**Le concours s'est terminé hier soir à minuit**

**Il va falloir que vous remerciiez notre cher président pour avoir décidé de venir passer la matinée à Laon bloquant ainsi l'accès à mon lycée.**

**C'est un peu grâce à lui que je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui aussi! XD**

**Bien plus long que ce que j'écris pour mon autre story intitulée My Mistake,**

**j'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux.**

**Je ne voulais pas risquer de vous perdre après quelques lignes!**

****

Particularité de cette suite: Il y a un lemon (et ce ne sera pas le cas à tous les chapitres mais le prochain en aura aussi surement) J'ai voulu vous donner un aperçut des deux autres saints valentins Jasper pensera lune de celle-ci La partie "lemon" pourra posséder quelques passages au présent puisqu'il s'agit d'un retour en arrière (par la pensée) ayant une incidence sur le présent! (Pas très clair mais vous comprenez l'idée générale, non?)

**Je voulais vous prévenir que pour poster, j'ai dû modifier mon chapitre et le mettre en format Htlm... la ponctuation a pu être supprimée. J'ai fait au mieux pour la remettre mais il se peut que j'en oublie, d'avance désolée!**

**Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour le moment... On se retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Jasper's Life_

_Forks, 15 février 2010_

Lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées, le Lord se leva du canapé. L'esprit totalement vidé, il longea le long couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Les mains appuyées de chaque côté du lavabo, il observa longuement son reflet dans le miroir mural. Les cheveux en bataille et le visage neutre, le regard perdu et éteint, des cernes entouraient ses yeux azurs.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa longuement couler leau sur ses cheveux, glissé sur son torse se relevant au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas même lorsque son père était mort, pas même lorsque sa mère l'avait rejetée à ses 5 ans, pas même lorsqu'il avait perdu Irina, la femme qu'il avait aimé à en mourir.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci tout était différent; la situation était différente, la personne était différente. Il n'avait pas le droit de sattacher à elle et c'est ce qu'il c'était passé sans qu'il ne sache trop comment ni pourquoi

Il se savonna le corps après avoir coupé l'eau.

Quant leur relation avait elle changé? Il le savait et ne voulait pas ladmettre. Mais s'il devait être en accord avec lui-même, en accord avec ce tiraillement incessant dans sa poitrine, il devait admettre qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, il y a de cela trois Saint Valentin

En fermant les yeux, il revécu la scène comme s'il y était à nouveau.

__

14 février 2008 - San Francisco

Il la revoyait, ses cheveux auburn coiffés en un chignon lâche, remonter lallée de la maison de Supplice, moulée dans une robe verte satinée. Elle attirait chaque rayon de lumière de la pièce, étincelante de beauté.

Elle l'avait fasciné lorsqu'elle avait porté une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, les laissant s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur ce verre, qu'elle enroulait autour de ses doigts de manière sensuelle. Elle avait capté son regard une seconde avant de lui sourire et de se détourner.

Toute la soirée il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, observant avec une fascination sans faille le moindre de ses gestes, imprégnant incessamment sa mémoire des courbes de son corps. Il s'amusait à la voir jouer avec la gente masculine, elle savait y faire assurément. Repoussant sans cesse les limites de la séduction avec ses 　futurs　 partenaires. Sweety avait capté son regard et, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur dangereuse dansante dans ses pupilles elle s'était avancée vers lui, l'avait dépassé en laissant s'attarder sa main sur son torse. Elle était venue le chercher et il l'avait suivie aveuglément, sans raison aucune à l'époque.

Il avait admiré ses hanches se balançant au rythme de ses pas, le bruit de ses escarpins noirs percutant le sol se répercutait dans le long couloir vide. Elle monta à l'étage et il la suivit, incapable de résister à cette créature enchanteresse. Sans bien savoir comment, il se retrouva près dune porte fenêtre ouverte sur l'uns des balcons du premier étage. Elle était dos à lui, ses deux mains posées à plat sur la rambarde et admirait le ciel étoilé de la ville de San Francisco. La Lune était pleine ce soir-là. Brillant plus qu'à l'ordinaire, elle éclairait faiblement sa peau, le laissant sans voix face à cette beauté surnaturelle. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et soupiré avant d'avancer vers elle. Elle s'était retournée, gardant appui sur la rambarde et avait immédiatement capturé son regard. Elle l'avait détaillé sans aucune honte les yeux brulant d'un désir non assouvit.

Sans un mot, il avait fait glisser une main de son cou, sattardant à la naissance de ses seins jusqu'à sa hanche. Pendant une demi seconde, elle l'avait regardé comme elle regarderait un inconnu avec qui elle allait s'envoyer en lair et c'était le cas; mais aujourd'hui en y repensant et ce sans qu'il le veuille, il se sentit coupable. Mais à l'époque ce fût bien trop bref pour qu'il sy attarde, alors que son besoin de posséder cette créature augmentait autant que son regard le brûlait. Il avait fixé avec insistance ses pointes durcies par le froid environnant. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était sentit mis à nu devant une femme, incapable de maintenir cette façade qu'il arborait à chaque Saint Valentin précédente. Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer; bien qu'il n'ait pas à être autant renfermé et sur la défensive qu'en règle générale, les automatismes sont des manies bien difficiles à effacer et c'est pourquoi il lui arrivait d'arborer ce masque de salopard, un homme venu ici seulement pour se satisfaire et changer de partenaire comme de chemises.

Il l'avait ramenée contre lui appréciant le doux gémissement échappé des lèvres de son amante d'un soir. Un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, elle avait empoigné son membre au travers de son pantalon kaki. Les mains du Lord s'étaient alors crispées sur sa robe et il en avait profité pour remonter le fin tissu, dévoilant à San Francisco endormi les cuisses galbées de la jeune femme. Elle avait déboutonné le pantalon du blond et arraché d'un coup sec la chemise, lui dévoilant un torse parfaitement musclé. Elle avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres et n'y pouvant plus, il avait empoigné ses fesses et l'avait installée sur la rambarde. Elle avait encerclé ses jambes autour de lui tout en glissant et griffant le torse du Lord. Il avait entamé de lents mouvements contre lintimité de la jeune femme tout en explorant son corps, vénérant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, ne demandant qu'à entendre indéfiniment les gémissements devenus rauque de la jeune femme.

- Hum

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette voix claire voilée de désir. Cette voix appartenant à cette femme qui lui avait offert la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie.

Sa peau s'embrasait à nouveau au souvenir de cette nuit.

- Continues, lui avait-elle demandé.

Il détacha la barrette qui maintenait les deux bouts de tissus lui recouvrant la poitrine et en écarta les pans tout en parsemant sa peau d'un millier de baisers. Elle avait agrippé violemment ses cheveux lorsquil avait mordillé sa pointe durcie. Ramenant son visage vers elle, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait sentit ses lèvres fougueuses contre les siennes qu'il avait comprit: elle l'embrassait et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le faire; pour tout dire, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce, avec la multitude de partenaires qu'il avait eu jusqu'à ce jour.

L'eau ruisselait toujours sur son corps nu alors que sa main entamait une lente descente vers son membre tendu.

Il s'était débarrassé de son boxer d'une main, l'autre la maintenant fermement contre son torse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant la faisant hurler son plaisir. Ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans la peau de ses bras sous l'assaut. Il avait imposé dès le début un rythme rapide et soutenu, s'enfonçant à chaque coup de reins plus profondément dans son intimité. Elle se retenait à lui, la tête cachée dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud buter contre sa peau à intervalles irréguliers. Elle retenait ses gémissements. Mais alors qu'une vague de plaisir faillit l'emporter, elle mordit l'épaule du Lord si fort qu'il fut surprit du plaisir incommensurable qu'il ressentit. Il la fit se basculer en arrière alors qu'elle avait entouré son cou de ses mains. Leurs cris raisonnaient dans la nuit noire, troublant le silence symbolique de la nuit. Elle hurlait -ne se retenant plus- s'agrippant avec plus de force à ses cheveux, les yeux clos. Lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la quitter des yeux comme si elle allait disparaitre dune minute à l'autre. La tête posée entre ses seins, il mordillait sa peau, variant l'intensité de ses coups.

- J'y... suis... presque

- Plus fort... hum... oui! Juste là...

- Je veux... t'entendre... hurler... je veux... que...

Les muscles de Bella avaient commencé à se resserrer autour de lui.

- Je veux que... tout... San Francisco... t'entende... qu'ils comprennent... comment... je te... fais... tu bien...

Encore aujourd'hui résonne dans sa tête le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, les battements désordonnés de son coeur, les suppliques qu'elle ne cessait de répéter, cette odeur si propre à elle-même

Il s'était enfoncé puissamment en elle trois fois, reproduisant à l'identique ce mouvement sur son membre. Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle avait crié sa jouissance comme aucune de ses anciennes amantes ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait éjaculé dans sa main comme il avait éjaculé en elle cette nuit là. Comment allait-il faire pour survivre?

*********

_15 février 2010 - Aéroport de Seattle _

Confortablement installé dans un avion en première classe, Jasper défaisait la cravate de son smoking.

__

"Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez sil vous plait attacher vos ceintures de sécurité, nous allons décoller dans quelques instants."

Il garda les yeux fermés durant le décollage.

- Monsieur? L'appela une hôtesse de l'air souriante.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux vrillant un regard noir sur la jeune femme qui le détaillait sans vergogne.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Sa voix claqua, sèche.

- Je... vous... hum... pouvez détacher... votre... euh... ceinture...

- Merci.

Jasper sortit son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, l'alluma et consulta les centaines de mails qu'il avait délibérément mit de côté pendant sa semaine au château. Il avait finalement décidé de le garder, ce lieu étant désormais symbole de bonheur, paix et sérénité pour lui. Il ouvrit un traitement de texte et sortit un dossier de sa sacoche lorsqu'il tomba sur l'éventail en plumes de Bella. Son personnel l'avait retrouvé dans la salle lorsqu'ils l'avaient nettoyée.

Bella.

Tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle était qu'elle s'appelait Bella, née un 13 septembre, qu'une odeur de freesia la suivait partout où elle allait, qu'elle avait un petit grain de beauté sur son sein droit et une petite cicatrice à son genou, qu'elle possédait une voix merveilleusement claire et enchanteresse, qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout les fraises et détestait le vin. Mais en dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien, pas même un nom de famille, un numéro de téléphone, une ville ou une adresse. Rien. Tout ce qui lui restait d'elle était des souvenirs de leurs trois nuits. Des souvenirs qu'il garderait précieusement dans sa mémoire. Un regard appuyé, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres, sa douceur, les frissonnements qui la parcouraient lorsqu'il passait sa main sur sa peau; tout ce qui faisait d'elle la femme formidable qu'elle était à ses yeux.

Il finit par se mettre au travail et cela pendant les deux heures que durèrent son vol. Mais cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser de l'ordinateur à lattaché case ouvert à côté de lui, où trônait en son milieu l'éventail blanc de Bella.

*********

_début juin 2010 - Chicago_

Les jours s'écoulèrent devenant des semaines puis trois mois passèrent. Trois interminables mois où il s'acharnait à prendre en charge ses anciens dossiers et à avancer le plus possible dans ses nouvelles affaires, trois longs mois où il ne dormait presque plus de ses nuits, le visage de Bella s'immisçant dans chacun de ses rêves. Il carburait à la caféine, devenant encore plus irritable et asocial avec ses collègues et amis.

Après sa course matinale d'une demi-heure, il rentra chez lui et se servit sa troisième tasse de café de la journée. Il se doucha longuement appréciant ce moment de répit avant qu'il ne se rende en enfer. Jasper quitta la douche, se sécha rapidement et délaissa sa serviette dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour sa nudité, habitant au huitième étage d'un immeuble surplombant les habitations aux alentours.

L'appartement était un symbole de contraste aussi profond que son humeur. Les couleurs sombres et claires se marient avec aisance tout en marquant une réelle différence. Chaque pièce était dans des tons sombres, les meubles noirs de fondaient presque dans le gris foncé de deux murs et ressortaient à certains endroits des deux autres murs blancs. Tout son appartement était battit sur ce modèle de couleurs. Seule sa chambre portait des traces bleu. Un bleu nuit. Triste, morne, sans vie étaient les mots qui qualifieraient ce lieux. Mais Jasper se sentait chez lui entre ces murs, plus que tout, il s'agissait de son refuge et il se moquait éperdument des plaintes de ses amis sur le peu de convivialité de son chez lui. Après tout, il aimait se poster devant les diverses baies vitrées donnant sur le Chicago endormit qu'il contemplait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il recherchait cette paix qu'apportait la nuit à chaque habitant, cette paix qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver au fond de lui-même.

C'est à bord de sa toute nouvelle Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées qu'il se rendit au travail. Après trois quart d'heures de trajet, il passa les portes coulissantes du cabinet d'avocats "Whitlock". Il en avait reprit la gérance partielle une année avant la mort de son père puis l'a dirigé complètement un mois avant que son cancer ne l'emporte.

Il s'élança dans le hall nouvellement modernisé et prit lascenseur. Les couleurs ornant les murs de la société étaient bien différents du gris et blanc de chez lui, ici, il n'y avait que des couleurs lumineuses s'étalant en un dégradé de jaune orangé.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, sa secrétaire se planta devant lui. Un sourire aguicheur sur des lèvres rouge carmin et ses yeux balayant toute la surface de son corps. Elle était séduisante mais il émanait d'elle une certaine vulgarité qui le rebutait. Outre le fait qu'elle portait des tenues plus courtes que la moyenne et que sa poitrine débordait quasiment de son soutient gorge, elle était sympathique tant qu'elle nessayait pas de le draguer.

- Bonjour Maître Whitlock, roucoula-t-elle.

- Bonjour Lauren, quels sont mes rendez vous aujourd'hui? Soupira-t-il rien qu'en pensant à la perspective de cette nouvelle journée de travail éreintante.

Il commença son ascension vers son bureau.

- Mr Barnes sera là dans une demi heure, à 10h vous recevrez Mr Volturi pour les modalités de son divorce et vous n'avez plus d'autre rendez vous pour la matinée; l'après midi...

- Placez la réunion du personnel à 11h et arrangez vous pour que mes nouveaux associés soient parmi nous.

- Mr Cullen? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Maître Cullen et Hale, oui, lui répondit-il agacé. Apportez-moi mon courrier et un café dans 5 minutes. Dés que Mr Barnes sera arrivé, vous nous rejoindrez dans mon bureau et prendrez des notes sur notre entretient ais-je été clair?

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- Oui monsieur mais...

- Quel est mon emploi du temps de l'après midi? La coupa-t-il.

- Vous avez rendez vous au palais de justice pour le procès opposant Mme Hunter à son mari pour la garde exclusive de leurs enf...

- Dans ce cas assurez vous que je n'ai plus d'autres rendez vous après le procès.

Il referma la porte au nez de sa secrétaire et soupira longuement. Cette journée est de loin la pire qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Il se retourna et observa les deux pans de murs qu'il avait fait refaire il y a de celà deux mois. Du vert. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se souvint de Bella dans cette robe satinée de la même couleur.

Mr Barnes arriva suivit de près par sa secrétaire. La scrutant, appréciateur, il fallut à Jasper un long moment pour qu'il obtienne finalement son attention. Après plus dune heure d'échanges inutiles, son client quitta le cabinet. Il s'avait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais son procès avec ce genre de dossier mais Mr Barnes se bornait à vouloir que "justice soit faite". C'était ensuite à lui de savoir quoi dire et quoi faire pour que son client ait gain de cause.

Il passa l'heure suivante à regarder Mr Volturi faire les cents pas dans son bureau, pestant contre sa femme qui le rendait chèvre à force de jérémiades, se plaignant qu'elle naurait droit à presque rien, qu'il la maltraitait psychologiquement et quelle arriverait d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Il lui parla aussi de sa douce fille pour laquelle il avait prévu un avenir brillant et qui avait décidé de n'en faire qu sa tête. De sa société qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de ces plaintes que Jasper laissa tomber, acquiesçant aux dires de son client lorsqu'il le fallait. Son corps était présent mais son esprit divaguait, ayant pour seul pensée commune: Bella.

- Mr Whitlock? L'appela Mr Volturi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Aro? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Pouvez-vous m'assurer que ma future ex-femme n'aura droit qu'au strict minimum?

Les deux mains à plat sur le bureau, Aro l'observait, attendant une réponse. Jasper scruta un moment ses prunelles noisette. Une lueur de folie traversa son regard froid et dénué d'humanité. Comment a-t-il fait pour se marier et plus encore élever un enfant? Le masque d'indifférence qu'arborait Jasper finit par tomber, laissant apparaitre un petit sourire satisfait.

- Nous avons de bonnes chances pour qu'elle nait effectivement droit qu'au minimum, si ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-il sous l'oeil satisfait de son client.

Aro finit par se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas que la presse soit au courant des difficultés de séparation que nous rencontrons ma femme et moi, du moins pas de notre part. S'ils ont décidé d'en venir à inclure des personnes extérieures à cette histoire nous nous défendrons sur le même terrain de jeux. Il rit. Ma fille devra surement être heureuse d'apprendre que sa mère adoptive et moi nous séparons...

- Pourquoi le serait-elle?

Il soupira avant de vriller ses prunelles dans celles de Jasper.

- Elle m'a dit dès le début que cette femme n'était pas faite pour moi et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui... En instance de divorce et sans ma fille...

Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup sur l'homme d'affaire assit face à lui. Il avait un parcours professionnel des plus admirables qu'il soit. Français d'origine, il a obtenu son diplôme et s'est mit à travailler avec une entreprise, qui a finit par devenir l'une des plus connues de l'époque grâce à lui. Son don - qualifié d'inné - pour les affaires lui a valut une renommée d'abord nationale puis mondiale et une gloire qui a finit par retentir sur son patron de l'époque. En ayant marre d'étre utilisé, il a crée sa propre entreprise tout en déjouant les ruses de son ancien employeur pour le mettre au tapis. Il a eu une enfant de son premier mariage et quelques jours après, il avait déploré sa femme, morte d'une infection nosocomiale*. Sa société s'est rapidement fait connaitre faisant passer la concurrence pour des incapables. Elu homme d'affaires de l'année plusieurs années de suite, il avait réussit à allier vie de famille et vie professionnelle. Cinq années après la création de son entreprise, il avait finalement déménagé à Chicago avec sa fille, d'où il dirigeait maintenant d'une main de fer les entreprises "Volturi" et ses diverses annexes dispersées à travers le monde. Ce fût d'ailleurs il y a un peu plus d'un an que Jasper avait été sollicité par Aro pour régler une affaire concernant le rachat d'une entreprise... celle de son ancien employeur. Jasper connaissait l'homme d'affaire implacable mais il ne connaissait pas l'homme derrière cet habit; ainsi, il saisit l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur son client.

- Pourquoi - si ce n'est pas trop indiscret - n'avez-vous pas écouté votre fille? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je ne mentendais déjà plus beaucoup avec ma fille à l'époque où ma future ex femme est entrée dans ma vie. Nos relations étaient conflictuelles et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'avenir qu'elle envisageait Elle était et est toujours brillante mais j'avais de plus grandes ambitions pour elle, pas seulement ce quelle est devenue aujourdhui... Une artiste! Foutaises! S'emporta-t-il. Pourtant quand je vois sa renommée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir fier d'elle, je la voie épanouie au possible... je me dis que finalement elle a bien fait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne pas m'écouter. Vous savez, je suis resté sans lui parler durant des mois et même si nos rapports ne sont pas comme ils l'étaient auparavant, je serais toujours là pour elle.

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer réellement votre fille alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison?

- Tout simplement parce que je suis un homme borné et que ma fille m'en veut de son côté. Je n'ai pas écouté ses mises en gardes à propos de ma compagne. Elle ne cessait de me dire qu'Heidi ne recherchait que l'appa du gain, et j'étais trop fier de me promener au bras de cette femme ayant quasiment l'âge de ma fille

Jasper hocha un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Ma fille a 23 ans et Heidi 26, se contenta d'ajouter Aro.

Un silence fit place à ses derniers mots mais il fût bien vite rompu par Aro à nouveau.

- Vous savez Maître, l'amour est une chose bien trop précieuse aux yeux de l'homme. J'en ai vu tomber pour les yeux d'une femme et d'autres les laisser partir sans même avoir cherché à les retenir. Cette dernière catégorie dhommes est la pire qu'il soit puisqu'ils ne cesseront de repenser à ce jour fatidique où ils l'ont perdue. J'ai par beaucoup d'aspects était en compagnie de femmes plus charmantes les unes des autres mais vous savez quoi? Aucune d'elles n'a su remplacer mon premier véritable amour et j'en prends conscience aujourd'hui en même temps qu'un grand nombre de choses

Il soupira et vrilla son regard dans celui perdu de Jasper.

- Jasper, j'ai rencontré énormément de personnes et j'arrive à savoir précisément ce qu'il peut bien les perturber. Dans votre cas, c'est très difficile mais à en voir vos cernes et ce regard pensif, je devine bien qu'il y a une femme derrière tout cela... Le seul conseil que je vous donnerais, c'est de ne pas trop réfléchir mais surtout d'agir.

Un léger toussotement attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent d'un même homme vers Lauren, venue appeler Jasper.

- Maitre Whitlock, nous vous attendons en salle de réunion.

Jasper hocha la tête et elle quitta son bureau. Mr Volturi se leva, mit son manteau et regarda Jasper d'un oeil compatissant avant de poser sa main gauche sur son épaule, la droite lui donnant une poignée de main.

- Ne la laissez pas s'échapper, lui dit-il en quittant l'antre de Jasper qui resta interdit quelques instants.

*********

- Nous en avons fini pour aujourdhui, annonça la sulfureuse blonde auprès de Jasper.

Il avait fait ses études avec Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale et, c'est tout naturellement qu'il les prenait comme associés dans son cabinet davocat.

Edward Cullen était un homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux impressionnants yeux vert émeraude. Dun naturel solitaire, Jasper et Edward s'étaient tout naturellement entendus durant leurs cours communs. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts que ce soit en matière de sport, de vêtements ou de filles. Leur amitié remontait au jardin denfant mais les aléas de la vie ont éloigné les deux hommes l'un de l'autre si bien qu'ils ont finit par se retrouver -par le plus grand des hasards- à l'unes des universités les plus prisées de lIvy League, Harvard. Edward est d'un naturel organisé, détestant les contrariétés et les grands changements même s'il finit par s'y faire à la longue. Il n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de trouver une femme pour partager sa vie, il se complaisait dans la vie de célibataire et son train-train quotidien le rassurait. Il ne voulait simplement pas que l'on vienne détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussit à construire jusqu'à aujourdhui.

Rosalie Hale était une femme aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient gris. Sa taille fine et élancée, son visage angélique encadré par de beaux cheveux blonds n'aidaient pas cette jeune femme à passer inaperçue. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ces hommes qui se permettaient de la juger sur son physique, ne prenant pas la peine de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle était réellement. Malgré l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve, elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de finir ses jours seule, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas trouver cet homme qui la prendra comme elle est. Acceptant tout d'elle, son manque de confiance, ses folies passagères, son passé qui a fait d'elle cette femme en apparence forte et courageuse mais cachant une peur panique. Cet homme qui la rassurerait par un seul contact, un seul regard, elle le recherchait et bien qu'elle ne sache d'où cela venait, elle savait qu'elle le reconnaitrait lorsqu'elle le verra.

*********

- J'ai cru que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais! S'exclama Rosalie en s'asseyant à table.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ajouta Edward, j'ai dû batailler avec des femmes plus hystériques les unes des autres ce matin, d'ailleurs Jazz je te dois une fière chandelle pour avoir mit la réunion du personnel à 11h. Tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Mrs Clark.

Ils rirent tous trois de bon coeur, heureux de se retrouver entre amis et de décompresser après une journée de travail. C'était devenu uns de leurs rituels.

- Je sais qu'on ne doit pas parler boulot en dehors du cabinet mais il faut qu'on parle de mon prochain départ pour New York, commença Rosalie.

- Edward et moi on se répartira la composition de tes dossiers jusqu'à ton retour. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rose, la rassura Jasper.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu partais en vacances, loin de là! Rit Edward.

Rosalie lui mit un coup sur l'épaule et ils rirent de plus belle. Les "Trois inséparables", nom qui leur avait été donné à l'université, ont toujours gardé cette même complicité au fil des années. Rosalie soupira.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit Jasper.

- Je me sens seule, lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Elle ne leur avait jamais rien caché. Ils se disaient tout entre eux. Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Mais tu nous as nous Rose, ajouta Edward tendrement.

- Cest pas pareil, lui répondit-elle tristement.

Jasper lui prit la main et y fit une légère pression. Maintenant il comprenait ce que Rosalie ressentait et il savait que peu importe les mots qu'il utiliserait sa peine n'en serait pas moins douloureuse. Les sphères azur de Jasper se voilèrent de tristesse et Rosalie capta son regard. Elle fût troublée de voir à quel point son ami souffrait, pour elle et pour lui.

- Ed? murmura Rosalie. Regardes Jazz...

Edward croisa le regard mélancolique de son ami et y vit une telle souffrance, un tel sentiment de perte et de défaitisme qu'il ne put sempêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. Jasper se passa une main dans le visage puis les cheveux, sortant de sa torpeur. Ses deux amis le regardaient avec une curiosité et une peine non feinte.

- Et si tu nous racontais, lui dit Rosalie d'une voix douce.

Un sourire triste erra sur les lèvres de Jasper.

- Un autre jour, lui répondit-il en se levant. Je vais rentrer maintenant on se voit demain?

- Oui, on se voit demain, soupirèrent-ils impuissant face à la détresse de leur ami.

Jasper déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front de Rosalie et pressa l'épaule dEdward en signe d'au revoir. Ses deux amis restèrent un moment plongés dans leurs pensées, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Jasper lors de son voyage au Manoir Whitlock pour qu'il leur revienne ainsi, perdu et plus triste que jamais.

Jasper rentra chez lui, ses gestes étant purement mécaniques. Son regard captait tout ce qui l'entourait mais ne le voyait pas clairement. Il sortit tout aussi automatiquement de sa voiture, prit l'ascenseur et entra dans son appartement. Entre ces murs, il se sentait presque de trop. Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée défaisant sa cravate qu'il laissa tomber au sol, bien vite suivie par sa veste de smoking. Les lumières de Chicago endormit le fascinèrent tellement qu'il se perdit dans leur contemplation. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était près de minuit. Il alla se coucher pour se lever à 5h, réveillé par un terrible cauchemar. Une nouvelle journée commençait...

* * *

(*) Infection nosocomiale: infection contractée à l'hôpital et non présente avant l'entrée dans ce lieu

* * *

****

Je dois vous avouer que je stresse un peu là!

**Sinon j'ai fait de mon mieux pour reprendre la ponctuation et les mots manquants!**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit à combler vos attentes ou si au contraire je vous ai décus(es)**

**Je ne sais pas non plus quand je vous posterai le prochain chapitre!**

**Par contre, j'aimerai savoir s'il y a quelque chose à modifier ou non...**

**Et plus encore, voulez vous que je vous poste un teaser du prochain chapitre?**

**Je peux d'ors et déjà vous affirmer qu'il y aura un lemon et que l'on s'intéressera au ressentit de Bella.**

**Voilà, je pense que j'ai enfin fini...**

**Bonne journée!**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


	3. Bella's Life

**Coucou!**

**Je vous poste le chapitre trois avec un peu d'avance!**

**Tout comme le chapitre deux, la partie Lemon aura des passages au présent et au passé…**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Bella's Life_

_Février 2010_

Isabella roula encore et encore sans que la fatigue ne l'atteigne. Les kilomètres parcourus s'accumulaient, les champs vides d'habitations se succédaient et laissaient place à des villes, des villages dont elle ne retenait pas le nom, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Bella aimait plus que tout jouer d'un instrument lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Faute d'en avoir un sous la main, elle trouvait que rouler n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Les paysages s'accumulaient de jour comme de nuit seuls témoins de la détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée. Pourtant d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Bella n'était pas d'un naturel suicidaire. Elle avait bien essayé, comme toute adolescente d'attirer l'attention sur elle: se scarifier, déprimer, fumer, se droguer… Mais malgré tout, en son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester dans un état constant de mal-être même si elle se forçait à le faire; ce n'était tout simplement pas pour elle.

Elle n'aimait pourtant pas la vie à se point et se sentait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle était comme une étrangère rêveuse qui essaierait de trouver sa place dans ce qu'est devenu le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Et sa place, elle l'avait trouvée dans les bras de ce parfait inconnu. Cet homme qui avait réussit à annihiler tous ces moments de doutes: Le Lord ou plutôt Jasper.

Rares ont été les fois où son chemin a été marqué par le passage d'un seul être aussi exceptionnel.

Rares ont été les fois où elle s'est sentie plus vivante que jamais, fragile et mise à nu.

Rares ont été les fois où pour une seule nuit, elle aurait voulu que le monde cesse de tourner.

Elle ne déprimerait pas aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle ne l'a jamais réellement fait. Elle ne pleurerait pas, du moins tant qu'elle ne sera pas à l'abri, chez elle. La seule chose dont elle est sûre c'est qu'elle ne prendra pas son avion de retour. Elle voulait admirer les levés de soleil et la palette de dégradés de couleurs qu'ils lui offraient, le scintillement des étoiles sous ce ciel bleu, savourer ces moments de tranquillité apportés par le couché de soleil. Elle voulait se sentir libre. Libre de toute contrainte, de toute responsabilité; et elle le sera durant son voyage -incluant quelques détours- ralliant Forks à New-York.

- Allô

_« Mais enfin Bella où es-tu? »_

- Sur la route.

_« Sur la route? » _reprit son interlocutrice, surprise. _« Mais quand comptes tu rentrer? Je peux le savoir au moins? »_

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Bella en réalisant ses propos. Je n'en ai aucune idée puisque j'ai besoin de réfléchir… seule. J'ai besoin de m'évader.

_« De t'évader? » _Paniqua-t-elle. _« Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé? »_

- Je te demanderai seulement de… libérer mon emploi du temps durant deux ou trois mois… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire exactement durant ce temps et j'essaierai de t'envoyer de mes nouvelles, je…

_« Je ne vous comprendrez jamais, vous, les artistes! Avec vos esprits libertins et… »_

- Kate, soupira Bella. Je connais cette litanie par cœur mais… ne crois pas que je serais inactive pour autant, j'ai mon appareil avec moi, je t'enverrais des clichés ne t'inquiètes pas!

_« Prends soin de toi alors… »_

- A bientôt.

Bella raccrocha avant de s'engager vers le centre commercial le plus proche. Toujours vêtue de la chemise de Jasper, elle passa sa robe par-dessus et avec force de courage finit par enlever le premier tissu recouvrant sa peau. Elle s'engagea dans diverses boutiques s'achetant cahiers, crayons, peintures, toiles, pinceaux, débardeurs, marcels, jeans courts ou longs, robes, converses, sous vêtements, chemises de nuits…

Une fois ses achats faits, elle s'acheta un sac de sport dans lequel elle mit ses vêtements et partit en quête d'un hôtel pour la nuit.

* * *

Seule au milieu de ces quatre murs, allongée sur le lit, elle se remit à penser à l'année dernière.

_14 février 2009_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait manqué le début de soirée de Shadow. C'est alors que tremblante, elle s'était avancée parmi les convives, se mêlant à la foule. Croyant son arrivée discrète, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que les commentaires fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Non pas sur son retard, non pas non plus sur le fait que cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'elle venait mais seulement sur la beauté et la grâce naturelle qu'elle dégageait.

Habillée d'une robe bleu nuit l'enserrant sous la poitrine et s'échappant en de fines couches de tissus jusqu'à ses chevilles, elle était entrée dans le salon. Les lumières dansaient sur la soie et la mousseline de sa robe alors que les quelques mèches auburn s'échappant de son chignon lâche suivaient le mouvement. La claquement de ses escarpins noirs sur le sol raisonnait dans la pièce alors que la mousseline se soulevait au rythme de ses pas. Ses sphères brunâtres cherchaient -parmi la cohue- un quelconque visage familier n'étant pas « en activité ».

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre un torse dur. Des lèvres de posèrent sur sa tempe alors que sa peau était parcourue de frissons tant l'haleine chaude de l'homme glissait sur sa peau. Son cœur s'était emballé et sa respiration était devenue plus courte. Elle pouvait sentir un sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon de nuit.

- J'ai bien cru que tu me priverais de ta compagnie ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Elle porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, appréciant le pétillement de ce breuvage sur sa langue. Un sourire erra sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde…

Elle se laissa emporter par cet homme qui la mena à travers diverses pièces, comme s'il connaissait la maison. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande porte en bois sombre qu'il fit coulisser. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender. Où l'emmenait-il?

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la salle. Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce surchauffée. En son centre, un jacuzzi autour duquel étaient posées deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Elle ne remarqua seulement qu'après qu'il avait posé un panier remplit de fraises près des coupes. Il revint vers elle, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens. Elle y avait lu tant de désir, qu'en une seconde, sa retenue s'était envolée. Il était passé derrière elle et avait fait descendre la fermeture de sa robe, laissant ses doigts errer sur la peau nouvellement découverte. Sa voix rendue rauque s'était élevée, brisant le silence paisible de la pièce.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas abimer une si belle robe?

Il déposa un baiser sur la peau nue de sa nuque avant de la caresser de son nez. Elle se laissa submerger par la sensation, appréciant la flamme croissant dans son bas ventre. Le Lord avait accompagné la descente du tissu jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il s'était reculé, appréciant la vue de Sweety en lingerie fine. Il lui avait enlevé ses escarpins et était remonté à elle en parsemant sa peau de baisers. Leurs lèvres puis leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées alors qu'elle avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise noire du Lord. Un gémissement s'était échappé de leurs lèvres.

- Peu m'importe la robe, lui répondit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, taquine. Il s'était rapproché, un sourire aux lèvres et avait enserré sa taille, collant son bassin contre l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle s'était mordillée la lèvres, laissant un gémissement de plaisir les franchir tout en le regardant à travers ses cils. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, collant sa poitrine contre son torse avant de lui chuchoter:

- Et si… hum… nous profitions de ce… jacuzzi?

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée à l'intérieur, plaquée entre la paroi et le Lord. Sa lingerie lui collait à la peau, et elle avait peine à voir qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se déshabiller. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent bien vite et alors qu'elle sentait les mains du Lord rejoindre son dos, elle le stoppa; mettant fin au baiser, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du Lord alors qu'il les faisait pivoter, la laissant dominatrice. D'un coup sec, elle tira sur la chemise, les boutons volant dans la pièce. Elle l'en débarrassa et en fit de même avec le pantalon avant de dévorer sa peau de baisers et de caresses. Elle sentait l'envie croissante du Lord contre son intimité et aimait à entendre les gémissements rauques et grondements sortant de sa gorge. Elle aimait se sentir maîtresse de son plaisir à lui. Son bassin ondulait, ses lèvres suçotaient et mordillaient cette peau incroyablement attirante alors que la poigne du Lord se resserrait sur ses hanches. Son surnom s'échappait de la bouche du Lord tantôt sous les gémissements d'autres fois plus durement, la laissant frissonnante de plaisir.

Elle traça un chemin brûlant de ses doigts, du cou du Lord jusqu'à son membre qu'elle prit en main.

- Putain! Grogna-t-il en encrant son regard dans le sien.

Sa main droite entamait de lents va et vient alors que la gauche était posée au niveau du cœur du Lord. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque pulsation cardiaque contre sa paume, entendre la respiration devenue difficile du Lord, admirer son visage sous le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait; la tête en arrière, la chevelure éparse, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient le plus merveilleux son qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres, augmentant le rythme sur son membre, récoltant les vibrations de ses plaintes en elle. Divin.

- Je… je… vais… commença-t-il difficilement.

Il capta son regard noirci par le désir et son sourire taquin avant qu'elle n'empoigne fermement ses cheveux, tirant en arrière. Il ferma les yeux sous cet accès de dominance et se concentra sur la respiration hachée de sa partenaire contre son oreille.

- Hurles pour moi… lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuellement dangereuse.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit après quelques va et vient supplémentaires, hurlant le surnom de cette démone aux allures angéliques qui le faisait mourir de plaisir. Elle se contenta de l'observer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, atteindre son paroxysme, plus beau que jamais.

Haletante à se souvenir, Bella titilla ses pointes durcies et se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, voulant vainement empêcher que l'on entende ses gémissements.

- Je vais devoir prendre soin de toi, Sweety… chantonna-t-il un sourire sadique au bout des lèvres.

Elle commença à reculer vers l'autre extrémité du jacuzzi mais il la rattrapa bien vite et la coinça contre la paroi. Il lui caressa la peau en lui enlevant les couches de vêtements devenues superflues. Le Lord lui empoigna les hanches, lui intimant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Son pénis étant seulement à quelques millimètres de son antre la fit gémir de plaisir et d'impatience. Elle ondula du bassin pour pouvoir le sentir mais il fût plus rapide qu'elle et recula légèrement.

- Petite impatiente, rit-il avant de reprendre sa place initiale alors qu'elle gémissait du manque.

Il dévora sa bouche, la laissant pantelante après un baiser aussi intense. Leurs langues se mêlaient se livrant une bataille sans merci, leur respiration trop longtemps coupée faisait crier leurs poumons pour avoir leur dose d'air alors que leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Les mains du Lord s'étaient alors promenées partout sur son corps, suivant ses courbes, caressant sa peau et prenant tout particulièrement soin de ses seins.

Sa main gauche se resserra sur le drap alors qu'elle imprimait la même torture - que lui avait fait subir Jasper - de sa main droite, à son sein. La multitude de sentiment qui l'envahissait eut presque raison d'elle. Là où elle ne pouvait lécher, suçoter ou mordiller, sa peau avait imprimé ces sensations et elle s'affairait à pincer, tirer et caresser. Sa main gauche rejoint la droite, prenant soin de son autre sein. Les gémissements et cris de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche raisonnaient dans les couloirs et les chambres de l'hôtel.

Sweety enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du Lord et tira sur les quelques mèches devenues bronze à cause de l'eau. Il empoigna ses fesses et l'assit sur le rebord alors que leurs lèvres ne se séparaient plus. Il traça un chemin de baisers de son menton à son oreille - qu'il mordilla - avant de souffler d'une voix rauque.

- Mets-toi à genoux.

Le pétillement de plaisir dans les prunelles brunes de la jeune femme s'intensifia. Il sortit du jacuzzi ne manquant pas une seconde le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Mise sur ses genoux, elle se releva légèrement alors qu'il s'installait derrière elle, dégageant sa nuque de ses cheveux et parsemant son cou de baisers. Il suivit le mouvement inverse lorsqu'elle bascula en avant, ses baisers descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il admira la chair de poule parcourant sa peau, la sentit contre ses lèvres. Lentement, il lui intima d'écarter les jambes et se positionna à son entrée. D'une main, il empoigna le chevelure auburn de sa partenaire, tirant dessus, alors qu'il s'immisçait en elle.

Bella fit glisser sa main de ses seins jusqu'à son clitoris qu'elle titilla. Ecartant les jambes, elle entra un doigt en elle, bien vite rejoint par deux autres et entama de lents va et vient se calquant sur le rythme qu'avait prit Jasper.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa simultanément de leurs lèvres alors qu'il entamait de lents va et vient. Bien vite le plaisir et le désir prirent l'accent sur toute volonté. La tête en l'arrière, Sweety gémissait, criait et hurlait son plaisir; son dos se cambrant sous l'effet de plaisir dévastateur qu'il initiait en elle. Ses bras semblaient sur le point de lâcher tant maintenir la position devenait difficile. Le Lord n'était pas en reste, la tête rejetée en arrière, la respiration difficile, les mains fermement accrochées aux hanches de Sweety; il variait ses coups en elle, changeait le rythme et la puissance de ses poussées, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin… La chaleur ambiante et leur plaisir fit apparaitre une fine pellicule de sueur sur leur peau d'albâtre.

Seul raisonnait dans la pièce les sons s'échappant de leurs bouches, le frottement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Les parois de Bella commencèrent à se resserrer autour du membre de Jasper alors qu'il sortait entièrement d'elle avant de s'y enfoncer plus profondément. Elle cria. Il prit ses cheveux entre ses mains. Il lui donna un coup de rein puissant. Elle hurla. Il tira sur ses cheveux alors qu'il se libérait en elle après un coup autre coup de rein. L'ultime cri de leur jouissance se répercuta dans la pièce alors qu'haletants, ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle. Les bras de Sweety s'étaient dérobés sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'elle venait de connaitre alors que le corps du Lord était allongé sur le sien. Lui toujours en elle.

La main gauche de Bella relâchait progressivement les draps qu'elle avait enserrés durant son orgasme. Son rythme cardiaque était désordonné et sa respiration difficile. Les cheveux épars sur le coussin, elle se mit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle décrocha le téléphone et appela la réception.

- Montez-moi des fraises et une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne millésimé, lui demanda-t-elle encore essoufflée.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Elle sortit de la salle de bain après avoir enfilé un peignoir et attaché ses cheveux à la va vite. Le garçon d'étage ouvrit la bouteille devant elle, la mousse s'échappant la fit retomber dans ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui lorsqu'il la regarda, appréciateur; pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention à son départ. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle bu une gorgée de son champagne, appréciant ces pétillements sur sa langue, avant de porter ce fruit rouge à ses lèvres. Déjà elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

Après avoir retrouvé une respiration convenable, le Lord quitta son antre, lui laissant l'étrange sensation de ne plus être elle-même. Elle se remit rapidement alors qu'il se positionnait, allongé sur son flanc, près d'elle. Elle se mit sur le dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il prit l'une des fraises qu'il posa sur son nombril, et, la regardant dans les yeux, il se pencha et la mangea à même sa peau. Il réitéra une fois de plus ce geste avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, laissant son intimité près de celle de la jeune femme, haletante.

- Il t'arrive souvent de jouer avec la nourriture? Lui demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Un sourire erra sur les lèvres du Lord et une étrange lueur apparut dans son regard.

- Les fraises sont mes fruits préférés, lui répondit-il simplement.

Il prit un fruit entre ses doigts qu'il plaça dans la bouche de Sweety, elle mordit dedans et une fine lignée de jus s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se pencha et le récolta avec sa langue, appréciant le contraste de sa peau salée avec la douceur de l'arôme du fruit.

- Ce serait dommage d'en gâcher, n'est-ce pas?

Il mit le reste du fruit dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Les cellules de leurs corps s'embrasaient à nouveau, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient et leurs souffles devenaient à nouveau difficiles. Il quitta ses lèvres et prit une nouvelle fraise entre ses doigts, il mordit dedans et en donna à Sweety, qui observait, presque avec fascination les lèvres du Lord bouger au rythme de sa mastication. Elle en prit une dans le panier alors qu'il lui écartait les cuisses, admirant à qu'elle point elle était prête pour lui. Elle venait à peine de croquer dans le fruit lorsqu'il s'immisça en elle à nouveau. Elle prit une nouvelle fraise qu'elle déposa au creux de ses seins alors qu'il se mouvait avec force. Dans un grognement sourd, il récolta le fruit entre ses deux monts de Vénus et mordilla sa peau à cet endroit. Les ongles de Sweety s'enfonçaient dans la chair du Lord sous la déferlante de plaisir qui la submergeait alors qu'elle s'empêchait de gémir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Le Lord voulait la voir se déhancher sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'il les fit basculer sur le côté. Un cri mêlant surprise, peur et plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Sweety lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la surface de l'eau.

Ils remontèrent à la surface toujours l'un dans l'autre alors que le Lord appuyait son dos contre la paroi. Légèrement sur- élevée par rapport à lui, il se retrouvait au niveau de ses seins, qui, alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur sa queue se balançaient de haut en bas. Il en prit un en coupe de sa main et alors que sa langue venait titiller l'autre. A l'entende de ses cris devenus plus aiguë et puissants, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir une nouvelle fois. Il échangea leur position en la plaçant sur le rebord de jacuzzi. Debout sur ses pieds, il lui intima de se cambrer alors qu'il la trouvait plus serrée dans cette position. S'enfonçant en elle avec plus de difficulté, le plaisir n'en était pas moins meilleur. Les parois de sa partenaires commencèrent à se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il sentait les prémisses de sa propre jouissance arriver. Il augmenta la cadence alors qu'elle subissait ses coups, hurlante de plaisir.

Bella reproduisit à l'identique les quelques coups de reins de Jasper avant de se libérer sur ses doigts. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'assaut de son second orgasme de la soirée alors que ses cris se firent entendre aux quatre coins de l'hôtel. A ses oreilles retentissait encore le cri de libération de Jasper.

*********

_mi-juin 2010 - New York _

Sillonner les routes lui offrit l'unes des plus belles expériences de sa vie. Son appareil photo était devenu comme un troisième bras tant elle ne s'en était que rarement débarrassé. Il était devenu son compagnon et avait immortalisé les plus beaux moments de son voyage. Elle n'avait que peu répondu à son téléphone, ressentant le besoin de se couper du monde. Elle n'avait fait que le stricte minimum et rappelé que lorsque sa messagerie était saturée et que son amie Kate hurlait presque de façon hystérique au combiné.

Elle en avait vu des paysages impressionnants. Des couchers de soleil aux dégradés de couleur modifiées d'une soirée à l'autre, des levés de soleil aux allures de paradis perdu, des teintes de couleurs qu'elle gardait gravées dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir les coucher sur une toile une fois de retour à son hôtel. Les étendues de terres jaune à vertes avaient été les seuls témoins de son périple, de ses coups de blues passagers et de ses larmes naissantes. Jamais elles n'avaient coulées.

Bella avait aussi rencontré des personnes formidables, prit des inconnus en photos lorsque les sentiments qu'ils dégageaient étaient un reflet des siens ou en faisaient naître de nouveaux chez elle. Mais malgré son manque de sommeil, dû à la vue du visage de Jasper presque à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, malgré le fait d'avoir été entourée, elle ressentait toujours un manque. Un manque qui - et elle le savait - ne serait comblé que par une seule et unique personne. Jasper. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre ce sentiment connaissant d'avance l'issue de la bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer; elle allait seulement cohabiter avec… jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Le soleil brillait déjà beaucoup en cette fin de mois. D'un pas léger, sa robe d'été rouge virevoltant au gré du vent, elle entra dans une galerie. Elle était rentrée la veille et déjà elle se sentait oppressée.

Etant artiste elle-même, elle savait à quel point se faire connaitre était difficile alors, il lui arrivait de parcourir les galeries d'art à la recherche d'un talent qu'elle pourrait prendre sous son aile et aider à se développer. Maintenant connue, elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Mais à ses débuts, il y a de cela 4 ans, elle ne voulait pas réussir avec le nom qu'elle avait hérité de son père: Volturi. C'est pourquoi elle avait prit un autre nom: Swan. Désormais tout le monde savait qu'Isabella Volturi et Bella Swan étaient une seule et même personne.

Une heure après, elle se rendit chez Kate. Toutes deux avaient prévu de se retrouver avant qu'elles n'aillent voir ses peintures. Le bruit de ses talons touchant le sol à un rythme régulier résonna dans le couloir menant à l'appartement 3b. Elle sonna et se mit à chercher son portable dans son sac alors qu'il sonnait. La porte s'ouvrit et elle y entra, posa son sac sur le canapé en décrochant.

- Allô?

_« Salut chérie, ça va? »_

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle.

_« Ok Belly, je laisse tomber pour cette fois… Je viens de récupérer tes caisses, on te ramène tout ça à l'appartement. »_

- Kate et moi devrions y être dans quelques heures, on se rejoint là bas.

_« D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle de Chicago et… »_

Son interlocuteur ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'elle interrompit l'appel.

- Bella! S'écria Kate en venant vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! Tu m'as fait une peur bleu! Tu te rends comptes? Partir autant de temps et toute seule. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose que je n'aurais pas été au courant. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok?

- Ok, rit-elle.

- Au fait Bella… je te présente Rosalie Hale, lui dit Kate en lui montrant le jeune femme blonde près de la porte d'entrée. Rosalie, je te présente Bella.

- La fameuse Bella, sourit Rosalie. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Bella mit sa main dans celle de Rosalie avec lenteur, jugeant cette femme devant elle. Son visage légèrement arrondit était encadré par une longue chevelure blonde. Sa taille était mise en valeur par une petite robe d'été blanche aux motifs violets dessinés au niveau de sa poitrine. Un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres et ses yeux d'un bleu gris saisissant pétillèrent. Son regard mêlait étrangement douceur, joie de vivre et tristesse. Un doux mélange qui fit s'activer le cerveau de la jeune femme. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bella.

Kate connaissait ce sourire. Il était le symbole des plus grands chefs d'œuvres de son amie. Elle venait à peine de retrouver Bella mais déjà elle pouvait voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle. Elle avait légèrement maigrit, son regard avait perdu cette petite lueur si caractéristique de sa joie de vivre. Son visage portait les traits d'une douleur trop oppressante, son sourire n'atteignait plus ses yeux. Et bien qu'elle connaisse Bella depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer à New York, il y a 4 ans, elle savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute sa vie et qu'elle ne la connaitrait surement jamais. En un certain sens, elle comprenait et, même si son amie ne lui disait pas tout, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Bella et ce à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

_« Rosalie et Bella s'entendront à merveille, songea-t-elle. » _

- Enchantée de te connaitre, dit finalement Bella. Tu viens avec nous j'espère?

- Où? S'enquit la blonde en regardant Kate.

- Il fallait que je passe à l'atelier… euh… son appartement, se rattrapa-t-elle sous le regard noir de Bella, pour voir ce que cette petite lâcheuse a pu sortir de son esprit détraqué durant les trois derniers mois de son absence…

- D'ailleurs Rose… je peux t'appeler comme ça au moins? S'enquit Bella.

- Hum… Oui… lui répondit-elle peut sure.

- Bref, ne crois jamais ce que cette petite chose peut te dire sur moi ou mon brillantissime génie.

Rosalie ne s'est jamais réellement entendue avec les filles en général; Kate et Alice, sa meilleure amie à Chicago faisant exception. Kate s'étouffa presque de rire alors que Rosalie ne savait plus que faire, trop abasourdie de les voir ainsi toutes les deux. Kate lui avait bien évidemment parlé de Bella à plusieurs reprises et lui avait répété qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étonne de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire en finissant par ajouter que _« Bella restera toujours Bella ». _Mais lorsqu'elle plongea dans ce regard brillant de sincérité, de douceur, d'amusement et d'excitation, elle ne pu que penser qu'elle était une personne franche et formidable qui ne demandait qu'à être connue. Par bien des points, Bella lui faisait penser à Jasper. Bien qu'elle fût plus ouverte au monde qu'il ne l'était, en l'observant plus attentivement, elle put voir à quel point son être semblait blessé. Elle semblait porter avec elle une constante solitude. Sa solitude ajoutée à son attitude la faisait appartenir à ce monde en un sens et paraitre complètement déconnectée de la réalité à d'autres. _Comme Jasper. _

- Em' t'a parlé de Chicago? Demanda Kate à Bella.

- Je lui ai raccroché au nez lorsqu'il l'a fait, soupira-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il à Chicago? S'enquit Rosalie.

- Mademoiselle ici présente a habité à Chicago dans son enfance. Elle a la chance de pouvoir retourner dans cette merveilleuse ville en nous emmenant Emmett, Ethan et moi… New York étouffe sa créativité, il lui faut un peu plus d'espaces… En plus de ça, de plus en plus de jeunes artistes viennent de Chicago, il serait plus simple pour elle de les aider de là bas et d'ensuite les emmener à New York où elle pourrait exposer leurs œuvres…

- Je viens à peine de rentrer, souffla Bella.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à partir! Et ce n'est pas une excuse… En fait, continua Kate en se retournant vers Rosalie. Elle ne veut pas y retourner puisque son père y vit avec sa belle mère…

- Future ex belle mère, corrigea Bella.

- Comme tu veux c'est pareil…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça! Se défendit Bella.

- Menteuse!

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Bella. Situé en plein milieux de Manhattan, Bella habitait le dernier étage d'un immeuble à 8 étages. Son appartement était des plus lumineux, la lumière se reflétait sur chaque surface habitable et passait par de grandes baies vitrées. Ses murs n'étaient pas de couleurs unie mais peints artistiquement, du moins d'un point de vu enfantin. Des éclats de peinture allant du noir au blanc en passant par le bleu, le rouge, le vert, le jaune… et d'autres dégradés de ces couleurs maculaient les murs déjà blancs d'origine. Ses meubles de tons sombres s'harmoniaient parfaitement avec son intérieur. La pièce principale regroupait le salon, salle à manger et dans le coin à droite une cuisine dernier cri. Une bibliothèque tapissait le mur gauche. De part en d'autre de la télévision, il y avait deux portes, l'une donnant sur un couloir menant à trois chambres de taille moyenne et deux salles de bains, l'autre donnant sur un espace faisant la moitié de sa pièce principale: son atelier. Celui-ci, autre que lieu de création des œuvres de Bella était composé d'une chambre noire et d'un Steinway; piano blanc à queues aux bordures dorées, un vrai petit bijou.

- Ton appartement est tout simplement… génial! S'extasia Rosalie.

Bella lui sourit.

- Où sont Em' et Ethan? Lui demanda Kate.

- Ils ne devront pas tarder… J'ai dû faire envoyer mes tableaux par les services postaux sinon on aurait pu croire que je venais de cambrioler un musée… Ils sont allés les chercher.

- Em' et Ethan? Questionna Rosalie complètement déboussolée.

- Ils vivent avec moi, commença Bella. Emmett est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et Ethan est son petit garçon. Il a à peine 5 ans et est adorable tu verras, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule légèrement.

Rosalie sourit. _Emmett…_ Prénom peu commun.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés, un sourire sur ses lèvres remplies de chocolat et des yeux marron pétillants de vie et de malice. Il traversa le séjour en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Bella qui l'attrapa et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tata!

- Hey! Salut mon grand! Dis donc, t'as encore grandis, non? Lui demanda-t-elle en le posant au sol.

- Et toi tatie, t'en as fait qu'à ta tête c'est ça? C'est pour ça que t'es partit longtemps? Et que papa a fait une colère toute rouge?

Bella se mit à rire face à ce petit angelot en le débarbouillant. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de ce petit être qu'elle considérait comme son neveux et chuchota:

- Tu penses que papa y m'en veux beaucoup?

Le petit fit mine de réfléchir avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de lui répondre sur le ton de la confidence:

- Je pense qu'avec un gros câlin y sera pu fâché.

- Bella! S'écria Emmett d'une voix faussement dure. Ne pervertis pas mon fils!

Elle se releva, tenant Ethan dans ses bras.

- Un pas de plus Mc Carty et je sacrifie le petit Ethan, lui répondit-elle avec un sérieux peu vu sur son visage.

Il haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par son manège alors que Kate assistait avec amusement à cette scène devenue quotidienne entre eux. Rosalie ne quittait pas du regard Emmett. Ce dont Bella s'aperçut, évidemment. Emmett fit un pas en avant qui entraina l'effet inverse sur Bella. Elle leva sa main libre et l'approcha lentement d'Ethan, qui riait derrière sa main.

- Fais attention Mc Carty, le menaça Bella.

- D'accord, je laisse tomber, soupira-t-il vaincu. Pose tes conditions.

- Tu ne parles plus de Chicago jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Emmett regarda son fils tristement avant de souffler.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Ethan mais je ne peux pas... désolé, Chicago est très important et…

Au même instant Bella se mit à chatouiller Ethan qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous le regard attendrit de son père, et amusé des deux autres jeunes femmes. Lorsque Bella eut finit sa petite torture, elle se releva, laissant Ethan étendu sur le canapé. Emmett la prit dans une étreinte d'ours.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Belly, tu m'entends?

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse avant d'ajouter:

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Em'.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et le regard d'Emmett passa sur Kate, qu'il embrassa, suivit de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Rosalie, commença Bella, je te présente Emmett Mc Carty, mon colocataire et accessoirement agent et frère de cœur battit comme un ours. Agé de 30 ans, il est célibataire et a un fils, Ethan, de 5 ans qu'il a eu avec une petite minette sans cervelle qui…

Emmett lui mit une main devant la bouche et sourit à Rosalie, gêné.

- Emmett, je te présente Rosalie Lilian Hale, brillante avocate fraichement arrivée de Chicago pour les besoins d'un affaire, et l'unes de mes meilleures amies. Elle a 27 ans et est encore célibataire et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre elle va passer associée dans le cabinet d'avocat de son meilleur ami et n'a pas eu de relation depuis… dit Kate en lançant un regard entendu à Bella.

Cette fois-ci ce fût Rosalie qui stoppa Kate et qui sourit à Emmett, gênée par la situation. Ses joues avaient prit une légère teinte rosâtre tout comme celles d'Emmett lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Kate marmonna quelque chose dans la main de Rosalie qui finit par la relâcher tout comme Bella le fût par Emmett. Bella prit la main d'Emmett et celle de Rosalie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Ethan.

- Ethan, pries pour ton père et Rosalie ne soient pas trop longs à la détente…

- Dis papa pourquoi tatie elle dit ça? Lui demanda son fils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Pour rien, grogna-t-il. Elle a dû se prendre un mauvais coup sur la tête durant son voyage.

Bella donna une tape sur le bras d'Emmett, indignée.

- Insultes moi encore une fois et je reste à New York…

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la bouche de Kate.

- On va à Chicago! S'écria-t-elle en prenant Rosalie dans ses bras. On va à Chicago! Répéta-t-elle.

- Tatie… pourquoi elle dit ça Kate?

- Aucune idée… Dis moi mon grand, ça te dirait de voir ce que tatie à fait durant son voyage?

Le petit hocha la tête alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras.

- On vous laisse… s'écria-t-elle en prenant la direction de son atelier.

Les deux livreurs qui accompagnaient Emmett sortirent à ce moment là de l'atelier et lui demandèrent de signer l'accusé de réception des colis. Pendant ce court lapse de temps, Emmett, Rosalie et Kate la rejoignirent et entrèrent dans l'atelier pour ouvrir les caisses.

*********

Emmett, Rosalie et Kate finirent sans voix face aux tableaux de Bella. Les paysages peints ou photographiés reflétaient une telle mélancolie, une telle peur de vivre, un tel manque inavoué que les sensations qui bataillaient en eux étaient des plus contradictoires et indéfinissables. Ils fixèrent Bella durant un court instant alors qu'elle montrait quelques unes de ses photos à Ethan. Ses œuvres reflétaient toujours ses états d'âmes, et elle n'en était jamais réellement consciente. Emmett regarda plus attentivement « sa sœur » et, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la mélancolie de ses traits, il ne put que se sentir mal. Mal de n'avoir rien vu dès son arrivée. La main de Kate pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort. Elle savait à quel point Emmett et Bella étaient proches et comptaient l'un sur l'autre.

Rosalie ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Toutes les peintures, les sculptures et les photos qui étaient entreposées dans cette pièce étaient des plus magnifiques. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne avec autant de talent. Bella vint vers elle alors qu'elle regardait plus attentivement l'unes des toiles représentant un couché de soleil. La palette de couleurs utilisée et la finesse de la précision des détails en était presque troublante. Cette toile la faisait rêver et s'évader.

- Rose? L'interpella Bella.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien, lui sourit-elle. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire pourra te paraitre étrange mais… Un jour ou l'autre Emmett et toi finirez ensemble, ne me demande pas comment je le sais… je le sais c'est tout. Je te demanderais seulement d'y aller doucement. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne voudrais pas le voir souffrir à nouveau…

Rosalie lui sourit. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Bella avait raison. C'était Emmett, l'homme qu'elle attendait. Cette certitude s'immisça en elle plus profondément lorsqu'elle le vit lui sourire.

Bella leur demanda de quitter son atelier une demi-heure plus tard, sentant sa soif créative prête à s'exprimer. Elle passa par la porte communiant avec sa chambre et se changea; enfilant un marcel un peu trop large, une paire de short et ses converses. Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, elle regagna son atelier. Elle observa un instant le tableau que Rosalie avait contemplé il y a peu. Il s'agissait du premier qu'elle avait peint lors de sa toute première nuit blanche à l'hôtel. Elle voulait le garder par-dessus tout mais la lueur dans les yeux de Rosalie un peu plus tôt l'en dissuada. Elle le lui donnerait. Mettant cette peinture de côté, elle prit place devant une grande toile, une palette et un pinceau à la main. Une nouvelle nuit blanche commençait…

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre!**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**

**Ps: n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis si l'envie vous en prend! XD**


	4. When I finally found you

**Bonsoir à vous!**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre…**

**Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, surtout qu'il est posté avec quelques jours d'avance!**

**Je remercie toutes celles/ ceux qui ont prit le temps de, me mettre en story alert, favorite story et author alert, de me laisser une review, ça m'a fait plaisir! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture…**

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_When I finally found you…_

_New York - Fin juin 2010_

Deux semaines passèrent…

Kate et Emmett travaillaient sur la prochaine expos de Bella alors que celle-ci passait la plupart de ses nuits et de ses journées enfermée dans son atelier. Si ce n'était la présence d'Ethan qui lui rappelait qu'elle devait manger, elle ne penserait surement pas à le faire. Les cernes sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus visibles au fil des jours alors que les toiles - commencées ou terminées - jonchaient presque toute la surface de l'atelier. Elle ne voyait que très rarement son agent et sa meilleure amie.

Rosalie quant à elle était prise par son procès tant et si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Le temps qu'elle ne passait pas au tribunal à la défense de son client, elle le passait à le préparer, travailler et récolter toute nouvelle information pouvant l'aider au mieux. Rosalie avait pu revoir Kate et croisait Emmett très souvent. L'échange de regards et de sourires la laissait à chaque fois déboussolée mais heureuse. Ils égaillaient sa journée. Néanmoins, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Bella. Elle savait par expérience que se renfermer dans le travail n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais elle ne connaissait pas Bella depuis assez longtemps pour venir chez elle et la forcer à sortir; de plus, elle n'en avait pas le temps.

En dehors du travail, Kate préparait leur départ prochain pour Chicago. Sans que Bella ne le sache, elle avait prit contact avec le père de celle-ci pour qu'il l'aide à trouver des endroits dans lesquels ils pourraient vivre à proximité les uns des autres.

Après avoir gagné son procès, Rosalie invita Bella, Kate, Emmett et Ethan à venir célébrer sa victoire au restaurant.

Kate et Emmett étaient déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva, après cinq minutes de retard, ayant été retenue par son client, fier de son travail. Emmett commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver Bella et son fils, craignant qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les appeler, il reçut un texto de Bella.

_Em', _

_Ethan et moi de viendrons pas. _

_Kate s'éclipsera dans peu de temps prétextant quelque chose d'urgent et vous laissera seuls. _

_Amuse toi bien et profites en… tu le mérites!_

_Bonne soirée!_

_Bella. _

Comme l'annonçait le message, Kate partit quelques minutes après, les laissant seuls.

- Bella et Ethan ne viendront pas, affirma Rosalie.

Emmett ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

- Non, soupira-t-il. C'était elle le message de tout à l'heure… je peux te jurer que je n'étais pas au courant de… de tout ça!

Rosalie rit devant son attitude. Du haut de ses 30 ans, il paraissait seulement en avoir 18; de son côté, elle n'était pas mieux. La nervosité qui s'était emparé d'elle la rendait maladroite, le trac qui la rongeait devenait insupportable. Elle pouvait faire un plaidoyer devant une assemblée de citoyens et de juges mais elle perdait tous ses moyens face à un seul homme. Sauf, qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que cet homme était différent… en tous points…

- Que dirais-tu de quitter ce restaurant et d'aller autre part? Lui demanda-t-il peu sur de lui et de la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Comme… ?

- Laisses moi te surprendre, reprit-il d'une voix douce, ayant reprit confiance.

- Je ne… D'accord, accepta-t-elle sous le regard brillant d'Emmett.

Emmett se leva et se plaça face à elle, lui tendant une main pour qu'elle se lève. Tout sentiment de nervosité et de doute s'envola lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, rendant naturels chacun des gestes qu'il faisaient. Aves lenteur, elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Emmett, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et leurs regards fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Un petit sourire naquit aux coins de leurs bouches. Ils marchèrent main dans la main sous le ciel étoilé. Ils traversèrent le parc face au restaurant sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Le silence entre eux était des plus calme et reposant.

- Hotdog? Lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant un vendeur ambulant.

- J'adorerais, lui sourit-elle.

Ils prirent leurs commandes et s'installèrent sur le bord de la fontaine.

- Parles moi un peu plus de ta vie à Chicago.

Elle réfléchit une demie seconde à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire et se lança.

- Je m'y suis installée après mes études aves mes deux meilleurs amis, Jasper et Edward. On s'est connus à la fac et on est devenus inséparables depuis… Le père de Jazz est mort y'a peu de temps et même s'il a les épaules pour diriger ce cabinet seul, il nous prend comme associés…

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non? Rit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qui était bon ou non pour moi. Avant de les rencontrer… j'ai fait des choses et… Elle déglutit difficilement. J'ai été victime de choses dont j'ai encore du mal à parler aujourd'hui. Je me suis plantée à chaque fois que je croyais prendre la bonne solution…

- Je comprends, lui répondit-il simplement. Pas de petit ami alors? Reprit-il en un sourire.

- Malheureusement non, sourit-elle. Je ne dois pas être le genre de femme qu'ils jugent capable de rester fidèle ou de tout simplement s'occuper d'enfants…

- Eh bien… c'est que ce sont de véritables idiots! Remarqua Emmett. Tu souhaiterais avoir des enfants?

Elle rit.

- On vient à peine de se rencontrer que tu songes déjà aux enfants! Rit-elle.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui, alors qu'il était secoué par un petit rire.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, j'aurais bien aimé avoir minimum deux enfants… Un garçon et une fille. Et toi alors? Tu songes à avoir d'autres enfants?

Une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans le cœur d'Emmett. Il réussit à cacher son trouble à sa voisine, qui regardait avec amusement et tendresse de jeunes enfants et leurs parents.

- Hum… je ne sais pas encore… disons qu'il faut d'abord que je trouve la mère… rit-il nerveusement. Mais je ne serais pas contre avoir d'autres enfants, quand je vois Ethan… je me dis que malgré les merdes qui me sont arrivées par le passé… ça en valait le coup. La vie que je mène maintenant est loin de celle que je m'étais imaginé, elle est en grande partie due à Bella et… j'ai pu compter sur elle dans les moments les plus difficiles… Tout ça pour dire qu'Ethan en valait le coup. Avoir un enfant est l'unes des choses les plus belles qui soient au monde et être père l'unes des expériences les plus intenses - en dehors du sexe bien sûre - qu'il m'est été donné de vivre…

Les lumières du parc éclairaient leurs silhouettes. Emmett observa Rosalie, la légère brise de ce mois de juin soulevait les quelques mèches ayant échappé à son chignon. Le visage au vent, elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier au mieux cette douce caresse. Emmett s'était promit de faire attention avec ces fréquentations féminines depuis qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'Ethan dépendait de lui. Leah l'avait déjà bien assez fait souffrir par le passé pour qu'il pense à retenter quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Rosalie, il y avait vu bien plus que la perfection faite femme. Loin de ces boucles blondes et de son visage doux et souriant, loin de cette idée de la belle blonde aux allures de femme imperturbable et intouchable au corps de déesse; il avait été touché par la fragilité qu'elle dégageait, le manque d'assurance de ses pas certes déterminés, cette lueur de tristesse et de peur que renfermaient ses paupières et que portait son regard grisé. Emmett avait entraperçut l'âme brisée de cette femme, une âme aussi brisée que la sienne.

Rosalie resta silencieuse même après qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux. Elle observait Emmett qui la contemplait, bien que ses yeux soient perdus et son esprit à des kilomètres d'ici. Mû par une puissance supérieure, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue mal rasée de cet homme. Elle voulait effacer toute trace de tristesse dans ces iris brunes. Son pouce se mit à lui caresser sa mâchoire carrée. Ses lèvres se posèrent une fois sur sa tempe, le sortant de sa torpeur. Emmett tourna son visage vers Rosalie. Leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement l'unes de l'autres, il plongea dans le regard devenu foncé de la belle femme blonde assise à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot à cet instant. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait arriver ce soir et rien ne serait là pour les empêcher. Eux-mêmes le voulaient. Ce n'était plus seulement leurs corps qui le demandaient mais leurs âmes qui leurs criaient de s'unir, si n'est pour une nuit, mais pour la vie…

Main dans la main - sans se presser- ils regagnèrent l'hôtel de Rosalie à pied, passèrent par le hall d'entrée où ils prirent un ascenseur les menant au vingt deuxième étage. Conscients de leurs actes et de ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir, ils franchirent la porte et Emmett la prit dans ses bras, humant l'odeur exquise s'échappant de ses cheveux. Noix de coco…

Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se déshabillèrent. Les couches de vêtements tombaient au sol les unes à la suite des autres sans autre forme de cérémonie. Emmett lui enleva le pic soutenant son chignon et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure nouvellement libre, appréciant la douceur et la souplesse de ses cheveux.

Leurs mains se caressaient alors que leurs bouches ne cessaient d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à leur disposition. Emmett appréciait de sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau. Rosalie s'embrasait sous les mains expertes de cet homme, elle redécouvrait des sentiments qu'elle aurait cru à jamais enfouis, elle se sentait femme et entière pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle savait qu'Emmett avait quelque chose de spécial, elle l'avait sentit la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et alors qu'il prenait un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle se promit de tout faire pour que cet homme fasse partit de sa vie.

Peu importe si elle le connaissait depuis à peine une semaine.

Peu importe si ce soir marquait leur seule vraie discussion depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Peu importe si cet homme voyait encore un avenir incertain pour leur relation.

Peu importe si sa décision paraissait totalement irrationnelle.

Peu importe… Elle le voulait lui et tout ce qu'il aurait à lui offrir.

Son bas ventre s'électrisa lorsqu'il lui mordilla son bouton du plaisir. Elle cria son nom tant il lui faisait du bien.

Elle voulait y croire, et elle y croirait, pour elle et pour lui. C'était bien la première fois depuis maintenant 10 ans qu'elle se mettait à croire à un avenir meilleure, un avenir où elle ne saurait plus seule, un avenir à bâtir à deux. Elle trouvera la force de supporter tout ses doutes et ceux de cet homme parce qu'elle savait… Elle savait que si jamais elle le perdrait, plus personne ne pourrait la toucher comme il le fait, plus personne ne pourrait tracer un chemin aussi brulant de son oreille à sa mâchoire, plus personne ne ferait s'embraser sa peau comme seul son touché le faisait, plus personne ne lui donnerait _ce _baiser.

Un baiser empreint de douceur, de doutes, de dévotion, d'envie. L'envie de vouloir partager, l'envie de vouloir revivre, l'envie de la vouloir elle et seulement elle. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues se mêlaient alors que leurs corps avides du moindre contact recherchaient à se fondre un peu plus l'un dans l'autre. Elle s'arqua. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et c'est sous un regard brulant de désir et de tendresse qu'elle le fit basculer sur le dos, voulant lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait ressentit.

Emmett ferma les yeux et gémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Rosalie parcourir son torse. Cette jeune femme l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne saurait se l'avouer. Il avait développé un besoin constant de sentir sa présence près de lui, de la protéger. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur son aine, il savait plus que tout au monde que jamais elle ne le ferait souffrir autant que Leah l'avait fait. Il pouvait voir et ressentir à quel point elle se dévouerait à faire en sorte que leur relation fonctionne. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à construire une histoire avec une femme mais il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que _cette _relation avec _cette _femme perdure. Il lui avait d'ors et déjà montré à quel point il était brisé et elle n'avait pas fuit. Elle était resté auprès de lui parce qu'elle aussi était brisée. Ce n'était pas une histoire de réconfort mutuel, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond… Et cette chose lui faisait tellement peur…

Son cœur battait à un rythme démesuré, sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'elle enroulait sa langue autour de sa verge tendue. Il la ramena à lui et plongea dans son regard grisé. De sa main droite, il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus belle que maintenant: ses yeux noircis de désir pétillaient de bonheur. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps et collait ses quelques cheveux à son visage et son cou.

- Je déménagerai à Chicago pour toi, même si Bella change d'avis, chuchota-t-il.

Il ne comprit que la véracité de ses propos que lorsqu'ils franchirent le rempart de ses lèvres. Il le voulait réellement... Parce qu'elle était celle qui l'aiderait à reprendre confiance en lui et en l'amour. Celle qu'il lui fallait. Il entourait son visage de ses mains alors que, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui donnait un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie.

Rosalie se laissa entrainer par son amant lorsqu'il reprit sa place au dessus d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, il se présenta à son entrée et, dans un accord silencieux, il s'immisça en elle, les faisant gémir et haleter tous deux.

Complets.

Ce simple mot résumait leur ressentit.

Depuis plus de 10 ans Rosalie n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation.

Depuis plus de 5 ans Emmett n'avait plus ressentit cette sensation.

Rosalie enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emmett et se cambra, désireuse de se fondre plus profondément en lui. Elle accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements, tant et si bien que jamais il ne la quittait entièrement. Il se mouvait en elle avec lenteur, appréciant de sentir ses parois chaudes et humides autour de son membre. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans un même rythme, leurs respirations saccadées se mêlaient autant que leurs langues bataillaient l'une avec l'autre. Les mains jointes étaient le signe de leur union. L'union d'une promesse individuelle, d'une envie, d'un espoir… d'un avenir à deux.

Ce soir, sous le ciel étoilé, sous les lumières du New York nocturne éveillé, deux âmes s'étaient retrouvées… Deux âmes errantes esseulées et brisées s'étaient faites la promesse d'un avenir nouveau. Deux âmes qui, à l'heure où la jouissance les emportait, ne formaient plus qu'une. Une seule et même entité tout comme leurs nom fût hurlé d'une seule et même voix…

_Aéroport de New York, une semaine après…_

Rosalie, Emmett et Kate se tenaient devant la porte d'embarquement. Bella et Ethan attendaient patiemment avec eux alors que la voix sortant des hauts parleurs annonçait l'embarquement de leur vol pour Chicago. Les larmes aux yeux, les trois compagnons prirent Bella et Ethan dans leurs bras. Bella avait pu réellement faire la connaissance de la blonde la semaine ayant suivit la fin du procès. Rosalie ayant eu le feu vert de ses associés pour rester une semaine supplémentaire dans la « Big Apple* ».

- Tu devrais recevoir un colis de ma part dans une semaine tout au plus, lui sourit Bella.

- Mais qu'est ce que… commença Rosalie.

- C'est un cadeau, lui dit Bella en la prenant dans ses bras. Prends soin de toi...

- Oui. Merci pour tout Bella. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de te rencontrer.

- N'oublies pas que j'attends de tes nouvelles dès que tu arrives chez toi, ajouta Bella.

- Sans faute, rit Rosalie les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett lui prit la main et la pressa. Elle appuya son front sur son épaule et soupira.

- Bella, tu vas me manquer! Pleura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Bella rit devant l'attitude de son amie.

- J'attends de tes nouvelles à toi aussi, et puis, tu dois toujours m'appeler lorsque tu trouveras le local et l'appartement ou la maison… puis penses à sonder un peu les artistes qui risquent de devenir prometteurs, je te fais entièrement confiance, lui dit Bella en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Merci Bella. On se reverra dans un ou deux mois de toute manière…

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle avec tendresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers la porte d'embarquement laissant Bella, Emmett et Ethan seuls.

- Hey, viens là petit bonhomme, dit Emmett en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tu me promets d'être sage avec maman et de ne pas faire de caprices?

Ethan hocha la tête contre l'épaule de son père.

- Je t'appellerais tous les jours pour savoir comment tu vas, d'accord?

Ethan hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Dis papa, j'peux avoir un cadeau? Lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Je t'en ramènerais même plusieurs, rit Emmett.

Ethan enserra le cou de son père et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu vas me manquer fiston, ajouta Emmett les larmes aux yeux avant de donner son fils à Bella et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Si tu as peur de ne pas le voir grandir, je prendrais une photo de lui tous les soirs et je te l'enverrais par mail, sourit Bella.

- Quant à toi Belly… fais attention à toi et ne pervertis ni ne mêles pas mon fils à tes plans loufoques, ok? La prévins Emmett. Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et tu le sais ça!

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur le large torse d'Emmett et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu sais que je sais être sérieuse lorsqu'il le faut et tu sais aussi que je sais parfaitement m'occuper Ethan. Je ne laisserais rien de grave lui arriver principalement parce que tu sais que je l'aime comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre fils, le rassura Bella. Et tu n'as pas à me faire une liste des précautions à prendre ou d'instruction à suivre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe d'Ethan et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière.

- Je t'aime Belly.

- Moi aussi Emmett. Prends soin de toi, et j'attends des nouvelles de toi dès que ton avion atterrit!

Emmett déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella et sur le front d'Ethan avant de se retourner vers la porte d'embarquement. Il ne passerait qu'un mois, peut-être deux maximum à Chicago avant de rentrer à New York et préparer son déménagement pour l'année prochaine. La vie lui souriait réellement depuis 4 ans qu'il avait peur de ne rien mériter et de tout perdre. Il avait un fils merveilleux, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, il prenait un nouveau départ, dans une toute nouvelle ville avec une femme merveilleuse…

- Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, Ethan, soupira Bella.

Elle sortit de l'aéroport et prit la direction de sa voiture. Un fois Ethan attaché, elle prit place derrière le volant et démarra la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence et alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de l'appartement, Bella eut une idée.

- Ethan?

- Oui man', lui répondit le petit tout sourire.

Il aimait bien rester avec sa maman, il s'amusait toujours beaucoup avec elle lorsque papa partait pour son travail.

- Ca te dirait de m'aider à refaire la déco de l'appartement? Lui dit Bella, un sourire malicieux planant sur ses lèvres.

Au même instant dans l'avion, Emmett frissonna et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus puisque Rosalie venait de s'adosser à son épaule et fermait lentement les yeux, soupirant de bonheur.

_Aéroport de Chicago - 1__er__ juillet 2010_

Jasper et Edward attendaient depuis maintenant une demi heure l'avion de Rosalie. Ils avaient absolument tenu à venir la chercher. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de la savoir seule dans un taxi avec un homme chauve, bedonnant et fumant un vieux mégot de cigarette.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol en partance de New York à destination de Chicago aura une demi heure de retard. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. »_

- Je déteste les aéroports, soupira Edward en mélangeant son café.

Jasper - assit face à lui - avait le regard rivé sur les pistes d'atterrissages. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient estompés puisqu'il avait recouvré l'envie de dormir. Il acceptait ses rêves où finalement il s'imaginait retrouver Bella dans d'autres circonstances…

- Est-ce que tu nous diras pourquoi un jour? Lui demanda subitement Edward.

Jasper savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Edward et Rosalie de « ses expériences » du 14 février. Il savait aussi que malgré le train de vie d'Edward, celui-ci ne serait pas aussi ouvert; quant à Rosalie, bien qu'ils aient parlé ouvertement de sexe entre eux, il supposait qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus le comprendre. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devrait leur divulguer ce qu'il se passait avec lui, ses sentiments et Bella… en omettant certains passages.

- Ce week-end je vous invite chez moi… c'est moi qui cuisine, lui répondit-il.

- Si tu nous fait tes fameuses pâtes je suis d'accord, sourit Edward. J'ai appelé Rosalie avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une surprise.

- Une surprise? Rien que ça… Je me demande bien ce que c'est… Elle ne t'a pas donné un indice?

- Tu la connais… elle ne laisserait passer aucune information, surtout si ça la concerne personnellement… soupira Edward.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, l'avions en partance de New York à destination de Chicago vient d'atterrir. Nous nous excusons de la gêne occasionnée par ce retard.»_

Jasper et Edward s'avancèrent vers l'attroupement de familles venues retrouver un de leurs membres. Ils restèrent cependant un peu à l'écart. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent encore avant que les premières têtes de passagers se fassent voir. Des familles s'enlacèrent, des larmes s'écoulèrent, des accolades fusaient de part et d'autre des deux jeunes hommes. Edward regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Jasper! Edward!

Les deux hommes relevèrent subitement la tête et aperçurent Rosalie tous sourires venir vers eux. Elle pressa le pas et enlaça les deux hommes.

- Tu nous as manqués Rose, soupirèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué! S'écria-t-elle en leur déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Emmett assistait à cette scène une boule au ventre. Il savait - pour en avoir parlé avec Rosalie - à quel point Jasper et Edward étaient importants dans sa vie et à quel point elle était proche d'eux. Il voyait tellement de tendresse et de préoccupation dans leurs regards qu'inévitablement il pensa à sa relation avec Bella. Ils étaient un peu comme eux même si ce n'était pas toujours aussi évident. Leur situation à eux n'avait rien de banal…

- Jasper, Edward, je vous présente Kate, ma meilleure amie et Emmett mon…

Elle prit la main d'Emmett.

- … mon petit ami. Emmett, Kate, je vous présente Jasper et Edward, mes meilleurs amis et associés.

Dire qu'Edward et Jasper furent surpris était un euphémisme. Ils détaillèrent Emmett de bas en haut cherchant un quelconque signe qui leur ferait penser que cet homme n'était pas pour elle. Ils observèrent ses converses rouges neuves, son jean délavé associé à un tee-shirt rouge lui aussi, moulant à la perfection sa carrure d'athlète et sa veste noire. Ils scrutèrent plus en profondeur son visage, ne manquant pas de remarquer le sourire jovial qu'il leur adressait, ses yeux bruns rieurs et inquiets. Emmett leur tendit une main qu'ils serrèrent plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumée lui passant un message silencieux.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Rosalie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Rosalie exultait de voir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore bombardé de questions et jouer, ce rôle de père que le sien ne pouvait pas faire. Cependant, elle connaissait suffisamment Jasper et Edward pour savoir qu'Emmett n'y échapperait pas. Ils observèrent le visage rayonnant de Rosalie et ne purent que laisser le bénéfice du doute à ce colosse face à eux. Si elle l'avait choisit, c'est qu'elle était plus ou moins sure d'elle. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle attendait de voir leur ressentit face à lui.

Kate leur fit la bise comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle était si excitée de venir vivre dans cette ville, qu'elle pensait déjà aux multitudes de choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec Bella. Son sourire se fana néanmoins quant elle repensa à son amie restée à New York. Emmett le remarqua et la força à lui faire face.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit-il.

Kate soupira.

- Je pensais à Bella, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il faut que je l'appelle d'ailleurs, dit-il penseur. Sinon elle va me tuer…

Kate rit, attirant le regard de Jasper et Edward. Ils regardèrent Emmett et Kate dans les bras l'un de l'autre d'un air soupçonneux. Rosalie mit une tape sur la tête de ses deux amis.

- Arrêtez de réfléchir ça ne sert à rien, ils ne sont pas ensembles, ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Ils sont seulement amis.

- Si tu le dis, bougonna Edward en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent par récupérer leurs bagages et, Emmett et Rosalie - main dans la main - suivis de leurs amis sortirent de l'aéroport. Jasper et Edward passèrent devant et les menèrent jusqu'à leur voiture.

- Kate, Emmett!

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et firent face à Aro Volturi.

- Aro! S'écria Kate, heureuse de revoir le père de sa meilleure amie. Mais, vous n'aviez pas à venir nous chercher!

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Kate, sourit-il. Et il était tout naturel que je vienne. Vous devez être Emmett? S'enquit Aro en avançant une main.

Emmett lui serra la main à contre cœur.

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir mettre un visage sur votre nom, lui dit-il.

- Ne croyez pas tout ce que ma fille a pu vous dire sur moi, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes depuis un moment déjà… Sa… vision des choses peut-être faussée.

- Ne m'en voulez pas si je tente à la croire elle plutôt que ce qui lui sert de père, lui répondit Emmett plus durement.

Aro hocha la tête et remarqua seulement son avocat, qui lui, n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de l'échange.

- Jasper! Quel plaisir de vous voir! S'exclama Aro. Mais que faites vous ici?

- Edward et moi sommes venus chercher notre associée.

- La fameuse Rosalie, s'enquit Aro en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit à Aro sous le regard mauvais d'Emmett et Edward.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, lui dit-il.

- Moi de même, sourit-elle.

- Je pense que nous allons y aller, reprit Aro en se retournant vers Kate et Emmett. Au plaisir de vous revoir!

Emmett embrassa Rosalie longuement mais alors qu'il quittait ses bras, son portable sonna. Il fit signe à Kate avec son portable. Cette dernière hocha la tête et discuta avec Aro.

- Allô?

_« Je dois dire que tu me déçois Emmett… Ethan et moi attendions de tes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Oui. »_

- Hey! Comment ça va mon grand? Maman ne te fait pas trop de misères?

_« Nooon, sourit le petit. Hihi! Papa, on peint l'appa'tement! »_

_« Chuuut Ethan! Il ne fallait pas lui dire! »_

- Bella! Menaça Emmett. Tu es pire que lui quelque fois, sourit-il tendrement.

_« Faut bien que je l'occupe et je voulais refaire la déco donc… »_

- Ne te justifies pas, je te connais… rit Emmett.

_« Papa… t'es arrivé déjà? »_

- Oui y'a peu de temps, je comptais vous appeler une fois arrivé à l'hôtel mais vous m'avez devancés, rit-il. Je t'aime mon grand… Hum… Tu peux me laisser parler avec Bella seul à seuls? Je te promets de te rappeler ce soir.

_« Oui. Je t'aime papa. »_

Emmett s'éloigna de quelques pas, secoué d'un petit rire.

_« Alors Mc Carty, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu ne veuilles pas parler à ton fils? »_

- Aro, souffla-t-il.

_« Attends quoi? Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là dedans? »_

- On a rejoint les associés de Rosalie, on a fait connaissance et lorsqu'on est sortis de l'aéroport ton père nous attendait dans le parking.

_« Et merde, souffla Bella. »_

- J'espère pour toi qu'Ethan n'est pas dans les parages, lui fit remarquer Emmett.

_« Non, non, aucun soucis je… écoutes, je… je te rappellerais plus tard ou tu le feras… j'ai… une toile à finir et… on en reparlera… plus tard. »_

- Aucun soucis, je téléphonerais ce soir pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Ethan. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il n'entende la tonalité.

- Il y a un problème avec Ethan et Bella? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Non, non, il va bien, la rassura Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras. Bella et lui ont seulement repeint l'appartement.

- Ils ont repeint l'appartement? Reprit Rosalie surprise.

- Bella restera Bella, soupira fatalement Emmett.

- Qui sont Ethan et Bella? S'enquit Edward.

- Ethan est mon fils, leur annonça nerveusement Emmett. Et il est resté à New York avec Bella. Comment dire… elle est…

- Ma fille, finit Aro.

- Sa fille, répéta-t-il à contre cœur.

- Oh! Laissèrent échapper Rosalie et Edward.

Jasper était resté en retrait depuis le début de la conversation trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de réaliser.

Emmett sortait avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il avait un enfant à New York. Ce même enfant qui vivait désormais avec une certaine Bella durant l'absence de son père.

Une Bella qui devait surement être la meilleure amie de Kate, elle-même meilleure amie de Rosalie.

Une Bella que Rosalie avait certainement dû rencontrer et à qui elle a dû parler.

Une Bella dont le père, Aro, était son client.

Une Bella dont Aro lui avait déjà parlé.

Une Bella qu'il connaissait.

Une Bella qu'il aspirait à revoir.

Une Bella qu'il reverra…

Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas _sa Bella. _Sa petite démone qu'il a connu sous le nom de Sweety. Et alors que son cœur tambourinait à un rythme irrégulier, un nouveau sentiment s'immisça en lui…

L'espoir…

L'espoir de la revoir… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir atteignait son esprit. Il la reverrait. Peut-être pas dans un mois ni dans les prochains jours mais il la reverrait. Il en avait désormais la certitude…

* * *

**Alors alors? **

**Ais-je droit à des fleurs ou des tomates? **

**Le chapitre 5 se déroulera exclusivement à Chicago!**

**Le chapitre prochain marquera-t-il finalement leurs retrouvailles?**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	5. Listening to you

**Coucou!**

**Je vous poste enfin le cinquième chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour certaines… =D**

**Une petite annonce vous attends en fin de lecture…**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review, un MP et plus simplement toutes celles qui m'ont mises en story alert, favorite story et author alert… Merci et continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales!!! **

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Listening to you_

_Chicago_

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Jasper depuis l'épisode de l'aéroport. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Emmett et Kate pour qu'ils lui parlent de Bella et de leur vie à New York. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion… Tout comme il n'avait pas pu organiser le repas auquel Rosalie et Edward étaient conviés chez lui. La raison ne tenait qu'en deux mots: Aro Volturi.

Il avait expressément demandé à Jasper d'analyser bon nombre de contrats juridiques concernant une location ou un achat de différents types de logements en plus du travail fournit concernant son divorce.

D'un commun accord avec Edward et lui, Rosalie avait décidé d'inviter Alice, Emmett et Kate à son appartement, pour dîner. Ils pourront ainsi faire plus ample connaissance les uns avec les autres. Mais, bien avant l'arrivée d'Emmett, Alice et Kate, Rosalie attendait Jasper et Edward. Jasper pourra librement leur parler de ce qui le rend si… malheureux. Rosalie commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Plus que tout, elle voulait voir chaque personne de son entourage aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est en ce moment même.

Edward a toujours su décrypter le ressentit des autres et les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il a toujours su quoi dire en telles ou telles circonstances et à des personnes de tout âge. Mais il devait bien avouer que Jasper le désarçonnait complètement. Lorsqu'il l'a connu à l'université, Edward ne su que lui dire lorsqu'il avait rompu avec sa petite amie Irina. Il ne su non plus que lui dire pour le réconforter lorsqu'il perdit sa tante, son oncle et ses deux cousins lors d'un accident de voiture, ou encore lorsqu'il eu perdu son chien, écrasé par une voiture. Il avait connu Jasper au meilleur de sa forme et à son plus bas… ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il a toujours cru jusqu'à présent. Ces derniers mois - bien qu'il n'ose l'avouer- ont été un calvaire pour lui, il voyait son ami complètement se laisser aller mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le réconforter et l'aider à se remettre en selle. Alors, il s'est comporté comme toutes les autres fois, il est resté lui-même et l'a poussé à sortir le plus possible. Parce qu'il voyait et savait au plus profond de lui-même que sa présence aux côtés de son ami l'aidait déjà beaucoup.

Jasper se sentait excité par cette soirée. Principalement parce qu'il allait en apprendre plus sur Bella, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pu lui dire. L'appartement de Rosalie se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres du sien. Il entra dans l'immeuble de Rosalie, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième et entra sans même toquer à la porte. Bien sûr, il était le premier arrivé. Il devait d'ailleurs aider Rosalie à la préparation du repas de ce soir.

- Hey! Déjà là? Sourit Rosalie en faisant son chemin vers la cuisine.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je vienne t'aider à préparer le diner une fois tes invités arrivés? Pour toi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un bouquet de tulipes rouges.

- Merci Jazz, lui dit-elle en prenant le bouquet avant de le mettre dans un vase et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ca me fait plaisir mais… ne croies pas que tu vas échapper à cette conversation avec de simples fleurs.

L'estomac de Jasper se tordit et son visage se décomposa. Il allait devoir leur dire… Il prit une gorgée du verre de vin rouge que Rosalie avait posé sur le plan de travail et se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du mur orangé face à lui. Mais que pouvait-il leur confier? Ils avaient pour habitude de tout se dire tous les trois, de n'avoir aucun secret… Il se sentait déjà mal de leur mentir à propos de ce qu'il faisait ses 14 févriers ou lorsqu'il disparaissait durant une semaine en inventant une excuse bidon. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes mais il ne voulait simplement pas leur dire… ça. Il avait l'impression que leur regard sur lui changerait et qu'il deviendrait une tout autre personne pour eux, un menteur, un étranger.

Il s'attela à la préparation du repas, aidé de Rosalie alors que sa décision de leur dire ce qu'il se passait sans trop contourner la réalité était prise. Edward fit irruption dans l'appartement près d'une heure après avec un homme, un livreur assurément.

- Rose! On a besoin d'une petite signature, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Jasper prit place face à lui et lui tendit une bière avant de décapsuler la sienne et d'un boire une gorgée. Cette conversation était inévitable et plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus il se sentait mal et anxieux.

- Je pense que vous pouvez le laisser dans l'entrée, merci, sourit Rosalie au livreur.

L'homme déposa la caisse dans l'entrée et tendit une petite lettre à Rosalie qu'elle mit sur la caisse. Elle ferma la porte et prit son verre de vin avant de s'installer près d'Edward. Jasper soupira sous le regard inquisiteur, inquiet et curieux de ses amis. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et laissa son regard errer vers l'extérieur.

- J'ai… rencontré… une femme, commença-t-il difficilement.

- Et? Le pressa Edward.

- C'est plutôt bien non? S'enquit Rosalie en jouant avec le pied de son verre.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper était aussi attristé s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il est vrai que la plupart des filles avec qui elle le voyait durant les années précédentes ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour sa fortune et sa renommée. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette femme n'était pas comme les autres…

- Ca remonte à trois ans exactement.

Rosalie faillit recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Edward et elle furent choqués et coléreux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parlé avant.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… laissez moi vous expliquer avant de sauter aux conclusions, leur implora-t-il du regard.

Ses deux amis se calmèrent lorsqu'ils virent son regard. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup compter pour lui.

- Je ne l'ai vu que trois fois et à chaque fois c'était durant la saint valentin. Ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi mais c'est comme ça… C'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu et sur toutes les fois où j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, serein. Tout me paraissait plus simple voire même futile.

Jasper appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et baissa la tête, passant rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de relever le visage vers ses deux amis.

- Ca va vous paraitre dingue mais… je n'ai connu son prénom qu'il y a quelques mois… et c'est aussi à ce moment là que… que…

- Tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour elle, chuchota Rosalie, émue.

Elle comprenait maintenant. Edward n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit clairement parce que… Je me sentais vide lorsqu'elle m'a quitté mais… je ne savais pas encore que c'était _ça._

- Tu n'as pas cherché à la retrouver? Reprit doucement Rosalie.

Un sourire triste erra sur les lèvres de Jasper.

- Je peux te dire quel est son prénom, sa date de naissance, son fruit préféré ou encore le parfum qu'elle utilise, l'emplacement de chacun de ses grains de beauté ou de ses cicatrices mais je suis parfaitement incapable de te dire où elle vit ni même son nom de famille… enfin, tout ça c'était avant…

- Avant? Reprit Edward surprit et intrigué. Pourquoi « avant » ?

- Avant que Rosalie ne revienne avec Kate et Emmett, lui répondit-il.

- Que viennent-ils faire la dedans? S'enquit Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était perdue tout comme Edward, et le peu d'informations que Jasper leur donnait ne les aidaient pas clairement à comprendre la situation.

- Attends, je veux juste un petit éclaircissement. Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Cette mystérieuse inconnue, lui demanda Edward.

- Bella, répondit Jasper en regardant fixement Rosalie.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et forma un petit « O » avec ses lèvres.

- Bella? Tu veux dire celle qui vit à New York. Bella, la fille d'Aro… S'exclama Edward.

Jasper hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est… dingue, soupirèrent Edward et Rosalie de concert avant de prendre une gorgée de leurs boissons.

- Mais qui te fait dire qu'il s'agit bien d'elle? S'enquit Rosalie. Bella n'est qu'un surnom parmi tant d'autres et il faut que tu saches que Bella Volturi n'est pas son vrai nom mais plutôt Isabella Marie Volturi.

Le cœur de Jasper semblait ralentir le rythme effréné auquel il battait précédemment. Peut-être n'étais-ce pas sa Bella finalement, peut-être Rosalie avait-elle raison… Bella n'était qu'un surnom. Il fondait trop d'espoir sur le peu d'informations qu'il avait… Mais il voulait tant y croire. Il voulait tant… la revoir, lui parler, la toucher, humer sa fragrance si délicate, caresser sa peau d'une douceur inégalée, plonger dans son regard caramel…

Rosalie et Edward observèrent le visage de Jasper se décomposer, sa respiration s'accélérer et son regard s'éteindre. Rosalie s'en voulait de réduire les espoirs de Jasper à néant. Elle voulait seulement le voir heureux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'elle, essaya de se rattraper Rosalie.

Jasper sourit amèrement.

- Ca ne sert à rien… tu as raison, j'ai surement fondé trop d'espoir sur un _surnom_. Je vais voir la cuisson du plat, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa bière et la finit d'un trait lors de son déplacement.

- Jasper? L'appela Rosalie alors qu'elle le rejoignait avec Edward.

Ils s'accoudèrent au plan de travail face à lui.

- Il est possible qu'Emmett ait quelques photos d'elle et d'Ethan dans son portable, peut-être qu'avec Edward on pourrait mener la conversation sur eux et connaissant Emmett… il nous en montrerait quelques unes.

- Ecoutez, laissez tomber… d'accord? Après tout je la reverrais peut-être le 14 février prochain, rit Jasper sans joie.

Mais avant que Rosalie ou Edward ne puissent ajouter quelque chose, on toqua à la porte et Rosalie partit ouvrir, laissant ses deux amis dans un silence des plus inconfortables.

Kate enlaça sa meilleure amie alors qu'Emmett la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, heureux de la revoir. Ils observèrent longuement l'espace face à eux. Les tons de couleurs de la pièce se regroupaient en deux principales couleurs: le marron et l'orange auxquels s'ajoutaient des dégradés de ces couleurs. On y retrouvait aussi quelques touches de blanc qui captaient ainsi la lumière et allégeaient la chaleur dégagée par ces teintes. A l'image de Rosalie son appartement était convivial et chaleureux.

- J'adore! s'écria Kate en observant la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Rosalie. Bonsoir les gars!

Jasper la salua avec la spatule en main alors qu'Edward hocha simplement la tête. Il observa plus longuement Kate, appréciant sa chute de reins, ses fesses rebondies, ses cheveux châtains et ses quelques mèches blondes, lui arrivant au dessus des épaules légèrement ondulés et ses yeux d'un bleu ciel. Elle était plus petite que lui. Bien qu'il aimait les brunes, cette brune là n'était simplement pas son genre. Il se saurait dire pourquoi ni comment mais Kate possédait un petit quelque chose qui le dissuadait de l'approcher. Emmett vint les voir et leur serra la main avant d'être entrainé sur le canapé par Rosalie et Kate. Edward les rejoint et alors que Jasper vint se mêler à eux, la sonnette retentit. Jasper alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Alice. Celle-ci passa près de lui de son pas dansant, sans même un regard et s'installa près de Rosalie. Jasper et elle avaient eu une relation de six mois l'année dernière qui malheureusement s'était soldée par un échec.

Alice et lui s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de Rose. Ils avaient d'abord était amis. Par la force des choses, Jasper ne voulait pas être impliqué dans une quelconque histoire pour le moment mais il fût convaincu par Rosalie de tenter quelque chose. Alice était vraiment une personne formidable, fraîche et pleine de vie. Mais elle n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir personne d'autre à part Bella. Alors ils s'étaient quittés mais Alice ne l'avait pas complètement accepté. Jasper prit place près d'Emmett et Edward en soupirant.

- Alice, je te présente Kate et Emmett. Ils viennent de New York. Kate, Emmett, je vous présente Alice, dit Rosalie.

Alice leur sourit.

- Alors, que faites vous dans la vie? Demanda Alice à Emmett et Kate pour faire leur connaissance.

- Je suis assistante personnelle, lui répondit Kate avec méfiance.

- Quant à moi je suis agent, lui répondit Emmett en souriant. Et toi alors?

- Je suis styliste. J'ai créé ma propre marque de vêtements il y a maintenant 5 ans et elle marche plutôt bien. Je viens d'ailleurs d'ouvrir un deuxième magasin dans Chicago. De qui es-tu l'agent d'ailleurs?

- Isabella Volturi, lui répondit Emmett.

Alice regarda Emmett fixement, la bouche ouverte durant quelques minutes. Quant à lui, Emmett commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Tout va bien Alice? S'inquiéta Rose.

- Isa… Isabella… Volturi… vous… vous deux vous… vous… travaillez pour… Isabella Volturi… bégaya Alice en bougeant son index de Emmett à Kate et inversement.

- Euh… oui… c'est ma meilleure amie à New York et aussi la marraine d'Ethan, le fils d'Emmett, ajouta Kate.

- Vous… j'y crois pas! Vous connaissez… Isabella Volturi! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur son canapé. Vous connaissez Isabella Volturi, reprit-elle sous le regard ahuri de Rosalie, Jasper et Edward.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça? S'enquit Rosalie. C'est une femme comme les autres, non? Ajouta-t-elle sous les gros yeux de son amie. Du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu constater… finit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça! Isabella Marie Volturi est tout simplement la plus grande artiste de tous les temps! Elle est née le 13 septembre 1987...

Jasper tiqua sous le regard d'Edward et Rosalie.

- … Fille d'Aro Volturi, elle a quitté Chicago à ses 19 ans pour vivre une vie d'artiste que son père ne cautionnait pas. Elle s'est installée à New York et ses premières œuvres ont été signées sous le nom de Bella Swan. A ses 20 ans, elle fût reconnue et a reprit son véritable nom pour signer ses œuvres. Elle ne voulait pas que sa renommée soit due au nom de famille qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Elle excelle tant au niveau de la photographie que de la peinture et des sculptures. C'est une artiste complète en tous points de vue! Elle a révolutionné le milieu de l'art grâce à ses sculptures et son style décalé et novateur, je l'adore! Au fait, tu te souviens de la photo encadrée dans mon salon, eh bien… c'est l'unes de ses créations, finit Alice sous le regard subjugué des personnes présentes.

- J'avoue que c'est pas mal de connaitre sa biographie sur le bout des doigts mais… ça ne t'aidera pas à savoir qui elle est réellement, lui répondit Kate.

- Mais j'ai lu toutes les interviews qu'elle a donné et…

- Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaitre sur elle mais dis toi que peu importe ce que tu as pu lire dans tes magazines tu ne connaitras jamais complètement Bella, lui dit doucement Emmett.

Jasper se raidit ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

- Nous qui la côtoyons depuis 4 ans… en fait depuis son arrivée à New York, nous ne la connaissons pas complètement et elle arrive encore aujourd'hui à nous surprendre… finit Kate plus sèchement qu'elle le l'aurait voulu.

Alice fronça les sourcils face à elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Non, je suis en mesure de te dire des tas de choses sur elle! En plus de ça, je l'ai déjà rencontrée et observée. Je me trompe rarement sur les gens en plus de ça. Par exemple, je peux te dire que c'est une personne réfléchie, dit Alice après un moment.

Emmett et Kate s'étouffèrent presque avec les petits fours que Rosalie venait de ramener. Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant bien vite suivit par Kate. Rosalie sourit simplement.

- D'où sors-tu cette information? Lui demanda Kate.

- C'est seulement un trait de son caractère que j'ai pu observer lorsque je l'ai aperçue lors d'une soirée…

- En réalité c'est tout le contraire vois-tu? Bella est une personne assez impulsive en règle générale… un peu comme toi tu sembles l'être, ajouta Kate pensivement.

- Je ne te crois pas, asséna Alice en croisant les bras.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite faisant s'agiter ses pointes de cheveux.

- Ne crois tu pas qu'Emmett et Kate sont plus à mêmes de…

Alice envoya un regard noir à Jasper qui se tut instantanément.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire tous les deux, lui lança Alice.

- Ils sont sortis ensemble durant 6 mois, dit Edward à l'adresse d'Emmett et Kate.

Jasper soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

- Désolé pour ça, leur dit-il.

Kate fusillait Alice du regard.

- Maintenant on va se calmer vous deux, s'interposa Emmett. Ensuite… et désolé de te contredire Alice mais Kate à raison, Bella est impulsive et… reprit-il alors qu'Alice allait parler. Pour preuve de ce qu'on avance, Bella est partie un 13 février pour Forks et alors qu'elle avait un vol de retour pour le 15, elle a décidé de prendre trois mois de vacances pour sillonner les routes d'Amérique et n'est rentrée que lorsque Rosalie est arrivée à New York. Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, je peux te donner d'autres exemples soit la fois où elle a dansé debout dans un bar, ou encore celle où elle a décidé de rallier Paris et Madrid en stop ou…

- Je pensais surtout au jour où après que tu l'ais défiée elle a prit un vol de Marseille en escale à Paris pour Londres seulement pour te rapporter un tee-shirt pour ton anniversaire… continua Kate.

- Ou plus récemment juste après notre départ elle a décidé de repeindre l'appartement avec mon fils, termina Emmett.

Alice était médusée, Edward souriait en imaginant cette Bella alors que Jasper bien qu'il soit encore un peu confus n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de Sweety. Il était d'ailleurs euphorique (intérieurement parlant) à l'idée d'en connaitre plus sur elle.

Sweety était Isabella Marie Volturi.

Ce constat fit se gonfler son cœur de joie. Il avait eu raison d'y croire.

- Et si nous passions à table? Demanda Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ne pas manger ici? Proposa Edward. On s'amuse bien je trouve.

Tout le monde acquiesça et c'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent et que les conversations reprirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils en apprirent un peu plus les uns sur les autres quand le sujet de conversation concernant le fils d'Emmett fut lancé. Rosalie discutait avec Kate alors que Jasper, Alice, Edward et Emmett discutaient ensemble.

- Alors comme ça tu as un fils? Commença Jasper. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené avec toi?

- Il était préférable qu'il reste à New York avec Bella. Je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer ici. Kate et moi sommes venus car nous allons déménager. On est venus faire une sorte de repérage.

- Un repérage, c'est-à-dire? L'encouragea Edward.

- On est venus ici pour trouver un local nous servant de galerie d'art, une maison ou un appartement assez grand pour que Bella puisse s'y installer et lui servir de « lieu de création » et à proximité duquel Kate et moi auront le notre, lui répondit Emmett. Je n'ai pas emmené mon fils parce que Bella pouvait s'en occuper et qu'elle lui avait promit de l'emmener en vacances où il le souhaitait durant une semaine.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à Bella, remarqua Jasper.

Il s'interrogeait sur le lien qui unissait Bella à Emmett. Bien qu'il n'y ait apparemment rien de bien alarmant, il voulait savoir pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Bella, un éclat de tendresse brillait dans le regard de ce dernier.

- Oui… elle m'a aidé bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru et disons que si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle, lui répondit-il en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

Il frissonne lorsque Rosalie passa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Ils se sourirent et chaque personne présente pouvait à cet instant voir à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il adressa aux autres un petit sourire triste et ils surent que pour cette fois le sujet était clos.

- Quel âge a ton fils? Lui demanda Edward.

- Il va sur ses 5 ans, lui répondit Rosalie.

- Au fait! Que contient cette caisse? Demanda Alice.

- Je l'ai complètement oubliée! s'exclama Rosalie. Ca doit probablement être ce dont Bella m'a parlé à l'aéroport.

- Dans ce cas allons voir ce qu'elle t'a envoyé, annonça Kate.

Emmett prit une gorgée de son vin et suivit les autres. Il passa devant Alice qui sautillait d'anticipation et s'attela à ouvrir la caisse aidé d'Edward. Rosalie tenait entre ses mains la lettre accompagnant le colis et l'ouvrit.

- Que dit-elle? S'enquit Kate.

Rosalie lit à voix haute:

_Chère Rosalie,_

_Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vues durant ton séjour et je le regrette…_

_Néanmoins j'ai pu voir à quel point tu es une personne exceptionnelle. _

_Je sais que tu prendras soins d'Emmett comme il se doit quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il m'arrive…_

_Prends ce colis comme un cadeau, un remerciement ou un gage de bonne volonté…_

_Je te laisse le choix… mais pas celui de le refuser._

_Lorsque je t'ai vu regarder ce tableau, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il te reviendrait; alors prends en soins pour moi. _

_Si tu n'as pas encore compris de quel tableau je parlais, tu le sauras sous peu en le découvrant…_

_Pour ce qui est des deux autres, tu me les as inspirés et je pense qu'ils te reviennent de droit…_

_Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux: les garder, les vendre ou les donner…_

_Ils t'appartiennent entièrement!_

_J'y ai aussi intégré quelques clichés qui, je le pense te feront plaisir autant qu'à Emmett._

_Prends soin de lui et ne crois pas ce qu'il peut te dire sur moi, il a tendance à tout exagérer!_

_Au plaisir de te revoir._

_Bella. _

_Ps: tu diras à Emmett qu'Ethan pense fort à lui et qu'il a décidé d'aller en France. _

_J'ai glissé une photo prise lors de nos « travaux de rénovation » à la demande d'Ethan._

Rosalie, qui avait donné la lettre qu'elle croyait vide à Jasper regarda son ami sortir la photo. Cette dernière était datée d'il y a deux jours et portait deux inscriptions en son dos. La première était une écriture enfantine, celle d'Ethan.

_« C'est trop bien! Tu me manques beaucoup! Maman m'a promit qu'une fois en France on irait aussi a Disney et qu'on prendra plein de photos pour te les montrer! Je t'aime Papa! Ethan. »_

La deuxième inscription était une écriture plus fluide et penchée. Une écriture féminine, celle de Bella.

_« Bella et Ethan repeignant l'appartement. _

_On est sage comme des images Em'! _

_Ethan a perdu sa première dent le jour de la prise de cette photo! _

_Je t'aime 'Nours! _

_Bella. » _

Tous observaient par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper qui resta sans voix face à ce qu'il voyait. C'était elle, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Emmett avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir manqué la perte de la première dent de son fils mais il était amusé par ce qu'il voyait sur le cliché. Un sourire, reflété par celui de Rosalie se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alice sautillait sur place tant elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait réellement faire la connaissance de Bella un de ces jours. Kate souriait tendrement face à cette photo. Edward quant à lui, fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Rosalie et lui captèrent le sourire triste et les yeux bientôt larmoyants de Jasper. Mais néanmoins ils furent touchés par l'étincelle d'espoir et de bonheur qui animait ses pupilles. Ils comprirent que c'était elle. La Bella d'Emmett était celle de Jasper.

Jasper observait le cliché avec tant de tendresse et de fascination qu'Emmett et Kate finirent par s'en apercevoir. Sur la partie gauche du cliché, on y voyait la tête d'un jeune garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'une lui manquait. Sur la partie droite de celui-ci, à l'arrière plan, on y voyait une jeune femme brune, agenouillée au sol. Elle portait un short en jean avec un marcel noir et avait ses pieds nus. Elle souriait manifestement à ce que le petit faisait. Ses cheveux étaient détachés mais elle en avait relevé une partie avec sa main gauche. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en second plan, on pouvait clairement voir à quel point son regard était triste. Bella comme Ethan avaient des marques de peintures sur le visage et les cheveux. Mais en voyant l'état du corps et des vêtements de Bella, Jasper se doutait que le petit visage souriant à sa gauche ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que sa belle.

Jasper releva le visage, quittant à regret la contemplation de ce cliché et croisa les pupilles interrogatrices d'Emmett. Ce dernier pouvait jurer que Jasper connaissait Bella tant par l'intensité du regard qu'il avait capté sur le cliché et le sourire attendrit qu'il avait vu errer sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- C'est magnifique, s'extasièrent Kate et Alice en soutenant un tableau.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Jasper relevèrent leurs têtes vers elles. Les deux jeunes femmes, les larmes aux yeux, retournèrent le tableau vers eux.

La toile était coupée en quatre parties. Sur chacune de ces parties, on y retrouvait le portrait de Rosalie en différentes teintes de couleurs exprimant différents sentiments. Le premier portrait en haut à gauche leur faisait voir ce qu'aucune personne n'avait réussit à capter chez Rosalie jusqu'à maintenant: l'intensité de sa douleur et de sa tristesse. Le dernier portrait en bas à droite leur montrait une facette de Rosalie qu'ils avaient seulement vue lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Emmett: les yeux pétillants de bonheur et un sourire éblouissant étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les deux autres étaient plutôt des états intermédiaires, un sourire tendre, un regard perdu…

Une autre toile fût sortie par Jasper dans laquelle on pouvait voir un merveilleux couché de soleil. Ce même tableau que Rosalie avait admiré et qui l'avait touché. Jasper fût saisit par le sentiment de solitude et de tristesse qu'il dégageait mais bien plus que ça, il arrivait à entre apercevoir la promesse d'un lendemain meilleur, la tendresse et la douceur que dégageaient les couleurs claires se mêlant à celles inquiétantes des dégradés bleus à violets foncés.

Rosalie observa Emmett qui ne cessait de regarder Jasper. Il était maintenant sur et certain que Jasper connaissait Bella mais il ne savait pas ni comment, ni où ils auraient pu se rencontrer puisqu'il savait pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de ce dernier, qu'il travaillait durant ces derniers mois. De plus, Bella n'était pas passé par Chicago durant son périple.

Rosalie s'approcha de Jasper et chuchota à son oreille.

- Tu l'emmèneras chez toi. Je te le donne.

Jasper redressa rapidement sa tête et capta le regard attendrit de Rosalie. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la dernière toile qu'Edward venait de sortir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à décrire sur cette dernière. Ce n'était qu'un ensemble de couleurs et de traits noirs plus ou moins foncés qui s'étalaient les uns sur les autres. Certains se croisaient mais il ne paraissait y avoir aucune logique à vue d'œil. Chacun fronçait les sourcils dans l'espoir de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien représenter.

- Je veux bien être ouvert d'esprit mais là Kate… notre petite Belly nous a pondu du grand n'importe quoi, remarqua Emmett.

- Non y'a surement quelque chose qui nous a échappé, soupira Kate en suivant les courbes noires du bout des doigts. Tout à toujours un sens dans ce qu'elle fait même si des fois elle ne le sait pas elle-même…

- Explique nous le fond te ta pensée, l'encouragea Jasper.

- Il se trouve que Bella peut être très productive lorsque l'inspiration est là mais… ça n'en reste pas moins de la production jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à mettre un sentiment sur ce qu'elle a créée, qu'elle arrive à… trouver un sens à sa création. A l'atelier, il reste encore quelques unes de ses toutes premières œuvres qu'elle a refusé d'exposer dans des galeries malgré les demandes des dirigeants de celles-ci.

- Elle m'a l'air très consciencieuse, fit remarquer Alice.

- Elle l'est… lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir ses œuvres et de les créer… tout simplement parce que ce qu'elle fait est plus que de l'art… Elle nous offre un moyen de nous évader, de repousser les limites du visuel et du réel, elle nous offre un sentiment, un ressentit, une émotion… Ce dont elle n'est pas consciente… Elle les peint au gré de ses humeurs…

Kate se demandait ce que Bella faisait à cet instant.

Jasper pouvait presque se l'imaginer dans son atelier; elle serait surement assise ou debout près d'une toile, un pinceau coincé dans les cheveux soutenant un chignon, ou dans la bouche ou tout simplement à la main, traçant une ligne de peinture courbe d'une couleur ou d'une autre… Donnant vie à de l'argile ou des matériaux devenus inutilisables… Un sourire au bord des lèvres et le regard perdu, insouciante à ce qui l'entoure tant la frénésie créatrice la prenait…

Kate caressa à nouveau la toile et sourit à Emmett.

- Appelles-la.

Emmett ne se fit pas prier et composa le numéro de portable de Bella et mit sur haut parleur. Celui-ci était posé sur la table du salon, en mode vibreur alors qu'elle était dans son atelier. La porte ouverte lui permettait de garder un œil sur ce que faisait Ethan dans le salon. Le petit garçon vit l'image de son père s'afficher à l'écran et prit l'appareil avant de décrocher comme il le lui avait apprit.

_« Papa? »_

- Hey! Salut mon grand! Alors comment s'est passé ta journée? Lui demanda Emmett sous le regard de ses amis.

_« Avec maman on a refait ma chambre et on été plein de peinture! T'as reçu la photo? »_

- Oui… et la petite souris est passée pour ta dent?

_« Oui et même qu'elle m'a donné 5$! Ca fait beaucoup hein? »_

Ethan entendit des rires au téléphone.

_« Y'a quelqu'un avec toi? »_

- Je suis chez Rosalie et on est avec des amis à elle…

_« Oh! Et Kate elle est là aussi? »_

- Oui je suis là mon grand!

_« Dis, tu sais que je vais aller en France. Et en plus on ira voir le Tigrou français! Même que Man' elle sait parler français et qu'elle a dit qu'elle pourra m'apprendre. C'est génial, hein Papa? »_

Jaspers sentit son estomac se tordre. Bella avait eu un fils avec Emmett? Mais alors pourquoi Emmett la considérait-il comme sa meilleure amie? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui les unissait désormais. Emmett regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partir avec eux mais il savait que si Ethan partait avec Bella, son absence pèserait moins sur son fils. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'abandonner son fils même si ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

- C'est génial oui, sourit-il face à la joie de vivre de son fils.

- Ethan, l'appela Rosalie.

_« Rose? S'enquit maladroitement Ethan »_

- Oui, rit légèrement Rosalie. Pourrais-tu nous dire ce que fait tatie Bella?

_« Attends, je regarde. »_

Tatie? Mais qu'était-elle réellement? Paniqua Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Ethan s'installa sur le canapé, le portable à la main et regarda Bella.

_« Ben… elle est en train de peindre, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle a un pinceau dans les cheveux et deux dans la main et elle à des cheveux bleus aussi, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant elle en a mit un dans sa bouche, rit-il en la regardant. Elle a ses habits pleins de peinture en plus! Pis tu sais papa… Oh! Elle a vu que j'étais au téléphone et elle arrive, chuchota-t-il. »_

Bella appuya elle aussi sur le haut parleur et prit Ethan dans ses bras.

_« Salut Nours', lança-t-elle joyeusement. »_

- Tais toi Bells, lui dit Emmett bougons alors que des rires se faisaient entendre.

_« Je vois que tu n'es pas seul, sourit pensivement Bella. »_

_« Non, avec Rose et des amis, l'informa Ethan. Dis tatie, je peux prendre un yaourt au chocolat? »_

_« Bien sur, vas-y mon grand, sourit Bella. »_

- Et après il ne faut pas que je m'étonne que mon fils perde ses dents, souffla Emmett.

_« Tu n'as même pas ton mot à dire Mc Carty parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui offre une glace à mon fils en plein milieu de la matinée parce que j'étais en visite en zoo, répliqua Bella. Au fait, bonjour à Rose et Kate. »_

- C'est sympa de voir à quel point je compte dans ta vie Bella, soupira faussement Kate.

_« Tant que j'ai mon café à 08h00 du matin, moi je ne te demande rien d'autre, rit Bella. »_

- Hilarant, reprit Kate. Mais on t'appelait pour une petite urgence en fait…

_« C'est-à-dire? Quel genre d'urgence? Parce qu'il me sera assez difficile de prendre un vol à cette heure-ci et de vous rejoindre… »_

Le cœur de Jasper rata un battement.

- Non, au fait nous aurions besoin d'un petit éclaircissement concernant l'uns de tes tableaux, lui dit Edward.

_« Bien sur, leur répondit lentement Bella. Mais je pourrais savoir à qui je m'adresse? Non pas que ça me dérange de me ridiculiser devant des inconnus mais… »_

- Oh! Eh bien… je suis Edward Cullen, un ami de Rosalie et avec moi il y a bien sur Emmett, Rose, Kate, mais aussi Alice Brandon, une amie à Rosalie et Jasper Whitlock, un autres de nos amis…

Bella et Jasper retinrent leurs souffles au même moment. Au bout de la ligne, on entendait seulement les pas d'Ethan et le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé.

_« Dis tatie, ça va? Pourquoi t'es toute blanche? Maman… tu me fais peur! L'implora Ethan en s'accrochant à elle.»_

- Bella? Bella? L'appela Emmett, paniqué.

_« Papa! Paniqua lui aussi Ethan. Maman elle est toute blanche! Pleurnicha-t-il. »_

- Ecoutes mon grand, calmes toi… Je… Bella!

Bella avait du mal à se remettre du choc. C'était surement une coïncidence. Emmett ne pouvait pas se trouver avec son Lord… son Jasper. Ce prénom était porté par beaucoup de personnes.

La réaction de Bella mit du baume au cœur de Jasper. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et comme il l'avait lui-même pensé, elle devait croire que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il s'agisse de lui. Il possédait un avantage sur elle.

Emmett n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait entendu Jasper retenir sa respiration et soupirer lorsque la voix de Bella s'était faite à nouveau entendre. Il se passait ou s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. A lui de savoir où? Et quand? Bella se reprit, prit son fils dans ses bras et lui sourit pour le réconforter. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en leur parla d'une voix douce.

_« Excusez moi j'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées… Viens là mon grand, dit-elle à Ethan. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… je suis désolée, tu me pardonnes? »_

_« Oui, lui dit Ethan en hochant la tête. »_

- Isabella! Gronda Emmett. Ne me fais plus jamais ça! J'étais prêt à prendre le premier vol pour New York… Mais que t'a-t-il prit non de dieu? Tu as faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque sans parler de la peur que tu as faite à Ethan! S'emporta Emmett.

_« Excuse moi Emmett je suis désolée… c'est seulement que… non… je… désolée… »_

- Ecoutes Bella, reprit plus calmement Emmett. Seulement… ne me refais plus jamais ça… tu sais que je tiens à toi et Ethan plus que tout mais… tu sais aussi que s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon fils je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

_« Je sais, soupira Bella d'une petite voix. »_

Une petite larme perla au coin de son œil. Ethan s'en aperçut et l'effaça. Il aimait sa tatie Bella comme si elle était sa maman. Après tout c'était la seule figure féminine qu'il avait connue et qui s'était occupée de lui. Kate était seulement une amie de son papa.

_« Sois pas triste, murmura Ethan. » _

Emmett s'en voulait. Il savait bien que Bella était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de son fils. Il savait aussi qu'elle le considérait comme le sien et qu'elle s'en voudrait elle-même jusqu'à sa mort s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ethan.

Bella ne voulait pas craquer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La fatigue accumulée lui devenait pesante et elle savait qu'Emmett avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Son rôle était de veiller à ce qu'Ethan ait une enfance des plus heureuses possible, qu'elle s'occupe de lui en l'absence de son père du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne devait _plus_ se laisser distraire…

_« Que vouliez vous savoir? Reprit Bella d'une voix plus sure. »_

- Ecoutes Bella je… commença Emmett.

- Ce que représentait ton dernier tableau, l'informa Alice.

- Ce n'est pas les portraits de Rosalie ni même le couché de soleil mais l'autre, lui précisa Jasper.

Il avait prit le risque de se faire reconnaitre. Le corps de Jasper était parcouru de frissons à chaque syllabes sortant du minuscule appareil qu'Emmett tenait en main, sa voix raisonnait à ses oreilles aussi douce et suave que dans ses souvenirs, son rire était des plus communicatif… Et c'est alors qu'un sentiment de bien être parcourait son corps qu'il se rendit compte… qu'il aimait réellement cette sensation...

_« Je vois, rit doucement Bella. C'est un tableau qu'il faut observer avec un certain recul… lui répondit-elle. »_

Edward fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine, malgré le mal être ambiant.

Les formes d'abord floues commencèrent à se préciser. Les épais traits noirs ne devinrent que fines lignes. Chacun pouvait admirer ce qu'il représentait. Le tableau racontait une histoire… l'histoire d'un individu ayant retrouvé goût à la vie, l'histoire d'un individu qui voyait aujourd'hui un avenir radieux se profiler à l'horizon. Kate remplaça Edward pour qu'il puisse lui aussi l'admirer. Tout comme les deux autres tableaux, il en resta sans voix. Les traits noirs se fondaient dans les couleurs tant et si bien que le visage que l'on pouvait entre apercevoir paraissait plus flou. L'ombre regardait au loin, un point. On pouvait presque la voir sourire. Presque… puisqu'une certaine mélancolie se mêlait en vous, vous étreignait le cœur… Puisqu'au final on ne savait pas si ce petit point partait ou revenait.

- Comment fais-tu? Souffla Jasper.

_« Comment fais-je quoi? Lui demanda Bella confuse. »_

- Comment fais-tu pour faire planer autant de doutes sur tes toiles? Capter avec autant de véracité et d'émotion les sentiments les plus profonds, comment fais-tu pour pouvoir… capturer ainsi l'âme des gens… de Rosalie? La reproduire ainsi sans faux semblants, sans tricherie aucune… Tu fais ressortir le meilleur d'eux en mettant en avant leurs faiblesses… c'est tout simplement…

Bella laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait lu dans différents magazines publiant des critiques littéraires, qu'elle avait ce qu'ils qualifieraient d'un « don inné » pour capturer l 'âme de ses modèles ou tout simplement faire ressentir avec une intensité hors normes, des sentiments… ses sentiments… Elle se refusait à y croire. Même si pour elle, chacune de ses œuvres étaient une partie d'elle.

- … indescriptible… finit-il après un dernier coup d'œil à la toile.

_« Euh… merci du compliment… enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je peux te répondre mais… je suis heureuse de voir que ce que je fais t'inspire, d'une certaine manière, lui répondit Bella. »_

- Ne sois pas modeste Bella! S'écria naturellement Alice. Ce que tu fais est grandiose. Je suis d'ailleurs une de tes plus grandes fan!

_« Eh bien… merci, balbutia Bella. »_

- J'ai acheté l'unes de tes œuvres lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance à Phoenix l'année dernière…

«_ Comment as-tu dis que tu t'appelais? »_

- Alice Brandon, lui répondit Alice.

_« Je crois me souvenir de toi, dit lentement Bella. »_

Le rythme cardiaque d'Alice redoubla et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis styliste.

_« Mais oui! S'écria soudainement Bella faisant ainsi sursauter ses interlocuteurs. Tu es la styliste aux airs de lutin qui m'a suivie presque toute la soirée! »_

Alice s'empourpra, gênée alors que les rires fusaient de part et d'autres des portables.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, la rassura Emmett. C'est Bella, soupira-t-il. Mais elle n'est pas méchante et ne mords pas…

Jasper s'étouffa avec sa salive. Elle mordait… Il le savait pour en avoir fait les frais.

- … disons que… tout comme Kate, elle a sa façon bien à elle de l'exprimer, finit Emmett.

_« Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embarrasser Alice, seulement, je n'avais pas vu une personne aussi surexcitée et enjouée naturellement… Ou du moins une personne qui m'ait marquée autant que toi depuis un petit moment, se justifia Bella. »_

Alice rougit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, les compliments de Bella en furent la cause. Elle devait bien avouer que lorsqu'elle avait vu Bella, cette dernière l'avait intimidée au début.

_« Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir vous laisser… je te laisse parler avec ton fils Em'… Bonne soirée à tous… »_

Elle n'attendit pas une seule réponse et coupa le haut parleur avant de passer le portable à Ethan.

Jasper fût déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui parler plus ou à défaut, de l'entendre leur parler. Mais néanmoins, il fût heureux d'en avoir autant apprit sur elle en une seule soirée… bien que celle-ci ne soit pas encore terminée. Emmett parla avec son fils un long moment durant lequel les autres en profitèrent pour discuter. Lorsqu'il revint de la terrasse, il s'affala sur le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses traits tirés reflétaient le manque de sommeil dont il était victime et l'inquiétude d'avoir laissé son fils -bien qu'entre de bonnes mains- ne l'aidait pas. Il sourit néanmoins -bien que tristement- lorsque Rosalie posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Ethan et Bella furent en partie les sujets principaux des conversations. Tout le monde s'accordait à vouloir les revoir ou les rencontrer le plus rapidement possible.

Emmett restait à l'appartement cette nuit. Il voulait profiter de Rosalie autant qu'il le pouvait avant de retourner à New York.

Jasper fût l'un des derniers à partir, son tableau en main. Il fût calme et apaisé durant le trajet de retour. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois. Alors qu'il actionnait le bouton d'appel d'ascenseur, il se remit à penser à cette soirée. Elle était une réussite complète, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Maintenant qu'il savait _qui _elle était, il était sur de la revoir. Surtout qu'elle venait vivre à Chicago… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre. Profiter de ce qu'Emmett pourrait lui dévoiler…

Il entra chez lui, posa le tableau en évidence sur son canapé. Il se doucha, enfila un boxer et vint près de la baie vitrée. Il observa ces lumières durant un infime moment avant de se détourner et de fixer la peinture. Son esprit revint irrémédiablement quelques mois en arrière… Lorsqu'il avait assisté à ce même couché de soleil. La brise fraîche de ce moi de février lui avait chatouillé le visage lorsqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre. Son torse nu fût parcourut par ces mêmes frissons qui avaient parcourus sa peau à l'instant. Elle avait raison…

_Personne ne sait ce que l__'avenir nous réserve…_

* * *

**Alors..?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prochain chapitre, je l'ai commencé et jusqu'à maintenant, il est l'un de ceux que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire… **

**Je le veux parfait mais j'en suis loin… ensuite… et je m'excuse d'avance…**

**La semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster, je dois passer un concours d'entrée en école d'infirmière et, en plus de mes cours je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de réviser et d'écrire en même temps… **

**Je pense que vous le comprendrez aisément…**

**Ensuite, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez toujours un teaser pour le prochain chapitre (qui ne portera que sur ce que j'ai écrit)… quand vous le voudriez vous? Ou si, vous préférez que je vous poste le chapitre entier une fois fini? **

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas de: « C'est toi qui décide » « Pour moi c'est pareil » ou « Tu fais comme tu veux »… **

**J'arrête pas de l'entendre en ce moment et ça commence un peu à m'énerver, lol! =D**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	6. Your story will always be mine

**Coucou!**

**Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà, je ne sais pas quant je posterais le chapitre 7, la semaine prochaine sera pour moi assez mouvementée et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire… **

**Que celles qui lisent l'Oubliée se rassurent, le chapitre est presque fini et devrait arriver en début de semaine prochaine…**

p'titecullen** : je te remercie pour tes encouragements, j'espère l'avoir… Bises.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à en laisser (j'en raffole de plus en plus! XD!)**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mises en review alert story, favorite story et author alert!**

**Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir posté de teaser… manque de temps malheureusement mais j'ai pu finir d'écrire le chapitre, n'est-ce pas mieux? Surtout qu'il n'était pas prévu pour cette semaine!**

**Je dois vous avouer une dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser le lire… Ce chapitre a été l'un des plus dures qu'il m'eut été donné d'écrire jusque là! **

**J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire passer les émotions qui m'ont parcourues lors de son écriture…**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Your story will always be mine_

_Chicago_

_Septembre 2010_

Kate était rentrée à New York mi août.

Emmett quant à lui, dû rester plus longtemps puisqu'il y avait eu quelques complications avec les différents locaux qu'ils avaient trouvés. Il n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps séparé de son fils. Bien qu'il prenait soin de lui téléphoner tous les soirs, lui parlant pendant près de deux heures, son fils lui manquait. Emmett avait finalement emménagé chez sa petite amie.

Rosalie rayonnait de bonheur. Pour certains, le fait qu'Emmett ait emménagé chez elle aussi rapidement était outrageant, voir inacceptable. Mais elle se moquait des ont dits puisque peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent en penser, elle était sure d'elle, d'Emmett… d'eux deux.

Bella leur avait aussi envoyée une autre grande enveloppe -surement glissée entre deux tableaux- qu'ils avaient découverts au fond de la caisse. Elle contenait des photographies d'Emmett et Rosalie. Dans les bras l'uns de l'autre, ils étaient en partie allongés sur le canapé. Un sourire errait sur leurs lèvres alors que leurs regards -perdus dans la contemplation du New York nocturne- étaient un mélange synonyme de tristesse, de chaleur et de joie. On y ressentait clairement la force de leurs sentiments, ce même désir violent d'avancer qui les animait mais aussi, ce sentiment mêlant fragilité -donné par le côté vieillot du cliché en noir et blanc- et force. Cette douceur de vivre qui les enveloppait quasi totalement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans leur monde à eux. Trouvant ce cliché merveilleux, elle l'avait fait encadrer. Désormais, il trônait fièrement sur l'un des murs de son séjour.

Edward n'avait pas changé son mode de vie. Il vivait toujours au gré de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il avait néanmoins apprit à connaitre Emmett, autant que Jasper. Les trois hommes s'appréciaient et s'étaient faits diverses soirées « entre hommes ».

L'humeur de Jasper s'était nettement améliorée depuis ce fameux soir. Il avait repeint son bureau dans des tons chauds et chaleureux; et son appartement, bien qu'il ait toujours un jeu de meubles blanc et noirs avait entièrement été repeint en blanc. Il ne savait pas encore quelle couleur lui correspondait le mieux. Il avait régulièrement revu Emmett et apprit à l'apprécier. Il captait souvent le regard interrogatif et songeur de ce dernier sur lui mais ne faisait aucune remarque réelle. Il avait eu le plaisir de reparler à Bella. Une fois où Emmett était occupé avec Rosalie. Il avait reçu le feu vert de ce dernier pour décrocher son portable. Il se souvint encore du sentiment de panique qui l'avait entièrement traversé, lui faisant perdre ses moyens. Aujourd'hui, il en rit, bien évidemment… Cependant, il se souviendra toujours de cette conversation… La véritable première…

*********

Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé. Emmett jouait à la console avec Jasper alors que Rosalie lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Edward suivait leur jeu. Alice regardait plus attentivement le cliché que Bella avait fait de Rosalie et Emmett.

- Combien gagne-t-elle? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Qui? Lui demanda Edward.

- Bella, combien gagne-t-elle en vendant ses œuvres? Reprit-elle en attirant ainsi l'attention d'Emmett.

Jasper mit la partie sur pause. Il se demandait de quoi Alice pouvait encore se mêler.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? Ce ne sont surement pas tes affaires, lui répondit-il presque durement.

Ses rapports avec son ex petite amie s'étaient un peu améliorés, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs du monde non plus. Cette dernière avait remarqué à quel point Emmett et Jasper étaient devenus de bons amis. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emmett puisse dire de mauvaises choses sur son compte à Bella. Kate s'en était surement déjà chargée.

- Je me demandais seulement combien un artiste pouvait gagner. Je ne te demande pas les prix exacts non plus, seulement… une tranche de prix… Je veux seulement évaluer le prix de _ce cliché_… leur indiqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Emmett se leva et examina le cliché de plus prêt. Puis il fit de même avec le tableau près de la photo.

- Pour être honnête… bien plus que tu ne pourrais gagner en cinq ans… rit-il. Mais

je ne m'avancerais pas si je disais qu'ils ont probablement doublé maintenant…

- Mais… et les tableaux qu'elle a envoyés à Rose et ces clichés… balbutia Alice impressionnée.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? S'enquit-il en reportant son attention sur Alice.

- Je me demandais juste combien le cliché que j'avais chez moi valait en réalité, lui dit-elle toute souriante. Je l'ai acheté à une œuvre de charité l'année dernière et le prix auquel je l'ai eu me paraissait trop… peu.

Emmett rit.

- C'est tout à fait normal, Bella met un point d'honneur à donner quelques unes de ses créations aux œuvres de charité qui lui tiennent à cœur… Elles les revendent ensuite à des prix qui leur semblent abordables à la plupart des personnes présentes… Mais je dirais que ce cliché que tu as devant toi vaut près de 100 000$…

- Je me suis toujours demandée si ca n'est pas un peu… étrange de se faire payer par une personne que tu considères comme ta propre sœur ou encore de vivre chez elle? Reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Emmett reprit sa place sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Il avait lui-même mit du temps à l'accepter. Même encore aujourd'hui il ressentait parfois une certaine gêne. En 4 ans, elle l'avait tellement aidé… et elle continuait encore à le faire… Sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il ne pourra jamais lui rendre le centième de ce qu'il lui doit réellement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas répondu à la question d'Alice. Il se reprit sous le regard curieux de cette dernière.

- Pour tout te dire, Bella est une personne douce et généreuse naturellement… Te dire que ça ne m'a pas dérangé au début n'est certainement pas vrai. J'ai en partie apprit à accepter tout ça… Je me souviens du jour où elle et moi avons eu cette conversation… J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le prendre mal et finir par me virer mais… elle ne l'a pas fait et on a passé un compromit à la place…

Emmett sourit tristement à ce souvenir et croisa le regard d'Alice, Jasper et Edward. Autant que Rosalie, ils l'écoutaient tous attentivement.

- Je ne serais jamais capable de lui rendre ce qu'elle m'a apporté au fil des années… Je ne pourrais jamais plus ne plus me sentir redevable envers elle. Elle m'a d'abord fait comprendre que j'étais un véritable idiot de penser ce que je venais de lui dire. Et je peux vous dire que lorsque j'ai vu son regard furieux, j'ai bien cru que jamais je ne sortirais de sa chambre en un seul morceau… Elle a finit par se calmer et s'est mise à genou devant moi. Elle a prit mes mains dans les siennes et elle a soudé son regard au mien. Tout ce que j'ai pu y lire était de la fierté, de la joie et une pointe de tristesse. Elle a serré mes mains dans les siennes et m'a dit: _« Emmett, cesses de penser que je fais tout ça par pitié ou pour augmenter mon cota de bonnes actions. Je sais que notre rencontre n'a pas été la meilleure qu'il soit mais… j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais quelqu'un de bien… seulement tu n'as pas eu de chance. Tout ce que je fais, c'est t'offrir la vie que tu aurais certainement pu avoir. Habiter chez moi ne peut qu'être temporaire si tu le souhaites, tout comme le travail que je t'ai proposé. Tu es libre de partir et de faire ta propre vie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable envers moi, je n'ai rien fait que tu ne méritais pas. Quant au fait que tu te sentes gêné de te faire payer par moi, dis-toi simplement que ce n'est pas Isabella Volturi -l'amie- qui signe tes chèques mais ton employeur, Bella Swan. Je ne dis pas que tu y arriveras tout de suite mais… essayes… tu n'as rien à perdre. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait de parler avec Kate, elle avait les mêmes doutes que toi il y a quelques temps… Pour ce qui est du fait que tu ne paies pas de loyer, c'est assez simple… on a qu'à faire un compromit… tu me paies le ciné deux fois par mois, un resto et… je te laisse libre choix de l'autre activité… Si tu le souhaites vraiment, tu n'auras qu'à payer les pizzas que j'ai commandées pour ce soir aussi! » _

- Elle n'en voulait pas plus et n'en aurait surement pas accepté. Alors j'ai accepté sa proposition, encore plus reconnaissant envers elle que je ne l'ai jamais été. Seulement elle a ajouté quelque chose qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais: _« Tu sais Emmett, je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais… tu es pour moi le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu… La situation qui nous entoure est singulière, je ne peux pas le nier… je ne t'ai jamais prit pour ce que tu n'étais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu profitais de ce que je pouvais t'apporter… Tu as un fils à élever et… de savoir que tu me fais assez confiance pour m'occuper de lui vaut déjà tout l'or du monde… Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'approcher facilement mais je suis fière de te connaitre, fière de savoir que tu as surement fait un tas de concessions en pensant prioritairement à ton fils… Tu ne me dois rien aujourd'hui et ne me devras rien dans les années qui suivront… Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi, tu fais partie de ma famille quoi que tu puisses en penser… » _Vous savez, je n'avais pas vraiment comprit tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce soir là… C'est seulement lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, Ethan l'avait appelé _« maman » _que j'ai comprit… finit-il sous le regard larmoyant d'Alice et Rosalie.

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix alors qu'Edward refermait sa bouche.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? Lui demanda Jasper d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

- Non… il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous… mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'y penser… à l'époque, ajouta-t-il. Seulement je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais et la taquinais comme une sœur, une amie ou une confidente. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'idées… Par la j'entends de la voir descendre les marches d'une église à mon bras ou autre, non… ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde.

Rosalie et Alice finirent par partir pour leur journée shopping, laissant les garçons seuls dans son appartement. Emmett savait qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre devoir leur parler de son passé. Rosalie était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Mais il savait aussi que s'il voulait complètement convaincre Jasper et Edward qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à leur sœur de cœur, c'était un passage obligatoire. Ces deux derniers avaient d'abord été réticents à voir Emmett emménager avec Rosalie. Mais lorsqu'ils virent à quel point elle été heureuse et dans son monde, ils n'eurent pas le courage de faire éclater sa bulle de bonheur. Après tout… elle le méritait amplement… Elle aussi avait eu sa part de souffrances…

*********

Ils finirent par quitter l'appartement deux heures plus tard. Passer tout un après midi à jouer à la console avait un côté attirant mais Emmett voulait se défouler. Il avait besoin d'un lieu dans lequel il serait à l'air libre. Libre de toute contrainte, sans la sensation d'être oppressé. Bella et lui se ressemblaient de ce côté… Jasper et Edward étaient partis chez eux pour s'habiller plus correctement en vue de l'activité qu'ils allaient faire. Emmett avait fait son chemin avec Jasper, évitant ainsi à Edward de faire un arrêt supplémentaire, inutile. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il venait chez Jasper. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de lui parler seul à seul à propos de Bella mais il allait remédier à la situation dans les plus brefs délais…

Jasper et Emmett marchèrent dans un silence quelque peu tendu. Il ne savait quoi dire et Emmett semblait perdu dans ses pensées… Ils gravirent les quelques marches devant l'hôtel avant de prendre l'ascenseur dans le hall. Jasper put voir du coin de l'œil Emmett regarder autour de lui. Le regard de son ami le dévisageait durant quelques minutes de temps à autres avant de se détourner aussi sec. Jasper ne savait pas quoi penser de son attitude. Ils finirent par atteindre le 22ème étage. Jasper passa devant et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Emmett.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, lui dit-il en refermant la porte. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Emmett hocha la tête et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, jugeant le peu de décoration de la pièce principale. Tout était trop neutre et impersonnel à son goût. Tant Bella se complaisait à mettre des touches de couleurs dans quasiment tout ce qu'elle trouvait, autant lui se contentait du minimum.

_Bella et Jasper sont bien trop différents l'un de l'autre…_

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il balaya la pièce du regard une ultime fois, il s'attarda sur le tableau représentant le couché de soleil. Il recouvrait une grande partie du mur séparant la cuisine du salon près de la baie vitrée. Le soleil passant par cette même baie vitrée éclairait faiblement le couché de soleil représenté, faisant légèrement scintiller la peinture de la toile. La seule touche de couleur de cette pièce était ce tableau. Et c'est là qu'il comprit:

_Jasper avait fait en sorte que ce tableau soit l'unes des choses que l'on remarque en regardant par la baie vitrée. Il avait tout fait pour le mettre en valeur…_

Dans sa chambre, Jasper enleva la chaine qui ne l'avait que rarement quitté depuis des mois. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se déplaça jusqu'à son armoire. Il en sortit un jogging noir, un marcel blanc et un gilet noir qu'il finit par enfiler. Il chercha sa paire de vieilles converses noires et les mit avant de rejoindre Emmett. Il fermait à peine la fermeture éclair de son gilet lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Il tomba sur Emmett, regardant pensivement par la baie vitrée. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait ne plus être là. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce mais Emmett ne réagit pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Emmett sentait qu'il était là, il ne savait seulement pas comment traduire par des mots ce qu'il pensait. Il finit néanmoins par se lancer, dans un murmure qui pourtant, parut résonner dans la pièce et aux oreilles du Lord, durant un temps infini.

- Je sais.

Jasper se raidit alors qu'il remettait bien les lacets de ses converses. Il finit par se relever avec une lenteur infinie et regarda Emmett, toujours dans la même position. Après quelques pas, il se tint près de lui, observant ce qu'il faisait rarement de jour: Chicago. La ville fourmillait de petits points se déplaçant à des allures devenant presque surhumaines. Le peu d'espace vert que l'on pouvait trouver semblait jurer avec les grandes tours de béton qui les entouraient. Seulement - de nuit - les faibles lueurs des lampadaires les éclairaient et l'on pouvait presque voir les feuilles scintiller. Autant que leurs lueurs et leurs ombres grandissantes se reflétaient sur les diverses surfaces vitrées.

- Depuis quand? Et… que sais-tu exactement? Lui demanda Jasper en rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- J'ai eu des soupçons lors de la première soirée que l'on a passée chez Rosalie. Tu paraissais détaché à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Bella mais lorsqu'Alice nous a fait un « résumé de sa vie » je t'ai vu tiquer plusieurs fois… sans oublier les regards à ses œuvres et le ton de ta voix lorsque tu t'es adressé à elle la première fois… et la dernière fois que tu as répondu à mon portable… finit-il en baissant le ton.

- T'a-t-elle parlé de moi? S'enquit Jasper.

- Non… pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas quand elle aurait pu faire ta connaissance ces 4 dernières années. La seule réponse plausible est que tu l'ais connue avant. J'ai demandé à Aro depuis quand tu étais son avocat et les dates ne correspondaient pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, Bella me le dira surement un jour mais j'aimerai savoir si c'est à cause de toi qu'elle nous a quittés durant près de 3 mois, lui demanda-t-il durement.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue remonte à la mi-février… soupira Jasper en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Emmett inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois. En rentrant, il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Bella. Jasper appuya son front contre la baie vitrée et ferma les yeux.

- C'est ma faute alors? Demanda-t-il.

Emmett soupira.

- Peut-être… peut-être pas… La seule personne pouvant nous le dire est à New York et se prépare à aller à une réception donnée au Carlton en ce moment même… Tu sais, Bella peut être très impulsive… on ne sait jamais réellement à quoi s'en tenir avec elle… New York étouffait sa créativité et peut-être qu'être partie à Forks durant ces quelques jours lui a fournit ce qu'elle recherchait…

Jasper savait qu'Emmett tentait d'amenuiser le sentiment de culpabilité grandissant en lui. Emmett posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Edward entra dans l'appartement et les trouva ainsi. Il sourit, indifférent au climat de la pièce.

- Alors, on y va?

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

*********

Les trois hommes se rendirent au parc où ils jouèrent au football durant quelques heures. Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente du ciel depuis un moment déjà. Les nuages gris éclairés par les faibles rayons lumineux prenaient des tons variant du violet au rose orangé. Une fine brise de vent se leva, jouant avec les branchages des arbres du parc. Les minces rayons de soleil les réchauffaient, faisant scintiller leurs cheveux que la caresse du vent faisait voleter autour de leurs visages rougis et suants sous l'effort. Leurs gilets avaient été abandonnés dés la première quinzaine de leur jeu; laissant ainsi le plaisir -à la surpopulation de jeunes femmes présentes dans le parc- d'observer leurs musculatures saillantes et leurs carrures athlétiques. Ils riaient, décompressaient, se chamaillaient comme de vieux amis. Cela leur faisait du bien, sachant ce qui les attendait…

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire tous trois s'arrêtèrent. Ils remirent leurs gilets, au grand damne de leur public et se dirigèrent vers un vendeur ambulant non loin de là. Chacun prit sa commande et ils se mirent à marcher durant près de cinq minutes avant de finalement décider de se poser dans l'herbe rafraichie par la tombée de la nuit.

- Jasper et moi savons que Rosalie est heureuse avec toi, lui dit Edward avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. On sait maintenant que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, t'es un type bien Emmett… Dans le pire des cas, on sera toujours là pour te refaire le portrait, n'est-ce pas Jasper? Rit Edward.

- Aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre, lui répondit ce dernier. Tu dois te douter que le fait que tu ais emménager avec Rosalie ne nous ai pas plus…

- … en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais plutôt le fait que tu la connaisses depuis peu de temps… nous ne savons rien sur ta vie passée en dehors de ce que tu as bien voulu laisser échapper… et encore c'est assez mince, finit Edward en baissant la voix.

- Rosalie est déjà au courant et… je savais qu'un jour j'aurais dû vous en parler… Mais avant, il faut que vous sachiez que… ce n'est certainement pas la partie de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier… bien que ça puisse vous paraitre complètement dingue, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre Rosalie heureuse, je ne peux pas clairement vous dire que je l'aime mais je ne la laisserais jamais tomber… quoiqu'il puisse arriver…

Edward et Jasper acquiescèrent. Néanmoins, ils furent surpris lorsqu'Emmett leur eût dit qu'il ne pouvait leur dire clairement qu'il aimait Rosalie. Ils voyaient bien tous deux le lien qui les unissait. Ils se turent néanmoins, sachant qu'ils auraient la réponse dans le récit d'Emmett. Ce dernier soupira. Il fixait un point derrière ses deux amis. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et les différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage et ses yeux firent froid dans le dos à ses deux amis.

- Mes parents sont morts l'année de mes 17 ans et je n'avais plus aucune famille à part eux. Je suis entré à l'université pour suivre mes études en commerce international et sportive avec une bourse à 18 ans. J'en suis ressortit avec mon diplôme à 24 ans. Durant ma troisième année, j'avais fait la connaissance de Leah… Grande, brune au teint mâte et des yeux d'un noir charbon ardent… Elle a été la première femme que je n'ai jamais aimée, la première femme pour qui j'aurais pu tout donner… On s'était installés ensemble après un an en couple, dans un petit appartement. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyens mais on était heureux ainsi, on se suffisait l'un- l'autre. Je l'aimais à en crever mais, je me suis vite aperçut qu'elle n'était pas celle que je croyais. Elle a changé… Rentrant tard le soir -le plus souvent saoul- elle fumait de la simple cigarette au joint… puis… elle a commencé à se mettre aux drogues. Je l'aimais et elle m'a promit d'arrêter, donc je l'ai crue et c'est ce qu'elle a fait… Je venais de fêter mes 25 ans lorsqu'elle m'a apprit qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais heureux et après en avoir parlé avec elle, on a décidé de le garder. On a quitté notre appart' pour emménager aux abords de la ville. J'y avais trouvé un emploi en tant que prof de sport. Les mois passaient et elle s'arrondissait à vue d'œil, je ne l'avais jamais vue plus belle qu'elle ne l'était durant cette période. Elle avait à nouveau changé mais je pensais seulement que c'était ses hormones qui la travaillaient… Je nageais dans le bonheur, insouciant au fait que la vie n'était pas toujours rose… Un soir, en revenant du travail, je me suis fait agresser. Ils m'ont prit ma voiture et m'ont bousillé le genou gauche.

Une grimace aperçut sur le visage d'Emmett. Inconsciemment il se toucha le genou et se souvint de la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie.

- Je crois que ça a marqué le début de ma ou plutôt de notre descente aux enfers… Je n'ai pas pu travailler durant près de trois mois, les factures s'accumulaient puisqu'elle-même ne pouvait plus travailler. On a finit par revendre notre appartement et on a emménagé dans un quartier près du Bronx. Elle a accouché d'Ethan un 13 septembre, sourit-il. Ca a été le plus beau jour de ma vie… je revois encore ses petites mains, son petit nez et ses yeux d'un noir semblable à celui de Leah… Elle n'a pas une fois voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Les factures de l'hôpital venaient déjà s'ajouter à celles existantes… On avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts… Ajouter à cela le fait que nous nous engueulions presque tout le temps, qu'elle se droguait à nouveau… J'aurais pu lui pardonner mais… un jour où elle était trop défoncée pour s'occuper de notre fils, elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté durant sa grossesse… Ethan a pleuré à ce moment là et je suis parti m'occuper de lui. Elle m'avait mentit et j'ai commencé à me demander sur quoi d'autre elle aurait pu le faire… Je ne voulais plus pas ajouter au climat de tension ambiant alors je n'ai rien dit… On ne s'est plus parlé durant deux jours… Ethan devait à peine avoir un mois lorsqu'elle a commencé à sortir, ne revenant plus qu'un jour sur deux ou trois… Malgré tout ce qui nous arrivait, je l'aimais toujours autant… Elle me demandait de l'argent, je lui en donnais… j'étais incapable de lui dire non… peu importe la merde dans laquelle je me mettais ensuite. Seulement, Ethan a finit par tomber malade et a passé un mois à l'hôpital. Leah n'est pas venu le voir une seule fois… quant à moi, je faisais des allers-retours entre notre appart' et l'hôpital tous les jours après les deux petits boulots que j'enchainais… Un soir…

Emmett avait la gorge serrée. Les mots étaient si difficiles à prononcer et la douleur se réveillant dans sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas. Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Emmett alors que ses yeux se refermèrent.

_Décembre 2005 - New York, dans le Bronx_

_Emmett était éreinté par sa journée. Il y a plus de deux heures qu'il avait finit sa journée et il s'était alors rendu directement au chevet d'Ethan. Son état était stable pour le moment mais il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer seul. Pas une fois il n'avait eu le plaisir de voir ses pupilles éclatantes de vies. Dieu sait qu'il en aurait certainement eu besoin en ce moment… _

_Il finit par tourner à l'angle de la rue alors que le froid apporté par le mois de décembre s'insinuait dans chaque pores de sa peau. Il enfonça plus durement ses poings serrés à l'extrême dans ses poches, tentant vainement de retrouver un peu de chaleur. De la buée sortait à intervalles réguliers de sa bouche et de son nez. Voûtant les épaules, il esquiva le trou d'une cinquantaine de centimètres qui s'étendait sur le trottoir. Il entendit au loin des chats se querellant et la sirène d'une voiture de police. Un coup de feu résonna alors qu'il atteignait la porte de son immeuble. Il donna un coup de pied dedans et s'engouffra dans le hall. Sans plus faire attention à cette constante odeur de renfermé mêlé à la moisissure, la sueur et le tabac, au papier peint, non plus blanc mais devenu un mélange de jaune, gris et de tâches brunes… Il commença son ascension de l'escalier délabré. Il était tellement habitué qu'il n'y faisait plus attention désormais… pas plus qu'il ne se soucia de ses voisins du 4__ème__ et de leurs disputes quotidiennes, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua Betty, la stripteaseuse du 1__er__, sortir de chez elle avec un hématome de la taille de son poing sur son visage; automatiquement, il esquiva la cinquième marche de l'escalier… Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il passa devant le palier du Mr Benett et qu'il entendit le chien de ce dernier aboyer à en réveiller un mort…_

_Il inséra ses clés dans la porte d'entrée mais elle était déjà ouverte. Leah devait être rentrée…Il passa la porte par l'embrasure et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur avant de pénétrer totalement dans la salle principale et accessoirement cuisine. Aucune trace d'elle. Il ramassa la robe qu'elle avait dû enlever, soupirant encore une fois au rituel auquel il allait devoir se soumettre d'ici peu. Il se servit un café et prit une boite de comprimés pour Leah. _

_« Elle aura la gueule de bois… pensa-t-il »_

_Lentement, il se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il y vit fût pire que toutes les autres fois. La chambre préalablement impeccablement rangée était dans un désordre des plus innommable. Des meubles étaient renversés, les couvertures du lit au sol mais le pire fut lorsqu'il _la_ vit ou plutôt _les_ vit…Il avait clairement entendu son cœur se briser, libérant ainsi des torrents de haine et de colère. _

_Leah était à demie allongée sur un homme à la peau mate, sa main posée sur l'aine de ce dernier alors qu'un autre homme avait une jambe passée sur celles de la mère de son enfant et une main sur son sein. Les cheveux épars et des cernes de plusieurs jours sous les yeux, son maquillage coulant en de longues traînées sur ses joues… Ce n'était tout simplement plus sa Leah, cette femme douce et tendre qui avait réussit à faire battre son cœur comme jamais…_

_Les deux hommes remuèrent et lorsqu'ils virent le colosse face à eux, prirent peur et quittèrent l'appartement sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller. Emmett avait enserré sa tasse de café plus fortement et alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, il se décida à attendre. Il s'assit sur la chaise à bascule face au lit et bu une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Lentement, il détailla plus précisément ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table de chevet… de petites pilules… une seringue… et de la poudre blanche s'échappait d'un petit sachet, tombant au sol…_

_Après une demie heure pendant laquelle il pensait à la meilleure chose à faire, Leah remua et finit par se réveiller. Des ecchymoses s'étalaient un peu partout sur son corps. Elle vrilla son regard vitreux sur Emmett et tenta un sourire qui finit en grimace. Emmett releva un sourcil. _

_- Bonjour Leah. _

_Sa voix, calme et posée sonnait comme une menace dans l'esprit encore brumeux de la jeune femme. Après ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle l'aurait pensé prêt à une énième engueulade mais il était étrangement calme… trop calme… Elle le regarda alors qu'il portait à nouveau sa tasse de café -désormais froid- à ses lèvres. _

_- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée. _

_Toujours cette même voix. Un frisson la parcourut. Il lui indiqua du menton la table de chevet. Elle suivit son mouvement. Rapidement elle remit le tout dans le sachet et s'accroupit au sol pour ramasser le plus possible le tas blanc. Emmett la regarda faire, impassible. Bien son corps lui hurlait toute sa peine, il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Leah se releva et regarda à nouveau le visage d'Emmett; il s'était installé au fond du fauteuil laissant baigner son visage dans la pénombre environnante. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux était visible. _

_- Si c'est pour me dire que je dois arrêter je te promet qu'après ça… _

_- On sait bien tout les deux que ce ne sera pas le cas, la coupa-t-il. _

_Un silence pesant s'en suivit. _

_- Où est Ethan? S'enquit Leah en voulant à tout prit occulter la panique grandissante en elle suite au blanc entre eux. _

_- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de lui? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. _

_- C'est tout de même mon…_

_Emmett s'avança, laissant apparaître une moiti de visage à la lumière des rares lampadaires encore intacts face à leur chambre. _

_- Ce n'est pas ton fils, il ne l'a pas été jusque là et ne le sera jamais. _

_La flamme dangereuse dansante dans le regard d'Emmett fit se reculer Leah contre la table de chevet. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi dangereux qu'à l'instant. Emmett avait enfin prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. S'étant bercé d'illusions, il s'était laissé entraîner vers le fond en douceur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas voulu admettre que son couple avec Leah n'avait plus lieu d'être et que sa vie était désormais gâchée. _

_- C'est MON fils! Hurla Leah en se redressant rapidement. _

_Elle balaya la pièce du regard et commença à s'habiller. Emmett la laissa parler, attendant patiemment la fin de son monologue. _

_- C'est de ta faute si je l'ai gardé, je n'ai jamais su te dire non! Mais cette chose est sortie de mon ventre alors c'est bien MON fils!_

_Emmett serra les poings. Ethan n'était pas une CHOSE!_

_- C'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui, de ta faute si je me suis mise à me droguer… Tu étais si parfait, si… beau que je faisais pâle figure à côté de toi! Qu'elle idée j'ai eu de vouloir essayer de faire en sorte que notre couple fonctionne. J'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit de nouveau comme avant mais tu travaillait tout le temps, tu n'avais plus le temps pour moi! Et dès que tu rentrais, tu t'occupais d'Ethan… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je supporte tout ça pour Ethan puisque tu es son père mais j'en peu plus. Depuis quand n'avons pas fait l'amour, dis -moi? _

_La rage augmentait encore un peu plus en Emmett. Les prunelles d'Emmett en devinrent plus menaçantes. Leah eut à peine le temps de le voir qu'il retourna dans la pénombre. D'une voix dénuée de sentiments et froide il répondit:_

_- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui t'es donné ta première seringue et ton premier joint… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu n'as fait aucun effort, tu t'éloignais de moi et revenais seulement lorsque tu avais besoin d'argent pour t'acheter ta merde! Et si je travaillais c'est surtout pour te payer ce qui te sert à te défoncer! En mère, non, génitrice parce que tu n'as rien d'une mère à mes yeux comment ne peux-tu pas savoir que ton fils est hospitalisé? D'ailleurs combien de fois es-tu allé le voir depuis? Je vais te le dire: aucune. J'AI fait des efforts jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est finit. Tu n'en vaut plus la peine… Je ne dirais ceci qu'une seule fois et tâche de bien le mémoriser. Tout est finit entre nous. Tu vas quitter cet appartement et ne plus jamais y revenir… Quant à Ethan, je suis plus à même de m'occuper de lui. Il ne connaitra pas sa mère mais aura un père attentif à ses besoins. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que lui et moi étions de trop dans ta vie alors c'est simple…Tu viens de gagner ta liberté. Alors maintenant prends ce dont tu as besoin et sors d'ici… sans un mot…_

_Leah allait répliquer mais son souffle mourut dans sa gorge quand la tasse d'Emmett passa à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de s'écraser sur le mur. _

_- Tu ne dis rien et tu quittes cet appartement, simplement… Ma patience à des limites et je doute que tu veuilles ma voir réellement craquer…_

_Leah se leva, rassembla quelques affaires et quitta la chambre. Après un regard circulaire, elle quitta l'appartement. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, le vent glacé s'engouffrant sous la mince couche de vêtements qu'elle portait, Emmett laissa couler une larme… _

* * *

_Chicago - dans le parc_

Les poings d'Emmett étaient serrés à l'extrême. Une seconde larme perla…

- Depuis ce jour je me suis juré de toujours m'occuper de lui, de faire en sorte qu'il ait la vie qu'il mérite d'avoir indépendamment de moi et de mes besoins… Lorsqu'il est sortit de l'hôpital, on est rentrés à la maison tous les deux. Durant un mois je continuais à travailler, laissant mon fils à ma voisine sexagénaire… Je remboursais peu à peu les crédits et commençais à entrevoir un meilleur avenir pour nous deux… mais il a fallut que je prenne un mauvais coup sur mon genou au boulot après presque un an sans grande emmerdes. On venait à peine de fêter l'anniversaire à Ethan et je l'ai regardé… me mettant à imaginer un tout autre avenir pour lui… un avenir meilleur où il aurait tout ce dont il a besoin, un avenir dont je ne ferais visiblement pas partit… Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir tout ce qu'il méritait… Je sais ça peut paraitre cruel de penser que j'ai pu un jour songer à abandonner mon enfant mais j'étais au bout du rouleau… On menaçait de nous jeter à la rue puisque je ne pouvais plus payer le loyer, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à subvenir aux besoins d'Ethan et c'est limite si je mangeais moi-même… Le laisser à Leah était tout simplement impensable… Je savais qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents mais je préférais savoir mon fils avec de parfaits étrangers qu'avec elle. Ca m'a parut être la seule solution valable…

Sa voix mourut lorsque le dernier mot fut prononcé. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son visage, revenant à lui. Jasper et Edward se contentaient de l'observer, attendant la fin de son histoire… Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tristement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tant la douleur qui l'oppressait lui comprimait le cœur.

- Je l'ai prit dans mes bras et j'ai marché jusqu'à une maison que je jugeais assez accueillante pour lui. Je n'ai pas cessé de regarder son petit visage endormit du chemin, d'embrasser sa peau de bébé… Pour moi il n'y avait pas d'autre solution envisageable. Je l'ai donc déposé devant une maison et je suis parti sans me retourner. A 26 ans, je venais d'abandonner mon fils… C'est triste à dire mais ma vie ressemblait à ça, jusqu'à ce que Bella y fasse son apparition…

Il soupira.

- Je travaillais dans un bar-café durant l'après midi et j'ai apprit plus tard par Bella elle-même que c'était là pour la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je n'avais jamais fait attention aux personnes que je servais, pour moi elles étaient toutes pareilles. Je pensais souvent à mon fils et à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir… D'après elle, nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour où Leah était venue m'emmener Ethan qu'elle n'arrivait pas à endormir. Il était resté avec moi toute l'après midi. J'avais réussit à amadouer mon patron en lui disant que c'était bien la seule et unique fois que ça arrivait… Apparemment elle est revenue plusieurs fois suite à cette scène. J'étais devenu l'unes de ses sources d'inspiration. Hasard ou non, il se trouve que lorsque j'ai déposé Ethan face à cette porte, elle m'avait suivie…

Emmett prit une profonde inspiration.

- Le lendemain il pleuvait des cordes, je venais d'abandonner mon fils, mon moral était au plus bas et pour couronner le tout, j'avais reçu un autre avis d'expulsion pour la fin du mois et l'hôpital demandait le remboursement des frais… J'étais assis dans le canapé lorsqu'on vint toquer à ma porte. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mon proprio alors je l'ai bien envoyé dans les roses… sauf que mon visiteur insistait alors j'ai finis par me lever et aller ouvrir. J'ai découvert une gamine de 19 ans sur mon palier, trempée jusqu'aux os, sa capuche lui retombait sur le visage et elle semblait soutenir quelque chose sous son gilet. Je l'ai observée un instant. Elle était tellement mince et j'avais l'impression que rester debout pour elle relevait du miracle. Son gilet était trois fois trop grand et ses converses étaient prêtes à rendre l'âme d'une minute à l'autre. Elle est rentrée sans même me demander mon avis.

Emmett sourit plus franchement cette fois-ci.

- Dos à moi, je l'avais vue enlever sa capuche, me laissant apercevoir une chevelure brune. Elle a ouvert son gilet d'une main et s'est retournée vers moi. Elle portait mon fils dans ses bras. Je lui ai hurlé les pires choses qui me passaient par la tête, la traitant de tous les noms, lui disant que j'avais abandonné mon fils exprès pour qu'il ait une meilleure vie, une vie que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir, qu'elle avait gâché celle d'Ethan en me le ramenant et que maintenant quoique je puisse faire, il allait falloir que je l'abandonne une seconde fois, qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point ma vie était dure… Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'était m'entendre déverser ma colère, ma rage et ma peine sans broncher une seule fois. Son regard ne m'a pas quitté une seconde. Malgré mes hurlements, elle avait fait en sorte de garder Ethan calme dans ses bras. Pas une fois je ne l'avais entendu pleurer. J'ai finit par me calmer alors qu'elle était toujours debout à me regarder avec ses grands yeux caramel. Elle a posé Ethan dans le siège auto posé sur la table et m'a fait face, laissant Ethan jouer avec son doigt. Et c'est là quelle m'a dit la chose la plus insolite qu'il soit: « _J'ai besoin d'un agent. » _Je l'ai regardée comme si elle avait une troisième tête ou un troisième œil avant qu'elle n'ajoute: _« Et je veux que ce soit toi. »_

Emmett fût secoué d'un petit rire avant de poursuivre, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

_14 septembre 2006 - Dans le Bronx, New York. _

- Tu te moques de moi? Rit-il amèrement.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas, lui avait-elle répondu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il observa Ethan jouer avec le bout du doigt de la jeune femme.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici… et avec mon fils?

- Je t'ai seulement empêché de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie en l'abandonnant. Quant à ma présence, je te l'ai déjà dit… lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Tu te moques de moi, rit sombrement Emmett.

- Non, avait-elle soutenu.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Bella.

- Bien Bella, soupira Emmett, tu vas me rendre mon fils, rentrer tranquillement chez toi et disparaitre de ma vie.

- Non. Si je pars, Ethan partira avec moi, lui avait-elle répondu.

Emmett rit.

- Tu te moques de moi? Répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je ne te permettrais pas de repartir avec mon fils sans rien dire!

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu et l'avait simplement observé. Emmett portait une vieille paire de jeans troués au niveau des genoux et un tee-shirt de football datant de l'université. Ses converses avaient fait leur temps mais il continuait à les porter tout comme elle.

- Tu as abandonné ton fils, Emmett. Tu l'as laissé devant la porte d'une maison. Je suis ici pour te donner un putain de travail! Lui dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Emmett fut impressionné par sa force de caractère. Il attendit qu'elle continue. Elle l'avait rejoint en quelques enjambées et se tenait désormais face à lui. Elle encra son regard au sien alors qu'elle appuyait sur son large torse en parlant.

- Je suis ici pour te donner une chance de quitter cet appart' pourrit et de donner à Ethan la chance de connaitre son père! En te proposant un travail, un lieu où loger et l'opportunité de tout commencer à zéro! J'ai d'ors et déjà payé tes dettes à l'hôpital et payer tes loyers en retard à ton proprio…

- Tu as…

- Mais putain de merde Emmett! Ravale un peu ta putain de fierté! Tout ce dont Ethan a besoin c'est d'un père… Son père! Je sais, tu ne me connais pas et je t'en passe des pires et des meilleures… Mais tu l'as abandonné! Et si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait retrouvé, il aurait finit dans un orphelinat malheureux comme les pierres sans même savoir que son père était encore en vie quelque part dans cette foutu ville!

- Co… comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle? Lui demanda Emmett, surpris.

Bella balaya son interrogation par un geste de la main avant de soupirer.

- C'est seulement ça qui t'intéresse? Comment j'ai pu connaitre ton nom?

Bella reprit Ethan dans ses bras. Elle lui lança un regard désolé avant de rabattre sa capuche sur ses cheveux et son visage. Elle amorça son départ lorsqu'elle fût retenue par Emmett. Elle releva lentement son visage et remarqua immédiatement le conflit intérieur qui faisait rage en lui. Elle enleva sa capuche alors que le menton d'Emmett tremblotait. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la peine et le désarroi qu'il ressentait. Silencieusement et en de lents mouvements, elle déposa Ethan à nouveau sur le siège et se colla au torse d'Emmett. Passant ses bras autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer pour en arriver là. Emmett se raidit, ne sachant que faire. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, son corps se détendit, se réchauffant contre celui faible et fébrile de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment ni pourquoi, il passa ses bras autour de ce petit être, plongeant son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Les larmes s'écoulèrent l'une après l'autre, aucun son ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres… seuls leurs respirations haletantes se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement.

Emmett était confus. Cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas se souciait de lui au point de pleurer. Elle pleurait sans savoir le dixième de ce qu'il avait pu traverser. Elle pleurait _avec lui_. Elle pleurait pour Ethan, pour lui et pour elle. Il inspira longuement, appréciant de sentir pour la première fois depuis un an une odeur douce et féminine. Il sentit Ethan remuer dans le siège auto mais il ne voulait pas rompre le seul sentiment de paix qu'il avait connu depuis bientôt deux ans. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Non, il ne voulait pas être confronté à la disparition de son fils… Inconsciemment sa prise s'intensifia sur Bella.

- Emmett, souffla Bella en réprimant un sanglot. Tu vas finir par m'étouffer!

Il la relâcha et s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir l'admirer. Et si tout ceci n'était pas seulement le fruit de son subconscient? Il approcha lentement sa main du visage en cœur de Bella et essuya de son doigt la larme solitaire faisant son chemin sur sa joue. Il observa la goutte d'eau salée sur son doigt avant de relever la tête vers elle. Bella mit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

- Ca peut te paraître complètement irréaliste mais je suis bien là… avec Ethan. Crois bien que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je serais là pour vous deux… Je ne cherche pas à t'offrir un quelconque acte de charité. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'Ethan ait son père avec lui et qu'il grandisse comme tout enfant doit l'être… Entouré par des personnes qui l'aiment réellement… Tu es la seule famille qu'il ait, la seule personne dont sa vie puisse dépendre…

Elle serra plus fortement la main d'Emmett.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Elle sortit une petite carte de sa poche et son portable qu'elle tendit à Emmett. Il observa longuement le petit carton dans sa main. Il y avait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse annotée dessus. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Ethan va rentrer avec moi. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas le concevoir mais c'est le mieux à faire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il sera en sécurité et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Je te laisse seulement le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Deviens mon agent… peu importe le peu de qualifications que tu ais, deviens-le… simplement… Je peux te permettre d'offrir une meilleure vie à Ethan, je t'assure un revenu stable et régulier, un lieu convenable où lui et toi pourraient vivre temporairement ou non… Je t'offre seulement un avenir pour ton fils et toi, un avenir où tu n'auras plus à te soucier de quoi demain sera fait et de comment tu comptes payer tes factures… Je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate, prends ton temps… Ethan est entre de bonnes mains…

- Mais je…

Emmett observa son fils longuement. Enregistrant ses traits fins et endormis dans son esprit. Il passa sa main dans les fines boucles brunes de ses cheveux et sourit tristement. Bella lui pressa l'épaule.

- Appelles moi lorsque tu te sentiras prêt et que tu auras une réponse à ma proposition… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est plus un environnement convenable pour Ethan, penses à lui prioritairement parce que quoiqu'il arrive, même si tu refuses cette offre travail, vous viendrez vivre chez moi… et sache que le « non » ne sera pas une réponse que j'accepterais de te part…

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, ferma en partie son gilet, prit Ethan et quitta l'appartement. Emmett soupira et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, encore chamboulé par cette jeune femme et sa venue dans son appartement, son fils et sa proposition.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il se repassa les grands événements de sa vie, de ces derniers mois, de ces dernières années… Il repensa à son fils, ce petit être qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard. Il avait rêve de toujours être là pour lui. Mais malheureusement, la réalité de cette dernière année l'avait rattrapé, lui enlevant toutes ses illusions. Et si Bella était sa rédemption? Et si… elle était cet appel du destin qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser? Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux à quel point elle était sincère et franche, fraîche et pétillante, douce et aimante. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu prendre autant de décisions à sa place, sans même avoir prit la peine de le consulter. Mais même si elle l'avait fait, l'aurait-il accepté? Il savait bien que non, parce que comme elle le lui avait bien fait remarquer, il prendrait ça pour de la charité… pire, de la pitié… Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pourtant pas une seule fois vu dans son regard.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son poing se referma sur la petite carte qu'elle lui avait laissée. Il jeta le papier au sol, déterminé à récupérer son fils coûte que coûte, parce que quoiqu'elle puisse penser ou dire, il s'agissait de SON fils, cet être qu'il s'était un jour juré de protéger de tout et de tout le monde…

Il quitta son appartement et se mit à courir. Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts.

Ethan était son fils…

La pleine lune faisait se refléter les reflets bruns de ses cheveux, la profondeur noircie de son regard. Les rares lampadaires inutilisables du Bronx commencèrent à s'effacer, laissant place à ceux entretenus et en bon état de quartiers plus sécurisés. Les bruits de klaxon incessants, les bruits de vitres brisées ou de coups de feu en plein milieu de la nuit avaient cessés. Son genou le faisait souffrir, lui demandant de s'arrêter et de se reposer, lui demandant de mettre fin au supplice qu'il subissait après plus d'un an sans réel effort physique. Ses poumons le brûlaient alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Pourtant il trouvait la force de continuer, la force d'avancer… la force de retrouver son fils… et il savait que si jamais il s'arrêtait, il ne pourrait plus repartir. Alors il puisa dans ses dernières réserves et continua sa course dans les rues endormies de New York. Le froid lui rongeant la peau ne semblait nullement l'atteindre. Il retrouvait sa rage de vivre, de combattre. Abandonner son fils a été l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas cet Emmett défaitiste, il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir…

Il monta deux à deux les marches menant à _l'appartement_. Une fois devant la porte il toqua une fois puis une autre et encore une autre… Et alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur, se maudissant de l'heure à laquelle il était venu, elle s'ouvrit. Il sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui, repousser lentement ses quelques cheveux lui tombant sur le côté du visage. Un parfum de freesia lui titilla les narines et il finit par ouvrir les yeux sur le sourire de Bella. Les yeux brillant de larmes retenues, les lèvres pincées, les cheveux rapidement retenus en un chignon. Elle portait un vieux jogging et un débardeur rouge.

- Ok.

Malgré tout, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour lui et pour Ethan. Son rythme cardiaque désordonné s'était aussi rapidement calmé que sa respiration laborieuse. Caché au plus profond de lui, un sentiment d'espoir naissait, il voulait y croire et s'y rattacher… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il savait que c'était la meilleur décision qu'il avait prise jusque là… pour Ethan… pour lui…

* * *

_Septembre 2010 - Chicago, au parc_

- Elle m'a fait entrer dans son appartement et on a discuté ce qu'il restait de la nuit des modalités concernant mon emploi. Je lui avais promit que la situation était exceptionnelle et que j'aurais déménagé d'ici quelques mois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pourquoi? Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela avait pu me paraitre à l'époque, je m'étais attaché à elle dès la première seconde où je l'avais aperçue au pas de ma porte… Elle est devenue une mère pour Ethan bien qu'il l'appelle tatie, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'appeler maman lorsque l'on est seul. Elle m'a fait comprendre que la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue, même lorsque l'on pense que l'on ne pourra pas tomber plus bas que terre… Je n'ai jamais cru au destin et pourtant… c'est la seule réponse plausible que j'ai pu trouver pour justifier son intrusion dans ma vie.

Il soupira pour se donner du courage. Le pire était passé…

- Le lendemain je me suis réveillé sur son canapé. Elle m'avait mit un plaid sur les épaules lorsque j'avais dû enfin m'endormir. J'ai mit du temps avant de me souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et le matin même. Je me suis levé et j'ai observé son appartement. Il y avait un tas de carton encore non ouverts mais le reste était impeccablement bien rangé. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé comment elle réussissait à se payer un appartement en plein centre de New York à son âge… Je me suis levé et ai marché vers l'atelier d'où s'échappait Muse en fond sonore. Elle était dos à moi, devant une toile qui devait être quatre fois supérieure aux toiles classiques. Ethan était avec elle, couché dans un siège et il la regardait en gazouillant. Elle portait un vieux short et un marcel trop grand pour elle.

Il regarda Jasper durant un moment avant de se détourner.

- Ses cheveux étaient relevés par trois pinceaux et elle avait des traces de peinture sur les bras. Je me souviens avoir étouffé un rire en la voyant ainsi. Elle prenait de la peinture tantôt sur sa palette, tantôt sur les pots de peintures l'entourant au sol. Je la voyais créer devant moi une toile des plus époustouflantes. Ses coups de pinceaux étaient nets et précis. Pas une fois elle n'hésitait, pas une fois je ne l'avais vu reprendre un tracé. Elle était faite pour ça et ça se voyait… Chaque fibre de son corps criait ce trop plein de créativité. Ses mouvements étaient souples, gracieux et fluides. Ses émotions transparaissaient en chaque goutte de couleur qu'elle déposait sur cette toile. Elle s'activait à donner vie comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait choisit moi. Je n'avais aucune qualification et au lieu de faire décoller sa carrière, j'aurais risqué de tout gâcher. Mais elle m'a fait confiance… Comme personne ne l'avait fait avant… J'ai finit par regarder le reste de l'atelier et c'est la que j'ai vu à quel point son talent était époustouflant et encore, le mot était faible… Il devait y avoir une centaine d'œuvres alignées contre les murs, finies ou non… Mais toutes transpiraient la créativité et le talent, la liberté et l'ouverture d'esprit, des sentiments joyeux comme tristes… Un mélange confus regorgeant d'imagination et d'inventivité sans faille… Ses toiles étaient, son et seront toujours uniques en leur genre, tout comme elle…

La fine brise du mois de septembre séchait les larmes glissant de ses paupières closes.

- J'aime Bella tout simplement parce qu'elle a été cette bouée de sauvetage que j'ai tant recherché… cette amie, cette confidente, cette âme jumelle à la mienne, qui, même à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre arrive encore à sentir à quel point je suis mal…

Il sentit son portable vibrer pour la énième fois dans sa poche.

- Bella est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux en dehors d'Ethan. Et je crois que c'est compréhensible après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, tout ce que l'on a vécu… Je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareil parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible… alors je fais de mon mieux pour toujours veiller sur elle comme un grand frère le ferait sur sa sœur, je fais en sorte de lui faciliter un maximum la vie… même si au final, elle finit toujours par me revenir en aide… On a beau en avoir parlé des milliers de fois… elle m'a toujours fait comprendre que je ne lui devais absolument rien… et pourtant… Elle m'a redonné goût à la vie, m'a aidé à reprendre confiance en moi et aux êtres humains… Je lui dois littéralement la vie… Puisque techniquement c'est elle qui m'a fait renaitre…

Il rouvrit les yeux sur les visages attristés et baignant de larmes de ses amis.

- J'ai énormément souffert avec Leah et en parler aujourd'hui encore ravive de mauvais souvenir… Mais je voulais seulement vous assurer sur le fait que… j'ai des sentiments forts pour Rosalie, seulement j'ai peur que… si jamais je rend la chose concrète et que je lui avoue… je vais finir par la perdre. Je ne vous cacherais pas le fait que j'ai d'énormes doutes quant à notre avenir mais je sais aussi que je ne l'entrevois pas sans elle… Je ne suis pas complètement fiable à 100% et j'en suis désolé. Mais je dois encore travailler sur moi, Rosalie m'y aide à sa façon autant que Bella a su le faire durant ces quatre années. Je sais ce qui lui ait arrivé et je sais aussi que jamais je ne la ferais souffrir intentionnellement de mon vivant… Je ne vous ai pas raconté mon histoire seulement pour que vous acceptiez notre couple plus facilement mais seulement parce que vous êtes en droit de la connaitre et que je voulais vous rassurer quant à ma relation avec votre « sœur ». Je suis tout autant protecteur que vous, si ce n'est plus envers Bella. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir…

Edward et Jasper ne purent rien lui répondre. Leurs gorges leurs paraissaient trop nouées pour qu'un seul son ne puisse en sortir. Dans un silence des plus religieux, ils se levèrent et regagnèrent la voiture d'Edward. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement à Rosalie et Alice leur sauta littéralement dessus. Rosalie se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé. La soirée ne serait certainement pas aussi amusante que les dernières mais finalement c'était ainsi…

- Vous en avez mit du temps! S'exclama Alice.

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On a fait une visite rapide de Chicago avec Emmett, lui répondit-il d'une voix anormalement basse.

Alice fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers Rose.

- Alors, on les mange ces pizzas?

La soirée se déroula dans un calme peu connu jusque là. Alors que le Lord regagnait son appartement cette nuit là, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Emmett leur avait conté. Il n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile mais… il avait toujours gardé un minimum d'espoir. C'était une personne formidable et il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé par le passé. Il continuait aujourd'hui à surmonter son mal être parce qu'il était entouré par _sa_ Bella, cette femme extraordinaire qu'il ne demandait qu'à revoir au plus vite…

Un lampadaire dans la rue clignota une dizaine de fois avant de s'éteindre complètement. Une zone d'ombre de plus dans le monde mais dans lequel résignera toujours la promesse d'un lendemain. Il jeta un regard sur le tableau et marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Gardant en mémoire le tableau, il se coucha.

Demain était un nouveau jour… la promesse d'un avenir nouveau se profilait à l'horizon…

Jasper finit par s'endormir alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube transperçaient la légère couche nuageuse…

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Si vous deviez me laisser une seule review sur toute la fic, (chose que je n'espère réellement pas…) ce serait certainement sur ce chapitre-ci!**

**A bientôt je l'espère! (enfin, je dis ça pour vous… lol!)**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	7. Leave New York

**Salut à vous!**

**Il est très tard mais je ne voulais pas me coucher sans vous poster le chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes, j'en suis gaga!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_

* * *

_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapitre 7_

_Leave New York _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Octobre 2010, New York. _

_._

_._

- Dis maman, quand est-ce qu'il arrive papa?

Bella et Ethan attendaient l'arrivée d'Emmett. Son avion venait d'atterrir. Ethan était dans les bras de Bella, la tête posée sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il avait encerclé son cou de ses bras et regardait avec impatience la porte de débarquement. Soudain, il releva la tête. Il vit son père arriver, ému aux larmes. Emmett les avait remarqués dès qu'il avait franchit la porte. Bella et son sourire rayonnant ainsi que cette petite tête brune. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant de les prendre dans ses bras, laissant ses bagages tomber au sol.

Ces retrouvailles furent suivies par toutes les personnes dans l'aéroport. L'attendrissement et les sourires sur leurs visages montraient à quel point ils étaient touchés par cette scène. Il était vrai qu'à les voir ensemble, ils ressemblaient à une véritable petite famille.

Emmett déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella, s'y attardant et souffla un « merci ». Son amie sourit et resserra la prise de son bras sur son corps. Ethan était heureux de voir que sa famille était à nouveau complète. Son papa et sa maman étaient à côté de lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Son papa lui avait beaucoup manqué mais il s'était quand même beaucoup amusé avec maman… Ethan entoura ses petits bras autour du cou d'Emmett et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Il finit par le relâcher. Emmett ramassa ses bagages et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Les gens reniflaient, d'autres pleuraient, mais il n'en avait cure, tout ce qui comptait c'était Ethan et Bella.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé mon grand? Demanda Emmett à Ethan d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Ethan sourit et Emmett eut la satisfaction de voir que la deuxième dent qu'il avait perdue n'avait pas encore poussée, laissant un espace vide dans la dentition de son fils.

- C'était super! Avec maman on a été en France à Disney et j'ai même fait un manège avec Tigrou! Après on a été faire du ski et même que maman elle est tombée plein de fois et qu'elle s'est fait bobo au pied…

Emmett entendait son fils lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son départ alors qu'il mettait son sac dans le coffre de la Mercedes noire de Bella. Il referma le coffre et marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Bella possédait la même voiture que Jasper. _Quant à elle, Bella finit d'attacher Ethan avant de prendre sa place côté conducteur. Emmett vit passer Bella devant lui et l'observa. Il finit par prendre place à l'arrière près d'Ethan pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

La voiture prit la direction de l'appartement alors qu'un constat s'imposait à lui. _Jasper manquait à Bella. _Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas clairement dire à Bella qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Jasper. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de ne rien lui dire.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Sa maison lui avait manquée. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de freesia et de peinture fraiche qui imprégnait la pièce. De fins rayons de soleil passant par la baie vitrée réchauffaient la pièce et son corps. Il remarqua aussitôt les changements. Certains meubles avaient été remplacés, un mur était recouvert de peinture blanche alors que les trois autres étaient peints en bleu nuit. Deux de ceux-ci avaient des projections de peintures et des traces de mains dessus. Un emplacement avait été gardé vide. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'atelier et plongea ses mains dans le pot de peinture verte. Il traversa rapidement l'appartement et posa ses mains sur le mur sous l'œil amusé de Bella et Ethan. _Il était chez lui…_

.

*********

.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas eu un seul jour de répit. Et lorsqu'enfin il trouvait un moment de libre, Bella n'était pas disponible. Il avait eu Rosalie au téléphone durant sa pose déjeuné. Il lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait à New York, d'Ethan et de Bella. Rosalie et Emmett avaient parlé ensemble du fait qu'Ethan appelait Bella « maman » et elle avait finit par s'y faire, consciente de l'importance de Bella dans la vie de son homme. Emmett demandait aussi des nouvelles de Jasper et Edward. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé d'appeler Rosalie et de tomber sur l'un des deux hommes avec qui il parlait durant une période plus ou moins longue. Emmett avait demandé à Bella qu'elle ait sa soirée de libre. Il lui devait un ciné.

A 18h30, il quitta son bureau et prit la direction de l'appartement au volant de son tout nouveau 4x4. Il franchit la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à ce qu'Ethan lui saute dans les bras mais il ne vint pas. L'inquiétude commença alors à le gagner.

- Bella? Appela-t-il. Où est Ethan?

- La mère de Jenny l'a invité à passer la soirée avec eux. Comme on devait sortir je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que d'appeler une baby-sitter, lui répondit-elle quittant la salle de bain.

Il prit un temps pour observer Bella. Sa silhouette s'était encore affinée et bien que son regard ait retrouvé un semblant de pétillement, elle n'était plus aussi heureuse qu'avant.

_Leur amour était des plus destructifs. Aussi destructeur il sera tant qu'ils ne seront pas à nouveau réunis. _

Et ça, Emmett en était pleinement conscient maintenant.

- On y va? Lui demanda Bella en enfilant son manteau noir.

- Allons-y Belly, lui répondit-il se courbant pour la laisser passer.

Elle rit et ils finirent par regagner le fast food le plus proche à pieds. Emmett se tenait à côté d'elle, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet sans éveiller les soupçons. Bella, elle, triturait sans cessa sa lèvre avec ses dents. Ils commandèrent et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre eux; c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

Bella mélangea une frite dans son ketchup et la porta à sa bouche. Elle soupira longuement avant de relever les yeux vers Emmett qui la regardait silencieusement en mâchant dans son 280 (*).

- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu sais déjà, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es devenue malheureuse et que tu t'enfermes dans ton travail pour éviter de trop penser, lui dit-il en sentant son cœur se comprimer. Tu fais des efforts devant Ethan mais peu importe, lui comme moi l'avons remarqué. Toi et moi savons que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça autant que nous savons que… tu es comme ça depuis que tu es partie ce 13 Février dernier…

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Bella. Elle sourit lentement et l'essuya du bout des doigts.

- C'est vrai… je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais c'est seulement que… quelque chose a changé, je ne sais pas quoi et ça me fait tellement peur!

Une autre larme suivit la première et alors qu'elle l'essuyait de sa main, d'autres s'échappèrent. Emmett passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans la banquette. La tête de Bella reposait sur son torse alors qu'il se retournait légèrement pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun sanglot qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, seulement des larmes silencieuses.

- Emmett, ça me fait tellement mal… pleurnicha-t-elle. Pourquoi ça fait mal? Pourquoi? Chuchota-t-elle.

Emmett la serra fortement contre lui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour apaiser sa peine. Elle souffrait et ne le méritait vraiment pas. La soirée était bel et bien terminée. Ils sortirent dans les nuits noires de New York et marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Il gardait un bras autour de Bella qui en avait fait de même pour lui. Les larmes s'écoulaient toujours. Bella releva la tête et observa le ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas si tard que cela mais déjà les jours devenaient plus courts. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ, une nouvelle aventure… et Chicago semblait être le bon endroit pour que ce soit le cas…

.

*********

.

Bella et Emmett étaient installés sur le canapé. Une couverture était posée sur les jambes croisées en tailleur de Bella. Elle se triturait les mains et n'osait pas regarder Emmett. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui dire précisément et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard surement trahit et blessé de son ami. Mais si jamais elle avait relevé la tête, tout ce qu'elle y aurait vu n'était que le regard douloureux et empreint d'inquiétudes d'un homme pour qui elle représentait une part importante de sa vie. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Le regard vague, elle fixait les toiles dans son atelier sans vraiment les voir.

- Je vais tout te raconter mais je te demanderais seulement de ne pas me juger trop durement. J'ai été consentante et pleinement consciente de mes actes à chaque fois.

Elle vrilla son regard au sien.

- Je n'aurais pas la certitude que lorsque je t'aurais tout raconté tu me vois de la même manière qu'avant et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu décidais de t'éloigner de moi… avec Ethan.

Elle reprit sa position initiale.

- Tout à commencé…

.

.

_13 Février 2007 - Forks_

_._

_Bella savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du passer par cette petite ville. Forks… Elle en frissonna. Perdue au milieu de nulle part et sa voiture refusant de démarrer. Elle était attendue à Seattle depuis la veille déjà mais avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Elle était attendue à une soirée de charité à laquelle elle participait chaque année. _

_Rageuse, elle se mit à marcher. Le garagiste lui avait assuré que sa voiture serait réparée en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle avait bien essayé de joindre Kate mais son portable n'avait pas assez de réseau, rendant ainsi la conversation incompréhensible ou entrecoupée. Quant à retourner au garage et demander au garagiste, il en était hors de question. Il l'avait déjà à contre cœur renseignée sur la non existence d'hôtel dans la région. Son portable se mit à sonner et elle ouvrit le curieux message. _

La tenue correcte est exigée.

Ta venue est alors demandée.

Forks est l'endroit où tu nous trouveras…

A la sortie de la ville tu tourneras…

Et en pleine forêt du t'amuseras…

21 h sonnerons et nous espérerons te retrouver

Puisqu'après tout s'amuser permet toujours de rêver…

_Elle ne connaissait pas l'émetteur de ce message mais elle devait bien avouer que tout ceci l'intriguait. Elle passa sa journée à visiter la ville et s'était arrêtée sur les coups de midi au seul restaurant routier de la ville. Elle avait évidemment fait tâche avec sa robe de soirée mais elle ne s'en était pas plus souciée que cela. Elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré plusieurs personnes et leur avait posé des questions. Elle avait par ailleurs apprit quelques rumeurs circulant dans cette petite bourgade. Le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon lorsqu'elle se décida à rejoindre le garage. Elle n'était pas loin mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit fermé à son arrivée, la laissant bloquée ici pour une journée supplémentaire. Elle récupéra sa voiture et finit par retourner au restaurant routier où elle pu téléphoner à Kate et lui indiquer qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendre à cette réception. _

_Vingt et une heures sonnèrent alors qu'elle se rongeait un ongle. Devait-elle y aller ou non? _

_Elle monta dans sa voiture et quitta la ville. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le petit chemin elle accéléra. Bella ne savait pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer lorsqu'après une vingtaine de kilomètres elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans ce sombre chemin. Après cinq minutes et les suspensions de sa voiture mises à rude épreuve, le chemin déboucha sur un manoir. _

_Eclairé de toute part, on devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de bougies. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être charmée par cet endroit. Il y régnait une telle paix, une telle sérénité mais aussi une telle force et un tel mystère que sa curiosité n'en fut que plus développée. D'une démarche assurée, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Deux hommes en smoking lui ouvrirent la porte et elle pénétra dans l'antre du château. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était resté tel quel. La plupart des châteaux dans lesquels elle avait mit pieds jusque là avaient toujours été rénovés et les changements finissaient par devenir trop apparents faisant perdre son charme aux lieux. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. _

_- Bonjour, je suis Anthon… le Lord, maître des lieux est heureux de vous compter parmi nous ce soir. Puis-je vérifier votre invitation?_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et se rappela du message qui lui fut envoyé. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et le montra à l'homme sans dire mot. Ce dernier hocha la tête, lui rendit son portable et prit son manteau. _

_- Etant nouvelle, je me dois de vous demander quel est votre nom d'empreint et de me laisser votre numéro de portable. _

_Elle lui donna son numéro curieuse, excitée et intriguée. _

_- Maintenant votre nom d'empreint mademoiselle…_

_- Supplice, entendit-elle un homme appeler. _

_- Laisses un peu tomber Shadow, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment, retournes à l'intérieur et laisses moi un peu veux-tu? _

_- Sweety, annonça-t-elle finalement. _

_L'homme hocha la tête et nota ce mot près de son numéro de portable. _

_- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un faux sourire forcé. _

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle déconcertée. _

_Elle se retourna et pénétra dans la salle des festivités…_

.

* * *

.

_._

_Octobre 2010 - New York _

_._

Bella finit par expliquer à Emmett ce qu'il se passa cette soirée là et les deux autres qui suivirent sans pour autant tout lui raconter en détail. Elle mit son cœur à nu comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait. Toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était promit de ne jamais laisser couler finirent par s'écouler une à une; la libérant ainsi d'une partie de poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Elles s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, pas plus qu'elle n'avait sentit Emmett la prendre dans ses bras, la forçant à s'allonger. Elle s'était sentie oppressée lorsqu'elle avait parlé de leur dernière rencontre, du sentiment d'impuissance et de confusion qui l'avait gagnée et de cette douleur qui avait imprégnée son être depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Je ne sais rien de lui, rien à part les quelques informations que nous nous sommes échangées durant ces trois nuits…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

Emmett voulait absolument être sur qu'il s'agissait du Jasper Whitlock qu'il connaissait.

- Jasper, souffla-t-elle, bercée par les caresses d'Emmett sur ses cheveux. Il doit mesurer une vingtaine de centimètres de plus que moi, des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés merveilleux… tu sais, soupira-t-elle, on dirait que la lumière se reflète dessus et joue avec les reflets… c'est un peu comme… comme sur Rosalie, tu vois? Mais c'est pas pareil non plus c'est plus comme…

- Oui, murmura Emmett en souriant à l'idée que Bella commence à s'endormir. Et ensuite?

- Hum… il a des lèvres fines, ajouta-t-elle en se touchant les siennes. Et… il a un corps magnifique… ça m'étonnerait à moitié si c'était les dieux eux-mêmes qui l'avaient sculpté… On dirait toi mais en mieux, soupira-t-elle. Mais ne pense pas que je m'intéresse qu'à ça… surtout qu'il a des fesses…

Emmett ne releva pas la pique et sourit à nouveau, attendrit.

- … mais ce que je préfère c'est ses yeux… ses si magnifiques iris… un bleu azur comme je n'en ai encore jamais vu… on dirait qu'on a prit un… un lapis-lazuli, tu vois? On l'a écrasé et on l'a mit dans ses yeux… et… tu verrais la manière dont-ils brillent lorsqu'il est… lorsqu'il… est…

Bella finit par s'endormir. Le sentiment de légèreté qui l'étreignit lui permit de passer une de ses meilleures nuits depuis des mois.

Emmett garda Bella près de lui. Caressant toujours distraitement la chevelure brune de la jeune femme, il observa son profil endormit, redessina lentement le contour de ses cernes. Il ne savait réellement que penser de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que de tels rassemblements existaient réellement. Il en avait déjà entendu parler à la fac mais ça n'a toujours été qu'une rumeur. De penser que Bella ait pu entrer dans un lieu comme celui-ci et d'être -heureusement- tombée sur Jasper le rassura d'une part. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si, d'autre part, elle était tombée sur un tout autre homme. Sa prise se resserra sur son corps frêle. Que serait-il advenu de lui si jamais elle n'était jamais revenue? Qu'aurait-il dit à Ethan? Lentement, il sentit son esprit s'embrumer et ses pensées devenir de moins en moins cohérentes. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

.

*********

.

- Bella? L'appela Emmett depuis la cuisine. Bella?

Elle apparut alors qu'elle enfonçait un chiffon dans sa poche arrière.

- Quand dois-tu aller chercher Ethan?

Bella regarda sa montre.

- D'ici deux heures, pourquoi?

- Je pensais cuisiner ce soir, lui dit-il.

Bella sourit.

- Ca va me manquer tu sais? Rosalie a vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme toi.

Bella s'assit sur le plan de travail près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Mais tu sais, je t'ai trouvé un appartement à quelques pas du notre. Cinq ou dix minutes à pieds tout au plus. C'est le plus simple que j'ai trouvé pour qu'Ethan nous ait tous deux à proximité.

Emmett releva son visage vers Bella face à son absence de réponse et la vit perdue dans ses pensées.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Elle baissa la tête.

- Je croyais qu'une fois à Chicago, Rosalie, Ethan et toi formeraient une véritable famille. Je m'étais attendue à disparaître peu à peu de votre vie. Je veux dire…

- Tu sais que tu peux être idiote quelques fois? Rit Emmett en relevant le visage de Bella.

- Rosalie est peut-être entrée dans notre vie mais ne crois pas si facilement en sortir, toi. Je ne l'accepterais pas moi-même et Ethan encore moins. Tu es sa mère point à la ligne.

- Et Rosalie dans tout ça? S'enquit-elle doucement.

- J'ai commencé à en parler avec elle et bien que j'ai vu que ça lui fasse de la peine, je n'accepterais pas de te perdre. Elle s'occupera d'Ethan le temps qu'il sera à notre appartement et même si je sais qu'il ne verra jamais Rosalie comme sa mère, je peux espérer qu'il « l'adopte » un minimum, expliqua Emmett.

- Et si jamais ça n'arrivait pas?

Emmett resta silencieux.

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas laisser tomber Rosalie j'espère, s'indigna Bella. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!

- Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure, la coupa Emmett durement.

- Mais promet moi de venir me voir et de me parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision. N'attends même pas jusque là et dès le moindre doute viens me voir, d'accord?

Emmett se déplaça et prit Bella dans ses bras.

- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Il se recula pour faire face et lui remit une mèche derrière les cheveux.

- A ton tour de me promettre quelque chose, lui dit-il sérieusement.

Bella fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui demanderait.

- Tu n'y retourneras pas.

- Co… comment? S'étouffa-t-elle presque. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire une chose pareille! Reprit-elle plus haut.

- Mais enfin Bella c'est la chose la plus dangereuse que tu ais faite de ta vie! Et si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave? Ni Ethan ni moi ne savions où tu étais!

- Je… Emmett, je… Je ne peux pas ne pas le revoir une dernière fois, lui dit Bella les larmes aux yeux.

Face à la détresse de son amie et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté la veille au soir, Emmett céda. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'irait certainement pas à cette St Valentin là. Elle reverrait Jasper bien avant cela. Bella fut prise à nouveau dans les bras d'Emmett alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses pleurs. Un sourire erra sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

_« Bientôt elle ne pleurerait plus, bientôt elle aura la vie qu'elle mérite d'avoir, pensa-t-il. »_

.

*********

_._

_Novembre 2010, New York _

_._

Bella retira son plat du four et servit trois parts de lasagnes dans des assiettes. Aujourd'hui Ethan avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous devant la télévision, autour de la table basse. Bella et Emmett devaient avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de Chicago. Tous deux appréhendaient la réaction de leur fils. Ils mangèrent sous les rires de l'enfant. L'ambiance décontractée qui s'était installée n'effaça pourtant pas la tension qui les habitait. Emmett prit la main de Bella dans le dos d'Ethan et y effectua une pression. Il était temps.

- Ethan mon cœur, ton papa et moi avons à te parler, commença Bella fébrilement.

Le petit les regarda tous deux avec ses grands yeux pétillants de joie. Ses parents essayèrent de lui rendre son sourire. Emmett se leva. Ne lâchant pas la main de Bella, il s'agenouilla face à son fils.

- Tu sais qu'on t'aime vraiment très fort, commença-t-il sous le regard inquiet du petit.

Ethan hocha la tête. Bella caressa lentement les cheveux de son fils. Le regard remplit d'amour et d'appréhension dont elle le couvait, prouvait à quel point elle serait prête à tout pour lui.

- Et tu sais aussi que maman et moi on est pas amoureux comme un vrai papa et une vrai maman.

- Mais Bella c'est quand même maman, ajouta Ethan emplit d'incompréhension.

- Bien sur que Bella est toujours ta maman! S'exclama Emmett avec force.

- Ethan, l'appela Bella. Tu te souviens de la gentille dame qui est venue y'a quelques mois? L'amie de Kate?

Ethan hocha la tête.

- Eh ben… Ton papa et Rose s'entendent très bien et ils vivent tous les dans un magnifique appartement.

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'en va? On va vivre tous les quatre dans son appartement?

- Non, lui dit calmement Emmett. Toi, Rose et moi allons vivre dans son appartement et Bella va vivre dans le sien.

- Mais moi je veux pas que maman elle vive ailleurs! Je veux qu'on vive tous les trois! Je veux pas de Rose comme maman et en plus elle est pas belle! Je veux ma maman Bella!

Ethan sauta dans les bras de sa mère et s'accrocha à son cou. Les larmes dans ses petits yeux menacèrent de couler.

- Hey… souffla Bella à son oreille. Je ne vais pas te quitter Ethan. Quand tu voudras me voir, tu le diras à papa et il t'emmènera jusque chez moi. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux et même dormir… je continuerais à venir te chercher à la sortie de l'école aussi, on fera plein de trucs tous les deux…

- Mais c'est pas pareil! S'écria le petit en se redressant. La dame elle est méchante et moi je veux pas partir!

Il se défit de l'étreinte de Bella. La vision de son enfant aussi malheureux et son visage strié de larmes fit naître un sentiment de culpabilité chez Emmett. _Qu'avait-il fait? _Bella ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

- Je veux mon papa et ma maman avec moi! s'écria-t-il en courant vers sa chambre.

Bella et Emmett échangèrent un regard désolé et empreint de douleur. Il leur était à tous deux impossible de le voir ainsi. Emmett entoura la taille de Bella et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Laissant silencieusement les larmes s'écouler, il se laissa bercer par les douces caresses de Bella sur ses cheveux et son dos. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Il s'était juré de rendre Ethan le plus heureux possible et ce qui venait d'arriver était l'exact opposé.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter, murmura doucement Bella. Il n'a connu que cet environnement jusqu'à présent et il va devoir s'y adapter. Je sais que Rosalie sera attentive à ses moindres besoins. C'est seulement qu'il ne la connaît pas encore… Ne désespère pas.

.

.

*********

.

_Décembre 2010, New York_

.

L'appartement croulait sous les boites de cartons. Certaines étaient fermées et d'autres, à moitié remplies jonchaient le sol, la table basse ou encore le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ethan ne voulait toujours pas quitter New York et encore moins vivre avec Rosalie. Bella et Emmett avaient tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y faisait. Il en voulait à son père pour être avec Rosalie et en voulait à Rosalie pour vouloir prendre la place de sa maman, Bella. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, tout allait bien…

- Je suis si heureuse qu'on parte enfin! S'exclama Kate.

Elle tournoya au milieu de la pièce alors qu'Ethan passa, furibond. Elle le rattrapa et le fit tournoyer lui aussi avant de le poser au sol.

- T'es heureux bonhomme?

Le petit lui adressa un regard noir et partit dans sa chambre désormais vide.

- Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé à ce que je vois, soupira-t-elle.

- Il nous en veut toujours, lui répondit Bella en remplissant un carton au sol.

Quelques heures après, les cartons furent entièrement bouclées. Les camions de déménagement étaient sur le point de partir. Emmett fit un dernier aller- retour et rejoignit Bella devant la porte de la chambre d'Ethan. Ce dernier était resté enfermé durant toute la matinée et les deux heures ayant suivit le repas.

- Emmett, tu devrais partir dès maintenant avec Kate et les déménageurs… Je vais m'occuper d'Ethan, murmura Bella.

Emmett ouvrit la porte et retrouva Ethan assit au milieu de la pièce. Lui et Bella s'avancèrent et se placèrent devant le petit. Son doudou contre lui, il garda obstinément la tête vers le sol.

- Papa va partir avec les déménageurs, tu veux aller avec lui ou venir avec moi? S'enquit Bella.

- Je veux pas partir, murmura-t-il.

Emmett releva le menton de son fils et fit face à ses yeux striés de larmes.

- Nous savons que tu ne veux pas mais c'est comme ça Ethan. Tu vas voir à Chicago tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux copains et même si nous ne vivons pas avec maman, tu la verras autant que tu veux. Je te l'ai déjà dit et maman aussi. Alors s'il te plait ne sois pas si triste, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, le supplia Emmett.

- Je dors chez qui ce soir? S'enquit Ethan.

- Chez moi, lui répondit son père.

Ethan fronça les sourcils.

- Hey bonhomme, dit doucement Bella. Dés qu'on arrivera, je te promets qu'on ira faire les magasins pour t'acheter une chambre chez moi. Et puis, tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour décorer mes murs, non? Finit-elle en souriant.

Ethan en fit de même et enlaça sa maman.

- Je peux faire le chemin avec maman alors? S'enquit-il auprès de son père.

Emmett sourit réellement pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines.

- Bien sur, souffla-t-il en embrassant le front de son fils.

.

*********

.

Bella regarda défiler la ville qui l'avait accueillie depuis presque cinq ans. Elle ne déambulera plus dans ses rues, son appareil photo à la main à la recherche d'inspiration. Elle ne se promènera plus sur les rues pavées dont elle connaissait presque par cœur chaque défaut. Elle ne sentira plus non plus l'odeur du bon pain sortant de la boulangerie faisant le coin de sa rue, ni même ne reverra les rares étoiles présentes sous le New York nocturne mais toujours éveillé. New York avait été la ville qui l'avait faite connaitre, la ville qui l'avait murir, grandir et se développer. Elle lui doit tout à sa « Grosse Pomme ». Elle y avait fait la connaissance de gens formidables et avait connu Kate, Emmett et Ethan. Ces deux derniers étaient devenus des êtres indispensables à sa vie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle les aimait réellement. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui elle commençait une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle vie. Une page se tournait et l'avenir se dessinait radieux devant elle. Elle sourit au travers la larme de mélancolie qui faisait son chemin sur son visage.

.

.

.

Le trajet dura au total près de 24 heures au lieu de 14 heures. Durant la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent à Cleveland pour se reposer. Ce n'est que vers 15h le lendemain qu'ils arrivèrent à Chicago. Le camion contenant les affaires d'Emmett s'arrêta chez Rosalie qui, à l'aide de Jasper et Edward le déchargèrent. Le second camion contenait les affaires de Bella et quelques meubles qu'elle n'avait pas offert à une action caritative. L'appartement avait été revendu. Les œuvres de Bella avaient été prises en charge par une autre société de transport. Cette dernière, plus sécurisée et coûteuse, ne devrait les lui amener qu'en fin de semaine. Bella arriva un peu après Emmett et se rendit directement à son nouvel appartement. Les déménageurs avaient déjà presque tout déchargé. Il faut dire qu'il était à moitié vide. Bella arrêta sa voiture près d'une autre Mercedes noire. Elle fit le tour de la sienne et en sortit Ethan ainsi que deux sacs. Le petit, intimidé voulu rester dans ses bras.

Elle observa la rue bordée de part et d'autres de lampadaires et d'arbres. En venant jusqu'ici, elle avait aperçu un parc. Il était à peu près à 5 minutes de marche. L'école primaire était quant à elle à une demi-heure à pieds. Ethan y fera sa rentrée dès la fin des vacances d'hiver. Avec l'influence du nom porté par Bella et la réputation de son père, sa place avait été assurée. Elle avait aussi remarqué une foule de petits restaurants, des boutiques et des centres commerciaux, quelques cinémas et enfin le local que Kate lui avait trouvé. Elle ne lui avait rien trouvé d'extraordinaire de l'extérieur mais son amie lui avait certifié qu'il serait excellent pour sa prochaine expo. Elle n'avait pas osé remettre sa parole en doute.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son nouveau chez elle. Le bâtiment était un véritable complexe de modernité froid et impersonnel. Les murs enduits gris étaient d'une laideur inimaginable. Elle en frissonna. De larges baies vitrées semblaient recouvrir toute la surface du bâtiment. On pouvait à notre guise voir ce que les gens faisaient puisqu'apparemment ils ne tiraient pas les rideaux. Au rez de chaussé elle vit une femme se quereller avec son maris, au premier un groupe d'enfants sautant sur le canapé alors que leur mère leur hurlait dessus, au deuxième une partie de jambe en l'air et au troisième une femme qui lançait à la figure d'un homme ce qui lui semblait être une bague… Elle ne risquait certainement pas de s'ennuyer ici. Néanmoins, elle espérait que les murs soient assez bien isolés. Frissonnant à nouveau, elle se mit en marche et passa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider?

Un concierge quinquagénaire l'interrompit dans sa contemplation du hall. Ce dernier était à l'image de l'extérieur, froid et impersonnel.

- Je suis la nouvelle propriétaire de l'appartement au huitième étage, monsieur Smith, sourit-elle en lisant son badge.

- Dans ce cas appelez moi John, lui sourit-il en retour. C'est votre fils? S'enquit-il en regardant Ethan.

- Oui, acquiesça Bella. Mais permettez-moi de vous demander de m'appeler Bella.

- Il vous ressemble beaucoup… Et comment t'appelles-tu petit gars? Demanda-t-il à Ethan.

Ethan enfonça un peu plus son visage dans la chevelure brune de sa mère.

- Il est un peu fatigué du voyage mais surtout assez timide lorsqu'il ne connait pas. Il ne faut pas avoir peur mon cœur, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de son fils en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le vieil homme rit.

- Passez une bonne fin de journée Bella.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du huitième étage. L'ascension se fit sous fond de musique classique. Un « Ding » retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement 8A, celui qu'elle occupera durant un temps indéterminé. Peut-être devrait-elle penser à aller se présenter à son ou ses voisins? Elle laissa cette idée de côté pour le moment et, aidée par Emmett et Ethan commença à disposer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

L'appartement était presque aussi grand que celui qu'elle possédait à New York. La cuisine et le salon- salle à manger étaient séparés par un muret faisant office de bar. Elle possédait quatre chambres et une salle de bain. La plus grande lui servirait de lieu de création: elle y mettrait son piano et ses œuvres. Les autres seront respectivement sa propre chambre, celle d'Ethan et une chambre d'amis. Il n'avait pour le moment pas fière allure, recouvert de cartons dans toutes les pièces. Mais dès demain, elle se jura d'aller commander le nécessaire. Elle devait d'abord le décorer suivant ses goûts et ensuite placer le mobilier.

- Bella? L'appela Emmett.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rosalie nous attends pour dîner d'ici une petite heure, je prends Ethan avec moi. On se rejoint là bas, d'accord?

- Aucun souci, lui assura-t-elle.

Emmett partit, elle commença à ouvrir certains de ses cartons. La sonnette de son appartement retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Le sourire qui était apparut sur ses lèvres se fana, sa respiration se coupa et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle oscillait entre incompréhension et incrédulité.

- Bonsoir Bella, sourit-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Dans un état second, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Emmett.

_J'ai un petit contre temps. _

_Ne m'attendez pas. _

_Je te raconterais tout ça demain…_

_Bisous. B_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_

* * *

_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Je viens de le finir et je n'en suis pas très fière. **

**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais le prochain sera surement meilleur!**

**Alors qui est cet inconnu? Une petite idée? **

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci de me lire en tous cas.**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	8. We found ourselves

**Hey!**

**J'avais prévu de vous le poster demain mais finalement je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous torturer plus longtemps. **

**C'est assez gentil de ma part non? **

**Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des plus attendus jusqu'à maintenant…**

**… du moins jusqu'au prochain… Hihi! **

**( je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir d'ailleurs! )**

**En attendant je vous remercie de vos mises en alerte et de vos reviews, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis…**

**Si jamais vous vous posez des questions, sachez que votre très chère et dévouée auteur est là pour y répondre…**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

MeiikO_3 : En réponse à ta review sur le chapitre 6: il a été le plus dur à écrire pour moi jusque là et savoir qu'il t'a fait ressentir autant d'émotions. La seule chose que je dirais c'est que ma mission est réussie! XD! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira! Merci de tes encouragements et de tes compliments! Bises.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_Chapitre 8_

_We found ourselves_

.

.

Jasper, Rosalie et Edward venaient à peine de terminer d'entreposer les cartons dans la chambre d'amis que la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Ils entreposaient le tout ici avant de faire du rangement. Seule la chambre d'Ethan avait été rangée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Jasper sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. La panique s'empara de lui. Et si leur relation ne dépassait pas le cadre de ces soirées? Qu'allait-il faire? Il n'y avait réellement jamais pensé jusque là. S'imaginant qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras et qu'ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Un peu cliché mais c'est l'idée… Soupirant pour se donner du courage, il quitta finalement la chambre. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il fit seulement face à Emmett et un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il s'approcha d'eux. Il serra la main d'Emmett et se baissa vers le petit garçon, caché derrière la jambe de son père.

- Salut bonhomme, je m'appelle Jasper et toi?

Il tendit sa main vers le petit alors que ce dernier relevait son regard vers son père. Il finit par reporter attention à Jasper et le détailla lentement. Il tendit peureusement sa petite main.

- Ethan, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis heureux de connaitre petit, finit Jasper en se relevant.

- Je suis pas petit! S'exclama Ethan en sortant de sa cachette, les poings sur les hanches. J'ai six ans!

Les adultes se regardèrent un moment et rirent silencieusement.

- D'accord bonhomme je retire ce que j'ai dit, sourit Jasper.

- T'as intérêt, ajouta Ethan.

- Il a du répondant ton fils et cache bien son jeu, fit remarquer Edward à Emmett.

- Il a de qui tenir, n'est-ce pas Ethan? Rit Emmett en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas et gigota pour qu'on le repose au sol. Ethan finit par observer son nouveau chez lui avant de faire le tour des chambres.

- Il a toujours autant de mal à se faire à se déménagement, fit remarquer Rosalie.

- Malheureusement il m'en veut toujours autant. Il faut dire qu'il s'imaginait que nous allions tous les trois venir vivre avec toi ici. On a du lui expliquer que finalement Bella se prenait un appartement seule et qu'il ne la verrait pas aussi souvent qu'avant, soupira Emmett.

- Il m'en veut si j'ai bien compris, dit tristement Rosalie.

Emmett la prit dans ses bras.

- Laisses lui seulement le temps d'accepter ta présence. Le jour où on lui a annoncé le déménagement on lui a aussi fait plus ou moins part de la relation qui nous unissait…

A cet instant, Ethan arriva en courant.

- Papa!

Mais il se stoppa en voyant Rosalie dans les bras de son père. Son sourire se fana et des larmes envahirent ses petits yeux. Coléreux, il se redressa et fixa Rosalie et son père.

- Je vous déteste! Papa t'es méchant et Rosalie aussi! T'es pas belle et je veux pas que tu sois ma maman! Ma vraie maman elle s'appelle Bella! C'est de ta faute si mon papa et ma maman y se divorcent en plus! T'es méchante! Je veux ma maman! Hurla-t-il avant de partir s'enfermer dans ce qui était visiblement sa chambre.

Emmett partit à la suite de son fils, laissant une Rosalie effondrée derrière lui. Elle savait que ça allait être dur les premiers temps mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Jasper et Edward la prirent dans leur bras alors qu'elle laissait échapper quelques larmes. Le petit avait raison, elle avait détruit son équilibre et l'avait séparé de sa mère. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait Emmett plus que tout et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, elle se fera accepter par le fils de son compagnon.

- Ethan sort d'ici tout de suite! Lui ordonna Emmett.

Il savait que la porte était ouverte mais voulait laisser une chance à son fils de sortir de lui-même.

- NON! JE VEUX MA MAMAN!

- Maman va arriver et…

- JE. VEUX. MA. MAMAN! S'époumona Ethan.

Emmett ouvrit finalement la porte et retrouva son fils allongé sur son lit, le doudou calé près de son visage. Son petit corps se soulevait au rythme de ses pleurs. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il le vit et sa colère retomba. Il s'assit près de lui sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux.

- Ethan, calme toi mon grand.

- Je veux ma maman, je veux pas de Rose, murmura-t-il.

Emmett prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Ecoute moi, dit-il doucement. Rosalie ne remplacera pas Bella. Bella restera toujours ta maman et elle t'aimera toujours autant que tu l'aimes toi aussi. Jamais elle ne t'oubliera et tu la verras aussi souvent que tu le veux. De toute manière demain tu passeras toute la journée avec elle seulement le soir tu reviendras dormir ici…

- Mais si maman elle m'oublie? Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

- Elle ne t'oubliera pas Ethan, est-ce qu'elle l'a déjà fait?

Le petit secoua la tête.

- Ca ne changera rien entre elle et toi… Mais tu sais, en disant ça, tu as fait très mal à Rosalie et maintenant elle est triste. Tu crois que maman elle serait contente de savoir que tu as fait pleurer Rose?

Le petit secoua la tête à nouveau.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas?

Il hocha la tête. Emmett se releva et déposa son fils au sol. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au salon où ils retrouvèrent Rosalie assise sur le canapé dans les bras de Jasper.

- Rose? L'appela Emmett. Ethan voudrait te parler.

Il lança un regard encourageant à Ethan avant de croiser celui, humide, de sa compagne. Le petit avança de quelques pas, penaud, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et se planta devant Rosalie. Il vrilla son regard coupable et encore larmoyant dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que t'étais pas belle alors que c'est pas vrai… Et pis, t'es pas méchante aussi… Mais Bella c'est ma maman et c'est pas toi alors je m'excuse pas pour ça.

- Ethan, souffla Emmett mécontent.

Rosalie sourit au travers ses larmes.

- Je comprend Ethan ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que Bella est ta maman et je ne veux pas prendre sa place.

- Mouai, dit Ethan encore peu convaincu avant de s'asseoir près de Jasper. J'ai faim moi et c'est quand que maman elle arrive?

A cet instant, Emmett reçut un sms de Bella.

_J'ai un petit contre temps. _

_Ne m'attendez pas. _

_Je te raconterais tout ça demain…_

_Bisous. B_

Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait la retenir. Soupirant, il s'accroupit devant Ethan et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- Maman ne pourra pas venir ce soir. Elle a eu un empêchement mais elle viendra te chercher demain matin.

En voyant les larmes regagner le regard de son fils, Emmett ajouta.

- On lui téléphonera tout à l'heure après mangé, d'accord?

Ethan ne put qu'hocher la tête affirmativement. Jasper fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de venir ce soir. Serait-elle au courant de sa présence? Si oui, comment? Il savait qu'Emmett n'avait rien dit. Secouant la tête pour échapper à ce trop plein de questions, il remarqua seulement que Rosalie avait regagnée la cuisine avec Emmett, le laissant seul avec Edward et Ethan. Ce dernier le regardait fixement.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez? Demanda-t-il en riant.

- Tu savais que maman elle dit ton nom quant elle dort?

Le cœur de Jasper fit un triple looping dans sa poitrine.

- PAPA! Appela Ethan.

Emmett arriva et posa un regard interrogatif sur son fils.

- Regardes, ajouta-t-il en pointant les yeux de Jasper.

Jasper et Edward étaient complètement confus. Ne sachant que penser de l'attitude du petit.

- Ethan, le gronda Emmett, premièrement tu sais que ce n'est pas beau de montrer du doigt et deuxièmement que dois-je avoir vu?

Ethan se leva et alla chercher son père qu'il ramena face à Jasper. Il monta sur le canapé, prit le visage de Jasper entre ses mains et le tourna vers son père. Edward était désormais hilare, assit sur son fauteuil. Le visage de Jasper était quasiment aplatit entre les deux paumes du petit. Ses lèvres lui donnaient des airs de poisson.

- Ethan s'il te plait, relâches Jasper, je pense que tu lui fais mal, rit Emmett.

- Mais regardes! S'entêta Ethan.

Jasper prit Ethan dans ses bras et le descendit du canapé. Néanmoins le petit ne relâcha pas sa prise. Emmett se baissa et fixa Jasper dans les yeux.

- Et maintenant? Soupira-t-il.

- C'est les mêmes yeux que maman dessine sur son cahier, dit Ethan comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Quel cahier? Le questionna Emmett en s'asseyant sur la table.

Ethan relâcha finalement Jasper et se tourna, mécontent, vers son père.

- Bah… une fois elle dessinait des yeux sur un cahier. Je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient beaux mais elle m'a dit qui manquait quelque chose… Après Kate est arrivée et pendant que maman parlait avec elle j'ai regardé le cahier et y'avait les mêmes yeux dessinés sur toutes les pages. Je trouvais ça marrant et pis après elle a commencé à les peindre mais à chaque fois la toile elle finissait déchirée. J'ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça et elle m'a dit que c'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis une fois j'ai trouvé le cahier à la poubelle, je l'ai prit et je l'ai mit dans mon sac à dos parce que moi j'aimais bien. Mais ça maman elle le sait pas… finit Ethan.

- Et il est où ton sac? Le questionna Edward.

- Sur le lit, se contenta d'ajouter Ethan avant qu'Emmett ne le prenne et ne l'emmène manger.

Edward et Emmett échangèrent un regard et ce dernier hocha la tête. Presque instantanément, Edward se leva et se rendit dans la chambre du petit, laissant un Jasper abasourdit sur le canapé. Il revint peu de temps après en brandissant un cahier en cuir rouge. La couverture était brodée de motifs en or et un élastique fermait le tout sur toute la longueur. Rosalie se joint à eux alors qu'Edward s'installait à la gauche de Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'enquit-elle.

- Il se trouve qu'Ethan a laissé échapper que les yeux de Jazz avaient été dessinés par Bella. Avec l'accord de ton cher et tendre je suis allé chercher la preuve, dit-il en secouant le cahier.

L'excitation le gagnait alors qu'il faisait glisser l'élastique sur le côté. Jasper ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Cela voulait-il signifier qu'elle tenait un minimum à lui?

.

*********

.

- Que fais-tu là? Lui demanda Bella.

- Comme tu le vois, je faisais un petit tour dans le coin et je me suis dit: pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à ma fille? Tu es seule?

- Je devais rejoindre Emmett et Ethan chez des amis mais puisque tu es là, c'est manqué je crois…

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il avait prit quelques rides depuis ces cinq dernières années. Ses cheveux étaient devenus grisonnants mais il avait toujours cette même posture mêlant force, élégance et charisme.

- Tu viens à peine d'emménager à ce que je vois, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je suis arrivée à 15 heures… Mais comment as-tu su que j'emménageais ici? Lui demanda Bella en refermant la porte.

- As-tu oublié que rien ne m'échappe? Rit-il.

- C'est vrai que ce ne sont que les choses qui te touchent personnellement que tu laisses échapper _papa_, dit-elle avec une certaine sécheresse dans la voix.

- Tu n'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas? Mais vas-y, jubile, tu le mérites, dis moi que tu avais raison… l'encouragea Aro.

- Au sujet de quoi? L'interrogea Bella, confuse.

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant? Fut surpris Aro.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa fille, il continua.

- Heidi et moi avons divorcé il y a quelques mois. Je m'étonne de savoir que tu n'es pas au courant de cette histoire. Les médias s'en sont pourtant encore donnés à cœur joie. Mon avocat et moi-même avons plusieurs fois fait la une des journaux, d'ailleurs…

- Eh bien… je suis désolée, lui répondit Bella.

- Tu ne l'es pas, rit Aro.

- C'est vrai, admit Bella. Mais je lui suis quand même de savoir que tu es seul à nouveau. Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette fois-ci? Elle t'a trompée? Dilapidait ton argent? Le pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau a finit par t'agacer?

Aro rit. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait surement jamais devant elle, sa fille lui avait énormément manqué. Il prit la peine de s'asseoir sur le grand canapé blanc trônant en plein milieu de la pièce sans invitation. Bella soupira et s'assit face à lui.

- Je suis passé au chinois, lui dit-il en désignant le sac à ses pieds. Tu as faim?

Bella roula des yeux et tendit une main. Il ouvrit le sac près de son attaché case et en sortit deux boites blanches qu'il lui donna en souriant. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence assez inconfortable qu'Aro rompit.

- Alors… que t'est-il arrivé depuis que tu as… quitté la maison?

Bella sourit aux efforts faits. Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de son père. Et elle l'aimait comme tel. C'était un nouveau départ qu'elle s'offrait et sa relation avec son père aussi devait en prendre un.

- Tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas?

- En partie, rit-il gêné, du moins tout ce qui touche ta vie professionnelle. J'y ai repensé… longtemps… et j'avoue que… j'ai eu tord de ne pas t'appuyer par le passé. Tu es faite pour ça c'est évident.

Bella avala sa nourriture de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Elle bu un peu d'eau pour mieux faire passer le tout.

- Doucement, rit Aro, je viens à peine de te retrouver, je ne voudrais pas déjà te perdre.

Bella prit un temps pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je t'entendrais me dire ça… jamais je n'y aurais cru!

Soudain l'expression de Bella devint neutre.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander, lui dit-elle.

Aro fut étonné de ce changement d'attitude. Il recula légèrement et mit ses mains devant lui, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

- Non bien sur que non! Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

Bella haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son repas.

- Sinon, reprit Aro en s'éclaircissant la voix, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Concernant?

- Ta vie autre que professionnelle, l'éclaircit-il.

- Oh… eh bien, je n'ai pas réellement eu d'hommes dans ma vie depuis… seulement des rencontres d'une soirée… En dehors de ça je vis avec Kate et Emmett. Et… tu es grand père… murmura-t-elle.

- Co…comment? S'étouffa Aro à son tour.

- Enfin, techniquement tu ne l'es pas mais tu l'es quand même.

Aro, par son regard interrogateur, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait continuer.

- Il se trouve que lorsque Emmett est venu vivre chez moi, il venait de se séparer de sa compagne et avait un enfant… Nous avons finit par l'élever tous les deux et je le considère comme mon fils, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Il l'est devenu légalement? S'enquit Aro.

Bella roula des yeux.

- Oui, mais ça a été difficile, Emmett ne voulait pas revoir son ex-compagne. Nous sommes allés voir un juge et s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Emmett, je deviendrais la tutrice directe d'Ethan. A l'époque, il a obtenu d'elle qu'elle renonce complètement à ses droits et une interdiction d'approche de minimum 200 mètres par le juge. Quelques mois après, Emmett et moi avons parlé et j'ai fini par adopter Ethan. Néanmoins il n'est pas au courant de cette histoire. Enfin, il sait que je ne suis pas sa mère biologique et qu'il a une génitrice quelque part dans ce monde. Mais pour lui je suis sa mère autant qu'il est mon fils, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est réellement le cas. Tu es le seul à le savoir en dehors d'Emmett et moi. Pour les autres, on leur raconte seulement qu'Ethan me considère comme sa mère depuis tout petit.

- J'ai aperçu la compagne d'Emmett à l'aéroport la dernière fois… Rosalie je crois…

Bella acquiesça.

- Il a de la chance de l'avoir trouvée, elle m'a l'air d'être une femme… généreuse et pleine de…

- C'est bon papa, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais ne pense à la faire devenir la future Mme Volturi. Déjà, je ne te laisserais pas faire, ensuite elle n'est pas attirée par l'argent et le pouvoir, elle aime réellement Emmett et finalement… désolée si ton ego en prend un coup mais tu n'es pas son genre, lui dit Bella d'une voix monotone.

Aro rit devant l'attitude blasée de sa fille.

- Sérieusement Bella et si jamais un jour Rosalie souhaite adopter Ethan, comment allez vous faire?

Bella posa sa petite boite blanche sur la table basse et soupira. Elle vrilla son regard à celui de son père.

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore à ce que je sache, dit elle d'une voix sèche.

Un court silence fit place à sa réponse.

- Alors… quant est-ce que j'aurais la chance de voir mon petit fils? S'enquit maladroitement Aro.

- Tu es prit pour les vacances de Noël, la semaine prochaine? Soupira Bella.

- Malheureusement oui, je pars demain jusqu'au 23 et le 24 au soir je suis invité pour le réveillon, l'informa Aro.

- Toujours aussi occupé à ce que je vois, remarqua Bella.

- On ne se refait pas, rit Aro.

- Dans ce cas dés que tu seras libre appelle moi et on verra.

Bella et Aro parlèrent encore un peu. Vers 22 heures, il quitta sa fille, la laissant se reposer. Durant la descente de l'ascenseur, il ne pu qu'être heureux au fait que sa fille semblait lui avoir pardonné de ne pas avoir vu qu'Heidi n'était qu'une manipulatrice et malgré qu'elle l'ai mit en garde. Néanmoins les piques que lui lançaient sa fille lui montraient à quel point tout n'était pas entièrement gagné. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il s'engouffra dans le hall.

- Aro? S'étonna une voix masculine. Que faites vous ici?

- Je suis venu rendre visite à quelqu'un, lui répondit-il simplement. Et vous?

- Je vis dans cet immeuble.

Aro hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. Au revoir Jasper. Je pense que nous nous reverrons pour le réveillon, n'est-ce pas?

Jasper hocha la tête avant de prendre l'ascenseur et de monter à son étage. Il se demandait qui Aro avait-il bien pu venir voir à cette heure-ci. Ou encore s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il venait ici. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et il inspira à pleins poumons. Une odeur de fraise planait dans l'air alors qu'une douce mélodie jouée au piano s'élevait de l'appartement face au sien. Apparemment il avait un nouveau voisin. Il n'avait jusque là jamais prit la peine de connaître ses voisins de palier. N'y voyant aucune utilité. Reprenant ses esprits, il ouvrit finalement la porte de son appartement, la referma, traversa son salon et se posta devant sa baie vitrée.

Bella n'était pas venue ce soir. Emmett lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé son nom en la présence de Bella ou de Kate. Mais peut-être avait-elle découvert par elle-même qu'il habitait ici et qu'il avait un lien avec Rosalie. Néanmoins ça lui paraissait trop improbable. L'aurait-elle découvert dans les journaux? Encore une fois Emmett lui avait assuré qu'elle ne les lisait pas et les magazines encore moins. Peut-être n'avais-ce aucun lien avec lui mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue? Baissant les yeux sur la rue, il vit seulement la BMW d'Aro quitter le parking. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua aussi qu'une voiture identique à sa Mercedes était garée sur la place jouxtant la sienne. Il était confus, réellement. Ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Toute la soirée il s'était amusé avec Ethan sous le regard attendrit de Rose et amusé d'Emmett et Edward. Néanmoins, il avait espéré la voir arriver, passer la porte en s'excusant d'être en retard. Lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir si Kate était avec Bella, tout ce qu'a pu lui répondre Emmett c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils avaient quittés New York. Éreinté par cette journée, il alla se coucher en songeant à Bella.

Demain était un nouveau jour et peut-être la verra-t-il finalement.

.

*********

.

Le lendemain il se leva aux alentours de 8 heures. Rose était attendue au tribunal pour 10 heures et il devait la déposer, sa voiture étant au garage depuis déjà deux jours. Il prit son temps pour petit déjeuner et ce pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Il finit par se doucher et enfiler l'un de ses nombreux costumes sombres qu'il associa à une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Rose lui avait expressément demandé de porter l'avant dernier placé dans son dressing parce qu'il était de tel créateur et lui donnait une meilleure posture par rapport à... A vrai dire il avait décroché dés qu'elle avait prononcé le nom du créateur.

Il était 9 heures 35 lorsqu'il quitta son domicile. Il remarqua que l'autre voiture avait disparu une fois monté dans la sienne. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il se gara devant chez Rose, prit l'ascenseur et entra dans son appartement.

- Rose? Dépêches toi un peu ou on va finir par être en retard!

Il devait assister Rose pour ce procès. Rosalie sortit de sa chambre en enfilant sa veste. Suivie de près par Emmett qui fermait la sienne.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Rose.

- Salut mec, sourit Emmett en lui faisait une poignée de main.

Jasper les trouva tous deux bizarre. Ils se lançaient des regards et le regardaient assez souvent. Leurs sourires ne s'effaçaient pas de leur visage. Emmett et Rosalie jubilaient de leur côté. Emmett venait seulement de mettre au courant Rosalie de l'endroit où vivait Bella.

- Où est Ethan? Changea Jasper de sujet.

Emmett entoura les épaules de Jasper de son bras et le fit sortir de l'appartement.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance tu sais? Bella est passée le chercher il y à peine cinq minutes, dit-il de façon enjouée. Mais t'inquiètes mon gars, elle nous le ramène ce soir et tu seras bien obligé de la voir à ce moment là! Finit-il par rire.

Rire que Jasper ne partagea pas puisque son estomac se tordit sous le trac qui l'envahissait.

.

*********

.

Jasper se rendit à son cabinet et monta directement dans son bureau. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que son premier rendez vous n'arrive. Il avait failli voir Bella… mais plus que cela, l'attitude d'Emmett et Rosalie était suspecte. Les regards à la dérobée… le sourire qui ne les quittait pas… Tous deux tramaient quelque chose, il en mettrait sa main à couper!

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Oui, soupira Jasper.

_« Monsieur Volturi souhaiterait vous parler, annonça sa secrétaire. »_

- Bien, faites en sorte de faire patienter mon client tant que je serais en ligne avec Mr Volturi.

_« Bien monsieur, annonça-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »_

.

- Monsieur Volturi que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel?

_« J'aurais aimé que vous me certifiez certains documents et que fassiez certaines recherches d'ordre légales pour moi. »_

- Bien entendu monsieur Volturi, acquiesça Jasper.

_« Prenez un papier et un stylo et notez ce que je vais vous donner. »_

- Attendez… Bien, je vous écoute, soupira Jasper.

Jasper se redressa sur son fauteuil.

_« J'aimerais que vous me recherchiez le certificat d'adoption d'un enfant. Il doit remonter à trois- quatre ans tout au plus. »_

- Auriez vous des noms? S'enquit Jasper professionnellement.

_« L'enfant se nomme Ethan Junior Mc Carty, son père Emmett Richard Mc Carty et celle l'ayant adopté n'est autre que ma fille, Isabella Marie Volturi. »_

Jasper fut sous le choc de la révélation et mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Aro avait-il bien dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre?

- Auriez vous les dates de naissance? Demanda-t-il de sa voix chevrotante.

_« Ethan et Isabella sont nés un 13 septembre. 2004 et 1986 respectivement. Pour le père du petit je ne le sais pas mais… Je pense que vous serez en mesure de le savoir par votre associée. »_

- Bien, c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait? Dit-il nerveux.

_« Non, j'aimerais que vous me ressortiez une décision du juge concernant le petit et demandée par Emmett et Isabella conjointement quelques mois auparavant. Il s'agit d'une mise en tutelle directe, d'une interdiction d'approche et la renonciation des droits parentaux de la mère du petit. Je ne sais pas son nom mais je pense qu'il vous suffira de faire la demande du certificat de naissance de l'enfant à New York pour que vous l'ayez… Je sais que ce ne sont pas dans vos attributions mais vous avez certainement plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui dans cette ville pour ce que je vais vous demander… J'aimerais que vous me constituiez un dossier sur la mère du petit, qui elle est, et ce qu'elle est devenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puis-je compter sur vous? »_

Jasper mit une demi seconde à réfléchir.

- Bien sur.

Mais dès que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres il les regretta aussitôt.

_« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Maître! S'enthousiasma son interlocuteur. Quand aurais-je ces informations? »_

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ferais au plus vite, soupira Jasper pour couper court à la conversation.

_« Merci Maître à bientôt! »_

- Au revoir, dit-il dans le vide.

Jasper raccrocha mais il n'eut même pas le temps de repenser à cette conversation que déjà son client arrivait accompagné de se secrétaire.

.

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à leur table habituelle qu'il prit conscience de la décision qu'il avait prise plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Bella et encore moins à Emmett et Ethan. Mais d'un autre côté, Aro avait le droit d'accéder à ces informations puisqu'il était légalement devenu le grand-père d'Ethan lorsque Bella l'avait adopté… Il y avait droit puisqu'il faisait partit de la famille. Jasper frissonna lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un passer près de lui. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward s'installèrent à table alors qu'il essayait d'oublier ce par quoi il était préoccupé.

- Déjà là? Fut surpris Edward. D'habitude tu es toujours le dernier! Rit-il.

Jasper ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête, dépité. Au même instant, il vit Emmett se lever, un sourire bienheureux étirait son visage, alors qu'il faisait signe à une personne derrière lui. Son corps entier de figea lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Son rythme cardiaque se fit désordonné alors que ses mains devinrent moites. Le stress le gagnait. Mais après deux inspirations et expirations, il redevint maître de lui-même. Ce n'était que Bella. _Sa Bella…_

Alors il fit comme toutes les personnes autour de cette table, il se leva.

- Bella! S'exclama Emmett. Nous n'attendions plus que toi!

- Désolée du retard mais ton fils est un grand difficile, soupira Bella.

On entendait son sourire dans sa voix.

- C'est pas de ma faute! Se défendit Ethan. Maman elle a fait un détour par l'atelier et c'est là qu'on a vu tata Kate et une autre dame. Après maman elle a voulu aller au parc et elle a même voulu acheter une glace!

Emmett roula des yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Et je présume que tu t'es laissé avoir? Soupira tragiquement Emmett en regardant Bella. Mais bon, maintenant que tu es là, je te présente Edward.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit ce dernier d'une voix étrangement rauque en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra.

- Moi de même, dit-elle de sa voix claire.

- Et enfin l'homme dont Ethan ne doit cesser de te rabattre les oreilles depuis ce matin, sourit grandement Emmett, Jasper.

Jasper finit de noter quelque chose sur un papier et se retourna vivement vers Bella. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Tout comme lui il y a encore quelques instants, il ne savait pas qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver ici. Cependant il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination tellement elle était belle. _C'était bien sa Bella, sa Sweety. _Celle pour qui son cœur avait battu à une allure démesurée la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, celle qui d'un mot, d'un sourire, qu'un geste chamboulait tout son être. _C'était elle. Réellement. _Celle qui lorsque sa voix s'élevait, lorsque son parfum l'enveloppait lui faisait tout oublier. _C'était elle. _Il sourit. _Oui, c'était elle. _

Il la vit enlever son manteau avant de relever son visage vers lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il la détailla comme elle semblait le faire. Ses jambes étaient allongées par une paire d'escarpins noirs. Sa taille, lui semble-t-il, affinée était soulignée par une jupe crayon noire. Sa poitrine, toujours aussi ronde, ferme et parfaite se laissait deviner par l'étroitesse de la chemise blanche. Ses mouvements lents et précis lui donnaient le plaisir d'entre apercevoir sa poitrine et ce petit grain de beauté qu'il aimait tant. Sa peau toujours aussi laiteuse lui paraissait toujours aussi douce. Son regard erra sur la courbe parfaite de son cou avec fascination. Cet endroit qu'il aimait lui mordiller. Cet endroit qu'il lui savait sensible à la moindre de ses caresses, au moindre attouchement, à la moindre brise, au moindre souffle… Ses yeux furent attirés par ses lèvres, toujours aussi pleines, toujours aussi roses, toujours aussi souriantes… Son nez, fin et délicat… Ses iris caramélisées dans lesquelles il plongea durant un temps indéfini… Ces iris dont il vit nettement l'assombrissement, la surprise et la joie de la retrouvaille mais où se mêlait en petite touche l'incompréhension, la confusion et l'incertitude; parfait miroir des siens. Ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles brunes sur son dos, certaines tombaient sur le devant et semblaient encadrer sa poitrine de part et d'autre. _C'était sa Bella… tout simplement._

.

.

Le regard envieux et admiratif que portait cet homme blond sur elle fit rougir Bella. Si elle pensait le revoir ici… et comme ça… _C'était Jasper, son Jasper, son Lord_. Celui pour lequel il y a quelques jours elle a pleuré presque toutes les larmes de son corps, celui pour lequel elle avait souffert de quelques mois d'insomnie, celui pour lequel elle venait de prendre réellement conscience de ses sentiments. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il devait porter ce qu'elle présumait être un costard Armani. Néanmoins, elle le préféré tel qu'il était maintenant. Le voir complètement tiré à quatre épingles ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elle voyait à peine une fois par an. Il avait un naturel sauvage tant dans son attitude que dans son regard. Indomptable était le mot qui le qualifiait le mieux. La veste reposait sur le dossier de la chaise. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir avant qu'il ne se retourne, le pantalon moulait parfaitement ses fesses d'une fermeté qu'elle aimait toucher. Un partie de sa chemise blanche était sortie du pantalon, ses mains reposaient dans ses poches, sa cravate était complètement desserrée, et reposait lâchement autour de son cou, lui donnant un côté étudiant « je-m'en-foutiste ».

Inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper… et Edward. Son visage était toujours aussi beau, ses lèvres toujours aussi fines et étirées en un sourire, son nez toujours aussi droit et ses yeux… Ces deux abysses dans lesquelles elle plongea avec délectation durant ce qui lui semblait être un temps infini. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait montrer au monde, c'était ces yeux, noircis de désir, remplis de joie et brillant d'un soupçon d'incompréhension, de confusion et d'incertitude. C'était ces yeux brillants de cet éclat qu'était tout simplement la vie. Son regard s'attarda finalement sur les petites boucles blondes de celui qui était son amant et qui le sera à nouveau bientôt. Encadrant son visage comme il le fallait. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire, ni de mot assez fort pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait là maintenant… alors que son cœur battait à une folle allure, que l'afflux de sang montant à ses joues la fit rougir sous son regard insistant. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun mot pour dire à quel point tout son être était attiré vers lui, indéniablement et irrémédiablement.

- Maman! S'écria Ethan en faisant sortir Bella de sa torpeur.

Jasper et Bella clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant au moment présent. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le seul siège de libre, entre Emmett et Ethan. Bella s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Que veux-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Jasper, qui, elle le savait ne la lâchait pas.

- Je disais à papa que tu m'avais dit que grand père voulait me voir, répéta Ethan.

- C'est vrai Bella? S'enquit doucement Emmett en déposant un capuccino devant Bella et un chocolat chaud devant son fils. Attention Ethan c'est chaud, le prévint-il.

- Merci Em'. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir hier… Au fait Rosalie je suis désolée, je ne doutais certainement pas de tes talents de cuisinière, sourit-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- De toute manière tu auras bien d'autres occasions de voir mes talents de cuisinière, sourit Rosalie.

- Je n'en doute certainement pas, d'ailleurs…

- Bella, l'interrompit durement Emmett. Arrête un peu de détourner l'attention sur un autre sujet.

- Moi? S'exclama innocemment Bella en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Je n'oserais pas.

Les rires fusèrent à table. Jasper retrouvait bien en elle cette nature taquine. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle ne jouait pas un personnage lors de leurs rencontres mais qu'elle était réellement elle-même. Emmett roula des yeux.

- Tu ne me la fais plus Bell's, dois-je te le rappeler? Alors maintenant continue…

- Je disais donc que je ne doutais pas de…

- Bell's, s'exaspéra Emmett sous le rire de la tablée.

- Ok, j'arrête Nours'…

- Bell's, répéta-t-il plus durement.

Néanmoins tous à table pouvaient voir à quel point il était lui aussi amusé.

- Sérieusement… hier soir après que tu sois parti je me suis mise à faire du rangement, sans commentaire Emmett, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter sous les regards rieurs, et mon père s'est présenté à ma porte avec de la nourriture chinoise dans une main et son attaché-case dans l'autre. Assez risible maintenant que j'y repense. On a parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte et bien sur le sujet a dérivé sur Ethan. Il m'a demandé quant il pourrait le voir et on a convenu ça après les vacances de Noël puisque apparemment il est en déplacement avant.

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et attendit le moment où Emmett exploserait. Jasper venait de faire le lien entre la vue de Aro hier dans le hall de son immeuble et la nouvelle colocataire qui n'est autre que Bella. Cette fin d'année risquait d'être intéressante…

- C'est une blague? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui. Tu lui pardonnes ce qu'il ta fait d'un revers de main, comme ça? Tu lui permets d'entrer dans nos vies sans plus d'explications! S'énerva Emmett.

Bella vrilla son regard emplit de colère et de fureur dans celui du père de son fils.

- Il a changé, je l'ai vu… Clairement même. Si c'est son attirance pour Rosalie qui te dérange crois bien que je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien quoiqu'il tenterait ensuite, et je te demande de me répondre clairement… Me suis-je une seule fois trompée dans mes fréquentations? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il n'en valait pas la peine et s'il était aussi arrogant, prétentieux et (elle boucha les oreilles d'Ethan avec ses mains) con, je ne l'aurais pas de nouveau fait entrer dans nos vies.

Elle relâcha Ethan.

- Ensuite, il n'a qu'émit le souhait de voir Ethan et vu les piques que je lui lançais de temps à autre, je dirais simplement qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il allait devoir encore ramer un temps avant de se faire complètement pardonner… Quant à cette rencontre, j'allais t'en parler et ne comptais certainement pas y aller sans toi, compris?

Le ton calme et posé que Bella avait utilisé tout au long de son monologue, ce regard dur et froid que chacun pu lui voir fit froid dans le dos aux adultes présents autour de la table. Elle était douce à n'en pas douter mais elle savait aussi être effrayante par moments. Jasper se promit de ne jamais la contrarier à l'avenir. Bella et Emmett restèrent un instant à s'affronter du regard. Rosalie sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en elle bien qu'elle sache qu'Emmett l'aimait réellement. Jamais elle ne pourrait partager ce lien que Bella entretenait avec son homme. Edward s'amusait de connaître cette nouvelle facette de Bella alors que Jasper partageait presque les mêmes sentiments que Rosalie.

- C'est d'accord, finit par dire Emmett.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit doucement Bella. Surtout que sur ce coup là, t'aurais du t'écraser, lui fit remarquer Bella.

Elle planta ses iris dans celles d'Emmett en comme s'ils entretenaient une conversation silencieuse, Emmett finit par souffler.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir! S'écria-t-il.

Bella haussa simplement les épaules.

- Excusez moi, commença Edward gêné, mais je pense avoir manqué quelque chose.

- Crois bien que tu n'es pas le seul, murmurèrent Jasper et Rosalie.

- Papa et maman y sont toujours comme ça, commenta Ethan en finissant son chocolat.

Bella finit son café et donna une serviette à Ethan qui s'essuya la bouche.

- Dis Jazz toi aussi tu viens nous aider dans l'appartement à maman?

Les prunelles azur de Jasper croisèrent celles caramélisées de Bella.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il finalement.

Bella déglutit difficilement face à l'intensité de son regard.

- Cool! Tu vas voir on s'amuse trop avec maman quant elle fait de la peinture! Sautilla Ethan.

Rosalie et Emmett s'amusaient de voir à quel point Ethan avait si rapidement adopté Jasper. Bella était heureuse de voir que son fils s'entendait bien avec lui. Edward quant à lui restait assez silencieux, se contentant d'observer. Il se sentait comme… étranger.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas, dit-il d'une voix douce avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Ethan.

Le petit rit en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Et si je vous invitais à manger? S'exclama soudainement Bella, souriante.

Sourire qui éblouit presque toute personne à table.

- C'est que… commença Rosalie.

- Oh non Belly, pas ce regard, souffla Emmett vaincu d'avance.

Bella se tourna vers elle, appuya ses coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses mains et la regarda avec de grands yeux expressifs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Rosalie baisser les yeux et les relever vers elle, vaincue.

- Ok, allons-y, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Et vous deux, dit Bella en pointant Edward et Jasper, vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre!

Les deux hommes allèrent pour répliquer mais le regard qu'elle leur adressa les en dissuada. Jasper était heureux de voir d'autres côtés de la personnalité de Bella. Tout comme il aimait ce petit côté autoritaire et tyrannique qui se dégageait d'elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ethan, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward étaient déjà partis, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Bella n'esquisse un sourire carnassier. Il se sentait comme prit au piège. Elle remplit le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux, les laissant en face à face.

- Alors tu savais qui j'étais, lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

C'était une affirmation, à n'en pas douter. Bella aimait ce sentiment de puissance coulant dans ses veines. Elle posa sa main sur le torse du Lord.

- Et tu as demandé à Emmett de me laisser dans l'ignorance, souffla-t-elle contre sa mâchoire contractée.

Jasper était incapable de bouger. Complètement soumis à son parfum et son corps si près du sien. Il capta les pupilles de la démone, brillantes de malice et observa ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire.

- Je dois avouer que c'était bien joué, Jazz, souffla-t-elle, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux mi-clos.

Il passa une main sur sa taille par-dessous son manteau, la rapprochant de lui. Pressant encore plus son corps contre le sien. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jasper.

- Mais… continua-t-elle en glissant jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla.

- Mais? Reprit Jasper, haletant.

- Les autres nous attendent et nous n'avons pas le temps, finit-elle en se reculant, triomphante.

Jasper mit un temps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son sourire se fana pour réapparaître presque après. Bella commença à partir lorsqu'il la rattrapa. Alors qu'ils sortirent du bar, il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et souffla.

- Tu as l'air de me sous estimer… Mais saches que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi…

Il s'arrêta à sa voiture alors qu'il la voyait s'approcher de l'autre Mercedes. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Je crois que tu viens de la perdre ta longueur d'avance, lui sourit-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

.

*********

.

La soirée se passa sans grand encombre. Ils rirent et partagèrent un bon moment ensemble. Les regards que se lançaient Jasper et Bella ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux des autres. Edward, Emmett et Rosalie découvrirent alors un autre côté de Bella. Elle charmait non seulement par ses paroles ou son regards mais surtout par les gestes. Tout ce qu'ils purent penser fut que Jazz n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec elle. Le jeu de séduction qui s'était engagé entre eux les avait quelque peu gênés. Mais ils avaient fait fit de leur sentiments et s'amusaient à les taquiner. Ethan aimait bien Jasper, il était marrant et faisait rire sa maman comme son papa le faisait. Jasper et Bella avaient réussis à se déstabiliser mutuellement. En fin de soirée, ils regagnèrent chacun leur appartement.

Ils se tenaient dans l'ascenseur, se lançant des regards en biais. Elle gardait emprisonnée sa lèvre entre ses dents. A l'instant où l'ascenseur arriva finalement au huitième étage, la tension était à son comble. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour en sortir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un élan de timidité les envahit. Pourquoi? Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes.

- Honneur aux dames, souffla Jasper, ne quittant pas ses prunelles.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'avancer vers son appartement. Mais à l'instant où elle allait enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, elle se sentit soudainement complètement ridicule. Elle avait partagé des moments intimes avec lui, crié son nom sans aucune retenue et maintenant elle se sentait… gênée?

Armée d'un élan de courage, elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'en face. Elle toqua et une demie seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Jasper était encore hésitant à la rejoindre quelques secondes avant que le coup porté à sa porte ne soit salvateur. Sans un mot, elle s'avança dans l'appartement, le forçant à reculer et ferma la porte avec le talon de sa chaussure. Ses prunelles incandescentes brillaient d'une détermination que son regard copiait.

- Bonsoir Jasper, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse et ses abdos avant de les glisser dans son dos, épousant son corps au sien.

- J'espère que mon intrusion ne te dérange pas, chuchota-t-elle contre sa mâchoire.

Son souffle glissa sur la peau du Lord. Il la plaqua sauvagement contre le mur, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en arrachant sauvagement sa chemise.

.

.


	9. Desire

**Coucou à tous!**

**Me revoilà pour le dernier poste de la semaine. **

**Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**J'avais prévu de le faire en POV Jasper et c'est le cas. **

**Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce sont des retrouvailles… « chaudes », peut-être? **

**Enfin bref, je vous remercie de vos reviews, MP et alertes.**

**.**

**Merci à Celine68990 pour ses remarques, j'intégrerais tes suggestions de lemon dans un prochain chapitre :D**

**.  
**

**Petit instant pub:**

**J'ai posté une nouvelle fic, un Emmett/Bella intitulé **_**Le Mécanicien **_**= http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6077482/1/Le_mécanicien (enlevez les espaces)**

**Durant la semaine j'ai du poster un chapitre de **_**L'Oubliée, My Mistake **_**et**_** Plaisirs Mortel**_**.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 9 - Desire_

.

_Son souffle glissa sur la peau du Lord. Il la plaqua sauvagement contre le mur, la faisant gémir de plaisir._

_- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en arrachant sauvagement sa chemise._

.

POV Jasper

.

Mes mains glissèrent sur la peau de son dos et pressèrent mon corps contre le sien. Je la voulais… Elle gémit contre mes lèvres alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille sans nom. Je fis lentement glisser la fermeture de sa jupe avant de la laisser tomber à ses pieds. Elle gémit à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit mes mains prendre en coupe ses fesses. Ses mains prirent appuis sur mon torse, me faisant signe de m'écarter. Elle défit l'un de mes boutons et passa sa main à travers avant d'attraper l'autre pan de la chemise. Elle tira un coup sec dessus, envoyant les boutons s'étaler un peu partout dans la pièce. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement complètement incapables d'être éloignées l'une de l'autre. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux et fourragèrent dedans, tirant dessus de temps à autre. Des plaintes rauques sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne pense une seconde à les retenir. C'était si bon de la revoir, de la sentir…

Elle défit la boucle de mon pantalon et l'accompagna au sol. Elle remonta, laissant ses mains effleurer ma peau. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'énorme bosse impatiemment retenue dans mon boxer, elle déposa un baiser dessus avant de continuer son ascension. Je la repositionnais entre le mur et moi sans aucune délicatesse, la faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Son corps ondula contre le mien, créant une douce et damnable friction. Mes mains atteignirent son string et le lui arrachèrent sans autre forme de cérémonie. Elle sursauta, surprise, alors que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mon cou. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mon boxer, alors que ses mains couraient dans mon dos, mes flancs, mon abdomen. Bien vite j'empoignais ses cuisses, la forçant à les enrouler autour de mon bassin. Ses bras avaient trouvés leur place autour de ma nuque. Je me présentais à son entrée et alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes, la pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Haaa!

- Hum…

C'était si bon, si chaud, si humide… Son dos se cambra alors que j'entamais des va et vient dans son antre. Son dos frottait contre le mur à chacune de mes poussées. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que je m'enfonçais plus durement en elle. Elle agrippa mon dos, ses ongles griffant et arrachant ma peau. Son autre main cherchait un quelconque objet contre le mur auquel se raccrocher. Elle finit par agripper mes cheveux, tirant exagérément dessus.

- Putain Bella… si tu savais comment tu m'as manquée… haletais-je.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer sur mon membre.

- Viens avec moi, souffla-t-elle.

Nos langues se retrouvèrent alors que je sentais les prémisses de mon propre orgasme. Ma main glissa entre nos deux corps et vint titiller son bouton. Elle se cambra encore plus au possible, son cri se répercutant dans ma bouche. Les salves du plaisir nous atteignirent au même instant.

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et son visage vint s'y nicher.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle de sa respiration haletante.

Je pus jurer qu'à cet instant mon cœur et le sien battaient d'un même rythme.

- Je pourrais rester ainsi indéfiniment, laissais-je échapper.

Ses iris s'éclairèrent et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Sa prise s'intensifia sur mon corps.

- Tu ne penses pas que ce serait un peu problématique?

Inconsciemment elle venait de me dire qu'elle aussi. Je me sentis sourire.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Tu n'as pas mal?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Où?

Son index traça la courbe de ma lèvre inférieure. Je passais ma langue dessus et une légère sensation de brûlure se fit sentir.

- Et toi alors? Ris-je en passant moi-même mon index sur sa lèvre.

Elle hocha les épaules, souriante de bonheur. Je finis par me retirer d'elle. Un soupire de mécontentement parvint à mes oreilles. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur, intrigué et amusé alors que je la laissais enfin toucher terre.

- Aurais-tu de l'eau? Me demanda-t-elle. Non parce que je dois dire qu'il fait assez chaud ici…

Son ton nonchalant ne passa pas inaperçu. Je franchis le dernier pas entre nos deux corps et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille affinée. Je la forçais à marcher à reculons vers la cuisine, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol. Je me débarrassais de ma chemise et fis de même avec la sienne. Fichues pour fichues…

La relâchant, je laissais ma main s'égarer sur son abdomen alors que je la contournais. Sa peau frémit sous mes doigts. Autant que j'aimais déambuler nu dans mon appartement, je voulais la voir le faire aussi. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et lui en sortis une bouteille. Je la vis s'accouder contre le plan de travail, et, complètement hypnotisé, je suivis le mouvement de ses seins toucher la surface froide de ce dernier. Ses tétons durcirent instantanément. J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors que ma virilité se réveillait à nouveau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon membre gonflé à bloc et elle sourit mi-amusée mi-malicieuse. Je finis par lui tendre sa bouteille et elle y bu. De nouveau je fus hypnotisé par cette goutte d'eau glissant de son menton à son cou avant de poursuivre sa descente. Elle s'arrêta de boire, posa la bouteille sur le plan et partit en direction de ma baie vitrée, me laissant une superbe vue sur ses fesses rebondies. Ma langue se passa sur ma lèvre supérieure. Ce n'est que le début d'une longue nuit…

Lentement je la rejoignis et passais mes mains sur son abdomen avant de prendre ses seins en coupe. Immédiatement son corps se pressa au mien alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les miennes, imprimant mon mouvement de nos doigts entremêlés. Sa tête retomba en arrière sur mon épaule alors que je déposais une myriade de baisers sur son cou. Mon érection se pressant contre ses fesses la fit gémir et haleter.

- Ne serais-ce pas mon tableau? Murmura-t-elle.

- Hum hum, répondis-je occupé à lui suçoter la peau.

Un doux rire l'anima. Je descendis l'une de mes mains jusqu'à son intimité déjà brulante et la maintenait dans cette position de l'autre.

- Laisses toi faire, chuchotais-je en mordillant son cou.

- On risque de…

- Personne, la coupais-je en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Je pourrais la posséder de toutes les manières près de cette fenêtre que personne ne saurait ce que nous ferions. Et puis… jouer les exhibitionnistes avait quand même un côté assez excitant. Traçant de lents cercles sur son centre brulant, ses gémissements résonnaient à mes oreilles. Ses fesses ondulaient contre mon membre gonflé et créaient une divine friction. Elle écarta un peu sa jambe gauche alors que sa main droite glissait jusqu'à ma fesse droite qu'elle empoigna.

- Jasper…

Mon nom sortait haleté et haché de sa bouche. J'adorais ce son… Ma main gauche empoigna son sein alors que mes lèvres cajolaient toujours son cou, mes dents mordillant son oreille… Elle avait un goût si tentant… Mes doigts délaissèrent son petit bouton et s'approchèrent de son antre chaude et humide. J'y insérais rapidement deux doigts, la faisant sursauter. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et bien vite d'autres suivirent lorsque j'eus entamé de lents va et vient. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ma fesse et celle de ma cuisse.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans ma peau et une plainte rauque sortit de sa gorge.

- Réponds moi, murmurais-je contre son oreille.

Je ralentis mes mouvements alors qu'elle ouvrait ses paupières. Elle tourna son visage vers moi.

- J'aime… mais s'il te plait… fais quelque chose pour ce brasier que tu as allumé en moi… et rapidement!

- Tttt… je ne te permets pas…

Je fis un mouvement du poignet assez vif et entrais trois doigts en elle. Elle cria.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je domine… murmurais-je à l'oreille de mon amante.

Je reprenais mes mouvements plus soutenus que la dernière fois. Ses plaintes résonnèrent à nouveau à mes oreilles.

- Je… te… jure… que… tu… vas… le… regretter… haleta-t-elle.

J'intensifiais mes va et vient elle alors qu'elle se tortillait contre moi à nouveau. J'entourais son corps de mon autre main. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Après quelques poussées, elle hurla son plaisir.

- JASPER!

Son suc se répandit sur mes doigts et alors qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme, j'apportais mes doigts à ma bouche. Je la sentis bouger contre moi alors que je suçais avec envie l'un d'eux. Sa petite main chaude entoura mon poignet alors que j'ouvrais mes yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés. Je fus immédiatement happé par son regard noirci et affamé. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure avant qu'elle ne se morde l'inférieure. Mon membre frôla sa cuisse, me laissant gémissant face à elle. Elle amena mes doigts à sa bouche avant de les lécher sans me lâcher une seule fois du regard. Je frémis.

- Putain… gémis-je.

Je la vis sourire alors qu'elle se léchait à nouveau les lèvres. Elle me fit reculer de quelques pas jusqu'au canapé. Je me laissais faire, incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance à cette démone. Lorsque je butais contre celui-ci, elle me fit m'y asseoir avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle se retourna, et je la vis, entourée d'un halo de lumière lunaire. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi disciplinés qu'en début de soirée, lui donnant des allures de panthère. Son corps nu m'était exclusivement offert. Je n'aurais pas pu rêvé de pareil cadeau auparavant… Elle était parfaite! Son pied droit prit appui sur mon torse alors qu'elle se penchait vers moi.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, sourit-elle.

Son souffle chaud se répercuta sur mon visage.

- Parce que bientôt tu me supplieras de te prendre dans ma bouche.

Je n'osais plus bouger alors qu'elle se redressait et se débarrassait de sa paire de talons. Hypnotisé, je suivis à nouveau le mouvement de ses seins. Sa bouche traça un chemin brulant sur ma mâchoire et j'étais complètement perdu dans la sensation de son corps frôlant le mien, ses seins glissant sur mon torse au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes alors que ses doigts s'amusaient à frôler mon membre sans jamais aller plus loin. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent sur mon torse, sa bouche descendit sur mes pectoraux puis mes mamelons qu'elle mordilla. Elle effectuait de légers mouvements de sa cuisse contre mon membre frétillant d'anticipation. Mon corps semblait s'embraser sous son touché anticipant avec plus d'envie ces sentiments qu'elle faisait monter en moi. Ma tête tomba en arrière d'elle-même et un râle puissant s'en échappa. Ses lèvres déposèrent des baiser brulants sur mon torse, ses mains glissèrent en suivant le mouvement, griffant ma peau au passage. Elle s'agenouilla devant mon membre fièrement dressé vers elle. La vue de sa langue passant sur ses lèvres fit s'écouler une goutte de liquide pré-séminal.

Son regard vrilla le mien alors ses lèvres douces, chaudes et tentantes se posèrent sur mon gland, sa langue venant récolter le liquide. J'en frémis et un gémissement, ressemblant plus à une plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres.

_« Je vais finir par regretter ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pensais-je. »_

Ses doigts jouaient artistiquement avec mes bourses, alors que ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres jouaient avec mon membre sans jamais qu'il ne soit mit en bouche. Sa main gauche, inoccupée, remonta le long de ma jambe puis ma cuisse, l'effleurant, avant de venir se poser sur mes fesses. Ses yeux vrillèrent un instant les miens alors qu'elle faisait courir sa langue sur toute ma longueur.

- Arrêtes de jouer Bella, grondais-je sous cette vision des plus sensuelle.

Elle fit une mine faussement innocente et ses prunelles fixèrent les miennes. Elle avait tout d'une enfant prise en faute mais qui aimait s'amuser de la situation.

- C'est pas de ma faute si le méchant monsieur que tu es a voulu jouer les gros durs.

Son doigt passa sous toute ma longueur, sa bouche l'entrouvrit, sa langue lécha mon gland alors que ses dents le mordillaient gentiment. Je retins difficilement un gémissement de plaisir et serrais les dents. Elle voulait résolument avoir ma mort sur la conscience! Mes mains s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le cuir du canapé tant je le serrais fort entre mes mains. Sa main finit par s'enrouler autour de mon membre alors qu'elle se relevait pour me surplomber de tout son être. Son autre main m'entoura et se posa dans mon dos. Elle y faisait courir ses doigts. Sa poitrine vint se coller contre mon torse et ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou, y laissant une marque. Ses mouvements, d'une infinie lenteur faisaient monter une pression immense en moi. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça… rien qu'en me faisant branler… ou en me branlant. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit elle, ses doigts, sa bouche, ses dents, ses lèvres, son regard, ses…

- Putain Bella! Grondais-je.

Elle venait tout juste de griffer mon dos de ses ongles. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent et elle finit par caresser mon membre d'avant en arrière du bout de ses doigts. Ma mâchoire se contracta. Mes mains se plaquèrent avec force sur ses hanches et les rapprochèrent des miennes. Ses iris rieuses se fondirent dans les miennes alors que ses lèvres, tentantes et amusées me narguaient. Elle jubilait! Son pouce traça la ligne de ma mâchoire et son visage s'approcha du mien.

- Pas trop sous pression? Souffla-t-elle.

_« Elle se fout de moi ma parole, pensais-je ahuri. »_

Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle se mit à rire en posant son front sur mon épaule.

- Crois bien que tu ne vas pas jubiler longtemps, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Son rire se stoppa alors que j'inter-changeais nos places, nous lançant ainsi allongés sur le canapé, mon membre contre son entrée humide. Elle me regarda un instant, confuse, avant de crier de plaisir sous mon coup de rein en elle. Ses mains vinrent directement se placer sur mes flancs pour accompagner le mouvement. Sous l'effet du plaisir, ses yeux étaient clos et son visage avait basculé vers l'arrière.

Mes coups de reins en devinrent plus puissants sous l'effet de ses demandes, des sons sortaient hachés de sa bouche. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent aux miens et je relevais nos membres au dessus de nos têtes. Ses cuisses me serraient contre elle, m'incitant à aller toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin.

- Regarde moi, ordonnais-je.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et ses prunelles me vrillèrent.

- Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, soufflais-je contre sa bouche avant de la prendre pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

- Si tu crois gagner, tu te trompes… Ha! Lourdement… haleta-t-elle.

Je souris contre sa peau et l'embrassais. Sans que je ne sache comment, nous atterrîmes sur le sol. Mais la douleur que je ressenti sur l'instant fut oubliée lorsqu'elle roula sur le côté pour me surplomber. Toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, son bassin ondula contre le mien et je poussais en elle en même temps. Ses mains étaient en appui sur mon torse. Son visage partait à nouveau vers l'arrière et ses cris raisonnaient inlassablement dans l'appartement. Mes mains plaquées sur ses hanches l'aidaient dans son mouvement, mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau douce tant l'orgasme qui se formait était puissant. Les salves du plaisir nous atteignirent lorsqu'après un dernier coup de rein en elle, une ondulation de son bassin contre le mien, nos cris se répercutèrent. Elle retomba sur moi doucement et je l'entourais de mes bras. Nous restâmes dans cette position de longues minutes, le temps de laisser nos cœurs et notre respiration se calmer.

- Et si nous nous installions ailleurs? Proposais-je.

- Si tu veux, mais je suis bien là, dit-elle contre ma peau.

Son souffle glissa aussi légèrement qu'une brise dessus. Des frissons me parcoururent et mon membre s'éveilla contre sa cuisse. Je sentis son sourire lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur mon torse. Elle finit se lever et me surplomba dans toute sa splendeur. Je me redressais sur mes coudes.

- Allez grand père, montre moi de quoi tu es capable, me dit-elle joueuse.

- Grand père? Moi? Tu vas voir!

Je me levais rapidement et la poursuivie durant un moment autour du canapé. Son rire raisonnait dans l'appartement et je m'amusais à savoir que c'était grâce à moi. Elle finit par se retrancher dans la chambre et je la rejoins. Après l'avoir soulevée dans mes bras, je la jetais sur le lit avant de me placer au dessus d'elle. Elle rit lorsqu'elle sentit mes mains effleurer son ventre, la chatouillant. Elle essaya vainement de me repousser mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle.

- Alors comme ça j'ai l'air d'un grand père? Dis-je malicieusement.

- Non, non, non, je m'excuse! Récapitula-t-elle rapidement.

J'arrêtais ma torture et remontais l'une de mes mains pour qu'elle prenne son sein en coupe alors que l'autre se plaça sur ses fesses.

- Je vais te montrer que papi a encore toutes ses facultés, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Sa peau frissonna sous la mienne alors que je présentais mon membre à son entrée. Je sentais déjà son suc humide sur mon gland.

- Alors maintenant mets toi sur le ventre… papi perds patience, repris-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Son regard s'était obscurcit de telle manière que j'en frémis de désir. Elle déplaça sa main entre nos deux corps et empoigna mon membre. Ses yeux dans les miens, une lueur de défit dansant dangereusement dans les siennes, elle commença à me branler. Son sourire sadique et provocateur m'amusa et m'irrita au même instant. Elle me provoquait comme toujours mais là, je n'avais réellement pas envie de jouir autre part qu'en elle. J'empoignais son poignet avec force et remonta ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle sourit, gémit et son dos s'arqua, envoyant sa divine poitrine contre mon torse. Un râle puissant sortit de ma gorge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se frotta contre moi.

- Dis moi papi, je te croyais impatient de me montrer ce que tu vaux, ta petite pilule bleue n'a pas encore fait son action?

Je me stoppais et vrillais mes prunelles aux siennes.

- Tu viens vraiment de me traiter d'impuissant?

Je pinçais son téton, n'entendant rien d'autre que son gémissement étouffé.

- On va jouer si c'est ce que tu veux, murmurai-je durement contre ses lèvres.

Je la retournais sur le ventre, sans aucune douceur, la laissant échapper un cri. J'emprisonnais ses mains au dessus de sa tête avec l'une des miennes et passais mon doigt sur ses plis humides. J'en introduis durement deux et commençais de rapides va et vient.

- Je vais te réduire à une pauvre petite chose gémissante et hurlante, soufflais-je contre la peau de son cou.

- Mais si tu n'as toujours pas compris, Lord, c'est ce que j'attends! Me provoqua-t-elle.

Je mordis la peau de son cou et sortis mes doigts humides de son antre. A l'instant où je poussais en elle, mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son épaule. Elle hurla son plaisir, la douleur n'étant que secondaire. Dès le début j'optais pour un rythme rapide et soutenu. Son corps subissait mes assauts, en demandant toujours plus et toujours plus vite. Son bassin venait rencontrer le mien et à chaque poussée je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans son ventre. Ma main libre emprisonna sa masse de cheveux et l'enroula autour. Je tirais dessus, récoltant un cri de plaisir.

J'accélérais la cadence lui prouvant ainsi que papi n'avait pas besoin de viagra et était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Un fine pellicule se sueur apparut sur nos corps. Nous étions si proches de la jouissance sans y parvenir réellement. Mon bas ventre était en feu et des râles puissants et gutturaux s'échappaient de ma gorge. Des gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur le dos de Bella et je me doutais que j'étais dans le même état. Poussant encore en elle, je me penchais et passais ma langue sur la peau de son dos, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à son cou. Elle gémissait, criait, hurlait toujours plus. Je mordillais son oreille et redescendit sur son cou. Je le suçotais entre deux râles et poussées.

Les parois de Bella commencèrent à se resserrer autour de mon membre, m'enveloppant dans leur étreinte chaude et humide, je sentais moi-même les prémisses de mon propres orgasme. Dans un dernier effort, j'accélérais à nouveau l'allure de mes poussées en elle. Elle finit par enfoncer son visage dans les oreillers mais même là ses plaintes raisonnaient dans l'appartement. Je tirais sur ses cheveux à nouveau alors qu'elle se resserra autour de mon membre; son cri se mêla au mien alors que je me déversais en elle en de longs et puissants jets.

Je me laissais retomber sur elle, aussi épuisé qu'elle. Nos respirations étaient erratiques alors que je trouvais encore le courage de caresser son corps. Je finis par me retirer d'elle et elle gémit du manque. Je ris doucement et embrassais sa peau en me repositionnant comme nous l'étions. Je glissais ma main sous son ventre alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi. Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller alors que la moitié de mon corps était encore sur le sien. C'était un peu comme si elle ressentait ce besoin de se fondre en moi comme je le ressentais pour elle. C'est ainsi que Morphée nous accueillit à bras ouverts dans son royaume.

.

.

Lorsque le lendemain Bella s'éveilla, elle découvrit Jasper, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien. Elle se retint de lui éternuer dessus et évalua le bric à brac de leurs corps. Les jambes de Jasper étaient entremêlées aux siennes, l'un de ses bras était posé sous son flanc gauche alors que le sien était posé sous l'oreiller sur lequel Jasper dormait à moitié la tête en équilibre. Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement sans risquer de le réveiller. Elle sentit finalement les doigts de Jasper caresser la peau de son dos et soupira de bonheur. Le nez de son amant se frotta contre son épaule puis remonta jusqu'à son visage avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, tombant sur le caramel de son amante. Ils se sourirent et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras. Leurs membres malgré leur engourdissement n'étaient pas aussi douloureux. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux de bonheur, conscients et heureux de se retrouver ici, dans ce lit, avec leur être aimé.

Après un instant ainsi, ils se levèrent et Jasper l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Leurs mains nouées ne se déliaient plus.

- Tu te promènes souvent nu chez toi? Lui demanda Bella en le voyant évoluer ainsi, nullement complexé.

- Tu ne le fais pas chez toi? Interrogea-t-il.

- Disons que jusque là je ne le pouvais pas vraiment, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Question idiote, répondit-il. Tu devrais essayer, ça m'a permit de me décomplexer et de me sentir plus libre, de m'évader un peu.

- Te décomplexer, toi?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sortait un assortiment de confitures, du pain de mit ainsi que deux tasses pour le café. Elle se plaça près de lui.

- Et de quoi devrais-tu te décomplexer? Tes cuisses…

Elle en effleura une du bout des doigts.

- …tes fesses…

Elle les caressa. Le souffle de Jasper devint difficile et son membre s'éveilla. Elle l'effleura et remonta sur son abdomen.

- …ta plaque abdominale…

Jasper se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle redescendait lentement vers son membre. La lueur de folie qu'elle vit dans le regard de son amant ne présageait rien de bon. Elle finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou et se plaça derrière le canapé.

- Bella… l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de désirs. Tu ne peux pas commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir.

Il s'avançait, son membre fièrement dressé vers elle et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle réussit à inter-changer leur position et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. Jasper revenait lui aussi en ce lui, sachant qu'elle était piégée lorsqu'il se stoppa. Le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Bella ne put s'empêcher de pouffer alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

- Jasper! Ouvres! Hurla Edward.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il à l'intention de Bella. Attends deux secondes!

Il chercha son pantalon de la veille au sol alors que Bella, retrouvant son chemisier en lambeaux, prit la chemise de Jasper et la mit rapidement. Elle partit pour ouvrir la porte sous l'ordre de Jasper. Lorsqu'il eut visiblement retrouvé son pantalon, il l'enfila à la hâte. La porte fut ouverte et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella avant de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Bella tourna son visage vers lui, une couleur rosée teintant ses joues.

Devant lui il y avait bien Edward, mais il n'était malheureusement pas seul. A côté de lui se trouvaient Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Kate et Ethan. Rosalie et Emmett se regardaient, entendus. Edward, Alice et Kate paraissaient surpris voire même choqués.

- Pourquoi vous êtes pas déjà habillés? Commenta Ethan.

La prise Jasper se resserra sur le corps de Bella, comme s'il craignait de la perdre, comme si elle allait se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Le chapitre valait-il autant d'attente? **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	10. Accepter

**Coucou!**

**Les vacances sont finies et c'est bientôt la rentrée. Mais bon, nous n'y sommes pas encore! :D**

**Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
**

**Si jamais vous ne vous souvenez pas du chapitre d'avant, je vous invite à le relire ou tout simplement relire la fin pour vous situer dans l'histoire. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!**

**Tout comme le fait que l'on a dépassé la centaine de reviews! Merci encore vous êtes géniales. Continuez comme ça! ;)  
**

**Lisez bien la petite note en fin de chapitre, merci :D**

**.**

Aurelie: merci de ta review, tout en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette suite! Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Je m'excuse des quelques éventuelles fautes que j'aurais oubliées. **

**Merci à Celine68990. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 10 - Accepter_

.

Ce moment parut durer une éternité aux yeux de tous. Une gêne apparente les avait étreints et, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte que la situation était compromettante, chacun détourna la tête.

- Je crois que je devrais aller me préparer… chez moi, bafouilla Bella en échappant à l'étreinte de Jasper.

Elle ne vit pas la brève lueur de crainte et d'appréhension qui passèrent dans son regard. Il ne savait réellement que penser de son attitude. Et s'en était d'autant plus déroutant après la nuit en parfaite symbiose qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

- Vous me laissez deux minutes? Le temps que je range un peu l'appartement.

Il ramassa les vestiges de leur nuit et ne put s'empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons le chemisier de Bella. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, il ne la laissera pas partir.

Il revint rapidement à la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Je peux vous laisser? Le temps de me rendre présentable…

- Je vais plutôt aller chercher le petit déjeuné et quelques cafés, tu viens avec moi Ethan?

- Non! Dit-il avec véhémence. J'attends maman!

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Rosalie alors que Jasper s'enfermait déjà dans la salle d'eau.

L'eau sur les corps endoloris de Jasper et Bella leur fit un bien fou. Ils y restèrent chacun un long moment ne voulant pas affronter ce qui les attendait mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Lui, parce qu'il ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Bella et ne pourrais pas faire face à une complète ignorance de sa part et elle, parce qu'elle doutait. Elle ne savait que penser du sourire d'Emmett et pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas comment se comporter une fois sortie de cette pièce.

Jasper s'habilla d'un pantalon en lin blanc lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un tee-shirt noir. Il enfilait ses converses alors que Bella sortait à peine de sa douche. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux et enfila un short en jean et un débardeur blanc. Lorsque Jasper sortit de sa chambre, il retrouva Edward, Kate et Alice discutant avec Ethan. Bella souffla un bon coup et, après avoir mit ses converses, sortit de son appartement. Emmett et Rosalie venaient à peine de revenir. Visiblement ils étaient partis acheter le petit déjeuner. Seulement, en voyant la mine de Bella, Emmett donna le carton rempli de muffin et de donuts à Rosalie qui entra dans l'appartement de Jasper.

- Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il doucement pour jauger sa réaction.

Elle secoua la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il se doutait que tout ceci avait avoir avec la relation qu'elle allait entretenir avec Jasper. C'était assez nouveau pour elle de ne plus compter que sur elle-même et devoir se reposer ainsi sur une autre personne en dehors d'Emmett. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, ne comptant que sur eux deux lorsque le besoin s'en faisait. Aujourd'hui, ils commençaient à avoir une vie bien à eux. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient encore compter l'un sur l'autre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais ils avaient désormais une autre personne à leurs côtés qu'il ne fallait pas non plus négliger.

- Ecoutes moi Bella, en entrant dans cet appartement, tu vas directement aller voir Jasper ou lui faire un signe que tout va bien. Si Ethan te pose des questions, réponds-lui le plus franchement possible, sans détours. Si tu as des doutes, il va falloir que tu lui en parles aussi. Votre vie à tous les deux ne pourra se construire que si vous êtes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… autant que toi et moi l'avons été durant toutes ces années.

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse alors qu'il remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille.

- Let's go, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Jasper attendait impatiemment un quelconque signe de la venue de Bella. Rosalie lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle discutait dans le couloir avec Emmett. Elle lui avait dit n'avoir aucun doute sur le fait que Bella ne regrettait pas cette nuit, seulement elle avait vu dans son regard une pointe de craintes. Ce qui ne rassura pas Jasper pour autant. Alors il guettait impatiemment qu'elle daigne passer le pas de sa porte. Son attente fut courte puisqu'Emmett franchit le franchit à peine 5 minutes après, suivit de près par une Bella hésitante. Il se trouvait désormais loin de l'euphorie qui l'avait prit toute la nuit dernière et ce matin. Et pour la première fois depuis un temps, il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne décide de tout laisser tomber pour éviter de brusquer Ethan, peur qu'elle ne décide de freiner encore plus la relation qui s'instaurait déjà lentement entre eux.

Il ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'elle avança vers lui. Il voulait lui laisser le temps, aller à son rythme. Même si la seule chose qu'il souhaitait réellement à l'instant était de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de ne pas lui en vouloir, peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire et qu'il restera et prendra son temps s'il le fallait tant qu'elle décide de rester à ses côtés.

Bella était incertaine et ce qu'elle lu dans le regard de Jasper lui fit peur. Il appréhendait sa réaction autant qu'elle appréhendait la sienne. Edward, Emmett, Kate et Alice suivaient leurs retrouvailles depuis la cuisine, certains arboraient un sourire et d'autres semblaient pensifs. Seul Ethan était resté assit sur le canapé alors que Jasper était accroupi face à lui.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle en fit de même, sans lâcher le regard de Jasper. Les spectateurs de la cuisine se penchèrent simultanément sur le côté, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Ethan observa Jasper, puis sa mère et répéta ce manège plusieurs fois. Il avait vu le sourire de sa maman s'agrandir, tout comme celui de Jasper. Et comme il aimait voir sa maman heureuse, un sourire apparut lui aussi sur son visage.

- T'es plus triste maintenant, dit-il en passant sa petite main sur la joue de Bella.

Elle détourna son regard de Jasper pour plonger dans celui encourageant et pétillant de son fils. Jasper ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, mais une chose est sure, il se sentait bien, comme s'il avait trouvé sa place, auprès de Bella, auprès d'Ethan.

Rosalie et Kate laissèrent échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Le tableau qui se trouvait devant elles était des plus émouvants. Emmett refusa de pleurer, bien que l'envie lui ait étreint de cœur. Leurs vies à tous les deux a un jour été semée d'embuches mais tout s'arrangeait petit à petit désormais. Il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était que le début…

Ethan prit la main de sa maman dans la sienne et fit de même avec celle de Jasper. Il les joignit sur ses petites cuisses et attendit leurs réactions. Jasper tout comme Bella venaient de comprendre qu'il leur donnait sa bénédiction à sa manière. Les yeux de Bella s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle entremêlait ses doigts à ceux de Jasper. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux n'eut pas de prix et ses doutes s'envolèrent. C'est alors tout naturellement que son visage se pencha vers celui de Bella et que leurs lèvres brulantes d'un contact trop longtemps désiré se retrouvèrent. Une gêne étreignit alors à nouveau les personnes présentes mais peut importe ce qu'ils ressentaient, Jasper et Bella étaient bien l'un avec l'autre à cet instant et l'immense sentiment de bien être et de bonheur qui les étreignait leur fit comprendre que plus jamais leur vie ne sera la même.

Ils se séparèrent sous le regard brillant et amusé d'Ethan qui venait à peine de glisser ses mains de ses yeux pour éviter de voir ce que sa mère faisait avec Jasper.

- On peut manger maintenant que vous avez fini? Leur demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette réplique eut pour don de les ramener à la réalité et ils rirent tous ensemble sous le regard que leur envoyait Ethan. Il descendit du canapé en direction de la cuisine alors que Rosalie s'affairait à faire chauffer du café et du chocolat chaud.

Jasper et Bella se relevèrent alors qu'il passait son bras autour de cette dernière. Sa bouche descendit à hauteur de l'oreille de Bella et il respira grandement son parfum avant de sourire:

- Ce soir, je t'invite à dîner. Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler.

Bella passa d'elle-même son bras autour de Jasper, lui embrassa la mâchoire et souffla:

- Avec plaisir.

Le cœur de Jasper fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

.

.

Bella et Ethan étaient partis un peu avant les autres dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Ethan était impatient de pouvoir mettre des couleurs dans l'appartement qu'il trouvait trop fade. Il savait que ça ne ressemblait pas à sa maman, elle aimait beaucoup les couleurs et disait toujours que « la couleur c'est la vie » tant pour son métier que pour le reste, mais elle n'en abusait pas; au même titre que la musique était une source d'inspiration, un moyen de s'échapper et de se lâcher.

Elle enleva le couvercle de divers pots de peinture et les disposa sur le sol nouvellement plastifié, près du pot. Diverses couleurs étaient présentes: du bleu, du vert, du rouge, du noir, du gris, du blanc et d'autres dégradés de ces couleurs de base. On pouvait dénombrer une trentaine de pots de peinture en tout et pour tout.

Elle s'assit au centre des pots de peinture et réfléchit. Entre temps, Ethan s'assit face à elle. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant curieusement sa maman. Il voulait faire comme elle plus tard, peindre beaucoup de toiles et voir l'émotion passer sur le visage des gens qui les regardent.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, sa maman et son papa l'ont toujours encouragés à faire ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit en sport, en musique ou dans toute autre activité dans laquelle il a voulu se lancer. Seulement, il n'a jamais avoué ce qu'il voulait faire. Il en avait parlé à ses copains de New York et ils lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient aussi dit à leurs parents ce qu'ils voulaient devenir plus tard et ils leurs avaient dit qu'ils étaient encore trop petit pour ça, qu'ils avaient le temps de grandir et d'y penser plus tard. Depuis, il n'osait pas en parler à ses propres parents…

- Deux murs avec plein de couleurs, s'exclama-t-il.

- Lesquels? S'enquit Bella.

- Celui des fenêtres et celui de la cuisine.

Bella sourit et acquiesça.

- Mais le reste on le laisse blanc, ajouta Bella.

- Et les mains? Continua Ethan.

Bella se leva et observa les deux espaces prévus blancs.

- Et si on faisait une bande de couleur à 1/3 du sol.

- Vert? Tenta-t-il.

- Non ça n'irait pas, réfléchit Bella. Ca te dirait un bleu?

- Oui mais bleu foncé, sourit Ethan. Je veux de la couleur sur le mur de la télé, songea-t-il en se passant la main sous le menton.

Bella se retourna et observa les lieux.

- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit-elle dans la même pose que son fils en imaginant l'espace. Je pense que ça ferait trop.

- Nan, dit Ethan mollement. Pourquoi pas... peindre le mur de la même couleur que la bande mais en faire une autre blanche qui la continue?

Bella haussa un sourcil et leva sa main à hauteur d'Ethan pour qu'il frappe dedans. Après ce geste, ils se retournèrent pour voir ceux qui avaient passés la porte depuis une dizaine de minutes et rirent sous leurs expressions stupéfaites.

- On se met au travail? Sourit malicieusement Bella.

.

.

La journée y passa et ils finirent tous sur les canapés ou au sol, lessivés. L'appartement entier y était passé et les pièces dont l'odeur de peinture avait désertée les lieux, avaient commencées à être meublées; la salle à manger, la salle de bain et les chambres en avaient fait les frais mais elles ne l'étaient pas complètement non plus. Les cartons étaient empilés dans un coin des pièces et attendaient patiemment d'être ouverts.

- Dis Jasper ça te dirait qu'on reporte notre diner à demain? Dit Bella les yeux a demi clos et appuyée sur son épaule.

- Non, lui dit-il las, pas du tout.

- Il va peut-être falloir qu'on y aille, soupira Emmett.

Ils se levèrent mollement et Emmett prit Ethan dans ses bras. Le petit gigota mais se rendormit. Les autres suivirent en laissant Jasper et Bella endormis, enlacés sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Une petite review peut-être? **

**Au fait, je voulais vous prévenir qu'avec la reprise des cours sous peu, je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches un chapitre de ****The Lord ****d'une longueur plus ou moins équivalente à celle-ci. Est-ce que ça vous convient ou préféreriez vous de plus longs chapitres mais avec un temps d'attente plus long lui aussi? **

**A la semaine prochaine… ou pas :D**

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


	11. Plus jamais sans toi

**Coucou!**

**Je suis terriblement désolée de ce retard de poste mais pour ma gouverne je viens à peine de terminer ce chapitre. **

**Il faut dire que je n'ai pas prit en compte la demanda grandissante de travail que mes formatrices d'IFSI nous demanderaient et encore moins les heures de travail à la maison que cela représenterait, le tout cumulé à une vie privée assez changeante. De plus j'ai une amie présente à la maison depuis quelques semaines et, le tout accumulé me fait ne pas pouvoir forcément écrire autant que je le voudrais. **

**Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que j'aurais probablement perdu certaines lectrices mais je n'y peux rien… et disons que ces irrégularités de poste vont aller en se dégradant (petit mot en fin de chapitre).**

**Voilà donc, je vais commencer par remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et auxquelles je dois avoir d'ors et déjà répondu. **

**.**

Mimia: a toi de me dire si cet écrit te suffit ou non après une aussi longue absence… Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Vous devez ce chapitre à Mrs Esmée Cullen qui m'a gentiment fait remarqué que je n'avais pas posté depuis pas mal de temps. :D**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 11 - Plus jamais sans toi_

._  
_

Les fines premières lueurs du soleil percèrent l'épaisse couche nuageuse installée durant la nuit. Les rayons, entrecoupés par le passage mou des nuages, traversèrent les baies vitrées et atterrirent à la cime d'une chevelure bataillée blonde. Son propriétaire avait les yeux clos. Sa respiration lente et régulière reflétait le profond endormissement dans lequel il était. Son bras droit servait de coussin à un amas de cheveux bruns dont le visage était posé au creux du cou de ce dernier, un souffle chaud balayant sa surface. Son bras gauche entourait la taille fine de la jeune femme dont la respiration était calme et paisible. La prise sur la hanche de la jeune femme s'intensifia lorsqu'elle remua, revenant lentement des brumes du sommeil. Sa jambe droite, bloquée entre celle du jeune homme remonta légèrement alors que sa main droite descendit sur son abdomen. Elle enfonça un peu plus son visage sur le torse du jeune homme et huma profondément l'odeur masculine s'en dégageant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de finalement s'ouvrir.

Un doux sentiment l'étreignait, la faisant se sentir légère et… heureuse. Sa main remonta sur l'abdomen puis le torse du jeune homme alors que ce dernier gigotait. Bien que ses membres soient engourdis par toute la peinture qu'ils avaient fait hier, elle s'en fichait et joua délibérément avec le médaillon pendant au cou de Jasper. L'objet, bien qu'ancien était particulièrement bien conservé. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts appréciant la fine lumière se reflétant sur la paroi lisse et ornée de motifs et inscriptions de l'objet. Elle finit par le reposer sur le torse du jeune homme tout en le recouvrant de sa main.

La prise de Jasper sur le corps de Bella s'intensifia alors qu'il quittait lentement les méandres du sommeil. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses paupières s'ouvrirent à demi, laissant ses iris s'adapter à la faible lueur du soleil. Il prit un temps pour apprécier la chaleur et les formes du corps de Bella pressé contre le sien avant de finalement baisser le regard vers elle. Il croisa immédiatement les prunelles brunes de Bella et son sourire d'élargit.

Sa main gauche remonta par le flanc de Bella, qu'il effleura, une partie de son bras, son épaule, son cou et finalement son visage dont il redessina les contours avec lenteur. Les yeux de Bella s'étaient fermés sous la sensation des doigts de Jasper. Il trouvait cet instant parfait. Seuls, tous deux coupés du monde dans cet appartement à la déco encore sommaire mais explosive, profitant de la présence de l'autre après tous ces mois. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas comme tout cela se devait d'être depuis le début?

Lui. Elle. Enlacés sur ce canapé.

Il observa les iris de Bella et tout ce qu'il y vit le conforta dans cette idée. Son sourire précédemment effacé se redessina petit à petit alors que Bella déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas parlés et même s'ils le faisaient, ça n'entacherait certainement pas ce moment qu'ils partageaient tous deux.

.

.

Emmett se leva, laissant à Rosalie le loisir de dormir un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ethan et y vit un lit vide. Tout de suite après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et son fils en sortit. Dès qu'il vit son père, un petit sourire fit son apparition sur son visage encore à moitié endormi. Il vint mollement vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

- Bien dormi bonhomme? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le petit hocha la tête dans le cou de son père alors que celui-ci le déposa sur une chaise et commença la préparation du petit déjeuner.

- Dis papa, c'est vrai qu'on va a une fête pour Noel? S'enquit curieusement Ethan.

- Oui, chez les parents d'Edward, confirma Emmett.

- Maman aussi elle vient avec Jasper?

- Mais bien sur, dit-il vivement.

- Papa? Est-ce que je pourrais y aller avec maman? s'il te plait… dit-il en mélangeant un peu plus le lait chocolaté qu'Emmett venait de poser devant lui.

- Tu lui demanderas quand tu la verras, sourit Emmett en s'installant face à son fils.

Emmett but une gorgée de son café.

- Moi aussi je pourrais en boire? S'enquit-il en montrant la tasse fumante de son père.

- Seulement lorsque tu seras plus grand, rit Emmett.

- C'est vrai? Sourit Ethan, le regard pétillant.

Emmett secoua la tête de gauche à droite toujours prit dans son rire.

- Dis papa, on pourra aller à la maison de maman?

- Dès qu'on aura fini de petit déjeuner et que Rose soit prête. Il faut bien qu'on finisse de monter les meubles.

- Mais elle dort encore! Se lamenta Ethan.

- Si d'ici une heure elle n'est pas réveillée et habillée je t'emmènerais là bas, ok?

- D'accord! Dit Ethan avec entrain.

Emmett observa son fils croquer avec entrain dans sa tartine et sourit avant de boire une autre gorgée de son café.

.

.

- J'ai les muffin! S'écria Jasper en franchissant la porte de l'appartement de Bella.

Il avait prit une douche dans son appartement avant de partir chercher le petit déjeuné. Quant à elle, après une rapide douche, elle avait allumé la radio et s'était dirigée vers son atelier. Elle avait sortit une toile à demi commencée de l'une des grandes caisses puis sa peinture dans un carton un peu plus loin. Après avoir appuyée la toile contre le mur, elle s'était assise face à cette dernière et avait laissé le pinceau glisser à sa surface. C'est ainsi que Jasper l'avait retrouvée, emportée par le tour bouillon de sa création. Il était ainsi resté à la contempler une heure durant dans un silence des plus paisible. Ce dernier fut rompu par l'arrivée d'Ethan qui courut jusqu'à lui puis le passage d'Emmett par la porte. Comme s'il venait de reprendre conscience, il posa son sachet de muffin dans la cuisine et revint vers l'atelier où il retrouva Ethan entre les jambes de Bella, à tenir le pinceau.

- Je vous le laisse, on reviendra avec Rose pour vous aider à finir une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. A plus tard, dit-il en quittant l'appartement.

Il retourna à l'atelier et s'approcha d'eux. Il se savait pas vraiment comment se mettre, ni quoi faire… Alors il s'approcha lentement, se plaçant près de Bella en faisant attention à ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. Elle finit par détourner le regard de son œuvre et lui sourit. Un sourire qui illumina sa journée, un sourire qu'il gardera en lui…

.

.

Jasper était retourné dans son appartement une fois le tout terminé. Il avait convenu de venir chercher Bella à 19h30. Cela lui laissait un peu plus d'une heure pour se préparer. Il avait prit une douche, mais vingt minutes plus tard il était séché et commençait à s'habiller. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il tenta un sourire. Il se trouva idiot de se sourire à lui-même mais ne s'empêcha pas de recommencer. Il était stressé, son visage en portait les traits. Finalement il quitta sa chambre et s'installa sur son canapé. Sa jambe bougeait nerveusement et il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage. Oui, il était nerveux, mais c'était normal, non?

Son regard fixait à intervalles réguliers la pendule. A croire que le temps passait plus lentement. Plusieurs fois durant il aurait cru que l'aiguille revenait en arrière seulement pour le narguer un peu plus. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentit suer à grosses gouttes. Finalement, il s'imposa une seconde douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, la pendule affichait seulement 19h05, il la maudit et se réinstalla sur le canapé, fixant d'un œil mauvais cette dernière.

A 19h20, la tension était à son comble, il ne pouvait plus attendre dans cet appartement morne et silencieux. Il avait bien tenté de regarder la télé ou surfer sur internet pour se changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait! Alors il avait tout éteint à nouveau et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de tourner inévitablement vers la pendule.

19h25, n'y tenant finalement plus, et croyant que les secondes et les minutes s'étaient encore allongées, il quitta son appartement et vint finalement toquer à celui de Bella, anxieux de la voir, anxieux de voir comment cette soirée allait se dérouler…

Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement avec détermination. Il remarqua seulement qu'il avait les mains moites et les essuya discrètement et rapidement dans ses poches. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, au cas où. Des bruits de talons foulant le sol se firent entendre et l'on actionna la poignée de la porte. Son cœur battit à tout rompre et lorsque le visage souriant de Bella lui apparut, il ne put empêcher le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es… euh… je… véritablement magnifique.

Et ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Bella était habillée d'une robe noire au décolleté plongeant. Elle était fendue un peu plus haut que mi-cuisse. Le regard de Jasper remonta le long du fin mollet puis s'arrêta à la limite du tissu. Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres et Bella essaya de dissimuler son rire.

- Entres, le temps que j'aille chercher mon manteau.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit et ne manqua pas de se mordre le poing lorsqu'il aperçut son dos nu, sa robe laissant apparaitre sa chute de reins. Il suivit le balancement de ses hanches dans un mouvement hypnotique et se lamenta du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place: il fallait qu'il reste gentleman.

Il observa l'ensemble nouvellement décoré et ne pu que penser qu'ils avaient tous faits de l'excellent travail. Son regard se pose alors sur le mur à sa gauche. Il fit quelques pas et laissa ses doigts effleurer la surface du cadre doré. Il sourit. Plus tôt dans l'après midi, ils avaient mis l'empreinte de leurs mains avec différentes couleurs de peinture sur le mur. Bella leur avait ainsi demandé d'attendre et était partie dans son atelier chercher le cadre. Durant cette activité, elle avait aussi prit des photos de chacun d'eux au moment où ils avaient posés leurs mains sur la surface plane.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Bella. Elle avança lentement ses lèvres près de son oreille et susurra sensuellement.

- Prêt?

Jasper déglutit difficilement et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait beau avoir un certain pouvoir lors de leurs ébats mais en dehors du temps c'était elle qui menait la danse.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, la main de Jasper errant sur le bas du dos de Bella et prirent l'ascenseur. Une fois sortis, Jasper les dirigea à l'inverse du parking. Bella tourna le visage vers lui, interrogative. Elle se voyait mal marcher une grande distance avec ce genre de talons. Jasper se retourna vers elle, voyant son air confus.

- Où allons nous? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu me fais confiance? Lui dit-il.

- Techniquement oui, répondit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi techniquement? Reprit-il surpris.

- Ce serait le cas si je n'étais pas ainsi habillée et que je n'aurai pas aux pieds des talons d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Jasper rit doucement.

- Nous ne sommes pas très loin je te rassure mais s'il le faut, je me dévouerais pour te faire un massage aux pieds ou te prendre sur mon dos, sourit-il. Puis, tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux de se balader ainsi, sous le soleil couchant?

- Jasper Whitlock, n'essaieriez vous pas de me séduire?

- Et en quoi serais-ce le cas? Dit-il taquin.

- En quoi ne le serais-ce pas? Reprit-elle dans un sourire.

Ils marchèrent, le bras de Jasper négligemment posé en travers de son dos. Elle le suivit, laissant son regard vagabonder sur Chicago de nuit. Elle pensait que finalement son déménagement ici avait du bon. Non seulement elle avait pu retrouver Jasper mais en plus de cela, elle avait pu revoir son père. Bien sur qu'elle était en colère contre lui mais elle ne s'avouera jamais qu'il lui avait à ce point manqué. Elle finit par relever la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelques étoiles mais ce fut peine perdue. Jasper, qui avait suivit son mouvement entendit alors son soupir mais un sourire erra sur ses lèvres. Il avait une idée qui ferait certainement plaisir à Bella.

Ils tournèrent ainsi au coin de la rue et la continuèrent sur une trentaine de mètres jusqu'à atteindre un grand immeuble à la façade rouge brique. La tension monta en Bella au fur et à mesure que le moment fatidique approchait. Il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière après ça. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Jasper les avait emmenés dans ce qui lui semblait être un bar. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance.

En franchissant les deux portes, Bella fut immédiatement séduite par l'endroit. Jasper la regarda s'émerveiller comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Il savait que cela lui plairait à coups sur!

L'endroit était une fidèle réplique d'un bar français du début du XXème siècle. La pièce était recouverte de bois sombre verni tout comme le bar disposé sur leur droite. Ce dernier était composé de vitrines en verre dans lesquelles les clients pouvaient voir quelques unes des boissons à consommer ainsi qu'un large choix de pâtisseries. Au dessus de ce dernier, quelques tableaux avaient été peints à même le mur, tout comme l'était celui face à Jasper et Bella. Une grande pendule d'époque elle aussi était d'ailleurs suspendue entre deux tableaux. Sous cette dernière, diverses portes se fondaient harmonieusement dans la pièce tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu les croire fausses. Sur la partie gauche le mur était un parfait mélange entre miroirs, agrandissant ainsi la pièce et en partie supérieure, le bois verni était gravé à même la matière.

Des serveurs déambulaient, arborant un pantalon noir et une blouse blanche associés à un petit tablier noir. Bella se laissa porter par la magie des lieux et occulta presque le serveur qui vint vers eux.

- Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

- J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Whitlock.

- Je vous laisse rejoindre le restaurant, une fois là bas quelqu'un s'occupera de vous.

La main de Jasper glissa sur le dos de Bella. Il y fit une légère pression et elle le suivit automatiquement. Ils empruntèrent un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sur la gauche. Ce dernier était entièrement boisé. Ils descendirent quelques marches les menant ainsi au sous sol des lieux. L'espace était certes restreint mais non dénué de charme. Ils tournèrent sur leur droite et arrivèrent face à une grande arche blanche formée de deux colonnes aux allures antiques. Ces dernières se mariaient à merveille avec l'endroit et le reste de la décoration.

Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit où ils allaient dîner ce soit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet et sa mâchoire failli se décrocher. Sur leur gauche se trouvait un homme, qui visiblement vérifiait les réservations. Habillé d'un costume noir, il appela un serveur pour mener un des autres couples attendant d'être placés.

La pièce était éclairée par divers lustres en Crystal, donnant un cadre féérique à l'endroit. Le sol, orné d'un carrelage blanc, luisait sous l'effet. La pièce devait comporter pas moins d'une trentaine de tables dispersées de telle sortes que l'espace permettait encore aisément aux serveurs de passer. Les plantes vertes dispersées dans la pièce n'enlevaient en rien ce côté ancien et magique à l'endroit: elles en ajoutaient. Une petite fontaine dont la sculpture d'une femme portant une jarre, déversait de l'eau sur le socle à base losange trônait au centre de la pièce. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient deux portes à droite d'un grand escalier en marbre blanc, menant surement vers la sortie. Ces deux portes devaient certainement être les sanitaires. Sur la gauche se trouvait un espace où un orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance calme, suave, apaisante.

Jasper sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Bella. Il savait que cet endroit lui plairait assurément. Ce genre d'endroit était stricte d'accès. Il y était allé la première fois avec Peter et depuis il avait initié Edward et Rosalie mais ces derniers ne s'y rendaient que très rarement.

- Mr Whitlock, dit le major d'homme d'une voix doucereuse, quel plaisir de voir revoir parmi nous.

Jasper hocha la tête alors que l'homme vérifiait la réservation.

- Une réservation pour deux n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement, affirma Jasper en enlevant son manteau.

Il le tendit à un homme qui prit celui de Bella lorsque Jasper le lui eut enlevé. Presque de manière possessive, sa main se posa dans le creux de ses reins. Une douce chaleur se propagea alors à l'endroit où il la posa. Bella se sentit frissonner sous son contact et se laissa à nouveau entrainer.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur table précédés par un serveur. Jasper tira la chaise de Bella, lançant un regard noir au serveur au passage. Une fois assise, le sourire aux lèvres, Bella regarda avec fascination le miroitement de l'eau faiblement agitée. Elle détourna son regard à l'instant où Jasper s'assit lui aussi.

- Je vous apporte les menus d'ici quelques instants. Voulez vous que je vous apporte une petite collation en attendant?

Jasper consulta Bella du regard et commanda finalement deux boissons. On les leur apporta en à peine quelques minutes. Bella joua avec le pied de son verre et sourit.

- C'est un endroit magnifique, lui dit-elle doucement en laissant son regard errer à nouveau dans la salle.

- Je l'ai découvert grâce à Peter.

- Peter? S'enquit Bella.

- Shadow, lui dit-il simplement.

Bella mima un « O » avec sa bouche et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Jasper se sentait plus à l'aise dans ce lieu et la compagnie de Bella n'y était alors plus du tout étrangère. Il observa sa peau laiteuse illuminée et son visage encadré par quelques mèches lâches. Un sourire flottait au bord de ses lèvres, parfait miroir du sien.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu qui je suis réellement?

- Lorsqu'Emmett est venu il y a quelques mois j'ai eu des doutes et ils se sont finalisés lorsque j'ai vu la photo que tu avais jointe au colis.

- Et Emmett dans tout ça quand l'a-t-il découvert?

- Peu de temps après, lui répondit-il franchement. C'était exactement le jour où il nous a contés son passé.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Emmett connaissait une partie de son histoire avec Jasper. Il avait attendu qu'elle se livre. Mais bien plus que ça, elle venait de comprendre à quel point cette intégration, cette envie d'être en leur présence à tous qu'ils soient ensemble ou séparés était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Jasper vit Bella se plonger dans une réflexion profonde. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le serveur arriva et leur présenta les menus.

Ils commandèrent et furent servis tout aussi rapidement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien dans une ambiance des plus détendues tout en mangeant. Seulement, à l'instant où leur dessert arriva l'ambiance changea. Ils savaient que la soirée touchait à sa fin et pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore eu cette conversation.

Bella plongea sa cuillère dans son moelleux au chocolat et la porta à sa bouche. Elle ne put empêcher le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jasper étouffa son rire en souriant et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Bella l'ayant aperçue se figea dans son mouvement.

- Tu te moques de moi ou je rêve? Sourit-elle.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à savoir pourquoi les femmes aiment autant de chocolat.

Bella rit doucement.

- Tu ne le sauras certainement jamais, ajouta-t-elle maligne en portant à nouveau sa cuillère à sa bouche.

- Réellement? Sourit-il.

- Hum hum… acquiesça-t-elle. Tu veux réellement savoir pourquoi?

Elle sourit malicieusement, prit une cuillérée de son gâteau et se pencha légèrement au dessus de la table. Jasper en fit de même, intrigué et amusé. Elle rapprocha légèrement la cuillère de sa bouche et planta son regard dans celui de Jasper.

- C'est simple… le chocolat est presque… hum… comment dire… orgasmique, souffla-elle en en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle finit par manger son morceau tout en souriant légèrement. Jasper resta un instant interdit par ce qu'elle venait de faire et sentit un désir pur et fort monter en lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa le regard redevenu sérieux et angoissé de Bella.

- Tu penses qu'on y arrivera? Demanda-t-elle finalement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper.

Il put voir à cet instant une autre facette de Bella. Elle restait fragile malgré tout parce qu'il fallait la rassurer et qu'il se rassurait de lui même à cette occasion. Elle n'était pas toujours entièrement fragile mais elle l'était seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se donner à l'autre, de donner une complète et entière confiance. Il y avait certes ce jeu constant entre eux, cette manie, cette envie de se chercher… mais il n'en était pas moins que désormais ils n'étaient plus seuls chacun de leurs côtés mais ensemble. Cette dimension leur faisait peur d'une certaine manière… assez peur pour qu'ils soient ici l'un face à l'autre. Il prit la main libre de Bella posée sur la table et l'enveloppa de la sienne. Encrant son regard au sien, il parla le plus sincèrement possible.

- Je pense qu'à nous deux on pourrait y arriver. J'ai un peu… peur je te l'avoue, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de relation comme celle que nous avons. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais songé à en avoir à nouveau une… seulement… je pense que si jamais on fait en sorte de toujours tout se dire, d'être constamment honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, on pourrait certainement y arriver. Je ne dis pas que tout sera tout beau tout rose tous les jours puisque c'est impossible mais peut-être qu'en faisant des efforts chacun de notre côté on y arrivera.

Il effectua une légère pression sur sa main.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je saurais toujours me comporter comme il le faut, que je serais disponible à chaque minutes de chaque heure de chaque jour de la semaine ou du mois mais je ferais mon possible. Nous avons deux travails qui nous prennent chacun énormément de temps et comprennent leurs propres exigences mais si l'on fait un effort chacun de notre côté, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Je ne serais pas le… petit ami ou compagnon enfin, peut importe… Je ne serais pas parfait, ne t'attends pas à ce que je le sois pas plus que je n'attends cela de toi.

Bella hocha doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas vivre au jour le jour cette relation et composer avec ce que chaque journée nous apportera? Lui demanda-t-il prudemment. Je ne sais réellement comment te demander ou t'expliquer les choses telles que je les ressens ou les perçois. C'est peut être un peu trop confus ou vague… Je sais que de manière générale les femmes ont besoin de quelque chose de concret sur lesquelles s'appuyer… le seul problème c'est que… je n'ai justement rien de bien concret à t'offrir… rien… en dehors de cette promesse que je ferais en sorte d'appliquer jour après jour…

Bella sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Et si je n'arrivais pas à… enfin… je veux dire, s'emmêla Bella. En parlant avec Emmett tu as dû te rendre compte et même en dehors de t'apercevoir que… on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et toi entriez dans nos vies. on a toujours su compter l'un sur l'autre dans les moments difficiles. C'est devenu une habitude, un besoin, un soutient que l'on s'offrait mutuellement. Je crains de ne pas… de ne pas pouvoir te livrer tout ce que je lui livre… toutes ces choses que je sens et ressens. Emmett et moi avons un passé et un semblant d'avenir ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas faire l'un sans l'autre peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

Jasper secoua la tête et la coupa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre.

- Je ne te demanderais jamais de faire une telle chose. Je sais quelle importance Emmett a pour toi, tout comme celle qu'à Ethan… Jamais je ne te demanderais de me faire passer en priorité par rapport à ton fils. Je sais nécessairement que si Emmett a à te parler tu pourrais me laisser tomber pour l'écouter et je respect cela… et c'est normal après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Seulement je te demanderais de penser que je suis aussi là pour toi, pour t'aider et te soutenir, t'aimer et te protéger. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que tu penses que je souhaiterais que l'on partage tout dès le début… Mais comme le reste, je pense que c'est une chose que l'on apprendra avec le temps. C'est tout nouveau pour toi et moi et c'est une chose que l'on doit apprendre tous les deux parce qu'au final on est aussi novice l'un que l'autre, tu ne penses pas? Sourit-il.

Bella balaya le visage de Jasper de son regard et pu voir la véracité avec laquelle les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, à quel point ses iris reflétaient une sincérité sans nom. Il croyait en ce qu'il disait, il croyait en chaque mot, chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque effleurement parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il pouvait accepter un grand nombre de choses pour elle parce qu'au final il lui portait entièrement confiance et à plus forte raison, ce qu'elle demandait était une chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, pour leur bonheur conjoint.

Bella resta un instant à penser à ce que Jasper venait de lui dire et pensa qu'elle ne méritait sincèrement pas un homme tel que lui. Elle se doutait qu'il pouvait dire certaines choses seulement pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir mais elle voyait aussi qu'il n'en était pas moins certain de chaque mots qu'il prononçait et utilisait.

D'un seul regard, comme s'ils s'étaient compris, Jasper demanda l'addition. Ils payèrent, quittèrent le restaurant et regagnèrent, sous la coupe de cette nuit étoilée leur appartement.

.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement dans la cage de l'ascenseur, laissant leurs mains voyager sur leurs corps fiévreux. Dominant, Jasper prit l'accent et entraina Bella. Il la plaqua contre le mur, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas contre ce dernier. Laissant sa main glisser sur sa cuisse, il la remonta et empoigna l'une de ses fesses. Elle gémit lorsqu'il prit place entre ses cuisses, entamant un long et lent va et vient. Moulant son corps au sien, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux le laissant lui enlever son manteau. Elle le perdit bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte de l'appartement de Jasper.

Jasper glissa sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de Bella et emprisonna sn genou dans cette dernière, le remontant ainsi contre son aine. Il caressa la peau de Bella de son pouce avant de glisser et de la débarrasser de sa chaussure. Alors que la jambe de cette dernière retouchait le sol, Bella se débarrassa d'elle-même de l'autre. Tournoyant contre le mur, emprisonnant leurs lèvres conjointement, ils atteignirent la porte qu'il ouvrit presque aussi immédiatement. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste dans l'entrée et il poussa la porte pour qu'elle se ferme, Bella l'entrainant déjà dans la chambre. Cette dernière finit par se bloquer dans la veste qu'elle avait entrainée dans son élan.

Laissant leurs mains glisser sur leurs corps échauffés, ils poussèrent la porte donnant sur la chambre. Jasper tenta d'allumer la lumière mais ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer la surface de l'interrupteur, donnant un aspect tamisé à la pièce. Bella desserra sa cravate presque fébrile. Ils avaient par le passé déjà couchés ensemble, leur dernière expérience ne remontait qu'à peu de temps d'ailleurs mais ce soir il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus seulement deux êtres voulant chercher un réconfort mutuel mais deux êtres qui ne formaient plus qu'une seule unité. Ils n'étaient plus deux mais un. Ils n'étaient plus seuls mais en couple. Jasper lui avait dit avoir peur mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas seulement apeurée mais effrayée. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de lui et de ses attentes. Il lui a dit ne pas en avoir mais elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément vrai.

Les doigts de Jasper planèrent un instant sur sa joue gauche avant de l'effleurer. Le doute ne devait pas être de mise ce soir, seulement le plaisir et le désir devaient entrer dans cette chambre. Son visage s'approcha lentement du sien, jaugeant ses réactions alors que ses doigts agiles et sûrs remontaient le long de son bras. Elle était à lui ce soir et chaque soir qui suivraient.

Ses lèvres entrèrent avec douceur en contact avec celles de Bella alors que ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, caressant la peau fine de son cou. Il se promit de la préserver de son éternelle bêtise, de la protéger de lui et d'elle-même. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne devait pas l'étouffer parce qu'il s'en savait capable malgré son emploi du temps et tout autre chose qui pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin. Il lui vouait une confiance que même Edward et Rosalie ne pouvaient prétendre avoir. Après tout, n'était elle pas celle qui était à la base de ce secret depuis ces dernières années? n'était elle pas celle pour qui il avait décidé d'appliquer certaines règles dont la liberté complète jusqu'aux derniers coups de 23 heures? Heure à laquelle elle faisait subitement apparition. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais su ce qu'elle faisait avant, si elle arrivait à peine ou si elle avait trouvé une autre amusement jusqu'à l'horaire prévu.

Jasper fit glisser sa langue sur le cou de Bella, mordillant cette peau qu'il savait sensible. Elle crocheta ses doigts sur sa chemise, qu'elle commença lentement à déboutonner. Ses mains glissèrent sur la surface lisse avant d'arriver aux abords de sa peau qu'elle caressa avec douceur et dévotion. Ses main voyagèrent sur ses pectoraux, son abdomen… incessamment. Il apprécia de sentir ce contact contre sa peau échauffée. La poitrine de Bella montaient et descendait au rythme erratique de sa respiration. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet, à quel point il était fait pour elle, pour son corps, pour son âme.

Les lèvres de Jasper se posèrent sur son cou et elle frissonna involontairement. Il descendit jusqu'à atteindre ses clavicules qu'il embrassa et caressa. Une main glissa derrière son cou alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement, laissant son corps onduler sous l'effet qu'il lui produisait. Il détacha la robe, alors qu'il descendait sur son buste, laissant un trainée de baiser sur sa peau échauffée, laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau sucrée. Ses mains prirent en coupe ses seins avant de faire lentement glisser le tissu les recouvrant, il accompagna la descende de ce dernier, laissant sa chemise ouverte errer sur sa peau, son regard fixé sur Bella, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambré, les mains fermement agrippées aux draps, ses seins ronds et fermes pointés vers lui, l'appelant pour cette caresse qu'il n'a qu'une hâte; c'est de leur appliquer. Laissant ses mains errer sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, sa féminité à peine recouverte, son abdomen, il caressa l'arrondi de ses seins, la laissant haletante. Ses doigts cajolèrent lentement ces derniers, sentant sa peau se hérisser sous son contact, sa chaire de poule quasi constante. Il se pencha lentement, embrassa le haut de ses seins et redescendit vers son but, ses mamelons. Il en prit un bouche, suçotant lentement, jouant avec sa langue, ses lèvres tandis que sa main jouait avec son autre sein. Lentement, avec dévotion et envie.

Elle se laissa submerger par ce plaisir qu'elle redécouvrait actes après acte avec Jasper. Il était magique et unique. Aussi doux qu'il pouvait être sur de lui et dominant, il la prit par les hanches, fermement mais pas trop, laissant ses mains caresser ses flancs. Il lui intima silencieusement de l'aider avec ses vêtements, voulant de lui-même ressentir la peau de Bella contre la sienne, lui prodiguant des caresses, échauffant sa peau déjà brulante d'envie.

Bella s'agrippa à ses hanches et il les fit changer de position. Elle resta un instant assise sur ses cuisses pour lui ôter définitivement sa chemise, plaquant sa poitrine contre le torse musclé de Jasper, accompagnant avec lenteur et dévotion le tissu fin et doux, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son épaule à sa disposition, laissant ses lèvres humides errer elles aussi sur sa peau, sa langue tracer un chemin brulant, ardent remontant sur son cou, ses quelques mèches de cheveux effleurant sa peut, déclenchant sa chère de poule. Les lèvres de Jasper s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle lui mordillait l'oreille, glissant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes et bataillées. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier au mieux cette sensation alors qu'elle lui intimait de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Leurs deux intimités brulantes d'un désir pur mais néanmoins encore contrôlable se rejoignirent, se cajolèrent, se cherchèrent, jouèrent, glissant encore et toujours l'une sur l'autre, laissant leurs propriétaires haletants, gémissants et aux bords de la combustion.

Elle le débarrassa de son pantalon, laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau de Jasper. Elle remonta ensuite, appréciant de voir à quel point c'était elle qui produisait ceci. Ses yeux se firent gourmands, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux, aimant et quelque peu sadique. Ses mains glissèrent sur la surface musclée de son abdomen, son torse, jouant encore et toujours. Elle laissa sa langue errer sur sa mâchoire, son nez frôler sa joue, ses lèvres rosées, douces, tentantes, s'approchèrent des siennes. Elle resta un instant à planer au dessus de celles de Jasper, yeux dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlant, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant, leurs corps impatients, frémissants d'une envie bientôt assouvie et simplement recouverts par leurs boxers. Les mains de Jasper remontèrent, traçant un chemin des cuisses de Bella à ses fesses, son dos et finalement ses cheveux. Il défit son chignon, laissant ses fins cheveux glisser entre ses doigts, ses boucles si parfaites retomber sur ses épaules, chatouillant son abdomen, son torse, encadrant son visage. La légère lumière diffusée dans la pièce donnait de faibles reflets roux à ses cheveux. Jasper plongea sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de Bella et finit par lui intimer de franchir les quelques millimètres entre leurs deux lèvres. Leurs corps ondulants frémirent d'impatience, leurs peaux brulantes cherchaient et trouvaient un contact constant pur et continu; leurs lèvres, parfait homologue l'un de l'autre dansèrent l'une sur l'autre, leurs langues avides bataillèrent avec douceur, se cherchèrent, jouèrent avec envie.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous vêtements sans grande hâte, profitant de ce moment pour accentuer leurs caresses, picorer de temps à autres les lèvres de celui ou celle qui a une place désormais plus qu'importante dans leurs vies. Jasper inter-changea leurs position, la surplombant alors dans toute sa splendeur. Leur baiser gagna en longueur et profondeur sous entendu de tous ces sentiments qu'ils gardaient entre eux, ces non dits, ces peurs, ces doutes… Jasper glissa ses mains jusqu'aux genoux de Bella qu'il prit en coupe et les ramena contre ses flancs. Bella se cambra, quittant provisoirement les lèvres de Jasper avant de les retrouver. Elle laissa ses mains errer sur la surface plane du dos de son amant alors que l'une d'entre elle se remonta et se perdit dans la masse blonde. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle le sentit s'immiscer lentement en elle.

Leur rythme cardiaque s'emballa plus que d'ordinaire et leurs respirations devinrent réellement erratiques lorsqu'il entama de longs et lents mouvements dans son antre. Le dos cambré pour mieux le sentir et l'accompagner, elle le sentait aller et venir, la faire se sentir pleine, entière et à sa place, ici, dans cet appartement, cette chambre, ce lit, ces bras…

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le front de Jasper se poser sur le sien.

- Regarde moi, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ses iris brunes vrillèrent celles de Jasper et il y lu tout ce dont il avait besoin, il y vit ses yeux humides par un trop plein de bonheur, de joie… Leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Bella le maintenant contre elle avec force d'envie et de désespoir, leurs corps recouverts de sueur glissants l'un sur l'autre au rythme des poussées, parfois lentes, parfois plus rapides et profondes de Jasper, une main sur sa fesse ferme, l'autre dans ses cheveux devenus humides sous l'effort, sa poitrine, ses seins, ses pointes durcies frôlant le torse de son amant encore et toujours. Cet intense bonheur l'éteignant, la douce chaleur naissant et se propageant dans ses reins, parce qu'elle était là, maintenant, aujourd'hui avec lui et personne d'autre.

Ses cheveux bruns se collaient dans son dos, son visage, et quelques rares s'étalaient sur son oreiller. Quelques gouttes de sueurs s'étaient créées sur son front; Jasper savait qu'il était dans le même état. Faire l'amour avec Bella était toujours aussi intense, aussi beau, aussi enivrant. Parce qu'elle l'était aussi. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il sentait ses muscles fatiguer mais pas suffisamment jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie partir, emportée par son orgasme. Il savait qu'il avait probablement l'air idiot depuis qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie mais comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'une femme telle que Bella entrait dans votre galaxie et la chamboulait entièrement?

Il la regardait, complètement emportée dans l'instant, ses iris brunes humides le vrillant comme il le lui avait demandé. Il se laissa happer par ses derniers tout comme il le fut par sa peau luisante sous cette lumière tamisée, ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées par le plaisir qu'il avait eu à les embrasser il y a encore peu. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ce souffle erratique qui l'étreignait autant que lui. Ils suffoquaient sous ce trop plein de plaisir, cette envie quasi incontrôlable mais pourtant intensément présente. Ils suffoquaient de ce manque de l'autre trop longtemps ressenti, de cette envie omniprésente de sentir l'autre, répondre et donner ces caresses qu'ils s'échangeaient, ces envies partagées, ces sourires à la dérobée… Ils suffoquaient de ne pas avoir eu tout ça durant ces années, ces mois, ces semaines, ces jours perdus… Ils suffoquaient de l'avoir retrouvé et d'en profiter avant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un puisse les en priver. Ils suffoquaient parce qu'ils en avaient besoin pour vivre, pour avancer, pour se sentir un avec l'autre, encore et toujours.

Faire l'amour, sentir la présence de l'autre, savoir qu'il ou elle sera là encore et toujours était aussi vital que de respirer. Un trop plein d'émotions qui les faisait s'aimer et se le prouver encore maintenant. Des corps glissants, des respirations erratiques, des cœurs battant d'un même rythme cette envie de sentir l'autre, de voir l'autre, gémissant, haletant, vivant, partageant ce que l'on est, ce que l'on vit…

Une tête s'enfonçant dans le matelas sous l'intense plaisir la consumant, des mains se crispant sur des hanches pleines et féminines, des mouvements faits à l'unisson, un besoin d'air comme de libération, une larme se formant au coin d'un œil, un baiser donné sous la force de l'émotion, de besoin, des peaux frottant l'une contre l'autre, entretenant cette douce chaleur volcanique circulant dans leurs corps encore et toujours aussi intensément; des mains se crispant sur une chevelure brune, des gémissements transformés en cris, des cris devenant aigus ou rauques, des corps demandant cette libération qu'ils savaient inoubliable, des mouvements encore plus profonds, plus intenses, plus rapides, cette faiblesse de corps et cœur qui nous rend haletants mais pourtant vivant. Ils le sentaient, c'était en eux, ils se l'étaient donnés mutuellement, cet état de complet abandon, d'euphorie, de besoin, intense , puissant, nécessaire.

C'est sur une dernière poussée, un dernier cri commun, des mains crispées, une dernière larme s'échappant de leurs yeux que l'orgasme les emporta, les libéra, les étreignit… Et ce fut aussi naturellement qu'ils relâchèrent leurs souffles. Après tout, a eux deux ils le prouvaient bien:

L'amour est aussi vital que de respirer.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Je voulais vous faire part de certaines petites choses; dans le cadre de ma formation d'infirmière je vais être amenée à faire un stage de cinq semaines (à partir de mi novembre jusqu'aux vacances de Noel). Je n'aurais pas forcément le temps d'écrire mais j'essaierais de taper quelques lignes tous les jours pour vous donner au plus vite (dans un délai d'un mois voire un peu moins) le chapitre suivant. **

**Préfériez vous ceci à la mise en pause jusqu'au mois de février? (après mes vacances de Noel je vais avoir mes partiels du premier semestre et donc encore moins de temps pour écrire que ce que j'avais jusque là. **

**Bref, merci à celles qui suivent encore cet écrit. Vous avez du courage! :D**

**Une petite review peut-être? Même si vous devez hésiter vu la mauvaise auteur que je suis.**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	12. Un presque joyeux Noël

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**.**

Cristina: Je te remercie de ce compliment et je dois dire que tu as raison. Merci, mon stage s'est bien passé. Bises. Mary.

.

Auredronya: Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Je vous invite à venir voir mon nouvel écrit sur Jane et Alec:**

http:/ () www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/6571545/1/Our_new_life_begins_for_the_best

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

_.._

_._

_Chapitre 12 - Un (presque) joyeux Noël_

.

_24 Décembre 2010_

.

Le bruit de voitures freinant sur le gravier posé devant l'immense villa signala l'arrivée de nouveaux invités. Pour ce réveillon, Esmée Cullen avait fait les choses en grand comme d'habitude. Elle n'aimait pas la demi mesure.

Soixante dix personnes étaient attendues ce soir: amis intimes, collègues de bureaux, famille… tous étaient confondus. Pour cela, elle avait demandé les services d'une organisatrice de soirée extérieure: le meilleur traiteur de la ville avait été réquisitionné spécialement pour la soirée, des serveurs et serveuses furent embauchés, la décoration était telle dans chaque pièce de la maison qu'il était impossible de ne pas savoir que nous étions en période de Noël. Un sapin d'un peu plus de deux mètres et richement décoré avait été placé dans un coin de leur salle à manger; les tables avaient été faites en fonction des relations ou de leur possible entente… L'argenterie avait été louée à une société basée à New York il y a deux mois de cela et étincelait sous le large lustre en cristal. Tout avait été millimétré, calculé de la meilleure manière qu'il soit pour que la soirée se déroule le mieux possible.

Seuls cinq ou six personnes étaient arrivées pour le moment. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient assez en avance sur l'horaire prévu. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser sur le porche après le long trajet qu'ils avaient du faire pour venir. Elle regarda l'heure et sourit; elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et ses amis. Son mari la rejoint et ils sortirent sur le perron. Ils furent surpris de voir deux voitures. Ils reconnurent la première comme était celle de leur fils. Rosalie en descendit aussitôt suivie de Jasper et d'un grand brun. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'autre voiture et aida une jeune femme à en sortir.

Leurs souffles se coupèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent Isabella Volturi. Lors de leur voyage en Floride il y a quelques temps, ils eurent la chance de voir l'une de ses expositions. Un cliché d'elle, en noir et blanc, entièrement nue, les bras repliés, croisés de sorte à ce que sa poitrine soit cachée par le passage de son bras gauche, touchant son poigné droit dont les doigts de la main effleuraient ses lèvres, les cheveux accentués par de magnifiques anglaises tombant de manière désordonnée sur son corps, était affiché dans la galerie. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un photographe pour lequel son agent lui avait demandé de poser. Esmée se souvint avoir été marquée par le regard troublant et déstabilisant qu'elle leur envoyait depuis ce cliché. Ses yeux avaient une telle profondeur, une telle douleur de vivre accentués d'un léger pétillement qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il a pu lui arriver avant de savoir de qui il s'agissait, avant de connaitre son lien de parenté avec leur ami Aro.

Elle vit donc la jeune Isabella prendre la main d'un grand brun à qui elle sourit tendrement. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés de sorte à ne tomber que sur son épaule droite et une partie de son dos. Le grand brun se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortie un grand bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un sac de voyage. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Isabella ouvrir la porte arrière et en sortir un enfant. Ce dernier osa jeter un regard vers la bâtisse et se cacha derrière les jambes d'Isabella. Ils la virent se baisser et lui parler alors que le grand brun rejoignit Rose et l'embrassa rapidement avant de venir vers eux.

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen étreignirent leur fils et Jasper.

- Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle, leur dit Rosalie. Je voudrais vous présenter mon petit ami, Emmett.

- Enchantés de vous connaitre, leur répondirent-ils en souriant.

Bella arriva, les coupant dans leur élan.

- Emmett, aurais-tu vu le doudou d'Ethan?

- Il n'est pas dans la voiture? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai cherché mais il n'y en a aucune trace.

- Je crois qu'il est dans ma voiture Bella, intervint Jasper. Tu dois l'avoir laissé dedans lorsque nous avons été cherche Ethan ce matin. Je te le ramène tout de suite.

Esmée et Carlisle furent surpris de ce qu'ils virent mais ne le commentèrent pas plus.

- Et voici Bella, la petite amie de Jasper, la présenta Edward. Ethan est le petit monstre se cachant derrière.

Bella se retourna à demi vers Ethan et il sortit de sa cachette. Tendant sa main, il serra celle de Carlisle et Esmée avant de les regarder plus précisément.

- Enchanté de vous connaitre.

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il se détourna et se plaça près de Bella. Les adultes rirent quant à son attitude à l'instant où Jasper revint. Il tendit l'objet à Bella qui le rangea dans le sac que tenait Emmett. Il lui lança un regard incertain et elle sourit légèrement et rapidement avant de se détourner pour répondre aux besoins de Nathan. Il fit se pencher Bella et lui dit:

- Je veux aller aux toilettes.

Bella se releva et fixa ses hôtes de ce soir.

- Pourriez vous m'indiquer les sanitaires s'il vous plait?

- Je vais l'y emmener, intervint Jasper.

Bella fit signe à Ethan d'avancer, laissant une main protectrice sur son épaule alors que Jasper plaçait la sienne sur le bas du dos de Bella. Ils passèrent le pas de la porte et prirent différents couloirs avant de finalement trouver la pièce.

Les Cullen trouvèrent curieux ce méli-mélo de couples. Ils en vinrent à croire qu'Isabella avait eu un enfant avec Emmett et que cette dernière était désormais avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett. Ils ne purent pas une seconde s'imaginer à quel point tout ceci était plus compliqué que ce qu'il y paraissait. Chacun finirent par rentrer et rejoindre le petit salon.

Assit dans l'un des canapés posés dans un coin de la pièce, Aro vit Edward, Rosalie et Emmett arriver. Il se leva, pensant trouver sa fille à leur suite mais ne la vit pas. Il en fut déçu et attristé. Il se dirigea vers Emmett et se présenta. Il se parlèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompu par une vision qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Bella, sa fille, son enfant, avançait vers lui dans les bras de son avocat, Jasper. Une petite tête brune les rejoint, attrapant la main libre de Bella et Jasper et leur demandant de se baisser. Il fut émerveillé de voir ainsi sa fille s'occuper de celui qui était désormais son petit fils. Il occulta durant un instant le fait que son avocat, celui en qui il avait une extrême confiance, lui eut caché qu'il était avec sa fille. Mais bien vite il se rendit compte qu'il la rendait heureuse, qu'elle souriait réellement… comme avant. Il sourit lorsqu'il les vit ainsi, répondre aux besoins d'Ethan. Il sourit aussi lorsqu'il vit Ethan embrasser Jasper et Bella comme s'il s'agissait de ses parents. Une pointe d'espoir et de joie montèrent en lui lorsqu'il se dit que bientôt il serait peut-être grand père à nouveau… mais pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il allait néanmoins devoir en parler à Jasper et lui faire comprendre que s'il ne voulait pas que sa fille sache ce qu'il avait accepté de faire pour lui alors qu'ils étaient visiblement ensemble durant cette période. il n'hésiterait pas à en faire part à la principale intéressée. Jasper savait certaines choses que Bella aurait voulu lui apprendre et non pas connaitre via des recherches faites pour lui-même.

Il s'avança vers eux à l'instant où Jasper releva son visage. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son client ne lui plut guère. Il allait devoir parler à Bella de ce que son père lui avait demandé plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à le retrouver ici ce soir. Jasper se releva, attirant l'attention de Bella. Elle regarda Jasper puis la direction vers laquelle son regard était vissé et découvrit son père. Ce dernier avançait vers eux avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Bella, ma chérie, je suis heureux de te revoir mais surpris de te trouver ici, dit-il en l'étreignant. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les Cullen.

- A vrai dire je suis ici avec Jasper, lui dit Bella en lançant un regard à ce dernier.

Jasper lui sourit.

- Lui et moi sommes ensemble, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Jasper entoura la taille de Bella de son bras et défia le regard d'Aro.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, sourit Aro. Il faudra penser à venir diner à la maison un de ces jours. Je serais heureux de vous recevoir tous les deux. Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme? Ajouta Aro en s'agenouillant face à Ethan.

Jasper se maudit de savoir Aro ici. Il allait devoir parler à ce dernier durant la soirée et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter et qu'il allait devoir faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour sa demande. Seulement Aro n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait tomber facilement. Il aimait sa fille d'une manière assez spéciale mais il l'aimait tout de même. Jasper espérait tout de même seulement qu'il se rendrait compte que Bella avait besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin d'elle.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de stresser lorsqu'elle vit Aro se pencher sur Ethan. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'Aro n'allait pas faire de grosse bourde en dévoilant devant Jasper qu'elle était devenue la mère d'Ethan légalement. Emmett et elle avaient prévu d'en parler à leur conjoints respectifs après la période des fêtes.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Lui demanda Aro.

- Ethan, lui répondit le petit après avoir reçu le feu vert de sa maman.

- Tu savais que Bella était ma fille? Enchaine-t-il ensuite.

- Non, dit Ethan. Mais je sais que papa t'aime pas pour ce que t'as fait à maman.

Bella ferma doucement les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Je sais que j'ai été idiot avec elle mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant, ta maman a grandit, elle a sa propre famille et moi aussi j'ai changé, je me suis rendu compte que je lui avais fait mal. Seulement sans ça, si elle ne m'avait pas désobéi, jamais elle ne serait devenue cette jeune femme que j'ai devant moi aujourd'hui.

Il sourit à Bella avant de se relever. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ethan à l'instant où Emmett vint vers eux. Jasper fut appelé à l'aide par Esmée et Rosalie et les rejoignit rapidement.

- Je vois que l'on vous retrouve partout où nous allons, commenta Emmett.

- Ne suis-je pas le grand père d'Ethan? N'est-ce pas normal que je le voie ou du moins le connaisse?

- Ethan mon chéri, veux-tu aller jouer avec les enfants dans le salon? Lui indiqua Bella.

Il secoua négativement la tête et resta accroché à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Il savait que c'était son grand père et malgré ce que son père pensait de lui, il ne croyait pas que le papa de sa maman Bella puisse être aussi méchant que ça, sinon sa maman pourrait aussi l'être. Sauf qu'il savait que sa maman était la meilleure maman du monde et la plus gentille aussi. Alors pour lui il n'était pas possible que son grand père le soit.

- Ethan, je te prierais de faire ce que ta mère te dit, gronda Emmett.

Ethan regarda rapidement son père, puis sa mère et partit dans la direction où il vit Jasper s'éclipser. Il n'aimait pas entre son père crier après lui malgré les rares fois où ceci se passa.

- Je dois dire que vous avez là un bel enfant, sourit Aro.

- Papa, je te prierai de ne pas commencer, soupira Bella.

- Ecoutez moi bien Mr Volturi, vous avez fait du mal à Bella lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle me dit que vous avez changé et je n'ose pas le croire. Bella est assez grande et elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tout comme elle sait que je serais toujours là pour la soutenir. Malgré cela, il faut que vous sachiez que si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Ethan, ce n'est plus seulement à Bella, mais aussi à moi que vous devrez rendre vos comptes.

- Mais cet enfant est aussi celui de ma fille à ce que je sache, elle a son mot à dire, tenta Aro.

- Il en est de même pour moi papa, dit Bella. Je soutiens Emmett et il sait que jamais je ne ferais une chose qui pourrait mettre en péril le bonheur d'Ethan. Tu es peut-être mon père sur le papier mais tu n'en as pas exactement l'étoffe.

Le cœur d'Aro se serra. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, elle l'avait évincé de sa vie durant tant d'années auparavant qu'il ne serait pas surpris que ça arrive à nouveau. Bella sentit la main d'Emmett sur sa taille se serrer.

- Il serait sympathique de pouvoir réellement faire connaissance autour d'un bon diner, vous ne trouvez pas? S'enquit Aro. Quitte à savoir si je pourrais faire un bon grand père pour Ethan, autant apprendre à réellement nous connaitre, n'est-ce pas? Pour commencer, pourquoi ne pas essayer de mettre nos différents de côté… du moins pour cette soirée si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir faire autrement.

Emmett et Bella se regardèrent durant un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce que vit Emmett dans le regard de Bella le fit flancher. Il pouvait peut-être donner une chance à Aro, après tout, n'était-il pas le père de Bella? Ne lui faisait-elle pas à nouveau un minimum confiance? Ne lui avait-elle pas donné une nouvelle chance? Ethan n'avait jamais connu un seul de ses grands parents. Son père et sa mère sont morts il y a quelques années et les parents de Leah n'avaient jamais voulu entendre parler de cet enfant et a fortiori de leur fille depuis qu'elle avait accepter d'accoucher. Ils n'avaient acceptés Leah chez eux que parce qu'elle les avait laissés tomber Ethan et lui. Il se retourna face à Aro.

- Nous verrons ce soir et peut-être viendrons nous à ce repas, soupira Emmett.

Aro sourit et les quitta. Bella se retourna vers Emmett et le prit dans ses bras. Il mit son visage dans son cou .

- Merci Em'. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra plus fortement contre lui.

.

La plupart des invités étaient présents; ils parlaient, riaient, déambulaient dans cette salle spécialement décorée pour Noël. Chacun était sur son trente et un pour cette occasion, ayant fait des efforts. En cette période de Noël, chacun faisait fis de ses différents avec d'autres. Ils se disaient bonjour de bon cœur, laissant des sourires hypocrites gagner leurs lèvres. D'anciens amis autrefois soudés comme les doigts de la main se reparlaient lors de cette occasion, avides de savoir ce que devenait l'autre, avide de la moindre rumeur à pouvoir propager dès la fin de soirée.

Les sujets revenant le plus dans les conversations étaient inévitablement le divorce récent d'Aro Volturi, le retour de sa fille, peintre et photographe de renom ainsi que de son fils caché qui, d'après ce que l'on en disait lui ressemblait. La famille Cullen était louangée par cette soirée où tous les invités s'amusaient et dansaient sur le fond musical prévu à cet effet.

Seulement, personne n'avait pensé à une famille d'invités en retard: la famille Smith.

L'homme, Alexandre, était le descendant d'une famille honorable de la région, il travaillait dur pour gagner sa vie et subvenir aux besoins de son épouse et de ses enfants. Alexandre avait rencontré sa femme il y a 4 ans et demi de cela. Elle venait à peine de sortir d'une cure de désintoxication et tous les matins, elle passait à la boulangerie prendre un croissant avant de se rendre dans son coffee shop et de s'installer près de la fenêtre pour lire un livre. Il se souvint du jour où il a parlé à sa femme pour la première fois. Ce jour là elle cherchait un nouveau livre à lire et il lui en a conseillé un. A la fin de sa lecture, elle était venue le voir et ils en avaient parlés durant des heures l'un avec l'autre. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'ils ont commencés à se fréquenter. Il connaissait tout de son passé et l'acceptait sans retenue. Lui aussi avait un jour eu besoin de ce rendre dans ce genre de centre.

Sa femme et lui se sont mariés au mois de Juin, après 6 mois en tant que couple. Leur mariage fut rapide pour certain mais non moins dénué d'amour. Et après 6 autre mois de bonheur, ils apprirent qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant ou du moins leurs jumelles. Ces dernières avaient aujourd'hui un peu plus de deux ans.

Tous quatre entrèrent dans la demeure des Cullen. Alexandre guidait sa femme avec une main au creux de ses reins. Devant eux, leurs enfants avançaient sagement. Ils étaient le parfait prototype de la famille américaine heureuse. Un costard cravate à 500$ porté par le mari, une robe à 2500$ porté par l'épouse et de petites robes rouges en soie pour leurs deux petites filles ayant coûté par moins de 1000$ pièce. Oui vraiment, ils étaient le parfait prototype de la famille américaine. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de réception et les Cullen les introduirent par la suite. Seulement, le regard de la jeune mère de famille fut attiré vers quelques personnes un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

Il y a maintenant 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu cette carrure d'athlète mais pourtant, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était toujours aussi beau. Près de lui se tenait une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés remontés en un chignon. Elle tenait dans ses bras un jeune garçon brun, tout au plus 5 ans et ils se souriaient tous trois l'un à l'autre. Sur la gauche de la jeune femme se tenait un homme blond, ayant une main sur le bas de son dos et à la droite d'Emmett, son ancien amant, se tenait une jeune femme blonde, venant à peine de l'embrasser. Face à eux un autre jeune homme blond et un autre homme un peu plus vieux que les autres.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus Emmett et Ethan après son départ. Elle n'a jamais cherché à le savoir non plus, après tout, ils faisaient parti de son ancienne vie. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle voyait son fils Ethan, heureux, entouré de son père et de ses amis, de sa petite amie ou femme, elle sentit une lente et sourde rancœur s'immiscer dans son être. Elle avait mit du temps à se reconstruire, à avoir sa propre famille alors que lui, lui devait avoir tout réussit. Tout lui réussissait toujours.

La rancœur fit place à la colère, à l'énervement. Tout était de la faute d'Emmett. Il l'avait privée de son fils, il l'avait rayée de sa vie durant cette période où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il l'avait quittée, abandonnée, manipulée… Il était le coupable de tout ceci. Tout comme il était coupable d'avoir privé une mère de son fils, un fils de sa mère. Parce quoiqu'il puisse en dire ou en penser, elle était la mère d'Ethan. C'était elle qui devait être près de lui lors de son premier sourire, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son entrée à l'école, ses anniversaires… et non pas ce substitut de mère qu'il lui avait trouvé. C'était elle la mère d'Ethan.

Son mari ayant suivit son regard, se rendit compte que sa femme était obnubilée par un couple et un enfant. Un regard croisé avec cette dernier lui fit comprendre que son fils était le petit garçon dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il vit sa femme brisée, soucieuse, mais plus que tout coléreuse. Et il y avait de quoi. Ces derniers avaient depuis peu fait des recherches pour retrouver Emmett et Ethan. Finalement, il n'y avait pas matière à continuer puisqu'ils étaient venus à eux.

Emmett se retourna, cherchant les Cullen, et se figea dans son élan. Il l'avait reconnue et il savait que s'en était de même pour elle. Seulement, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était mariée et avait deux enfants. Elle avait trouvé auprès d'un autre ce qu'il a un jour tenté de lui offrir. Il la voyait heureuse et accomplie… elle était devenue femme finalement. Seulement, cette beauté avait un jour été assez vile et vénale pour les laisser tomber, son fils et lui. La lueur qu'il vit dans son regard le fit frissonner. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle allait vouloir se venger et le seul point de pression qu'elle pourrait avoir était Ethan. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se serve de lui comme ça, elle n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui, rien. Il était désormais son fils et celui de Bella. Il échangea un regard avec celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela quelques années. Elle lui sourit et serra doucement son bras. Elle le comprenait trop bien.

.

Bella alla chercher Ethan dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il irait amadouer le chef pour qu'il ait un peu de dessert avant tout le monde. Emmett, qui la vit s'éclipser, la suivit; il devait lui parler. Seulement ils ne prirent pas en compte le fait que, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cuisine avec Ethan, Leah et Alexandre les attendaient dans le couloir. Ils se tenaient par la main, comme s'ils allaient devoir affronter la pire épreuve de leur vie.

- Emmett, le salua Leah. Je vois que tout va bien pour toi, tu as l'air en forme.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de lui rendre la pareille, se contentant de la fixer.

- Je vois qu'Ethan à bien grandit depuis… depuis la dernière fois.

- Depuis que tu l'as abandonné serait plus juste, contrecarra Emmett.

- Depuis que vous l'avez forcé à l'abandonné, réajusta Alexandre.

Emmett serra les poings et fixa le mari de son ex petite amie avec fureur. Il était prêt à le frapper mais il sentit la main de Bella sur sin bras et se calma.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit? S'enquit Bella.

- Tout! Sans aucune exception., lui répondit Alexandre. Je lui fais confiance et je sais que jamais elle ne me mentirait.

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard de Leah mais personne n'y fit attention, sauf Bella.

- Vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle abandonne son enfant! Vous lui avez volé son fils! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

- Ethan? S'enquit doucement Leah.

Elle s'accroupit. Emmett sentant une fureur sans nom monter en lui, respirait durement. Il sentit Ethan frôler sa jambe et vit Bella le prendre dans ses bras. Leur fils entoura le cou de Bella et y nicha son visage, refusant de voir celle qui était sa mère biologique.

- Avec tout le respect que je vois dois, commença Bella, sachez que, premièrement, vous faites peur à Ethan, deuxièmement, monsieur, sachez qu'il y a toujours deux versions à une histoire; vous avez écouté celle de votre femme mais vous ne connaissez pas celle d'Emmett et celle que j'en ai.

- Votre femme n'a plus aucun droit sur notre fils, sachez le. Une décision de justice à été rendue, elle a légalement abandonné la garde d'Ethan…

- Lorsqu'elle était encore en cure! Cela n'aurait pas du en être et…

- La décision a été prise en son âme et conscience. Nous avons fait en sorte de demander 5 évaluations psychologiques, rendues par 5 psychologues différents et validées par différents médecins, attestant du fait qu'elle prenait bien cette décision et qu'elle était consciente de ce que cela engendrerait par la suite, ajouta Bella. Tout cela a été fait dans le stricte respect de la loi, sous couvert d'un juge et en présence de nos avocats respectifs. Je ne pense pas m'avancer dans le fait que vous allez faire appel à la justice; cependant, sachez bien qu'avec le dossier que Bella et moi avons sur Leah, la garde ne vous sera nullement accordée, puisqu'officiellement elle ne l'a plus.

- C'est bien ce que nous verrons, dit calmement Leah. Ethan? L'appela-t-elle.

Le petit regarda sa mère un instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait et pourtant il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était pas gentille comme sa maman Bella, elle paraissait méchante. Il savait qu'elle l'avait abandonné et de savoir cela lui fit se demander pourquoi? Pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas comme sa maman l'aimait alors qu'il était son vrai bébé? Pourquoi Bella l'aimait alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant contrairement à sa maman?

- T'es pas ma maman, dit-il doucement.

- Vous l'avez monté contre moi! S'exclama Leah outrée.

- Nous n'avons rien fait! S'écria Emmett. Tu l'as abandonné! Il ne t'a jamais connue et tu me dis que je l'ai monté contre toi? Non mais tu délires!

Bella tira sus son bras alors qu'il fit un pas.

- Emmett, non! Cria-t-elle.

Il se stoppa dans son élan et regarda Bella et son fils. Ce dernier regardait son père, se mettant rarement en colère, avec une pointe de crainte. Emmett se radoucit presque aussitôt et prit son fils dans ses bras. Ils repartirent vers la salle après un dernier regard sur Bella.

- Vous faites du mal à Ethan depuis qu'il vous a rencontré. Si vous l'aimez, ne serais-ce qu'un minimum et que vous vous souciez de son bonheur, jamais vous n'engagerez cette procédure de justice… parce qu'au final, vous tenterez de le séparer des personnes qu'il aime et qu'il a connu depuis tout petit et tout ce que vous gagnerez, c'est de vous faire détester par lui. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée! Sourit Bella hypocritement.

Elle rejoint Emmett et Ethan, laissant Leah et Alexandre abasourdis. Ils rirent nerveusement durant un instant sans trop comprendre. Puis, une rage envers ceux qui étaient les parents d'Ethan s'immisça de nouveau dans le cœur de Leah. Il lui avait volé son enfant et Alexandre et elle étaient d'accord pour tout mettre en œuvre pour le récupérer et apprendre à le connaitre. Puisqu'après tout, les membres d'une même famille doivent vivre sous le même toit. Ethan faisait parti de leur famille que cela plaise ou non à Emmett et le substitut de mère qu'il a trouvé.

Cette petite altercation ne passa pas inaperçue au yeux d'Aro Volturi et Jasper Whitlock.

.

- Je n'ai pas à être désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit que je sortais avec votre fille, dit Jasper en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Aro referma la porte derrière lui et soupira.

- J'aurais aimé le savoir bien sur mais je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai pu voir, tout au long de cette soirée, que vous teniez à ma fille et que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Seulement désormais ce qui m'inquiète c'est plus cette Leah et ce Alexandre. Ils vont vouloir toucher à mon petit fils et Bella étant sa mère, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendra d'elle si elle venait à perdre son fils.

- Mais ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas faux… La mère et son mari n'ont pratiquement aucune chance d'avoir la garde.

- Bella a toujours eu une longueur d'avance… Elle a du comprendre qu'un jour ou l'autre la mère du petit reviendrait et ferait ces démarches, argumenta Aro.

- Bella n'est pas née de la dernière pluie et d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, elle a hérité de certains traits de votre personnalité.

Jasper se garda néanmoins d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait des meilleurs. Aro hocha la tête pensivement.

- Où en sont vos recherches?

- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour…

- C'est exactement le bon endroit! Dit Aro en haussant légèrement le ton. Et encore plus après ce qu'il vient d'arriver et ce que nous venons d'entendre.

Jasper l'observa silencieusement durant un instant et vit une chose que jamais il n'eut cru voir dans le regard de son client: un sentiment de supplication et une lueur de douleur. Il soupira.

- J'ai fait appel à un détective privé pour certaines recherches plus poussées que je ne peux pas faire personnellement à New York. Une ancienne connaissance me devait une faveur. Je les aurais au plus tard après les fêtes… Seulement, je ne déciderais de vous les remettre que si vous me promettez quelque chose.

- Que devrais-je vous promettre alors que…

- Ces infirmations seront transmises à Bella et à son avocat. Ils en auront certainement besoin si l'affaire venait à se poursuivre en justice. Et vous en prendrez connaissance en même temps qu'elle.

- Non! Et si elle venait à en lire quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre malheureuse? Ou qui lui déplaise? Comment réagira-t-elle par la suite? Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire, moi, son père, celui qui a cherché à la protéger et vous; le récent petit ami, qui certes la rend heureuse, mais ne lui ayant pas dit qu'il était l'avocat de son père pour lequel il a du fouiller dans le passé de la petite amie du père de son fils.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Jasper se tenait face au fauteuil et Aro derrière ce dernier, les mains posées à plat dessus. Des applaudissements se firent entendre et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne interrompant leur conversation.

- Vous devriez créer un club vous savez? « Sauvons Bella » vous va comme titre? Rit-elle. Sincèrement, j'ai bien fait de me préparer à entendre ce genre de chose.

Elle posa son verre de champagne sur l'une des bibliothèques et avança vers son père.

- Venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai compris que tu avais ta propre manière de me protéger; bien différente de ce que ferait un père normal mais s'en est une tout de même. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à demander de telle informations sur une personne que tu ne connais pas et de surcroit que tu n'avais jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle contourna le canapé et se posta derrière Jasper.

- Par contre venant de toi, je dois dire que ça me désole. Tu as bien fait de me dire que tu étais tout sauf parfait parce que je le constate.

Jasper alla pour parler mais elle le coupa.

- Seulement je sais que tu travailles pour mon père, je sais à quel point il peut-être persuasif et exigeant… Je sais aussi qu'il s'agit de ton travail et que tu n'avais pas le droit de me le dire. Mais je voulais être celle qui t'apprendrait pour Ethan et le fait qu'il soit devenu légalement mon fils.

Elle reprit sa coupe de campagne et en bu une gorgée, leur tournant le dos. Elle ne voulait qu'ils voient à quel point elle était désolée et blessée.

- En ce qui concerne Leah, cela doit bien faire depuis sa sortie de cure de désintoxication que j'ai engagé un détective New Yorkais et un détective d'ici pour la suivre et découvrir les moindres traces de son passé et de son présent.

Ils déglutirent difficilement chacun de leur côté. Jasper avait parlé trop vite, il se peut que Bella ait hérité d'un mauvais trait de la personnalité de son père: elle était rancunière.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même n'est-ce pas? J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance… J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir vous ne me ferez plus un autre coup comme celui-ci.

Elle quitta les lieux sans rien dire d'autre, les laissant les bras ballants et stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Passant parmi les invités, une part de gâteau dans chaque mains, Leah ne cessait de les regarder. Ils étaient heureux tous ensemble réunis. Elle ne su dire ce qui lui prit à cet instant mais elle aurait voulu faire parti de leur cercle d'amis, de leur famille. Mais bien vite, la réalité la rattrapa; elle venait de rejoindre son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses enfants. Elle leur donna leur morceau de gâteau et leur mit une serviette pour protéger leurs vêtements. Elle aimait son mari assez pour lui avoir fait des enfants… à une époque. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Emmett, de profonds sentiments étaient remontés à la surface. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fait le deuil de sa fin de liaison avec Emmett. Seulement, elle gardait tout ça profondément enfoui en elle, en secret. Elle jouait la maitresse de maison parfaite, la mère de famille parfaite, l'épouse parfaite. Mais elle commençait à détester cette vie faite de perfection; elle se sentait étouffée dans cette vie. Seulement, celle qu'Emmett possédait était bien différente de la sienne, plus libre, moins étouffante, moins proie au suivi de règles et sans grandes habitudes majeures.

L'arrivée d'Ethan dans leur famille serait une bénédiction pour elle. Elle savait qu'il était comme Emmett, jamais il ne se conformerait à ce qu'ils formaient: la famille américaine type. Mais loin de cela, cette pointe de rancœur fit à nouveau son apparition. Ethan serait un moyen de se venger de toutes ces années d'éloignement forcé. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa mère? N'avait-elle pas le droit de le connaitre autant qu'Emmett? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait encore une trace de sentiments pour lui, la vengeance les recouvrait assez pour vouloir le blesser.

L'idée de voir Ethan entrer dans la famille vint des deux époux: Alexandre rêvait d'avoir un garçon et lui apprendre des tas de choses mais il ne savait pas que sa Leah s'en servirait comme une vengeance personnelle. Alexandre n'avait jamais réellement vu le vrai visage de sa femme. Il croyait tout ce qu'elle lui disait, après tout, pourquoi mentir à son mari? Pourquoi le tromper de la sorte?

Chacun voulait voir Ethan dans sa vie, mais pour des raisons bien plus différentes que ce qu'ils en pensaient. Leah se garda de soupirer de frustration lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme blonde de tout à l'heure embrasser Emmett. Oui elle était jalouse et en colère contre Emmett aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela finira certainement mal.

- Crois-tu qu'ils ont raison? Lui demanda Alexandre.

- A propos de quoi? Demanda Leah surprise.

- Sur la garde d'Ethan, l'éclaira son mari.

- A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée… lui répondit Leah. Peut-être que oui peut-être que non mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'aurions pas le droit d'avoir Ethan près de nous nous aussi.

- Tu as raison, mais ils paraissaient si sincères, si surs d'eux que je commence à en douter.

- Pourquoi douter? C'est leur parole contre la notre, non?

- Mais accordes leur le fait qu'ils ont des preuves de taille pour les appuyer dans leur défense et détruire la notre, dit Alexandre.

- Je ne m'en fais absolument pas, n'est-ce pas toi qui me disait que nous allions prendre le meilleur avocat de cette ville et leur en faire baver au point qu'ils nous supplieront de les laisser voir Ethan? Qu'il était mon fils et qu'Emmett n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever comme il l'a fait?

- Non, c'Est-ce que tu m'as avoué a demi mots lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et que tu m'as parlé d'eux pour la première fois.

Alexandre regarda sa femme et la prit dans ses bras rapidement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Oui, elle le lui avait dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins et malgré ses incertitudes, il décida d'ignorer toute cette histoire pour le moment et de continuer à passer une bonne soirée.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Pourrais-je espérer une review? **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	13. Surprises

**Coucou!**

**Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard monstre dans les publications. Mais bon, le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit posté, non? **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes même si ça fait affreusement longtemps ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 13 - Surprises_

.

_14 Février 2011_

_._

- Rose, dit Emmett en caressant le visage de sa bien aimée avant d'errer dans ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant sous l'effet de la lumière déjà présente dans la pièce et remua légèrement, laissant ses jambes se mêler à celles de son homme. Il fit courir son nez froid le long de sa mâchoire la laissant frissonnante dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle l'entoura de son bras libre et donna de la profondeur à leur étreinte. Elle glissa ses mains sur son dos et leva le vêtement bientôt inutile qui le recouvrait. Elle l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses alors qu'il la dominait de tout son être. Les mains d'Emmett glissèrent sur ses flancs, relevant la fine nuisette qui la recouvrait. Ses doigts errèrent sur son ventre, y traçant des cercles avant de continuer leur ascension. Il alla pour empoigner ses seins, les gémissements de sa partenaire raisonnant à ses oreilles, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Ils se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent de ne pas ouvrir. Seulement, leur visiteur insista et sonna à nouveau.

Emmett se leva avec la ferme intention de le faire partir en quatrième vitesse. Le pas lourd, il gagna la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec, le visage furieux. Devant lui de tenait un homme en costume cravate avec un paquet à la main.

- Vous êtes bien monsieur Mc Carty Emmett? Demanda-t-il en louchant sur son paquet.

- Oui… lui répondit Emmett décontenancé.

- J'ai un paquet à vous remettre en main propre de la part de l'avocat de monsieur et madame SMITH .

Il tendit le paquet à Emmett.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée monsieur, ajouta l'homme avant de quitter les lieux.

Emmett ferma la porte, des questions plein la tête. Il ouvrit le colis et lu les quelques première lignes des vingtaines de pages blanches qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent sous l'effet alors qu'il sentit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. Un sentiment de rage commença à poindre dans son cœur.

.

.

- Sachez monsieur Whitlock que je vous en veux toujours un peu, sourit Bella lorsque Jasper tenta de l'embrasser.

Il sourit lui aussi en sentant qu'elle le taquinait. Depuis l'épreuve de Noel, leur complicité s'était accrue. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était avant et bien moins qu'elle ne le sera demain ou dans les temps à venir.

- Je croyais que tout était réglé quelques jours après, rit-il. Pourtant, j'ai su te montrer et plus d'une fois que j'étais stupide et que malgré tout, je t'aimais et que j'étais désolé.

- Peut-être, mais je dois dire que quelque fois ce mauvais souvenir revient à la surface.

- Normal, tu es rancunière comme ton père, plaisanta-t-il.

Bella lui envoya un regard noir et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Du haut de son mètre soixante dix, elle aurait pu faire peur à Jasper, si elle n'avait pas dans le regard cette pure étincelle de malice et d'amusement. Bien plus que cela, il ne pouvait réellement pas dire qu'elle pourrait être menaçante dans sa propre chemise de la veille, mal boutonnée et bien trop grande pour elle; les manches lui descendant bien plus bas que ses mains. Elle avait beau tenter de les remonter mais rien n'y faisait. Le col était si profond, qu'il pouvait voir une grande partie de son sein. Sans grande peur, il positionna ses mains autour du cou de son amante, en profitant pour remonter un peu la chemise et l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, railla-t-elle.

- Mais bien sur, pupuce je vais te croire, rit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et ne m'appelle pas pupuce, je déteste ce surnom! Reprit-elle.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas constamment t'appeler mon ange devant les autres et encore moins mon cœur parce que tu trouves que ça fait cliché alors faut bien que je trouve autre chose, ajouta-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, la faisant ainsi remonter sous le regard gourmand de Jasper. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se passer d'elle à tous les points de vue. Sa vie serait bien morne et sans intérêts ainsi. Mais cela, il pouvait bien le penser des milliers de fois durant la journée, il ne pouvait que lui prouver tous les jours et lui dire à chaque instants.

Il frôla le nez de Bella avant de poser son front sur le sien. Elle leva les yeux pour pouvoir lui envoyer un regard menaçant et légèrement contrarié. Jasper inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et souffla.

- J'ai prévu de…

La sonnette de l'appartement de Bella retentit et le coupa dans sa phrase. Ils regardèrent vers la porte, espérant tuer le nouvel arrivant ou de deviner de qui il s'agissait mais rien n'y fit. Ce dernier s'entêta une ou deux fois avant que Bella ne se détache de Jasper et aille ouvrir. Elle fut suivie par son cher et tendre au cas où…

- C'est pour? Dit Bella en ouvrant et regardant la personne devant elle.

- J'ai une paquet à vous remettre en mains propres.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Liam MacCarthur, l'un des meilleurs avocat de cette ville après le cabinet Whitlock et ses collaborateurs. Ce dernier partit sans demander son reste en les laissant ainsi. Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe bien avant que Jasper n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Dès qu'elle lut les premières lignes, elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, son souffle devenir erratique et un cri naitre dans sa gorge. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le papier blanc où s'écrasèrent ses larmes alors que son cri retentissait encore aux oreilles de Jasper. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force, sentant ses yeux s'emplir d'eau salée.

.

.

Alors que ce jour signifiait tellement de choses pour Bella et Jasper, il n'y firent pas plus attention qu'à un autre. La raison de leur préoccupation n'était autre que Leah et Alexandre ainsi que leur demande de garde d'Ethan. Depuis qu'Emmett et Bella avaient reçus les papiers tôt le matin même, ils étaient tous deux préoccupés. Jasper avait prit sa journée pour rester avec Bella qui restait silencieusement assise sur l'un de ses canapés à regarder par sa baie vitrée. Il l'entourait de ses bras et attendait qu'elle réagisse finalement à cette nouvelle ou qu'elle ne reste pas autant murée derrière ce silence.

Emmett avait eu une réaction tout à fait différente, après avoir envoyer valser une grande partie des meubles à sa portée, il était sorti de l'appartement, furibond, pour faire un jogging et espérer se calmer. Il finit par rejoindre l'appartement de Bella et entrer, sans toquer. Il les retrouva ainsi et sentit en lui toute la rage qu'il venait d'amenuiser, remonter; et ce, pour une raison qu'il ne sut expliquer sur le coup.

Voyant l'état dans lequel Emmett était, Jasper se leva, prêt à l'intercepter.

- Je t'en prie Emmett, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu…

Jasper fut coupé par le coup qu'Emmett lui donna.

- Et merde… souffla Jasper en se tenant la mâchoire, allongé au sol.

Emmett l'enjamba sans grand problème et se planta face à Bella. Il serra les poings et attendit un long moment avant que Bella ne lève les yeux vers lui. Il examina son regard vide lentement devenir empreint d'inquiétude, de peur et humide. Il vit son visage vide d'expression se défaire, tomber, pour laisser place au visage d'une mère inquiète et soucieuse du devenir de son enfant. Il vit aussi une première larme s'échapper de son œil et lentement glisser sur sa joue, bien vite suivie par une autre et encore une autre. Il se baissa à son niveau pour la voir mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec force. Il passa sa main sur ses joues pour en effacer les larmes mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et la rejoint dans ses pleurs. Parce qu'au final, elle seule savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, leur peine était intense et leur douleur immense. Ils savaient que les SMITH ne gagneront pas ce procès mais ce qu'ils ressentaient n'avait nul autre pareil parce qu'au final, rien n'était jamais totalement sur. Ils souhaitèrent que jamais un jour un autre parent ne connaisse la douleur et le doute qui les étreignait à cet instant.

.

.

_28 février 2011 - galerie de Bella_

.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu te déplacer jusqu'ici.

- Je suis ton avocat mais avant tout, je suis là pour toi. J'ai peut-être dû modifier tout mon emploi tu temps pour toi mais le plus important c'est que je sois ici et que je te soutienne.

Bella le prit dans ses bras et il la serra fortement.

- Encore heureux que je puisse compter sur le meilleur avocat de New York, rit Bella.

- Encore heureux que tu puisses compter sur ton demi-frère, soupira Royce.

- Et quel demi frère! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu peux le dire, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je serais là autant de temps que nécessaire et… je sais que tu ne vas pas tarder à culpabiliser pour mes affaires, je peux les gérer à distances et je dois dire que j'ai avec moi un avocat prêt à me remplacer devant le barreau et un autre qui me rejoindra demain pour évaluer ton cas.

Bella retroussa le nez et lui lança un regard peu amène. Il sourit penaud, en retour.

- Mon neveu est une priorité pour moi tout comme toi alors c'est normal que je sois ici, ok?

Il lui toucha le nez du bout du doigt avant de sourire à nouveau. Ce dernier fit naitre celui de Bella; il était bien plus sincère que ceux qu'elle offrait ces derniers temps. Il la reprit dans ses bras et c'est ainsi que Jasper, ayant fini sa journée, les retrouva.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer en silence. Il détailla cet homme habillé d'un costume sombre et portant un long manteau noir et une écharpe rouge autour du cou. Ses bras entouraient le corps de son ange alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Il devait sensiblement faire la même taille que lui mais il paraissait bien plus âgé que lui. Jasper lui donnait bien un peu moins de la quarantaine. Il avait un visage doux mais certaines rides y étaient apparentes. Son regard était rieur et inquiet et ses lèvres fines. Son nez était semblable à celui de Bella. La forme de visage était elle aussi semblable à celle de Bella mais en des traits un peu plus masculins. Il ne savait que penser de tout cela et encore moins qui il était. Un étrange sentiment le prit: une sensation de déjà vu.

Alors, en bon homme jaloux désireux de marquer son territoire, il ouvrit lentement la porte et la fit claquer pour leur faire part de sa présence. Tête baissée, il se nettoya les pieds, sentant les regards des deux présents sur sa personne. Il s'avança vers eux, sentant à chaque pas son cœur se fissurer: ils ne se lâchaient pas. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Bella pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il était le seul, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le jour où elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas assez pour elle. Seulement, il se battrait si ce jour était aujourd'hui ou demain ou dans les temps à venir.

- Jasper, s'écria Bella en lui tendant une main qu'il prit.

Elle se décala légèrement de l'autre homme alors que Jasper le jaugeait du regard. Royce en fit de même avec son beau frère. D'après ce que lui en avait dit Bella et ce qu'il pouvait voir, il paraissait être un homme bien pour elle, un homme qui saurait la protéger comme l'avait fait Emmett au début et à qui il était venu s'ajouter par la suite.

Sa mère était tombée enceinte après une relation de quatre semaines avec Aro durant ses vacances. Seulement, lorsqu'elle avait mit fin à cette dernière, elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle l'était. Il a seulement su il y a deux ou trois ans qu'il avait une sœur à New York. Jusqu'à il y a cette période, il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à savoir qui était son père plus précisément et encore moins s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Sa mère ne connaissait à la base que son prénom.

Qu'elle n'a pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit que sa plus riche cliente, Isabella Marie Volturi était en réalité sa demi sœur. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il la traitait comme une autre mais dès qu'il su qui elle était pour lui, il commença à la voir autrement et à la considérer comme une personne qu'il pourrait apprécier et laisser entrer dans sa vie. Alors qu'avant il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses venues dans son bureau, il avait fait en sorte d'observer comment elle était, comment elle s'exprimait, ses faciès et en apprendre plus sur sa vie et son caractère.

Il se souvint du jour où elle avait apprit qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté. Il l'avait invité à voir une exposition d'œuvres dans le quartier ouest de New York. Ils avaient rit à propos de certaines œuvres exposées et il avait été surpris de voir à quel point elle était terre à terre en comparaison aux artistes exposants, pompeux. Il voyait bien qu'on se retournait sur leurs passages et il entendait bien que l'on chuchotait derrière leur dos. Ils se mirent à rire à propos d'un tableau entièrement blanc et seulement recouvert d'une projection de peinture jaune, rageuse.

« Tu sais, lui avait-elle dit, si tu n'étais pas mon avocat et que l'on se connaitrait depuis bien plus de temps, je pourrais presque croire que nous sommes frères et sœurs. Nous avons presque les même points en commun et je dois dire qu'à te regarder tu me fais penser à mon père certaines fois. »

Elle avait rit à la fin de sa tirade et j'étais resté silencieux et sérieux. Le remarquant, elle fronça les sourcils et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait.

« Tu veux dire que tu es… »

Elle fit un geste vague avec ses deux mains. Je ne savais pas comment elle le prendrait une fois qu'elle le saurait et encore moins comment et quand j'aurais du lui dire… même si techniquement c'est elle qui l'a découvert.

« Hum… je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça et encore moins que tu ne le découvres ainsi. Je ne le sais que depuis peu de temps et j'ai préféré apprendre à te connaitre pour que tu m'apprécies et que j'en fasse de même avant de tout te dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. »

Elle avait prit mon bras et m'avait tiré vers la sortie.

« Tu sais, m'avait-elle dit, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère qui me protégerait de tous les dangers, des garçons… rit-elle. Tu as quelques années de retard que l'on va rattraper rapidement. »

Alors que nous marchions côte à côte, mon bras emprisonné dans le sien, j'avais vu son visage souriant se tourner vers moi, ses cheveux auburn voler au vent. Je savais que j'avais du retard, je savais que nous aurions du temps pour apprendre à nous connaitre et à nous considérer tel que nous le sommes mais c'était un bon début.

Ce jour là, j'avais fait la rencontre d'une personne humble, une personne qui aime la vie, une personne douce et chaleureuse mais aussi une personne fragile ayant besoin de protection peut importe ce qu'elle peut en penser ou croire: j'avais fait la rencontre d'une amie mais bien plus que tout, j'avais fait la rencontre de ma sœur.

Elle leur sourit doucement.

- Jasper, je suis heureuse de te présenter Royce, mon demi frère et accessoirement mon avocat.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Jasper lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Apparemment Bella lui cachait encore bon nombre de choses et pas des plus agréables pour son petit cœur et certainement son esprit aussi.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Ce chapitre, bien qu'un peut court, sera suivit d'un autre le plus rapidement possible… enfin, je l'espère pour vous ^^**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	14. Tristesse, peurs et doutes

**Coucou!**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard mais je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes et MP :D **

**.**

Adeline.L : Oui Royce est gentil :D et il le restera… ^^ merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 14 - Tristesse, peurs et doutes_

.

_03 Mars 2011 - Quelque part sur le chemin menant à l'école primaire_

.

Bella lui sourit doucement alors qu'ils avançaient bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois ici.

- Je sais que je te suis indispensable, rit Royce.

- Que penses-tu de Jasper alors? Lui demanda Bella tout à trac.

- Ce qui te sert de petite ami? Dit Royce en fronçant les sourcils, soudainement sérieux.

Bella lui donna un léger coup sur le bras et attendit.

- La première fois qu'on s'est croisés, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place, rit Royce. Il sait faire peur lorsqu'il le veut… même s'il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte. Mais malgré ça, j'ai bien pu voir qu'il y avait ce truc entre vous. C'est amusant de te voir semblable et différente à la fois. En ce qui concerne Jasper, je dois dire qu'il est protecteur, peut-être un peut trop par moment même mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il est aussi posé et terre à terre que tu es fantasque et écervelée certaines fois, rit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Bella se dégagea aisément en lançant un « Hé! » puis reprit sa place auprès de son frère.

- Ethan aime-t-il Jasper? Lui demanda Royce alors qu'ils arrivaient à quelques mètres de la grande grille noire de l'école.

- Ils sont aussi fous l'un de l'autre, rit Bella en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

- Aussi fou qu'Ethan l'est avec moi? Dit Royce en faisant la moue, légèrement jaloux.

- Tu es jaloux ou je me trompe? Lui répondit sa sœur en se plaçant devant lui, marchant à reculons.

- Arrêtes un peu, dit-il en la poussant légèrement sur le côté.

Ils franchirent les grandes grilles noires en fer forgé puis le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la classe de Mrs Jones, l'institutrice d'Ethan. Ils croisèrent plusieurs parents allant chercher leurs enfants et les saluèrent au passage. Bella entra dans la classe après avoir frappé deux petits coups à la porte.

- Bonjour Mlle Volturi, l'accueillit l'institutrice.

- Bonjour Mme Jones, comment s'est déroulée la journée avec Ethan? Demanda Bella.

- Tonton! S'écria Ethan en apercevant Royce.

Le petit courut vers lui et sauta dans les bras de son oncle qui le rattrapa aisément.

- Mlle Volturi? L'appela Mrs Jones, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes?

Bella échangea un regard avec Royce qui finit par demander à Ethan de lui montrer certains des travaux qu'il eut fait et exposés au font de la classe.

- Mlle Volturi, commença l'institutrice, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous preniez mal ce que je vais vous dire. Ethan m'a plus ou moins parlé de ce qui arrive en ce moment à sa famille… Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire des reproches mais… Ethan me parait plus affecté qu'il en a l'air. C'est un petit tout à fait génial, amusant et apprenant très rapidement. Je n'ai jamais eu un élève aussi appliqué et soigné. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, il me parait plus soucieux, moins enclin à se mêler aux autres élèves, plus distrait.

L'institutrice lança un bref regard à Ethan avant de poursuivre.

- Vous savez, votre affaire commence à devenir publique, certains différents même s'ils sont minimes apparaissent dans certains journaux et plus particulièrement depuis l'annonce publique prévue par les Smith dans quelques jours. Mes élèves entendent leurs parents parler et malheureusement ce n'est pas pour le mieux. Ethan écoute, mais ne cherche pas toujours à se défendre. C'est un bon point pour lui mais en intériorisant ainsi ce qu'il ressent, j'ai bien peur que ce qui arrivera par la suite ne sera pas nécessairement bon.

Bella croisa le regard marron de l'institutrice et attendit la suite. Elle sentait un sentiment de peur et de colère monter en elle.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire culpabiliser ou vous accuser. Je sais à quel point vous souhaitez qu'Ethan ne soit pas touché par cette histoire. Je sais aussi que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous de lui parler ou encore à lui de s'exprimer mais… dans son intérêt, vous devriez le faire et lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Il ne me l'a pas nécessairement dit mais je suis à peut près sure qu'il a peur de ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Je ne suis pas en mesure de le rassurer. Peut être avez-vous perçu certains changements dans son comportement ou tout autre chose… Seulement, je voulais m'assurer que c'était le cas.

Bella se retourna et vit Ethan rire à gorge déployée avec Royce. Elle l'avait bien remarqué mais elle pensait qu'Ethan viendrait lui en parler lorsqu'il sentirait que c'était le moment. Seulement ce moment ne s'était pas présenté et elle s'en voulait désormais d'avoir laissé son fils souffrir inutilement.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir mise au courant, sourit doucement Bella. Je vais faire en sorte que ça s'arrange.

L'institutrice fut appelée par d'autres parents et Bella rejoint le petit homme de sa vie. Elle arriva derrière lui sans un bruit et lui donna un énorme baiser dans le cou. Le petit rit aux éclats avant de se dégager.

- Vous êtes prêts à y aller? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Ethan partit chercher son manteau et l'enfila.

- Que te voulait l'institutrice? S'inquiéta Royce.

- Discuter à propos « du problème », dit Bella en sentant sa voix faiblir sur le dernier mot.

Royce se contenta d'hocher la tête en passant son bras sur les épaules de Bella et ils quittèrent les lieux, une partie de leurs esprits, déconnectés de la réalité.

.

_._

- Il va falloir qu'on lui en parle, dit Bella avec certitude.

Le grand brun la regarda, sans sourciller, surpris.

- Aujourd'hui son institutrice m'a prise à part et m'a parlé de certaines choses concernant notre affaire et le retentissement sur Ethan. toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il lui arrivait de faire certaines choses inhabituelles lorsqu'il est avec vous.

- Au tout début nous avons été d'accord pour ne pas lui en parler… nous voulions le laisser en dehors de cela, le protéger… et maintenant nous allons laisser tomber notre résolution à cause de ce que son institutrice t'a dit?

- Je pense qu'elle a raison, Emmett… En voulant le protéger en ne disant rien, on a certainement fait l'inverse, et c'est pire! Dit Bella avec aplomb.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ainsi changé d'idées… tout allait bien jusque là! S'énerva Emmett.

- Non! On s'est peut-être trop voilés la face… toi et moi l'avons vu à divers degrés seulement, comme toi, j'ai plus ou moins attendu qu'il vienne m'en parler et il ne l'a pas fait! On ne peut pas rester là à attendre, ajouta Bella devant le regard quasi noir d'Emmett.

Ce dernier s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, une main posée sur la tempe et se mit à réfléchir. Bella se leva, énervée après son amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il était aussi borné et énervé pour un rien ces derniers temps. Ils parlaient tous deux longuement de cette affaire quasiment tous les jours. Elle ne quittait pas une seconde leurs esprits. Il arrivait que leurs actes soient influencés par ce « problème ». La rancœur, aussi faible était elle au début, commençait lentement à s'amplifier. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence des plus inconfortable un long moment.

- Je lui parlerais Emmett, ajouta Bella, avec ou sans toi.

.

.

- Maman! Maman! S'écria Ethan en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

Il couru jusqu'à l'atelier et y entra sans se préoccuper de son père, désormais allongé sur le canapé. Il découvrit Bella, assise devant quelques toiles de peinture, pensive. Voyant sa mère, il couru jusqu'à elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Bella le prit dans ses bras et le fit passer sur ses genoux.

- C'était trop bien avec tonton Royce, rit Ethan. On a été jusqu'au zoo et j'ai vu un tigre et une panthère et un ours! Il m'a même acheté des peluches. Je pourrais les laisser ici, dis? Oh! Et après on a été mangé tous les deux des hotdog. Tonton Royce a dit que t'allais pas être contente après lui mais après il a aussi dit que c'était normal parce qu'on se voyait pas souvent.

- Je vois que tu as eu une bonne grosse journée, sourit tendrement Bella. Tu dois être fatigué, non?

- Non ça va, lui répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. Est-ce qu'on pourra y retourner? Y'a plein d'autres animaux que j'ai pas vu, ajouta-t-il.

- On verra ça plus tard mais je pense que oui, sourit légèrement Bella.

Ethan, remarquant que le sourire de sa mère n'atteignait pas ses yeux, posa ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage et se servit de ses pouces pour étirer un peu plus ses lèvres. Bella ne put empêcher la pointe de culpabilité et de tristesse qui gagnèrent ses traits.

- Ethan mon grand, il faut que je te parle, commença Bella.

Elle entendit le froissement de vêtements et se retourna. Emmett. Elle avait espéré qu'il la rejoindrait plus tôt, mais comme le proverbe le dit: mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Maman et moi on voudrait te parler de quelque chose, dit Emmett en s'asseyant auprès de Bella.

Ils cherchèrent un instant leurs mots avant de se lancer un regard. Bella se décida à commencer.

- Je sais que tu peux te sentir mal en ce moment avec toute cette histoire. Le fait que les SMITH souhaitent obtenir ta garde en plus de tout ce que tes amis peuvent te dire ou faire… tu dois te sentir mal c'est obligé! Ton père et moi avons vu que tu n'étais plus comme avant. Tu sais que s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux nous en parler, n'est-ce pas?

Nathan baissa la tête.

- Oui, dit-il presque honteusement.

- Et si tu ne veux pas nous en parler à nous, tu as toujours Rosalie, Jasper ou Edward, ajouta Emmett.

- Je voulais pas vous embêter, dit doucement Ethan. J'ai vu que maman allait pas bien et qu'elle travaillait et toi papa tu étais pas toujours ici… et puis, je voulais pas que mes copains disent que je suis qu'une mauviette si je vous le disais.

Ethan entoura la taille de Bella du mieux qu'il le pu et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère.

- Tu sais que si ça ne va pas, il faut toujours nous le dire… on ne pourra pas trop t'aider auprès de tes copains mais on peut en parler aux parents… et une fois qu'ils seront au courant ça ira mieux. On ne va pas venir dans ta classe et leur parler, dit Emmett.

- On veut seulement que tu ailles à l'école et que tu y apprennes, que tu évolues comme tout enfant de ton âge, ajouta Bella. Les histoires qu'ils y a entre nous et les SMITH sont certes importantes, mais elles nous sont propres… tu as aussi un rôle à jouer dedans mais il faut que tu ais confiance en nous… on ne va pas te laisser tomber, on ne veut en aucun cas te partager avec eux… Tu es à nous, tu es notre fils, celui de personne d'autre.

- Mais elle c'est ma vrai maman, soupira Ethan.

Bella ne s'y attendait pas, pas plus qu'Emmett. Se pouvait-il qu'il veuille la connaitre? Bella se sentit soudainement mal « _c'est ma vrai maman. _».

- Si tu veux apprendre à la connaitre, dit Emmett en regardant Bella, je pense que l'on pourrait s'arranger pour que tu la voies en notre présence…

- NON! Cria Ethan. Je veux pas la voir. C'est juste que… si c'est ma vraie maman elle veut me m'avoir comme toi, parce que tu es mon vrai papa.

Bella sortit de sa léthargie en comprenant ce qu'Ethan voulait dire par « _vraie maman _», mais Emmett la devança.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a mis au monde qu'il s'agit de ta maman… ta maman c'est celle qui te tient dans ses bras, celle qui s'est occupée de toi depuis tout petit, celle qui a été là lorsqu'il fallait te changer tes couches, te donner à manger, t'emmener au médecin, celle qui t'as vu sourire, puis rire pour la première fois, celle pour qui tu as eu la force de te lever et de marcher pour la première fois, celle qui s'est foulée la cheville en t'apprenant à faire du vélo, celle qui t'a mit un appareil photo entre les mains pour la première fois… C'est Bella ta vraie maman et pas celle qui t'a porté puis mis au monde pour ensuite t'abandonner… tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Bella ne sentit pas les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit Jasper s'asseoir derrière elle, l'entourant de ses jambes et essuyant ses joues humides qu'elle en prit conscience. Elle vit ensuite Rosalie dans le chambranle de la porte et lui fit un léger signe pour qu'elle s'avance. Rose ne se fit pas prier et prit place entre les bras d'Emmett. Edward entra dans la pièce, tous sourires et tomba sur ce tableau. Il récupéra l'appareil photo de Bella sur la cheminée et le posa en équilibre sur le canapé. Il mit l'appareil en mode rafale puis le minuteur. Il posa l'appareil, cadra le tout, enclencha l'appareil et les rejoignit. Il était sur que cette photo serait réussie.

Dès qu'il prit place, Ethan tendit un bras vers lui. Il se rapprocha de Bella et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ethan pleura un petit instant sous les regards humides des plus grands.

Ethan était une source de bonheur pour chacun, il était aimé et choyé plus qu'aucun autre enfant. Si chacun venait à le perdre, il en serait fini de leur famille. Les adultes avaient tous cette crainte muette au fond de leurs cœurs. Ils espéraient seulement que cela n'arrive jamais.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Suis-je pardonnée de mon retard en vous donnant ce chapitre? **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Bon weekend! **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	15. Sentence

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, mises en alertes et MP. **

**Désolée de mon retard, je sais que je suis pardonnable et je vous en remercie ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 15 - Sentence _

_._

_Un mois plus tard… _

.

Assis sur les bancs de bois dur, face à ce long et interminable couloir, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Ethan attendaient. Chaque pas se répercutant dans l'habitacle les faisaient instantanément chercher la source de leur provenance. Ils stressaient tous à divers degrés et c'est peut dire. Les mains moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils ne faisaient qu'attendre encore et toujours. Emmett en avait marre de regarder inlassablement le carrelage blanc et noir au sol. Il se leva, en ayant marre de rester assit, et fit quelques pas.

- Quant est-ce que nous aurons des nouvelles? S'énerva-t-il presque.

- Tu sais que ça prend toujours un peu de temps, dit Edward en arrivant vers eux.

Il salua tout le monde et s'installa à la place d'Emmett. Edward enroula son bras autour de Bella pour lui transmettre son courage. Il savait que pour elle et Emmett, bien plus que pour lui, Jasper et Rosalie, cette situation devait être difficile.

Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure encore avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Bella releva les yeux vers Royce qui avançait vers eux d'un pas trainant, la tête baissée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bella se leva et avança vers lui.

- Nous allons retourner dans la salle du justice pour en connaitre les résultats définitifs.

Royce avait fait de son possible mais il connaissait le juge Brown. Ce dernier était connu pour faire preuve d'une trop grande bonté.

Tous se levèrent d'un même homme et suivirent fébrilement Royce. Comme si le manque d'enthousiasme s'était répercuté sur eux, ils affichaient tous des mines découragées.

Alors qu'il allaient entrer dans la salle, ils virent le couple SMITH -face à eux- s'avancer vers les lieux. Jasper plaça une main sur le bas du dos de Bella. Le tissu de la robe flottait doucement sur la peau de son amante. Il s'inquiétait de la voir inquiète, surtout en sachant que chez Bella toute forme d'inquiétude ou de soucis se traduisait par une perte d'appétit et à terme, de poids.

Bella et Emmett avancèrent jusqu'à la table où les attendait Royce. Derrière eux s'installèrent Jasper, Rosalie et Edward. Ils étaient séparés par un petit mur de bois, permettant de distinguer le public, des personnes concernées par le recours en justice. L'estomac de Bella se tordit fortement alors qu'elle remarqua le sourire vainqueur des SMITH. Royce n'avait pas manqué de découvrir à quel type de juge ils avaient à faire et ce n'était pas en leur faveur.

- Après avoir entendu les deux partis quant à leur vision des choses, je dois avouer que tout ceci est incomplet, sans l'entente du principal concerné.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le juge.

- Ethan, reprit-il en se penchant légèrement, peux-tu avancer un peu je te prie.

Ethan releva le regard vers Bella et Emmett. Il les vit hocher la tête et descendit des cuisses de Bella. Il avança de quelques pas vers le juge et leva légèrement la tête pour mieux le voir.

- Ethan, tu comprends parfaitement que ce qu'il se passe est très important…

- Maman et papa m'ont tout expliqués, dit-il d'une voix assurée et claire.

- Vraiment? S'étonna le juge en lançant un regard à Emmett et Bella.

Il fut étonné par la réponse du petit. C'est bien la première fois dans toute sa carrière où il n'aurait pas à expliquer à l'enfant que sa décision était importante.

- La dernière fois que tu as vu un juge, ça remonte à un mois, te souviens-tu? Poursuivit-il. Ethan hocha la tête. Ce jour là, j'ai décidé que tu devais apprendre à connaitre un peut mieux ta mère biologique. J'ai attendu les résultats de l'assistante sociale, tu sais, la dame qui était avec toi lors de certaines de tes visites? Ethan hocha la tête à nouveau. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. Alors mon grand, comment se sont passées tes visites avec ta mère biologique et sa famille?

Ethan regarda un instant sa mère biologique. Leah lui envoya un énorme sourire. Elle avait fait en sorte, à chacune des visites de son fils, de faire les choses que lui voulait. Son mari et ses fils avaient suivi le mouvement. D'ailleurs, son mari fut surpris de voir des efforts de persuasion dont Leah avait fait preuve. Il trouvait que dans ces moments là, elle donnait particulièrement trop de libertés à Ethan et leurs propres enfants. Mais il n'osait rien dire face à ces derniers et la dispute survenait le soir quand Ethan était parti. Il arrivait que l'assistante sociale ne reste pas longtemps et c'était pas plus mal. Lorsqu'il dormait à la maison, ils se disputaient, certes, mais à voix basse.

- N'aies pas peur de ce que tu vas dire, l'encouragea le juge. Si tu as peur de me parler devant eux, je peux les faire sortir tu sais… tous…

Ethan cacha son rire derrière sa main et regarda malicieusement le juge. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis réajusta son costume cravate et regarda le juge avec détermination. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

Le juge ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux de Bella, mère de substitution d'Ethan, étaient légèrement brillants et qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, face à l'attitude de son « fils ». En ce qui concernait la mère biologique, Leah, il ne remarqua rien, rien de particulier en tous cas. Ils ne vit pas de regard aimant, ni d'inquiétude paraitre sur le visage de cette dernière, comme l'était celui de Bella. Leah se tenait droite, ne touchant presque pas son mari, ne regardant rien d'autre que devant elle. Bella tenait la main du père, Emmett et se retournait de temps à autre vers un jeune homme blond qui lui adressait un sourire rassurant et la couvait du regard. Autre chose qui le troubla, le fait que les SMITH ne soient pas accompagnés, ne serais-ce que par des amis ou leurs propres enfants, sachant ce qu'un nouveau membre pourrait créer comme changements.

- Quand j'étais chez Leah avec son mari et ses enfants… ben… c'était cool, annonça-t-il en hésitant.

Le cœur de Bella martyrisait sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

- Mais… l'encouragea le juge.

- Je préfère être avec mon papa et ma maman. Je sais que même s'ils sont pas amoureux bah ils m'aiment assez pour prendre soin de moi.

- Tu insinues que ta mère biologique ne prend pas bien soin de toi? Pourquoi dis-tu cela mon garçon?

- Une fois, maman avait donné un gâteau au chocolat… je l'avais fait avec elle… mais j'ai vu que Leah avait fait exprès de le faire tomber et elle en a fait un autre. Elle a voulu que je finisse ma part de gâteau alors que j'en voulais plus. Après j'ai eu mal au ventre tout le reste du temps où j'étais chez elle et elle m'a même pas soigné comme maman le fait. Je lui avait dit que j'avais mal mais elle me disait que ça allait passer.

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de la bouche de Bella en souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passé ce jour là. Il avait vomi jusqu'à 3h du matin, heure à laquelle il avait enfin pu s'endormir, dans son lit, entre Jasper et elle. Jasper rencontra le regard de Bella et secoua la tête de dépit avant de foudroyer du regard le couple. Cet échange ne manqua pas d'interpeller le juge.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après?

- Bah après je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai été malade toute la nuit. Même que maman et Jasper ont dû restés réveillés pour me soigner et me surveiller. Je me souviens que le lendemain, maman avait une réunion importante et qu'elle l'a repoussé pour rester avec moi en attendant que papa puisse venir me chercher pour m'emmener au le médecin. Même qu'une fois dans la salle d'attente papa a dû couper son portable parce qu'il arrêtait pas de recevoir des messages de maman, rit doucement Ethan. Et puis Jasper devait… comment on dit déjà? Dit Ethan en se retournant vers Jasper.

- Plaider une affaire, termina Jasper.

- Oui, c'est ça, plaider une affaire… elle était même très importante et il est arrivé en retard parce qu'il a dû s'occuper de moi le temps que maman aille chercher un truc à la pharmacie… je m'en souviens parce qu'il était content hier quant il a eu les résultats. Après je me souviens qu'ils avaient l'air de vrais mort vivants le soir quant y sont rentrés… mais ils ont attendus que je sois couché pour s'endormir aussi. Après, pendant la nuit, je me suis réveillé pour aller au toilette et je les ai vus dormir tous les deux. Ils étaient tout emmêlés mais ils dormaient bien. J'aime bien quant y sont comme ça. Ethan inspira. Chez Leah c'est pas pareil. J'avais pas le droit de l'aider comme je le fais avec maman, quant elle cuisine je l'aide un peu, même quant elle fait son ménage… avec Leah, quand on sortait pas, je restais assit sur le canapé et je regardais la télévision… mais ça c'était seulement quand la dame n'était pas là. Chez maman comme chez papa j'ai le droit de regarder la télévision un peu mais pas beaucoup, je regarde mes émissions préférées et ils savent tous ce que j'aime et à quelle heure ça passe. Même Jasper et Rose le savent. Et quand j'ai pas envie de la regarder, je dessine, je peints ou on sort.

- Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu veux me parler?

- Bah… quand papa et maman se disputent, ils font en sorte que je sois jamais là ou que je les entende pas… mais si je les entends, ils viennent me voir et me réconfortent… et si je leur demande, ils m'expliquent pourquoi. Alors que là, chez Leah ça arrivait la nuit et ça m'empêchait de dormir parce que j'entendais tout. Et le matin lorsque je lui demandais ce qui se passait, elle me disait « c'est pas tes affaires, laisses tomber. ».

Leah se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'Ethan parlait alors que son mari contenait sa fureur.

- Avec papa et maman, je change de maison mais… j'ai mes affaires et je m'y retrouve et puis, même si papa et maman vivent pas ensemble parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas comme des amoureux, moi ça me gêne pas. Quand je suis avec maman ou papa, j'ai des habitudes et le reste du temps bah… ça dépend de papa et maman, de ce qu'on a envie de faire et tout… alors que chez Leah c'est… comment dire… tout doit être fait pour une heure.

- Tu veux dire que c'est programmé? Interrogea le juge.

- Oui, répondit Ethan.

- Je peux avoir un exemple, quémanda le juge.

- Bah… par exemple on commence à manger à 12h et à 12h30 on doit avoir fini… même quant on est en sorties.

Le juge fut surpris mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

- Et avec ta maman et ton papa? Reprit-il.

- Bah… avec papa y'a pas de soucis parce que c'est Rose qui fait à manger… mais avec maman, même si quelques fois on mange à 13h c'est pas grave parce qu'elle prend le temps de me laisser l'aider même si elle se met un peu en retard pour son rendez vous d'après… ou elle a pas vu l'heure parce qu'elle travaillait dans son atelier. Et dans ce cas c'est moi qui lui rappelle qu'il est l'heure de manger. J'aime bien parce que ça fait comme si c'était moi son papa et puis après ma maman elle rougit et elle est belle quand elle rougit je trouve, rit Ethan en se tournant vers Bella, ayant les joues en feu. Et après elle s'excuse et me punit en disant que j'aurais des légumes… sauf que j'aime bien les légumes qu'elle cuisine parce que ça ressemble pas à des légumes. Des fois Jasper vient lui aussi nous aider et j'aime bien quant on mange tous les trois… pareil quand c'est avec papa et Rose… ou même encore tous ensemble.

- Est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas que tes parents vivent tous les deux dans une même maison? Demanda le juge.

- Avant qu'on déménage c'était comme ça, j'aimais bien aussi, mais maintenant papa et maman ont Rose et Jasper avec eux et ils s'aiment beaucoup. Je sais que si papa se sépare de Rose il sera triste et que si maman se sépare de Jasper, elle sera encore plus triste, comme à New York avant qu'on déménage. Alors moi je préfère avoir mon papa et ma maman heureux et amoureux alors qu'ils sont pas ensemble dans la même maison.

- Voilà un enfant avec une lucidité implacable. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je vois un enfant de ton âge aussi bien éduqué et conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que l'éducation de ton père et de ta tutrice y ont été pour beaucoup. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous féliciter de l'avoir tenu aussi éloigné de la presse jusqu'à très récemment. Vous avez fait de votre mieux et c'est une chose que j'apprécie de voir.

Puis se tournant vers les SMITH.

- En cherchant l'appui de la presse, vous avez rendu malheureux votre fils. J'ai ici en ma possession des témoignages de son ancienne institutrice quant à ce qu'il a du subir au quotidien avant d'être placé en institution privée. Ce n'est certainement pas en votre faveur.

- Votre honneur, coupa l'avocat des SMITH, je tiens à ajouter, pour la défense de mes clients que…

- J'ai en ma possession tout ce qui est nécessaire à ma prise de décision. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi cette action en justice a perdurer. Elle n'aurait jamais du être instruite dans ma cours. Dès le début, le premier juge auquel vous avez eu à faire, aurait du clore le dossier. Le fait que Mme SMITH ait renoncé légalement à ses droits sur l'enfant est un élément irréfutable… peut importe les raisons que vous m'avez données… C'est pour cela que je confirme la garde complète et exclusive à Mr McCarthy Emmett et Mlle Volturi Isabella.

Une vague de soulagement empli Bella, Emmett et leurs accompagnants. Emmett prit Bella dans ses bras si fort qu'elle cru étouffer. Ethan regarda le juge et lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de rejoindre ses parents.

- Mais enfin votre honneur, à l'époque ma cliente était sous l'emprise de drogues; elle ne pensait certainement pas de manière cohérente. Son petit ami lui faisait peur…

- Il suffit! Dit le juge en haussant la voix. Si je m'en réfère aux témoignages que j'ai sous les yeux, votre cliente a, peut de temps après la naissance de son fils, succombé aux drogues diverses et complètement arrêté de s'occuper de son propre fils. Elle n'était à cette époque pas très encline à s'occuper de son fils et je doute que ce soit ce qui la motive encore aujourd'hui. La réaction qu'à eue monsieur McCarthy est tout à fait raisonnable et adulte malgré son âge. Il a fait en sorte de protéger son fils de votre cliente et de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter de néfaste. Tout ceci pour dire que ma décision ne changera pas. Maintenant taisez vous ou je vous fais inculper pour outrage.

Le juge regarda le visage baigné de larmes de Bella et le sourire constamment présent sur le visage des accompagnateurs et des « parents ».

- Monsieur et Madame SMITH, je ne sais pas exactement comment vous élevez vos enfants, ni même quelles sont vos croyances, mais sachez que vous devriez relâcher un peut le pression que vous vous mettez au quotidien. Ce n'est sain, ni pour vous, ni pour vos enfants. Je demanderais néanmoins à ce qu'une assistante sociale fasse une visite à domicile plus poussée pour juger de vos capacités en tant que parents.

- Votre honneur! Mes clients sont des parents parfaitement honorables! Le coupa l'avocat. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir une enquête sociale sur les dires d'un enfant!

- Les dires de cet enfant ne sont pas les seules preuves sur lesquelles je m'appuie, maitre. Maintenant je vous prierais de ne plus m'interrompre.

- Croyez bien que mes clients et moi-même n'en resteront pas là.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? **

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	16. Vivre, tout simplement

**Coucou!**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews et mises en alertes. ^^**

_**Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerais que vous laissiez une review, une dernière trace de votre passage en somme :D**_

**Merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le début ou pour celles qui ont prit en cours et qui sont restées malgré mes retards à répétition. lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 16 - Vivre, tout simplement_

.

Le temps est une chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. On a beau vouloir qu'il ralentisse ou au contraire qu'il accélère, nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il passe. C'est une vérité connue de tous, peut-importe les moments que nous vivons.

Le destin est une chose à laquelle un grand nombre de personnes croient et d'autres non. Pourtant, on a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose. Même quant on se refuse à le faire, il suffit d'une seule petite chose, d'un incident pour nous faire changer complètement d'avis.

Bella et Jasper pensaient à cet instant à quel point leur vie avait changé depuis leur rencontre; jamais ils n'auraient cru en arriver ici aujourd'hui.

Le début de leur relation était certes peu commun, mais il avait aboutit à une chose merveilleuse. Ils n'auraient changés ça pour rien au monde.

Dix ans étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient gagnés le procès contre les SMITH. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais entendu parlés d'eux après cela.

Aujourd'hui, Bella et Jasper vivaient dans une somptueuse maison à la sortie de la ville. Face à eux vivaient Emmett, Rosalie et leurs deux enfants, Alexandre et William respectivement âgés de 2 et 6 ans. L'un ressemblait parfaitement au père et l'autre portait les traits de la mère. Rosalie n'espérait désormais qu'une petite fille pour parfaire le tableau.

Ethan avait gardé l'habitude de séjourner chez son père ou chez sa mère; il avait une chambre constamment à disposition. Il était devenu un garçon beau et fort. Il s'intéressait beaucoup au baseball, jeu qu'il pratiquait avec son père, dans un club sportif; le football américain était aussi un sport qu'il affectionnait et qu'il pratiquait chaque année dans son établissement scolaire. D'ailleurs cette année il y avait un petit changement: une jeune fille venait d'arriver dans son établissement et il avait eu un coup de cœur pour elle. Cette situation tout à fait nouvelle pour ses parents était une chose qu'ils géraient avec plus ou moins maladresses mais de bons conseils avisés.

Bella avait été heureuse de voir son fils grandir, évoluer. Elle fut aussi heureuse lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois. Le premier au courant avait été Edward. Ils étaient devenus de grands amis avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui la petite Crystal avait 5 ans et rendait son père complètement fou de joie et de bonheur. Elle possédait la beauté et l'espièglerie de sa mère, mais les yeux de son père. Jasper était un bon père, juste certes, mais quelque peu attendri par le regard tantôt larmoyant de sa progéniture pour qu'il accepte certaines choses; tantôt joueur, brillant de bonheur et de joie, pétillant de vie, d'amour, d'admiration, lors de moments familiaux.

Deux ans après la naissance de Crystal, un autre petit bout avait décidé d'agrandir la famille qu'ils formaient déjà. Il était aussi blond et portait la même intensité de regard que son père. Il pouvait s'avérer calme, mais aussi rusé et changeant d'humeur. Il était aujourd'hui âgé de trois ans et était plein d'une vitalité fatiguant Bella et Jasper par moments.

- Man', dit Ethan en descendant bruyamment les marches, je sors avec les gars cette après midi. On va faire un bowling et on se posera chez Max.

- Tu as ton portable? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un manteau dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Yep', dans ma poche.

- De l'argent?

- Toujours, rit-il doucement en mettant son manteau.

- Fais pas trop de bêtises, dit Bella alors qu'il embrassait le crâne de son « petit frère ».

- Si y'a un soucis je t'appelle ou papa, cria-t-il en fermant la porte. Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je risque de dormir sur place.

Bella avança de quelques pas et s'accroupit.

- Bella, Crystal et moi allons y aller. Nous devons rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie au centre commercial avant.

Bella hocha doucement la tête. Elle embrassa son fiancé avec douceur et amour. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

- Ma chère Mlle Swan, j'ai hâte d'être à dans 6 mois pour enfin vous appeler Mme Whitlock.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

- J'ose croire que porter votre nom, mon chère Mr Whitlock est la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde.

Jasper embrassa à nouveau celle avec qui il vivait sa plus belle histoire, celle avec qui il avait fondé une famille, avec qui il vivait, celle qu'il aimait à en mourir, celle qui allait finalement devenir sa femme dans 6 petits mois.

- On se rejoint ce soir à la maison, je me charge de ramener le repas pour tout le monde. Emmett et Rosalie se joindront certainement à nous.

- Aucun soucis, je ferais peut-être un petit gâteau pour le dessert. Je pense être de retour avant vous tous quand même, rit doucement Bella.

- Je t'aime Bella, lui dit Jasper, Crystal sous le bras.

- Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle.

Bella embrassa sa petite puce puis une dernière fois Jasper avant qu'ils ne quittent eux aussi la maison. Une petite tête l'observait depuis la cuisine.

- Maintenant on est plus que tous les deux, sourit-elle. Mon chéri, dit doucement Bella, tu veux venir avec moi faire une petite promenade?

Le petit la rejoignit. Il hocha la tête et tendit le bras pour que Bella l'aide à mettre son manteau. Elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne et ils quittèrent la maison.

Le vent soufflait, emportant les rares feuillages bruns encore existants sur les arbres nus. L'automne allait bientôt laisser place à l'hiver et déjà on pouvait sentir dans l'air l'hiver froid qui se dessinait. Les rues pleines de rires d'enfants étaient désertes; pas même un vélo ne trainait nonchalamment sur les pelouses sèches, pas un ballon de couleur n'était laissé par un enfant subitement appelé à rentrer. La rue était vide de toute vie.

Ils passèrent tous deux devant le parc où Bella emmenait souvent les enfants lors des beaux jours. Elle se souvint qu'une fois Edward était tombé. Elle se souvint aussi du rire qui avait illuminé son visage alors qu'il se relevait pour rejoindre Crystal. Un sourire triste et mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait sa petite promenade, la main de son fils fermement entourée de la sienne. Dans son autre main, un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle les avait achetées parce qu'elles étaient ses fleurs préférées.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas se firent plus lents. Elle approchait de la grande grille noire en fer forgé. Ses yeux devinrent humides et elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot.

- On y va, hein?

- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Bella se baissa pour prendre son petit bout dans les bras. Elle ne savait pas s'il se rendait réellement compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais elle l'espérait. Tout aussi lentement, elle poussa la grille d'une main et s'engagea dans l'allée gorgée de feuilles sèches. Le vent soufflait toujours autant et elle le sentait s'infiltrer dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Elle serra le petit un peu plus contre elle pour le protéger autant que possible du froid. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait l'étalages de pierres gravées. Elle savait qu'il lui restait encore 5 rangées à passer avant de contourner la statut de l'ange protecteur de cet endroit pour y être.

- Tu pourras me raconter.

- Te raconter? Dit doucement Bella. Que veux-tu que je te raconte?

- Le zoo.

- L'histoire du zoo? Bien sûr mon petit cœur. Une fois qu'on rentrera à la maison, d'accord?

Il n'était pas si curieux de nature que cela, mais elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir les fleurs qu'elle avait ramenées il y a deux semaines. Sèches à n'en pas douter. A cette époque elle pensait être enceinte. Elle était venue lui dire qu'elle avait des doutes et qu'elle allait faire des examens. Aujourd'hui elle revenait pour lui annoncer les résultats et pour qu'il soit au courant, comme pour la première fois. Mais elle n'était pas venue seule cette fois ci, elle avait emmené son trésor à lui avec elle.

Arrivée devant la tombe, l'inscription « Fils, Ami, Père aimant et aimé » fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Le cœur battant, elle s'accroupit et déposa Anthony au sol. Les larmes au yeux, elle inspira longuement.

- Bonjour Edward. Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas toute seule aujourd'hui. Je t'ai promit de te l'emmener au moins une fois par mois pour que tu puisses voir comment il grandit. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il comprenne tout ça, mais je voulais te dire que nous lui parlons de toi, beaucoup même. D'ailleurs, il me demande de lui raconter l'histoire du zoo… souvent. Bella rit doucement aux souvenirs que cela fit remonter en elle. Jasper et moi n'arrivons pas à comprendre pourquoi tu nous as laissés ton fils à charge et non à tes parents… mais, sache que nous l'aimons comme s'il était le nôtre et qu'il grandira en te connaissant et en les connaissant. C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir une mini réplique de toi, rit-elle à nouveau.

- Papa, dit doucement Anthony. Il avança de quelques pas et se maintint à la tombe alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le premier « D » du prénom Edward. C'est papa, dit-il ensuite en se retournant vers Bella.

Bella hocha doucement la tête. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et déposa les fleurs en appui sur la tombe avant d'enlever les anciennes. Anthony s'était lui aussi accroupi et suivait le reste des gravures du bout des doigts.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il y a deux semaines je suis venue te voir. Je t'ai parlé du fait que j'étais peut-être enceinte. Eh bien, c'est confirmé, sourit Bella à travers ses pleurs. Il y a trois jours j'ai eu les résultats et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et à venir te le dire. J'aurais aimé que tu sois toujours à nos côtés; je t'aurais annoncé la nouvelle autour d'un café ou durant ta pause de midi, en sachant que Jasper se trouve dans son bureau non loin. Et tu aurais fait ce que tu fais tout le temps, tu l'aurais poussé, charrié et tu te serais joué de lui en lui faisant comprendre que tu sais quelque chose d'important et lui non. Là, il va falloir que je fasse appel à mon géni, rit-elle.

Anthony se releva et observa Bella. Il vint vers elle et toucha sa joue, là où les larmes avaient coulées.

- Pouquoi?

- Je pleure parce que je suis triste.

- Tiste? Dit-il en se blottissant contre Bella.

- Oui, je suis triste parce que ton papa n'est plus ici avec nous, avec toi, qu'il nous manque tous. Jasper n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Avec Emmett, Rosalie, leurs enfants et Crystal, il est allé faire le tour des traiteurs pour la fête de Noel que nous organisons en ton honneur et pour l'anniversaire d'Anthony. Il viendra demain avec Ethan. Ca me donnera le temps de lui préparer quelque chose pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Anthony s'accrocha au cou de Bella alors qu'elle se relevait.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger et ton fils est aussi impatient et gourmand que toi dans ces instants. A bientôt Edward, et ne fait pas trop chavirer les cœurs là haut.

Elle aurait parfaitement vu à cet instant une réplique « made in Edward », mais seul le vent souffla, faisant voleter ses cheveux, forçant Anthony à se blottir contre elle un peu plus.

- Raconte le zoo, dit Anthony dans son cou.

- D'accord, dit doucement Bella, alors… une fois, ton père, tonton et moi étions allés avec Ethan au zoo et…

Dans le ciel le soleil se couchait déjà, l'air devint plus frais alors que Bella et Anthony rentraient chez eux. Le cimetière était calme et seul le bruissement des arbres, les feuilles voletantes, les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de bvotre passage ^^**

**Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Au fait, je pense poster une nouvelle fic d'ici une ou deux semaine; le titre est encore indéterminé. :D**

**Bises. **

**Mary.**


End file.
